The Hunt Part 1
by Darkfire333
Summary: In Scar's and Gwyneth's P.O.V. Scar goes back to planet Earth for the fun of it all, but then he meets a female named Gwyneth. Gwyneth was just walking in the woods when she encounters Scar and some of his teammates. Both Scar and Gwyneth have to team up to defeat the Aliens that Scar has brought with him.
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival-Scar

The Hunt Part 1

(Alien V. Predator, Scar X (OC) Gwyneth.)

By, Megan Standley

Chapter 1 – Arrival – Scar

I loaded my weapons onto my back and waited for the others to do the same. I've wanted to go on another hunt after my maturity. After the Elder gave me permission to go on another one, I had the feeling that this one would be better than the last. Although, I couldn't forget about that human girl, Lex, I also couldn't forget the embarrassment she caused. Because of her, I'm the laughing stock of the whole Youtja Clan. Everyone was ready, so we went into the ship and headed our w ay to earth. A lot has changed since my last hunt; we finally thought it best to learn the human language, and to learn how to speak it. 'What a pain that was.' I thought to myself. I heard one of my teammate laughing, I shouldn't even bother turning to see what they were laughing about, I knew they were laughing at me.

But, I turned anyways, and I was right. "Hey, Scar, I bet we're going to meet that human girl." I snarled at them in response, but that only made them laugh harder. Bear was the only one that didn't laugh, "Just leave him alone, Wolf, he was forced to make that alliance with her. Besides, she showed a lot of bravery that night." Bear defended. They went silent, Bear was the leader of this hunt, and everyone had to obey his orders. After a while, we reached earth, all big and round. Once we entered, we put on our cloaking device. "Okay hunters, here are the rules; No getting cocky, no messing around, and absolutely no killing people who are sick and almost dying." Bear said and ordered us to move out. Everyone ran, going off to find people to kill, except me, I went scouting.

"Scar, just ignore the others. They would surely know how it feels if they were in your place." Bear said while patting my back. "They don't, though. They'll keep pestering me." I said, while scouting the area. "Like I said, ignore them. You're a smart hunter, smarter than your teammates." He said and went to go check on the others.

Chapter 2 – Normal Days – Gwyneth

I lay on my bed while skimming through a 'Nation Geographic' magazine. 'This day has been so long and boring. I need something to do.' I thought to myself. I couldn't really go anywhere, except for the woods, but my roommate would start panicking if I left for the woods in the night. I offered so many times for her to come with me, but she back down each time. I decided that I would only go for a walk for an hour, so I headed to Lizzy's room, "Lizzy, I'm going out for a walk." I said. "But it's nine o'clock, aren't you worried about criminals?"

"It'll only be an hour." I said. She nodded and told me to grab some pepper spray. I did so on the way out. Lizzy and I have been best friends since high school, we decided to become roommates and live on our own after high school, but now we're in college, Lizzy majoring in biology. I'm majoring in therapy, and so far, I'm pleased with my decision. I entered the woods in no time, I took a deep breath of air, and the smell of pine filled my senses. I continued to walk, but felt uneasy, really uneasy. 'That's strange; those trees seem to be moving.' I thought. I squinted to get a better look, my eyes went open, 'There's someone in front of that tree!' My mind screaming me to run, I turned a right and headed to a building. I went inside and hid.

'Wait, that person was invisible.' I thought as my mind was clearing up. That's impossible; no one can turn invisible, can they? I replayed all what happened in my heard, and it turned out that person was indeed invisible. 'The stupid thing would be to go back, smart thing would be to go back home. But that would mean explaining what happened to Lizzy, not only would she say, "I told you so." But she would also tease me. Like she has any room to talk.' I thought while exiting the building. I noticed that tree red dots were aimed at a sleeping homeless guy. I looked to where it was pointing from, but there was no one there. Suddenly, what seemed to be a cloaking device went off to show a creature that I've never seen before. It was about to kill the guy, but another one of them stopped it. He said something, but it sounded like a bunch of clicking noises.

I started to run back home, but I bumped into something. I looked and saw another one of those things in front of me, this one was smaller, but I could tell he meant business. He grabbed me and pulled me up, his touch cold. He just stood there, not doing anything. Then those three red dots aimed at my chest. I braced myself, for what I thought meant he was going to kill me. After a while, I opened my eyes and he was doing nothing. "Well, aren't you going to kill me? You pointed those lasers at me; doesn't that mean you're going to kill me?" I asked. He said nothing and turned to the side, letting me go. I ran all the way home, panting when I reached my apartment door. "You're back early." Lizzy called out. "Yeah, something freaky just happened."

"Like what?" She asked. "You probably won't believe me, but there were these freaky things that were hunting people, and I ran into one. He pointed his lasers at me, as if he was going to kill me, but he didn't. He let me go." I explained. "Sounds a bit crazy, Gwyneth. But, I believe you. Did you use that pepper spray?" She asked. "Something told me it wouldn't have worked, they were wearing masks." I told her. "Are they human?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, they looked different than a human being." I said. She came out of her room and went to the kitchen, "Sounds really crazy, maybe Alex was right, maybe there are aliens." Lizzy said. I nodded, "Here's another thing, they had cloaking devices, and they were invisible, until they turned it off." I said. She nodded in response. "Lizzy, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said, I heard her say the same thing, while I got in my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke, I immediately got dressed for college. I looked at the clock; it told that it was six in the morning. I had plenty time to get ready. I went to the bathroom and put my makeup on, then fixed me some breakfast. I sat down on the couch, still replaying what all happened last night. 'What were they looking for, exactly?'

Chapter 3 – Waiting – Scar

'Why did I let that girl go?' I kept asking myself. I almost killed her, but something held me back. 'This better not be like that moment with Lex. But at least that was forced. This time, I let her go willingly. 'I should be scorned for this.' I thought, but then I remembered how Bear scorns his team, not pretty at all. I walked to where that homeless guy was. Snake got his way and got to kill him. I snorted, "I thought we were supposed to follow orders." I mumbled and scouted somewhere else. I found a random guy in an alleyway, smoking. He didn't pay attention to me; so I pointed my laser at him and shot a bullet at him, his head exploded, would've been funny if that cigarette smoke wasn't affecting my vision.

I went somewhere else, I found an apartment block, it was a jackpot, yes, but if I were to go in there now, I'd cause attention. So I decided to go back to the woods. I couldn't stop wondering why I let that human girl get away. "She even embraced herself for death." I said to myself. "Who embraced death?" Wolf asked behind me. I sighed, "Go mind your own business." I said. "Oh, look who's all bossy!" He teased. I started walking away, remembering what Bear said. "Don't you turn your back on me, Scar." Wolf said and began to attack me, but before he touched me, what looked like an arrow flew past him. I looked to where the arrow came from, it was from that girl that I let go the other day.

Wolf looked in my direction, "Is that the girl you made an alliance with?" Wolf asked. I shook my head. "I bet that's the one you let go." He said. "Will you shut up?" I asked. I looked back at the human girl, she was confused. Which means she doesn't understand us, "Go and talk her language, Scar." Wolf laughed. I hit him on the head, "How about you?" I suggested. Wolf chuckled, "Hello, whatever your name is." He said. I expected her to fall out of the tree, but instead she stood her ground and loaded another arrow. "My name is Gwyneth, what in the world are you?" She asked. "Wolf, don't answer that." I warned. "Scar, you might as well speak her language, we didn't learn it because it was fun." He said. 'He's doing this to torment me.' I thought. "Oh, this is Scar, don't be afraid of him, he's friendly." He burst out laughing. "Won't you ever stop talking, we have work to do, woman-cheater."

Wolf stopped laughing, "How do you know about that?" He asked. "Everyone knows, Wolf, not a big surprise either." I said. "I guess even people like you get into arguments, too huh?" Gwyneth asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Hey, you just said to stop talking to her, why are you doing it?" Wolf asked in our normal language. I shoved him off, "So, what are you?" Gwyneth asked. "From a planet far from yours, the ones here on earth are from the Youtja Clan." I said. "Scar, she doesn't know what you mean." Wolf muttered. "Were you the one that was going to kill me? I remember seeing that symbol on your mask." She said. I nodded, "Why let me go? I was ready." She asked. "Because he likes you." Wolf muttered, laughing.

"Shut up, it was nothing like that!" I said to him. "Then what was it?" Gwyneth asked. "I don't know, maybe I was surprised that you were ready for death so quickly." I said. She went quiet for a while, "I knew it was pointless to run. I've seen hunters like this before." She explained. 'That explains that.' I thought. I stood there, probably looking stupid, but I didn't know what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." Wolf laughed. I wanted to so badly rip him a new one, but I restrained myself.

Chapter 4 – Hiding – Gwyneth

The one named Scar stood there, probably not knowing what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." His buddy said. I could tell Scar wanted to hurt him, but he didn't. Suddenly I heard cops from the distance. Wolf disappeared and I'm guessing he went away. "You better get going." I told Scar while I climbed down the tree. I ran to my home as quickly as I could. When I got there, Lizzy was sitting down reading a book. "So, did you find that freaky thing?" She asked. "Yeah, and there's two of them." I replied. She looked at me, "Two of them, better stay away from that forest." Lizzy teased. I gave her the finger and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Then someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it!" Lizzy called out and ran to the door. I heard the door open, "Um, Gwyneth? She asked. "What?" I called out. "I think this one's for you." She answered. I went to the door, it was Scar.

He then collapsed, passed out I think. "Hey, look he was shot by tranquilizer dart." Lizzy pointed out. "Come on, help me hide him." I told Lizzy. I grabbed him under the shoulders while Lizzy grabbed his ankles. We struggled to get him in my room, since Lizzy wanted to be funny. But, finally we got him there, and we shut the door. Another knock came at the door, "I'll go get it." I said and went to the door. Two policemen were standing there, "Good evening, ma'am. We need your help." One of them announced. "With what?" I asked. "There was one really weird looking thing in the forest, we got one with a tranquilizer, but it ran away. We think it went here, do you know anything?" The second cop asked. "No, but I'll take a look out." I said, hoping that they would believe me.

They both nodded, "Thank you, ma'am. Let us know if you found him, or if you have any problems." The other cop said. I nodded and said good-bye and they left. Lizzy came towards me, "What were you doing? We could've turned that thing in!" Lizzy whispered. "Those cops would've had tests and examinations on him, I don't like it." I said and went back to cooking. "What did he do to you that made you think you should save him?" She asked. "He let me go instead of killing me." I answered. I turned on the radio, a song by David Gueta with Akon came up, 'Sexy Bitch.'. I started to dance, while Lizzy laughed and joined in. We heard a clicking noise; we turned to see that thing looking at us. "I think he was checking you out, Gwyneth." Lizzy whispered in my ear. I playfully hit her and finished cooking.

Lizzy switched to a different station, this time 'Applause' by, Lady GaGa came on. "Yes, I've wanted to hear this one!" Lizzy said excitedly jumping up and down. I started to dance again. "We're such rude guests." Lizzy said while laughing. "Well, since when do we have company, except for you boyfriend?" I asked. "At least I have one. Hate to break it to you, but you don't have one." She laughed. 'Well, maybe I want to be the only one in college to not have a boyfriend." I said. "This is why almost everyone here laughs at you." She said. "I know they do, and they can keep laughing for all I care." I said and playfully shoved her. "What's your name?" Lizzy asked Scar. "Scar." He answered. "Lizzy, don't you dare make a reference."

She looked at me, straining, and "I need to!" She said. "Say it in your head, not out loud." I suggested. She did, and burst out laughing. "What did she think?" Scar asked. "There's a movie that has your name in it, only he's a lion, and he's the villain." I said. Then the door came open, Chase came in, "What did you make?" He asked. "Food and we're going to eat it." I said. "Darling girlfriend, Gwyneth made food for eating!" He said in his fake English accent. Lizzy called out saying she knew, Chase laughed, "I found someone who's interested in you, and he's single." He told me. I sighed, "For the last time, I'm not interested in being in a relationship right now. I just need to focus on college more than a boyfriend." I said. Chase moaned, "Come on, Gwyneth! College is going to get boring for you if you don't exercise your mingling." He complained. "Well, sorry. I'm just not into it right now."

Chase nodded, "Alright, alright. It's just hat Lizzy and I hate to see so many people laugh at you. I can't tell you how many times we've told them to leave you alone." He said and looked at Scar. "What is that, Gwyneth?" He asked, still staring. "Gwyneth found herself a new friend; she even saved him from the cops." Lizzy said. "Gwyneth barely saves anyone from cops." Chase muttered, pointing to that one incident that I couldn't help him with. "It wasn't my fault that you got caught, Chase." I defend. He smiled, "I know, I just like to get on to you. Try to make you feel bad." He laughed. "Well, it's not working. Anyways, his name is Scar." I said. "Oh, like Simba's murdering uncle?" Chase laughed. "Oh, I see, Chase gets to make a reference, but I can't."

"Lizzy, Chase didn't give me the chance to warn him not to. Chase, no he's not Simba's murdering uncle." I said. Chase continued to laugh, "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." He said between laughing. "Whatever." I only said and handed him a plate. "Food, Lizzy come and get it before I eat it all." He called out. "Are you hungry?" I asked Scar. He shook his head. Lizzy went into the kitchen, "Are you sure Scar? Gwyneth's cooking is really good." Lizzy said to make sure. "Maybe he doesn't eat human food." I guessed. Lizzy shrugged and grabbed her plate and went to sit on the couch. "You can go sit down; Chase and Lizzy aren't going to hurt you." I said while fixing my plate. "As if they could." Scar muttered and went to go sit down. I sat next to Lizzy, "So, Chase, how's your day?" Lizzy asked. "Oh, it's been good. How about you?"

"Oh, it's been a day. I've been worried sick about Gwyneth, always going to the woods to walk or hunt rodents." She said. Chase laughed, "You aren't her mother, Lizzy. Gwyneth can do what she wants." Chase defended me. "She almost died last night. That Scar there, tried to kill her." She said. "How did it feel like, Gwyneth?" Chase asked. "It felt fabulous." I pulled of my Kristen Stewart impression. We both laughed, "This isn't funny guys." Lizzy said. "Yeah, it is. Geez, have a chill pill." Chase continued to laugh. "Well, it won't be funny if Gwyneth actually did die." Lizzy said. "Well, she's still alive, which means that Scar let her go." Chase said and playfully nudged Lizzy. She smiled and did the same to him, "Okay, how was Gwyneth's day?" Chase asked. "Absolutely marvelous, absolutely. Scar and his buddy were having what almost ended up as a Mortal Kombat level, but unfortunately, I stopped them. Lovely stuff."

Chase laughed, "Does sound positively marvelous. See, Lizzy, Gwyneth knows how to play along." Chase teased. "Well, it's taking me a long time to learn, okay?" Lizzy laughed. "Okay, next person, how was your day, Scar?" Chase asked. I could tell Scar really didn't want to talk but he did, he told Chase that it's been a day. "He's mad because I interrupted him with his feud with his buddy." I whispered. "What are you talking about, Wolf isn't my buddy." Scar said. "Sorry, I didn't know." I apologized and continued eating. Scar shook his head, "No, it's fine." He said and stared out the window. 'What do you look like without the mask?" Chase asked. Scar looked at him, "You don't want to know." He only said and continued to look out the window. After I got done eating, I put my dirty dish in the dishwasher.

Chapter 5 – Leaving – Scar

"I'm afraid I have to go. I have something to do." I announced and left. 'Her friends are a whole lot different from friends I've seen here.' I thought. I met up with Bear, "Do we have any type of cloaking device that can turn us to looking like a human?" I asked. "We're working on it, so far, we're almost done. All we need is for someone to try it." He said. "Could I try it?" I asked. "Why do you want to try it?" Bear asked. "Just want to." I said shortly. Bear studied my expression, but gave me the device anyways. "It's sill a bit dodgy, so be careful." He warned. I nodded and I walked back to the woods. I kept wondering what I would look like as a human, or if this thing worked at all. I found a restroom near the park. I went in and saw a mirror.

I only saw half my face, 'Guess I'm too tall for this mirror.' I laughed and set the device to male and turned it on. I looked in the mirror; I had a full head of black hair, shoulder length. I was shorter, meaning I could see all of my face. "I look weird." I told myself and exited the restroom. I saw Gwyneth and her friends playing on a swing set. "Hey stranger, are you new in town?" Chase asked. "Yeah, thought I'd get used to the woods first." I said, hoping to trick them. "Awesome, where are you from?" He asked. 'What's a reasonable place?' I asked myself. "I'm from New York." I replied. "Oh, I've always wanted to go there." Lizzy said. I smiled and nodded, 'This is weird, but I'm in disguise, so they wouldn't know me, or recognize me.' I thought. "How is it up there?" Gwyneth asked. I don't know what made it so hard to answer her, but I managed to say that it was good.

Gwyneth smiled and looked at one of my wrists, "Nice looking watch. What's your name?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, thanks. My name is….uh…Samuel." I said. "Nice to meet you, Samuel, this is Chase and Lizzy." She said. I waved hi as they said their hellos. "Hey, wanna hang out with us?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, is it alright with you guys?" I asked. Gwyneth smiled, "Of course, we like new company." She said and put her arm around my shoulder and led me to her home. When they got home, Gwyneth started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Chase asked. Gwyneth composed herself, "That's Scar, he's dressed up as a human." She said. 'How the hell did she figure that out?' I asked myself in disbelief. "Gwyneth, someone put something in your food today, he looks like a regular human being." Chase said. I remembered that Bear said this thing was dodgy, so I'm guessing some people, like Gwyneth, can see through it.

I turned off the cloaking device. "See, I told you." Gwyneth said. "Oh, you were testing us to see if we'd recognize you in a human form." Lizzy said. I nodded, "It's fairly new, and a bit dodgy. So, I'm guessing that some people, like Gwyneth, can see right through it." I said. Chase laughed, "Guess that means that Gwyneth ahs super eye strength." He said. "Guess so." Gwyneth laughed. I started to leave, but Gwyneth caught my arm and pulled me back. "We invited you here to hang out, stay with us for a little while." She said. I nodded and went to the living room. "Could you turn back into human form, please?" Lizzy asked. I nodded and turned the device on. Lizzy just sat there and stared at me. "Lizzy, it's not nice to stare at people." Gwyneth teasingly scorned. "Yeah, Lizzy. The only one you should be staring at is me." Chase said while pointing to himself

Lizzy giggled, "Sorry." She quickly apologized and went to the kitchen. "Why was she staring at me?" I asked. "I have no idea, man." Chase said as he sat down on the floor. "I've decided that we're going to watch Labyrinth guys." Gwyneth said as she, what her kind says, 'popped the movie in'. So far, I didn't get the movie, I mean, what's the storyline? "Gwyneth, Scar looks pretty confused, you might want to explain the movie to him." Chase said. Gwyneth sat down next to me and explained the movie to me. I understood half of the movie after that. Next, Lizzy suggested we should watch Pan's Labyrinth. "Isn't that the same thing we just watched?" I asked. Lizzy shook her head, "No, Labyrinth has David Bowie in it and made by Jim Henson, Pan's Labyrinth is way different, it's like a fairy tale for grown ups."

I nodded as the movie began to play. I have to admit, I liked this one, and Gwyneth barely had to explain anything like the last movie. "So, what did you think of those movies, Scar?" Chase asked. "Labyrinth didn't make much sense to me, but Pan's Labyrinth I liked." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, Labyrinth is for some girls, most men like the movie, but I honestly think I shouldn't have to look at David Bowie's junk every scene." He complained. I laughed, "That was showing?" I joked. He nodded, "Hey, you two be nice! David didn't choose his outfits." Lizzy defended. Gwyneth began to yawn, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." She said and left for her room. I decided to go, so I said good-bye and went to the woods, and turned off the device. I climbed up a tree, and began to fall asleep. I began to dream about the Xenomorph Queen, and how she stabbed me.

Chapter 6 – Sometimes bad things happen – Gwyneth

I woke up and found that Scar left his mask here. 'Crap! How am I going to give this back to him?' I asked myself. I can't go out in public with this mask in front of everyone, people would start asking what it was. I quickly got up to find a bag. I found one and put the mask in it. Lizzy was in the kitchen making breakfast, "I'm going to find Scar, he left his mask here." I said. "He did? That's not good. Good thing you found a bag to hide it." She said as I left the apartment. I entered through the woods through my natural route. I whispered Scar's name every once in a while, then I bumped into a figure, he looked like Scar, but it wasn't, he had his own mask.

"You're the one that shot that arrow at me." He recognized. I nodded and started to take Scar's mask out, "Can you give this to Scar? Left it at my apartment block." I asked. He grabbed the mask and said he would. "What's your name again, woman?" He asked. "Gwyneth, mind me asking what's yours?" I said. He shook his head, "Mine's Wolf." He said and walked away. Something told me he really wanted to kill me, but I had his buddy's mask. So, I've given him something else to do, besides killing people. Which, surprisingly, I haven't heard any missing people on the news at all. I went back home, Lizzy was watching the news, but it was paused. "What's wrong, Lizzy?" I asked. I looked at the screen, there was a person missing, and that person was Lizzy's older brother, Jacob. "They'll find him, don't worry. In fact, I'll go help." I said. "Those things like Scar, they took him and killed him."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Lizzy, you don't know that for sure. It could be anyone else." I said. Soon, there was a knock at the door, I went to go see who it was, "Jacob, what are you doing? Everyone's out looking for you." I said. Lizzy jumped out of the chair and ran to Jacob, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed. "Sorry…no, wait! Lizzy, you must not be near me. It's inside me." He warned. Lizzy looked confused, "Jacob, you're not making sense." She said. I heard a snapping sound come from Jacobs' ribs. "Lizzy, get out of the way!" I warned and pulled her near me. Then, with one final crack, the ugliest thing came out of him. Lizzy began to scream, but I clamped my hand over her mouth. The creature ran out of our apartment and I ran to shut the door. "What was that thing?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it killed Jacob."

Tears formed in my eyes as Lizzy ran to Jacob's side and began to cry. Another knock came at the door; I opened to see our neighbor, Charlotte. "Hello, Charlotte." I said. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming." She asked. "No, Jacob's dead, you heard Lizzy screaming and crying." I told her. "Oh, my condolences, Lizzy." She said over my shoulder and left. "That thing killed Jacob. I want to know what it is." Lizzy announced. "Well, the creature may still be in our apartment building, so it's dangerous to go out there without weapons." I said. "I don't care! I just want that thing dead." She said. Another knock came at our door, "We must be popular today." I muttered and looked through the peephole. It was Scar, I think; all I saw was his chest. I opened the door and Scar stood there with the creature in its hand, dead. "Where's the person that birthed this alien?" He asked. "Oh, he's right there." I pointed at Jacob. He walked to him and grabbed him.

Lizzy grabbed Scar's arm, "What are you doing?" She asked. "Taking him to burial." He answered shortly and left. After he was gone, I went to my room and grabbed my archery equipment. "We should follow him." I suggested. Lizzy nodded and we followed Scar to where the so called "Burial". Turned out they were just burying the dead in random places. Scar dropped Jacob in a random hole. "At least he gets buried." I whispered to Lizzy, she nodded and hid behind me. 'She can be a child sometimes.' I thought to myself and equipped an arrow to my bow. "I'm not going to shoot one unless absolutely necessary." I whispered to Lizzy. She nodded, still hiding behind me. I saw Wolf approach Scar, "Hey, that human girl that tried to shoot me? Yeah, she came up to me with your mask claiming that you forgot it." He jeered. I saw Wolf give Scar his mask back.

"Hey, Scar, another human girl alliance, or are you visiting for pleasure?" Wolf laughed. Scar bopped him on the head, and soon they started fighting. "Gwyneth, you need to break it up, someone could catch them." Lizzy whispered. I aimed the bow to nearby tree and shot. It was one of my special arrows, the made a loud ringing after it hit. Scar and Wolf immediately stopped fighting to cover their ears. I grabbed Lizzy and ran off. I heard Wolf's distant screaming in the background. We entered our block and sat down on the couch. "You're pretty good with those arrows, Gwyneth." She complimented. Another knock came at the door, "Guess you're right, Gwyneth. We are popular today." She said as I opened the door. "You really have a selection of arrows." Scar muttered as he handed me back my arrow. I began to laugh, "Did it hurt your ears?" I asked. "Gee, I don't know." He said sarcastically as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Well, if you and your buddy there continued fighting, you'd have attracted people." I explained. "Wolf is not my buddy, and I know that." He said as he entered, turning on his human cloaking device. "He's not, I thought you two were." I said. "I doubt a buddy would make fun of you constantly about past problems." He said. "Yeah, that guy mentioned you made another alliance with someone." Lizzy said, wanting Scar to explain. "I was sent here a few years ago to reach maturity, all my brothers died during the process, and I couldn't face every single enemy on my own. There was this human girl named Lex, I made an alliance wit her, and we had to fight the queen, only for me to get stabbed and almost die. So, everyone heard that I had to have help from a puny human girl to reach maturity." He explained. "For one thing, we're not puny human girls. For another, don't let them get to you, Gwyneth has her fair share of people who make fun of her."

I mouthed a sarcastic "thanks' to her and she responded with a giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Gwyneth's being sarcastic." Lizzy replied shortly. He nodded, "Are we actually done wit the door knocking, I'm getting sick of it." Lizzy said as the door knocked. "You know it's probably Chase." I said and opened the door. I was wrong; it was my ex-boyfriend, Richard. "Baby, come back, you can blame it all on me." Lizzy murmured and laughed. I gave her the finger in response. "What do you want?" I asked. Richard looked over my shoulder, "Um… Gwen-"He started. "Gwyneth." I interrupted. "Yeah, okay. Um, Gwyneth, who's that?" He asked. "His name is Scar; we met him during a hunt." I said. He nodded and turned his attention on what he was going to say.

"There's a party at Sarah's place, if you want to go with me..." He trailed off. I shook my head, "I'm not interested in Sarah's parties, Richard." I said. "Oh, well if you don't want to go there, we could go somewhere else." He offered. "Richard, remember what I told you when we broke up?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, "I meant it, leave me alone, please." I said and he nodded and left, before I could shut the door, Chase entered. "I saw Richard walk by, did Gwyneth turn him down?" He asked. I nodded. I heard Scar sigh, "Are you bored?" I asked. He shook his head. Lizzy giggled, "Scar just got jealous for a moment, that's all." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, I wasn't." He said. "I remember Wolf ask you if you made an alliance with Gwyneth or keep meeting her for pleasure. I think he keeps coming here because he likes her."

Chapter 7 – Why – Scar

I felt like killing Lizzy for figuring that out, 'I thought blondes were supposed to be stupid.' I thought. "Dude, are you?" Chase asked. "No." I replied. Chase looked at Gwyneth, "He likes you, I can tell." He said and went to the kitchen. "Hey, if Gwyneth had Scars' kids, what would they look like?" Lizzy asked. "Uh, they would have Gwyneth's beautiful hair and body figure, and they would have Scar's mandibles. Gwyneth gave both of them a smirk and put her bow and arrow back up. "Do you?" She asked behind me. 'What should I say? Tell her the truth, or lie. Lying would make me feel bad, and possible more when she found out I was lying. But the truth would freak her out; I wouldn't call myself good looking.' I thought. "Yeah."

"Snap, crackle, and pop I didn't see that coming." Chase joked. "Yeah, you did. It was obvious." Lizzy said. "Well, it's not like Scar has a human cloaking device so that when him and Gwyneth go out on dates, he won't get stared at." Chase said. "Well, it's up to Gwyneth to decide on whether she wants to or not." Lizzy said. I looked at Gwyneth, her expression was unreadable. I probably waited there for fifteen minutes, she cleared her throat, "Sure, uh, why not?" Gwyneth said nervously. Couldn't blame her, if I were in her place, I would be more nervous than I already was. I excused myself and went to base, where I found Wolf building up ammo. "So, you visited her…?" Wolf trailed, wanting me to explain. "Yeah, they invited me in and we did what we normally did, or they watched movies." I said. Wolf snorted, "I still think you've got feelings for her, not good in the middle of a hunt. What if she gets impregnated by those face huggers?" He asked. I didn't answer straight away; it'd be obvious that I would protect her.

"I would let her be." I lied. "You do realize that if Bear finds this out, he'll execute you. We're not allowed to form feelings for humans, that Lex girl was the exception because it was forced. But like I said, you're visiting her for pleasure." Wolf said. I growled and paid my attention to equipping more ammo. "What will you do when we go home? We can't bring her unless she does something extremely honorable." He said. 'I know this, which is why I'm considering staying her.' I thought to myself. "Just be honest with me, Scar, do you love that girl?" Wolf asked. Should I trust him? No, I shouldn't. "No." I replied and went to my station. 'If Bear does find out, I'm not going to come home, alive. I hope it never has to come down in death.' I thought and stayed alert for aliens. Flashbacks of the queen came through my mind. Then an alien came charging at me, so I blast it with a high voltage energy bolt.

One hit, and it was done for. I heard Bear's distant calling. I immediately stopped what I was doing and went to bear. In the end, he wanted to talk to me alone. "I've been hearing a lot of things about you." He started. 'Did he find out? Or am I being paranoid." I thought. "Some positives and some negatives. Positives are that you're hunting abilities and strength. Negatives, I hear rumors that you've been seeing this human girl way too much. Now, answer me honestly, is this true?" He asked. "Yes, sir." I said calmly. He nodded, "So, is it also true that you have developed feelings for her?" He asked. 'If I make it out alive, I'm going to kill Wolf.' I told myself. "Yes, sir." I replied. "Are you well aware that was prohibited?" He continued. "Yes, sir." I replied. Bear shook his head, "What I'm going to do is prohibited as well, I'm not going to kill you. You're like a son to me, now I want you to turn on your human cloaking device and hid with her. If you have to outside, use the cloaking device."

I nodded and did exactly what he instructed. "Scar, did you forget something?" Gwyneth asked. "I'm in deep trouble, Gwyneth. The group leader knows, but he let me go this one time. He ordered me to hide with you." I said. "Knows about what? She asked. "Uh... um… my feelings for you. They are prohibited when we hunt." I explained. She nodded and let me in. "Don't they know where I live?" She asked. I shook my head, "Leader took off my tracker before I came." I said. She nodded and made a bed on the couch, "If you prefer a bed, I can camp out here." She offered. I shook my head, "Here's fine." I said and lay down. She went to bed, I could hear both Lizzy and Gwyneth's breathing, but it helped me sleep faster. When I woke, I found Gwyneth cooking in the kitchen. "Good-morning." She greeted. "Good-morning." I said back and walked to her. The food looked a lot different than ours, that I can say.

"What's your planet like?" Gwyneth asked. "Warm, windy, full of my species and lots of space ships." I said. She nodded, "How are the women there?" She asked. Can't say I didn't see that one coming, didn't know human women look for competition around here. "Well, women are highly respected and we try so hard to impress them. The women also take pride in birthing, and to me, that's strange." I said. She nodded, "That does sound strange, women here hate the pain it brings, but happy that we have a child." She said. Lizzy got in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk, and then looked at me. "Just can't get enough of Gwyneth, can you?" She teased. "He has to hide here with us, his hunt leader let him go. Apparently he was supposed to hill him." Gwyneth said. "Why would Scar's leader want to kill him for?" Lizzy asked. "Having feelings for a human is not allowed during a hunt." She explained. Lizzy nodded and took a long drink form her cup. "That hardly sounds fair."

Gwyneth nodded, "Yeah, but his leader let him go." She added. Lizzy nodded and went to the living room. I stepped out of the way for Gwyneth when she moved to the living room. "There's a plate for you on the counter." Gwyneth said. I picked up the plate and sat down on the chair. 'Wait, I'm still in human form, oh well.' I thought and began eating. I found it kind of difficult, since I'm used to eating with mandibles. Lizzy and Gwyneth tried not to laugh, but with no prevail. "Hey, how about you spend all your life eating with mandibles, and then switch back to human." I said after I gulped down the food. "He's got a point, Lizzy. Stop laughing." Gwyneth said. Lizzy stopped laughing and focused on her food. I started looking at Gwyneth and how she ate. I started to look away and put my attention to my food. After we got done eating and put the dishes into the sink, we watched T.V, well they did, I just stared at the screen, not paying any attention to the show.

They were watching 'The Big Bang Theory'; I found this one slightly amusing. "Who's the smart alec?" I asked. "That's Sheldon Cooper, portrayed by Jim Parsons. He's my favorite character." Gwyneth replied. "My favorite would be Leonard, he's adorable." Lizzy said. "Better not let Chase find out." Gwyneth warned. Lizzy smiled and pretended to zip her lips. After that, Gwyneth and Lizzy got ready for college. They put their trust leaving me here alone. Once they left, I was completely bored. I walked around the place for a bit, sat back down, and paced across the room. Then I felt the sudden urge to check out Gwyneth's room. 'I definitely shouldn't go in there.' I thought, but ignored myself and went into the room. It was a dark navy blue color with a matching bed. On her desk were pictures, ones that were obviously friends and family. But there was one that got my attention, it was Gwyneth and Richard, from when they were together, I suppose. They looked happy, and it looked like Gwyneth was having the time of her life. I found her drawers and found underwear, I quickly shut the drawer and went to her closet, but it was a bunch of personal stuff, but I found her diary. 'She owns one of these? Well, it isn't heavily guarded.' I thought and began to read it.

I had trouble translating a couple words, but I could comprehend. Gwyneth talked about how she first met me, a disturbing ugly creature. 'Ouch.' I thought, lankly and continued. She wrote about how I kept visiting and how she's starting to suspect that I have feelings for her. Then I read the entry when I confessed. She wrote how confused she was, should she go wit hit? Or maybe just ignore him. She wrote at the very end that she agreed to go on with it and date me. 'I know how that feels, the confusion. 'I thought while I put her diary away and walked out of the door. I sat down on the sofa, and began to daydream. I dreamt that I had no worries and no having to run away all the time. Then, there was Gwyneth, beautiful as ever, wit her bow and arrow at the ready.

I snapped out of it, and Gwyneth and Lizzy entered their home. "Professors gave us so much homework!" Lizzy groaned. "I know, I don't think I'm going to get it done." Gwyneth agreed. Lizzy sat down next to me, "Did you have to go to college?" She asked. "No." I said. "Well, you're not missing anything." She said. I nodded, "Though we do get home schooled." I said. Lizzy nodded and got back up and went to her room. "Someone's been in my room." Gwyneth called out. 'Crap.' I thought and tried to put on a straight face. "Don't look at me, I didn't go in there." Lizzy called out. Gwyneth came out of her room and sat down next to me, she didn't' say anything. 'Maybe if I switch back to my normal form, she won't hurt me as bad.' I thought. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "Why did you go to my room for?" She asked. "I got bored, and I didn't go through much."

She looked at me, her deep forest green eyes searching mine to see if I was telling the truth. "Like what?" She finally asked. "You're diary." I said. "Oh, well I guess it's not a big deal then. Just don't do it again." She warned. I nodded as she went to the bathroom. Lizzy came to me with big eyes. "She let you go that easy? Scar, you must be something else." She said. I looked at her confused, "I don't understand what you mean." I said. "I mean, that Gwyneth doesn't let people who go in her room goes that easily. The reason she would, would be that she either likes you, or to test you." Lizzy explained. I nodded. I heard a distant screaming from below. I switched to my normal form and went to check it out. The cause of the scream came from a young woman; her brain looked like it's been eaten. "Xenomorphs." I said and checked my surroundings. I caught one, still eating. I shot at it, but missed.

Chapter 8 – Must Be Dreaming – Gwyneth

It really wasn't surprising to me that Scar would look at my room, he did nothing to do, and I could've taught him how to use a TV. But he read my diary. No, I didn't keep it locked, but I think he would've found a way to break it. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Scar was gone. 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.' I thought and asked Lizzy where he was. "We heard a woman screaming below, so he went to go check it out." She said. "Well, shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked. "Chill, Gwyneth, everything's going to be okay." She assured. "Well, I'm going to check on him." I said and grabbed my bow and arrow. I searched floor to floor when finally, I reached my destination. Ms. Walburne was lying there, dead with a hole in her head. I noticed Scar was laying down. I ran to him, "Scar, are you okay?" I asked. I knew he wasn't alright; he was bleeding in some areas. Scar was in his normal form, "Yeah, just watch out for the alien behind you." He warned.

I turned around quickly and shot a bulls-eye at it. It fell dead in a matter of seconds. "Here, let's get you back to my place." I said as I helped him get up. He nodded and tried to put too much of his weight onto me. When we got there, I sat him down on the couch. "What all did you read of my diary?" I asked when I sat him down. "Nothing much, just what you thought of me." He said while turning into his human form. I nodded, 'Knew I shouldn't have written that.' I thought. I sat down next to him, "So, what do you think?" I asked. "Okay." He said plainly. He awkwardly put his arm around me. I smelled a hint of the woods on him. I quickly turned my attention to him. 'I wonder what he's think right now.' I wondered. "I could stay in this form forever for you, if you want me to." Scar suggested. "I don't want to take your true identity away from you." I said. He shook his head, "I'm basically an outcast now. Besides, if this means staying here forever, I want to fit in." He said. I nodded, "But still, it'd be like taking away who you are." I said. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Like I said, I'm an outcast, it doesn't matter anymore." He said. I kept staring at him, he sighed, "if it makes you feel better, if any danger comes at us, I'll switch to my normal form and protect you guys."

I announced that I was going to get ready for bed, "You're going to explain what that 'alien' thing was later, okay?" I asked. He nodded and lay down. I switched to my pajamas and went to sleep in my bed. 'Good thing I have no school tomorrow.' I thought and went to sleep. I dreamt that I was in the woods, with my bow and arrow. Then, Scar, in his human form came up to me and kissed my hand and smiled. But then an alien popped from behind him and killed him in front of my eyes. I woke up, sweat running down my brow. "It was just a dream." I whispered and walked my way to the kitchen. I looked in Scars' direction, he was asleep. I thought about lying down with him, but quickly changed my mind; I didn't want to wake him up. I poured myself a glass of water and took a long drink from it.

"Had a bad dream?" Scar asked. "I thought you were asleep." I said. He smiled, "I couldn't sleep very well, either." He said. "What was your dream about?" He asked. "We were in the woods, and that alien popped out from behind you and killed you." I said. He chuckled, "Same thing for me, only the alien killed you." He said. I finished my water and put it in the sink, "I'll see you in the morning." I said. He walked closer to me and really awkwardly kissed my cheek. I smiled a little and went back to my room. I lay back down in my bed and went back to sleep. When I woke up, the sun was shining, with a little bit of clouds. I went to the living room; Scar and Lizzy were watching the news. "Who's missing today?" I asked. Lizzy looked at me, tears w ere running down her cheeks, "Chas is missing."

My eyes widened, "Chase is missing? But he just answered my text yesterday. How could he be missing?" I asked. "I don't know, I-"She stopped and looked at Scar, "You know where he is." She assumed. "I have an idea on where he might be, and it'll be pointless going. That alien that was inside your brother? It's most likely inside Chase." He said. "You have to help me find him! We can take that thing out without killing Chase." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, there's no possible way." He said. "Yes there is, they did it to Ripley." I said. "Your grandmother, Gwyneth, you never told me this." Lizzy said. "I know, it's just that my grandmother told me stories about her and those 'Xenomorph' she called them. She also told me that she was a clone of Ripley, since she did successfully killing the Xenomorph race, until they cloned her and took out the Xenomorph queen. Ripley gained Xenomorph-like abilities s well."

I saw Scar's expression grow from confused to worry. "Then that must mean that you have Xenomorph-like abilities, too." Scar said. "Scar, what do you mean?" Lizzy asked. "Don't answer her." I pleaded. I don't want her to know the truth just yet. Scar looked at me, "Gwyneth has Xenomorph-like abilities, but only the queen's abilities, which are very strong." He said. "I'm still not following." She said. "Those things that killed your brother, she has those things' abilities only stronger." He explained. "That explains a lot and yet so little." She said, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Well, it would also make it easier to find Chase. I can feel them whenever they're near." I said. "So you lied to me when you said you didn't know what it was." She assumed. I nodded, "But out of safety reasons, I had to be sure it was a Xenomorph, I've never seen one as an infant."

She nodded, showing a hint of betrayal. "I'm sorry, I should've told you. But I thought not telling you were the best thing." I apologized. "It's okay, I'm glad you told me now, because if you told me when that thing popped out of my brother's chest, I would've been more confused and I probably wouldn't believe you." She accepted my apology. She gave me a hug, and Scar too, before she went to bed.

"Are you not used to being hugged?" I asked. He silently nodded, "The scientists who cloned your grandmother with the queen xenomorph inside her, they must've been complete idiots." He said. I nodded, "We can learn more about the xenomorphs, just to know what we're really dealing with, from Ripley. Believe it or not, she's still alive, and still looks young." I said. He nodded and kissed me good-night. When I lay down on my comfortable bed, I think of Ripley, all the hell she had to deal with.

Chapter 9 – Ellen Ripley – Scar

Gwyneth's grandmother didn't live that far away. When we arrived, she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman with black hair, as black as Gwyneth's. "Why, hello Gwyneth, what brings you here?" The one and only Ripley asked. "The xenomorphs have returned, and we need your help to give us more information about them." She said. Ripley's eyes widened, "Who brought them back?" She asked. Gwyneth looked at me, "Uh, my kind, ma'am." I answered. Ripley looked at me confused, "Oh, I get it, you're one of those predators. Decided to hunt again?" She asked. I nodded, "How the hell did you meet him?" Ripley asked Gwyneth. "I was walking through the woods, as I normally do, and I stumbled into him while on my way home." She explained. "You're very lucky to have escaped, if he knew you had the queens' blood in you; he would've killed you on the spot. But, I know he's figured it out by now."

Ripley welcomed us in, "Are you on some human cloaking device?" She asked me. I nodded, "I've been banned from the hunt, and my leader let me go." I said. Ripley nodded, "I sense you have infatuated feelings towards my granddaughter." She said. 'There's no point in lying to her.' I thought and cleared my throat, "Yes, ma'am." I answered. Ripley hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Have you two had sex yet?" She asked. "Grandma!" Gwyneth moaned. "You're mother and father isn't here to do this, so I have to do it for their sake." She replied. Gwyneth nodded and let her grandmother continue. "No, we haven't, ma'am." Ripley nodded, "Good." Gwyneth put her head on her hands and shook her head. "You all wanted to know more about xenomorphs? Well, here's the thing, they're stronger than anything and they will fight to get their prey. To kill one, you need a strong weapon or have the DNA of a queen." Ripley looked at Gwyneth.

"My granddaughter is the only hope for you to defeat the xenomorphs." Ripley said. "Grandma, I don't think I can do that, I mean I've never fought a xenomorph in my life." Gwyneth said. Ripley put her hand on top of Gwyneth's, "You'll know what to do when you encounter one." She assured. Gwyneth smiled and nodded. "So, are we going to kick some butt?" Lizzy asked. Gwyneth smiled again and nodded. "Ripley, do you think you could help us? You do have the queen's DNA as well." I told her. Ripley shook her head, "I'm not as good as I once was. But I can train you." She said. I nodded and got up, tired of sitting. "Great, so when do we start?" Lizzy asked. "Tomorrow afternoon." She answered and let us go. "Your grandma is so cool, Gwyneth." Lizzy said. "I know." She only said. When we got home, Lizzy went to her room and passed out. Gwyneth stayed up a little longer.

"I didn't think merging DNA with a xenomorph was possible." I said. She smiled, "Neither did my grandma. But, here we are. Once we're done wiping out the xenomorphs, are you going to kill me?" She asked. 'How could I kill her? True, she shares traits of my enemy, but that doesn't make her a true xenomorph.' I thought. "No, I'm not going to kill you. How could I? I'm in love with you; I could never bring myself up to kill you." I said. She smiled and laid down next to me, "What would happen if your others find this out?" She asked. "Find about what?" I asked. "You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." She explained. "They'll never find out, trust me." I told her, and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Chapter 10 – Caught – Wolf

"You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." Gwyneth said. "They'll never find out, trust me." Scar responded. "That's what you think. I need to tell this to Bear, this'll change things." I said to myself. I reached Bear in no time. "What is it, Wolf?" He asked. "It seems that it's possible to share DNA with xenomorphs." I said. "This isn't new, it happened to Ellen Ripley." Bear said. "Well, Ripley has a granddaughter that shares the DNA with a queen xenomorph." I said. Bear stopped abruptly, "Is it the girl Scar is infatuated with?" He asked. I nodded, "She's more powerful than Ripley or any other xenomorph." I said, excited that finally my component might actually get taken care of.

Bear nodded," Where does this girl live?" I smiled and led the way.

Chapter 11 – Confrontations – Gwyneth

I sensed that someone was eavesdropping. "What is it?" scar asked. "One of your kinds might be eavesdropping." I said. I squinted my eyes to see better and saw a figure move off a tree. "Yeah, definitely one of your kind." I said. "How can you tell?" He asked. "Because he was invisible." I replied. He nodded, "Yeah, and that means he must've heard you talking about you being practically a xenomorph, which also means he's taking this to our leader." He told me. "That's a bad thing, I suppose." I guessed. "Extremely bad, when we heard about what happened to Ripley, we were outraged, but in the end we thought it was just one, and hoped that she couldn't reproduce." Scar said. "But now they know they were wrong, and they'll try to kill my grandmother and me." I assumed. "No, they won't kill Ripley. Strangely, we'd come to respect her, probably still now. No, they'll probably just kill you. But I won't ever let them."

I smiled and hugged him, a sudden pound, and then a crash came at the door. Two of Scars' kind broke in with the door shattered. "Scar, move out of the way." The biggest one which I assumed was his leader, told him. "No, I won't let you harm her." He defended. "Scar, she's the enemy! She is more powerful than Ripley, Scar; she's even more powerful than a xenomorph queen." The leader said. "Sir, she hasn't attacked us." He said. "Yes she has!" Wolf said, I remembered that voice and I felt my blood began to boil. "She only threw those arrows at us to keep us from killing each other." Scar said. "You actually believe this guy?" Wolf asked in disbelief. The leader went silent, probably thinking.

"She still has xenomorph blood in her, and that makes her our enemy." He finally said. I could tell Wolf was pleased with himself, which aggravated me even more. I didn't think what I was dong when I attacked Wolf head on. I heard a screech came out of nowhere. We all stopped what we were doing. "Was that me?" I asked. Scar slowly nodded and I lifted my hand to see green blood, then Wolf collapsed. I quickly got up. "I didn't mean to, I had no idea what I was doing." I said. I looked at Scar again, I saw fear, and then I realized that he had seen something horrible. I sat down and began to shake. 'Oh god, I just killed someone. The leader must be furious.' I thought. The leader then pulled me up and studied me for a long time. I didn't really want to see Scar's face, but I did anyway. His fear was gone, but now all I saw was confusion.

The leader finally stopped examining me and cleared his throat, "You killed on of our lousiest fighter. I should be mourning, not relieved. But in our home planet, we don't accept ones like Wolf. I'll let you live, just make sure that Ripley trains you to the limit." He said and went away. "I can tell your leader has honor." I said out of nowhere. He nodded, "He's been fighting the xenomorphs for ten thousand years." He said. 'That's impressive.' I thought, "Let's go hid this body." I said and picked up his legs. "I se what Ripley means when she said you're more powerful than her, and the queen. No xenomorph could've done that so quickly to a predator, which is what humans call us." He said. We hid the body in a very huge dumpster can, and headed back to my block. "Tomorrow's training." I reminded him. "I know." He replied and lay down.

I lay down with him and fell asleep. I woke and saw Lizzy smiling at me. "So, did you two have fun?" She giggled. "We didn't do anything, Lizzy. We just slept." I whispered and got up. "Oh, well it could've fooled me." She said and started cooking. Scar woke up twenty minutes after I did. Good-morning." Lizzy and I said in unison. He looked at both of us and waved. He got up and stretched, even in his human form, he was still built. I caught Lizzy staring and in response, I put my hands over her eyes. She laughed and put my hand away. "Don't worry; I'm not going to take him away from you." She said and went back to cooking. After we ate, we went to Ripley's.

She opened the door and let us in. "Did you eat before coming?" She asked. We nodded, and in response Ripley smiled, "Good, I wasn't in the mood to cook." She said and led us to her training/exercise room. "This is very impressive." Lizzy said. Ripley thanked her, "Scar, it'd be better if you were in your true form." She said. He nodded and tried to turn the device off. But it wouldn't, Scar looked at the device and cursed, "Bear told me this would happen." He muttered. 'Bear must be the leader.' I assumed to myself. "The device doesn't work anymore?" Lizzy asked. "Apparently so, Bear told me it was kind of dodgy, but he gave me direct order to keep this device on." He said. "Look lie he planned it." Ripley told him. Scar looked offended, "My leader wouldn't..." He trailed off. Ripley nodded, "You know deep down that he would, because no one likes competition."

Scar slowly nodded and shook out of it, "I'm ready." He announced. "Are you sure, Scar? I mean you just found out your own leader betrayed you." I said. "If he betrayed me, then why did he let me live/" He boasted. I stood my ground, expression hardened, "Because he wants to fight you one-on-one, he doesn't want anyone in his way." I said. "She's right, Scar. You know your own kind better than we do, you should know about competition, betrayal, and being a warrior." Ripley said. Scar softened and nodded, "Yeah, you're both right. I'm sorry, Gwyneth." He said. I nodded and gave my grandmother a nod. "Okay, looks like everyone is ready. So, let's being."

Chapter 12 – Training Begins Now! – Scar

I have to admit, Ripley knows her stuff when it comes to xenomorphs and how to fight them. Gwyneth was keeping up wit her without breaking a sweat, but Lizzy and I were far from keeping up. "Work a little bit harder. Now, here's what I want you all to do, exercise for at least an hour tonight." She instructed. We all nodded and she let us go. "I call dibs on the shower." Gwyneth said. "What, now fair!" Lizzy said and playfully shoved her. What Gwyneth did to Wolf did make me scared; it was like seeing a real life xenomorph kill Wolf. Was I happy? No, I didn't want Wolf to tend up like that. I wanted to fight him to the death. But I could tell he was ticking off Gwyneth, so he had it coming. Ripley's training, I am certain we have a winning chance against the xenomorphs. I remember a face hugger caught me off guard, and I knew I'd have been impregnated by one. Once Bear found out, he had it removed and brought me back to life.

I now see the reason behind it, Bear was jealous of my abilities and feared that I would take his place. SO, he had to kill me himself. He made this human cloaking device on purpose, knowing I would ask for it and that it would change me into a human permanently. I could feel my senses slowly fading already. But, that means I can be with Gwyneth. I smiled at the thought, her and I sitting on the couch, talking. "Scar, are you alright?" Gwyneth's voice came out of nowhere. I shook my head, I was in deep thought. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just in really deep thought." I explained. Gwyneth nodded and went inside. "Well since I called dibs on the shower, I'm going to take one."

I collapsed on the sofa and quickly fell asleep. I dreamt of my life with Gwyneth again. But soon, I woke up and felt Gwyneth cuddling close to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "I'm slowly changing into a human permanently. I can feel it, my vision is fading, and my instinct isn't as sharp as it used to be." I said. "Are you worried about it?" She asked. "Yes, but there's one good thing about it, I would be able to really be with you, I would be able to bare children with you properly." I said. She nodded, "That is a good thing, I suppose. But is it what you really want?" She asked. I thought for quite some time, 'Do I really want it? I've basically spent most of my life being what I am, and I know little of what humans are like, or even how they have sex.'

"Yes, it's what I really want." I decided. I knew she was smiling, "That's good." She said. "Want to know something, Gwyneth?" I asked. "Yeah, go ahead." She said. "I love you." I said. She laughed, "I love you too." She replied. We both fell asleep, well Gwyneth did faster than I could. I was thinking about what my human life would be like, Gwyneth having xenomorph abilities, and when we finally battle them into extinction, would Gwyneth be alright? Would Bear interfere, of course he would. But, with Ripley training us, we stand a chance against the xenomorphs, and if we have to fight a predator, I can train them on that situation.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2 - Normal Days-Gwyneth

The Hunt Part 1

(Alien V. Predator, Scar X (OC) Gwyneth.)

By, Darkfire333 (Megan)

Chapter 1 – Arrival – Scar

I do not own anything except for my OC, I do hope you enjoy this story -Darkfire33 (Megan)

I loaded my weapons onto my back and waited for the others to do the same. I've wanted to go on another hunt after my maturity. After the Elder gave me permission to go on another one, I had the feeling that this one would be better than the last. Although, I couldn't forget about that human girl, Lex, I also couldn't forget the embarrassment she caused. Because of her, I'm the laughing stock of the whole Youtja Clan. Everyone was ready, so we went into the ship and headed our w ay to earth. A lot has changed since my last hunt; we finally thought it best to learn the human language, and to learn how to speak it. 'What a pain that was.' I thought to myself. I heard one of my teammate laughing, I shouldn't even bother turning to see what they were laughing about, I knew they were laughing at me.

But, I turned anyways, and I was right. "Hey, Scar, I bet we're going to meet that human girl." I snarled at them in response, but that only made them laugh harder. Bear was the only one that didn't laugh, "Just leave him alone, Wolf, he was forced to make that alliance with her. Besides, she showed a lot of bravery that night." Bear defended. They went silent, Bear was the leader of this hunt, and everyone had to obey his orders. After a while, we reached earth, all big and round. Once we entered, we put on our cloaking device. "Okay hunters, here are the rules; No getting cocky, no messing around, and absolutely no killing people who are sick and almost dying." Bear said and ordered us to move out. Everyone ran, going off to find people to kill, except me, I went scouting.

"Scar, just ignore the others. They would surely know how it feels if they were in your place." Bear said while patting my back. "They don't, though. They'll keep pestering me." I said, while scouting the area. "Like I said, ignore them. You're a smart hunter, smarter than your teammates." He said and went to go check on the others.

Chapter 2 – Normal Days – Gwyneth

I lay on my bed while skimming through a 'Nation Geographic' magazine. 'This day has been so long and boring. I need something to do.' I thought to myself. I couldn't really go anywhere, except for the woods, but my roommate would start panicking if I left for the woods in the night. I offered so many times for her to come with me, but she back down each time. I decided that I would only go for a walk for an hour, so I headed to Lizzy's room, "Lizzy, I'm going out for a walk." I said. "But it's nine o'clock, aren't you worried about criminals?"

"It'll only be an hour." I said. She nodded and told me to grab some pepper spray. I did so on the way out. Lizzy and I have been best friends since high school, we decided to become roommates and live on our own after high school, but now we're in college, Lizzy majoring in biology. I'm majoring in therapy, and so far, I'm pleased with my decision. I entered the woods in no time, I took a deep breath of air, and the smell of pine filled my senses. I continued to walk, but felt uneasy, really uneasy. 'That's strange; those trees seem to be moving.' I thought. I squinted to get a better look, my eyes went open, 'There's someone in front of that tree!' My mind screaming me to run, I turned a right and headed to a building. I went inside and hid.

'Wait, that person was invisible.' I thought as my mind was clearing up. That's impossible; no one can turn invisible, can they? I replayed all what happened in my heard, and it turned out that person was indeed invisible. 'The stupid thing would be to go back, smart thing would be to go back home. But that would mean explaining what happened to Lizzy, not only would she say, "I told you so." But she would also tease me. Like she has any room to talk.' I thought while exiting the building. I noticed that tree red dots were aimed at a sleeping homeless guy. I looked to where it was pointing from, but there was no one there. Suddenly, what seemed to be a cloaking device went off to show a creature that I've never seen before. It was about to kill the guy, but another one of them stopped it. He said something, but it sounded like a bunch of clicking noises.

I started to run back home, but I bumped into something. I looked and saw another one of those things in front of me, this one was smaller, but I could tell he meant business. He grabbed me and pulled me up, his touch cold. He just stood there, not doing anything. Then those three red dots aimed at my chest. I braced myself, for what I thought meant he was going to kill me. After a while, I opened my eyes and he was doing nothing. "Well, aren't you going to kill me? You pointed those lasers at me; doesn't that mean you're going to kill me?" I asked. He said nothing and turned to the side, letting me go. I ran all the way home, panting when I reached my apartment door. "You're back early." Lizzy called out. "Yeah, something freaky just happened."

"Like what?" She asked. "You probably won't believe me, but there were these freaky things that were hunting people, and I ran into one. He pointed his lasers at me, as if he was going to kill me, but he didn't. He let me go." I explained. "Sounds a bit crazy, Gwyneth. But, I believe you. Did you use that pepper spray?" She asked. "Something told me it wouldn't have worked, they were wearing masks." I told her. "Are they human?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, they looked different than a human being." I said. She came out of her room and went to the kitchen, "Sounds really crazy, maybe Alex was right, maybe there are aliens." Lizzy said. I nodded, "Here's another thing, they had cloaking devices, and they were invisible, until they turned it off." I said. She nodded in response. "Lizzy, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said, I heard her say the same thing, while I got in my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke, I immediately got dressed for college. I looked at the clock; it told that it was six in the morning. I had plenty time to get ready. I went to the bathroom and put my makeup on, then fixed me some breakfast. I sat down on the couch, still replaying what all happened last night. 'What were they looking for, exactly?'

Chapter 3 – Waiting – Scar

'Why did I let that girl go?' I kept asking myself. I almost killed her, but something held me back. 'This better not be like that moment with Lex. But at least that was forced. This time, I let her go willingly. 'I should be scorned for this.' I thought, but then I remembered how Bear scorns his team, not pretty at all. I walked to where that homeless guy was. Snake got his way and got to kill him. I snorted, "I thought we were supposed to follow orders." I mumbled and scouted somewhere else. I found a random guy in an alleyway, smoking. He didn't pay attention to me; so I pointed my laser at him and shot a bullet at him, his head exploded, would've been funny if that cigarette smoke wasn't affecting my vision.

I went somewhere else, I found an apartment block, it was a jackpot, yes, but if I were to go in there now, I'd cause attention. So I decided to go back to the woods. I couldn't stop wondering why I let that human girl get away. "She even embraced herself for death." I said to myself. "Who embraced death?" Wolf asked behind me. I sighed, "Go mind your own business." I said. "Oh, look who's all bossy!" He teased. I started walking away, remembering what Bear said. "Don't you turn your back on me, Scar." Wolf said and began to attack me, but before he touched me, what looked like an arrow flew past him. I looked to where the arrow came from, it was from that girl that I let go the other day.

Wolf looked in my direction, "Is that the girl you made an alliance with?" Wolf asked. I shook my head. "I bet that's the one you let go." He said. "Will you shut up?" I asked. I looked back at the human girl, she was confused. Which means she doesn't understand us, "Go and talk her language, Scar." Wolf laughed. I hit him on the head, "How about you?" I suggested. Wolf chuckled, "Hello, whatever your name is." He said. I expected her to fall out of the tree, but instead she stood her ground and loaded another arrow. "My name is Gwyneth, what in the world are you?" She asked. "Wolf, don't answer that." I warned. "Scar, you might as well speak her language, we didn't learn it because it was fun." He said. 'He's doing this to torment me.' I thought. "Oh, this is Scar, don't be afraid of him, he's friendly." He burst out laughing. "Won't you ever stop talking, we have work to do, woman-cheater."

Wolf stopped laughing, "How do you know about that?" He asked. "Everyone knows, Wolf, not a big surprise either." I said. "I guess even people like you get into arguments, too huh?" Gwyneth asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Hey, you just said to stop talking to her, why are you doing it?" Wolf asked in our normal language. I shoved him off, "So, what are you?" Gwyneth asked. "From a planet far from yours, the ones here on earth are from the Youtja Clan." I said. "Scar, she doesn't know what you mean." Wolf muttered. "Were you the one that was going to kill me? I remember seeing that symbol on your mask." She said. I nodded, "Why let me go? I was ready." She asked. "Because he likes you." Wolf muttered, laughing.

"Shut up, it was nothing like that!" I said to him. "Then what was it?" Gwyneth asked. "I don't know, maybe I was surprised that you were ready for death so quickly." I said. She went quiet for a while, "I knew it was pointless to run. I've seen hunters like this before." She explained. 'That explains that.' I thought. I stood there, probably looking stupid, but I didn't know what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." Wolf laughed. I wanted to so badly rip him a new one, but I restrained myself.

Chapter 4 – Hiding – Gwyneth

The one named Scar stood there, probably not knowing what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." His buddy said. I could tell Scar wanted to hurt him, but he didn't. Suddenly I heard cops from the distance. Wolf disappeared and I'm guessing he went away. "You better get going." I told Scar while I climbed down the tree. I ran to my home as quickly as I could. When I got there, Lizzy was sitting down reading a book. "So, did you find that freaky thing?" She asked. "Yeah, and there's two of them." I replied. She looked at me, "Two of them, better stay away from that forest." Lizzy teased. I gave her the finger and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Then someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it!" Lizzy called out and ran to the door. I heard the door open, "Um, Gwyneth? She asked. "What?" I called out. "I think this one's for you." She answered. I went to the door, it was Scar.

He then collapsed, passed out I think. "Hey, look he was shot by tranquilizer dart." Lizzy pointed out. "Come on, help me hide him." I told Lizzy. I grabbed him under the shoulders while Lizzy grabbed his ankles. We struggled to get him in my room, since Lizzy wanted to be funny. But, finally we got him there, and we shut the door. Another knock came at the door, "I'll go get it." I said and went to the door. Two policemen were standing there, "Good evening, ma'am. We need your help." One of them announced. "With what?" I asked. "There was one really weird looking thing in the forest, we got one with a tranquilizer, but it ran away. We think it went here, do you know anything?" The second cop asked. "No, but I'll take a look out." I said, hoping that they would believe me.

They both nodded, "Thank you, ma'am. Let us know if you found him, or if you have any problems." The other cop said. I nodded and said good-bye and they left. Lizzy came towards me, "What were you doing? We could've turned that thing in!" Lizzy whispered. "Those cops would've had tests and examinations on him, I don't like it." I said and went back to cooking. "What did he do to you that made you think you should save him?" She asked. "He let me go instead of killing me." I answered. I turned on the radio, a song by David Gueta with Akon came up, 'Sexy Bitch.'. I started to dance, while Lizzy laughed and joined in. We heard a clicking noise; we turned to see that thing looking at us. "I think he was checking you out, Gwyneth." Lizzy whispered in my ear. I playfully hit her and finished cooking.

Lizzy switched to a different station, this time 'Applause' by, Lady GaGa came on. "Yes, I've wanted to hear this one!" Lizzy said excitedly jumping up and down. I started to dance again. "We're such rude guests." Lizzy said while laughing. "Well, since when do we have company, except for you boyfriend?" I asked. "At least I have one. Hate to break it to you, but you don't have one." She laughed. 'Well, maybe I want to be the only one in college to not have a boyfriend." I said. "This is why almost everyone here laughs at you." She said. "I know they do, and they can keep laughing for all I care." I said and playfully shoved her. "What's your name?" Lizzy asked Scar. "Scar." He answered. "Lizzy, don't you dare make a reference."

She looked at me, straining, and "I need to!" She said. "Say it in your head, not out loud." I suggested. She did, and burst out laughing. "What did she think?" Scar asked. "There's a movie that has your name in it, only he's a lion, and he's the villain." I said. Then the door came open, Chase came in, "What did you make?" He asked. "Food and we're going to eat it." I said. "Darling girlfriend, Gwyneth made food for eating!" He said in his fake English accent. Lizzy called out saying she knew, Chase laughed, "I found someone who's interested in you, and he's single." He told me. I sighed, "For the last time, I'm not interested in being in a relationship right now. I just need to focus on college more than a boyfriend." I said. Chase moaned, "Come on, Gwyneth! College is going to get boring for you if you don't exercise your mingling." He complained. "Well, sorry. I'm just not into it right now."

Chase nodded, "Alright, alright. It's just hat Lizzy and I hate to see so many people laugh at you. I can't tell you how many times we've told them to leave you alone." He said and looked at Scar. "What is that, Gwyneth?" He asked, still staring. "Gwyneth found herself a new friend; she even saved him from the cops." Lizzy said. "Gwyneth barely saves anyone from cops." Chase muttered, pointing to that one incident that I couldn't help him with. "It wasn't my fault that you got caught, Chase." I defend. He smiled, "I know, I just like to get on to you. Try to make you feel bad." He laughed. "Well, it's not working. Anyways, his name is Scar." I said. "Oh, like Simba's murdering uncle?" Chase laughed. "Oh, I see, Chase gets to make a reference, but I can't."

"Lizzy, Chase didn't give me the chance to warn him not to. Chase, no he's not Simba's murdering uncle." I said. Chase continued to laugh, "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." He said between laughing. "Whatever." I only said and handed him a plate. "Food, Lizzy come and get it before I eat it all." He called out. "Are you hungry?" I asked Scar. He shook his head. Lizzy went into the kitchen, "Are you sure Scar? Gwyneth's cooking is really good." Lizzy said to make sure. "Maybe he doesn't eat human food." I guessed. Lizzy shrugged and grabbed her plate and went to sit on the couch. "You can go sit down; Chase and Lizzy aren't going to hurt you." I said while fixing my plate. "As if they could." Scar muttered and went to go sit down. I sat next to Lizzy, "So, Chase, how's your day?" Lizzy asked. "Oh, it's been good. How about you?"

"Oh, it's been a day. I've been worried sick about Gwyneth, always going to the woods to walk or hunt rodents." She said. Chase laughed, "You aren't her mother, Lizzy. Gwyneth can do what she wants." Chase defended me. "She almost died last night. That Scar there, tried to kill her." She said. "How did it feel like, Gwyneth?" Chase asked. "It felt fabulous." I pulled of my Kristen Stewart impression. We both laughed, "This isn't funny guys." Lizzy said. "Yeah, it is. Geez, have a chill pill." Chase continued to laugh. "Well, it won't be funny if Gwyneth actually did die." Lizzy said. "Well, she's still alive, which means that Scar let her go." Chase said and playfully nudged Lizzy. She smiled and did the same to him, "Okay, how was Gwyneth's day?" Chase asked. "Absolutely marvelous, absolutely. Scar and his buddy were having what almost ended up as a Mortal Kombat level, but unfortunately, I stopped them. Lovely stuff."

Chase laughed, "Does sound positively marvelous. See, Lizzy, Gwyneth knows how to play along." Chase teased. "Well, it's taking me a long time to learn, okay?" Lizzy laughed. "Okay, next person, how was your day, Scar?" Chase asked. I could tell Scar really didn't want to talk but he did, he told Chase that it's been a day. "He's mad because I interrupted him with his feud with his buddy." I whispered. "What are you talking about, Wolf isn't my buddy." Scar said. "Sorry, I didn't know." I apologized and continued eating. Scar shook his head, "No, it's fine." He said and stared out the window. 'What do you look like without the mask?" Chase asked. Scar looked at him, "You don't want to know." He only said and continued to look out the window. After I got done eating, I put my dirty dish in the dishwasher.

Chapter 5 – Leaving – Scar

"I'm afraid I have to go. I have something to do." I announced and left. 'Her friends are a whole lot different from friends I've seen here.' I thought. I met up with Bear, "Do we have any type of cloaking device that can turn us to looking like a human?" I asked. "We're working on it, so far, we're almost done. All we need is for someone to try it." He said. "Could I try it?" I asked. "Why do you want to try it?" Bear asked. "Just want to." I said shortly. Bear studied my expression, but gave me the device anyways. "It's sill a bit dodgy, so be careful." He warned. I nodded and I walked back to the woods. I kept wondering what I would look like as a human, or if this thing worked at all. I found a restroom near the park. I went in and saw a mirror.

I only saw half my face, 'Guess I'm too tall for this mirror.' I laughed and set the device to male and turned it on. I looked in the mirror; I had a full head of black hair, shoulder length. I was shorter, meaning I could see all of my face. "I look weird." I told myself and exited the restroom. I saw Gwyneth and her friends playing on a swing set. "Hey stranger, are you new in town?" Chase asked. "Yeah, thought I'd get used to the woods first." I said, hoping to trick them. "Awesome, where are you from?" He asked. 'What's a reasonable place?' I asked myself. "I'm from New York." I replied. "Oh, I've always wanted to go there." Lizzy said. I smiled and nodded, 'This is weird, but I'm in disguise, so they wouldn't know me, or recognize me.' I thought. "How is it up there?" Gwyneth asked. I don't know what made it so hard to answer her, but I managed to say that it was good.

Gwyneth smiled and looked at one of my wrists, "Nice looking watch. What's your name?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, thanks. My name is….uh…Samuel." I said. "Nice to meet you, Samuel, this is Chase and Lizzy." She said. I waved hi as they said their hellos. "Hey, wanna hang out with us?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, is it alright with you guys?" I asked. Gwyneth smiled, "Of course, we like new company." She said and put her arm around my shoulder and led me to her home. When they got home, Gwyneth started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Chase asked. Gwyneth composed herself, "That's Scar, he's dressed up as a human." She said. 'How the hell did she figure that out?' I asked myself in disbelief. "Gwyneth, someone put something in your food today, he looks like a regular human being." Chase said. I remembered that Bear said this thing was dodgy, so I'm guessing some people, like Gwyneth, can see through it.

I turned off the cloaking device. "See, I told you." Gwyneth said. "Oh, you were testing us to see if we'd recognize you in a human form." Lizzy said. I nodded, "It's fairly new, and a bit dodgy. So, I'm guessing that some people, like Gwyneth, can see right through it." I said. Chase laughed, "Guess that means that Gwyneth ahs super eye strength." He said. "Guess so." Gwyneth laughed. I started to leave, but Gwyneth caught my arm and pulled me back. "We invited you here to hang out, stay with us for a little while." She said. I nodded and went to the living room. "Could you turn back into human form, please?" Lizzy asked. I nodded and turned the device on. Lizzy just sat there and stared at me. "Lizzy, it's not nice to stare at people." Gwyneth teasingly scorned. "Yeah, Lizzy. The only one you should be staring at is me." Chase said while pointing to himself

Lizzy giggled, "Sorry." She quickly apologized and went to the kitchen. "Why was she staring at me?" I asked. "I have no idea, man." Chase said as he sat down on the floor. "I've decided that we're going to watch Labyrinth guys." Gwyneth said as she, what her kind says, 'popped the movie in'. So far, I didn't get the movie, I mean, what's the storyline? "Gwyneth, Scar looks pretty confused, you might want to explain the movie to him." Chase said. Gwyneth sat down next to me and explained the movie to me. I understood half of the movie after that. Next, Lizzy suggested we should watch Pan's Labyrinth. "Isn't that the same thing we just watched?" I asked. Lizzy shook her head, "No, Labyrinth has David Bowie in it and made by Jim Henson, Pan's Labyrinth is way different, it's like a fairy tale for grown ups."

I nodded as the movie began to play. I have to admit, I liked this one, and Gwyneth barely had to explain anything like the last movie. "So, what did you think of those movies, Scar?" Chase asked. "Labyrinth didn't make much sense to me, but Pan's Labyrinth I liked." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, Labyrinth is for some girls, most men like the movie, but I honestly think I shouldn't have to look at David Bowie's junk every scene." He complained. I laughed, "That was showing?" I joked. He nodded, "Hey, you two be nice! David didn't choose his outfits." Lizzy defended. Gwyneth began to yawn, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." She said and left for her room. I decided to go, so I said good-bye and went to the woods, and turned off the device. I climbed up a tree, and began to fall asleep. I began to dream about the Xenomorph Queen, and how she stabbed me.

Chapter 6 – Sometimes bad things happen – Gwyneth

I woke up and found that Scar left his mask here. 'Crap! How am I going to give this back to him?' I asked myself. I can't go out in public with this mask in front of everyone, people would start asking what it was. I quickly got up to find a bag. I found one and put the mask in it. Lizzy was in the kitchen making breakfast, "I'm going to find Scar, he left his mask here." I said. "He did? That's not good. Good thing you found a bag to hide it." She said as I left the apartment. I entered through the woods through my natural route. I whispered Scar's name every once in a while, then I bumped into a figure, he looked like Scar, but it wasn't, he had his own mask.

"You're the one that shot that arrow at me." He recognized. I nodded and started to take Scar's mask out, "Can you give this to Scar? Left it at my apartment block." I asked. He grabbed the mask and said he would. "What's your name again, woman?" He asked. "Gwyneth, mind me asking what's yours?" I said. He shook his head, "Mine's Wolf." He said and walked away. Something told me he really wanted to kill me, but I had his buddy's mask. So, I've given him something else to do, besides killing people. Which, surprisingly, I haven't heard any missing people on the news at all. I went back home, Lizzy was watching the news, but it was paused. "What's wrong, Lizzy?" I asked. I looked at the screen, there was a person missing, and that person was Lizzy's older brother, Jacob. "They'll find him, don't worry. In fact, I'll go help." I said. "Those things like Scar, they took him and killed him."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Lizzy, you don't know that for sure. It could be anyone else." I said. Soon, there was a knock at the door, I went to go see who it was, "Jacob, what are you doing? Everyone's out looking for you." I said. Lizzy jumped out of the chair and ran to Jacob, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed. "Sorry…no, wait! Lizzy, you must not be near me. It's inside me." He warned. Lizzy looked confused, "Jacob, you're not making sense." She said. I heard a snapping sound come from Jacobs' ribs. "Lizzy, get out of the way!" I warned and pulled her near me. Then, with one final crack, the ugliest thing came out of him. Lizzy began to scream, but I clamped my hand over her mouth. The creature ran out of our apartment and I ran to shut the door. "What was that thing?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it killed Jacob."

Tears formed in my eyes as Lizzy ran to Jacob's side and began to cry. Another knock came at the door; I opened to see our neighbor, Charlotte. "Hello, Charlotte." I said. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming." She asked. "No, Jacob's dead, you heard Lizzy screaming and crying." I told her. "Oh, my condolences, Lizzy." She said over my shoulder and left. "That thing killed Jacob. I want to know what it is." Lizzy announced. "Well, the creature may still be in our apartment building, so it's dangerous to go out there without weapons." I said. "I don't care! I just want that thing dead." She said. Another knock came at our door, "We must be popular today." I muttered and looked through the peephole. It was Scar, I think; all I saw was his chest. I opened the door and Scar stood there with the creature in its hand, dead. "Where's the person that birthed this alien?" He asked. "Oh, he's right there." I pointed at Jacob. He walked to him and grabbed him.

Lizzy grabbed Scar's arm, "What are you doing?" She asked. "Taking him to burial." He answered shortly and left. After he was gone, I went to my room and grabbed my archery equipment. "We should follow him." I suggested. Lizzy nodded and we followed Scar to where the so called "Burial". Turned out they were just burying the dead in random places. Scar dropped Jacob in a random hole. "At least he gets buried." I whispered to Lizzy, she nodded and hid behind me. 'She can be a child sometimes.' I thought to myself and equipped an arrow to my bow. "I'm not going to shoot one unless absolutely necessary." I whispered to Lizzy. She nodded, still hiding behind me. I saw Wolf approach Scar, "Hey, that human girl that tried to shoot me? Yeah, she came up to me with your mask claiming that you forgot it." He jeered. I saw Wolf give Scar his mask back.

"Hey, Scar, another human girl alliance, or are you visiting for pleasure?" Wolf laughed. Scar bopped him on the head, and soon they started fighting. "Gwyneth, you need to break it up, someone could catch them." Lizzy whispered. I aimed the bow to nearby tree and shot. It was one of my special arrows, the made a loud ringing after it hit. Scar and Wolf immediately stopped fighting to cover their ears. I grabbed Lizzy and ran off. I heard Wolf's distant screaming in the background. We entered our block and sat down on the couch. "You're pretty good with those arrows, Gwyneth." She complimented. Another knock came at the door, "Guess you're right, Gwyneth. We are popular today." She said as I opened the door. "You really have a selection of arrows." Scar muttered as he handed me back my arrow. I began to laugh, "Did it hurt your ears?" I asked. "Gee, I don't know." He said sarcastically as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Well, if you and your buddy there continued fighting, you'd have attracted people." I explained. "Wolf is not my buddy, and I know that." He said as he entered, turning on his human cloaking device. "He's not, I thought you two were." I said. "I doubt a buddy would make fun of you constantly about past problems." He said. "Yeah, that guy mentioned you made another alliance with someone." Lizzy said, wanting Scar to explain. "I was sent here a few years ago to reach maturity, all my brothers died during the process, and I couldn't face every single enemy on my own. There was this human girl named Lex, I made an alliance wit her, and we had to fight the queen, only for me to get stabbed and almost die. So, everyone heard that I had to have help from a puny human girl to reach maturity." He explained. "For one thing, we're not puny human girls. For another, don't let them get to you, Gwyneth has her fair share of people who make fun of her."

I mouthed a sarcastic "thanks' to her and she responded with a giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Gwyneth's being sarcastic." Lizzy replied shortly. He nodded, "Are we actually done wit the door knocking, I'm getting sick of it." Lizzy said as the door knocked. "You know it's probably Chase." I said and opened the door. I was wrong; it was my ex-boyfriend, Richard. "Baby, come back, you can blame it all on me." Lizzy murmured and laughed. I gave her the finger in response. "What do you want?" I asked. Richard looked over my shoulder, "Um… Gwen-"He started. "Gwyneth." I interrupted. "Yeah, okay. Um, Gwyneth, who's that?" He asked. "His name is Scar; we met him during a hunt." I said. He nodded and turned his attention on what he was going to say.

"There's a party at Sarah's place, if you want to go with me..." He trailed off. I shook my head, "I'm not interested in Sarah's parties, Richard." I said. "Oh, well if you don't want to go there, we could go somewhere else." He offered. "Richard, remember what I told you when we broke up?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, "I meant it, leave me alone, please." I said and he nodded and left, before I could shut the door, Chase entered. "I saw Richard walk by, did Gwyneth turn him down?" He asked. I nodded. I heard Scar sigh, "Are you bored?" I asked. He shook his head. Lizzy giggled, "Scar just got jealous for a moment, that's all." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, I wasn't." He said. "I remember Wolf ask you if you made an alliance with Gwyneth or keep meeting her for pleasure. I think he keeps coming here because he likes her."

Chapter 7 – Why – Scar

I felt like killing Lizzy for figuring that out, 'I thought blondes were supposed to be stupid.' I thought. "Dude, are you?" Chase asked. "No." I replied. Chase looked at Gwyneth, "He likes you, I can tell." He said and went to the kitchen. "Hey, if Gwyneth had Scars' kids, what would they look like?" Lizzy asked. "Uh, they would have Gwyneth's beautiful hair and body figure, and they would have Scar's mandibles. Gwyneth gave both of them a smirk and put her bow and arrow back up. "Do you?" She asked behind me. 'What should I say? Tell her the truth, or lie. Lying would make me feel bad, and possible more when she found out I was lying. But the truth would freak her out; I wouldn't call myself good looking.' I thought. "Yeah."

"Snap, crackle, and pop I didn't see that coming." Chase joked. "Yeah, you did. It was obvious." Lizzy said. "Well, it's not like Scar has a human cloaking device so that when him and Gwyneth go out on dates, he won't get stared at." Chase said. "Well, it's up to Gwyneth to decide on whether she wants to or not." Lizzy said. I looked at Gwyneth, her expression was unreadable. I probably waited there for fifteen minutes, she cleared her throat, "Sure, uh, why not?" Gwyneth said nervously. Couldn't blame her, if I were in her place, I would be more nervous than I already was. I excused myself and went to base, where I found Wolf building up ammo. "So, you visited her…?" Wolf trailed, wanting me to explain. "Yeah, they invited me in and we did what we normally did, or they watched movies." I said. Wolf snorted, "I still think you've got feelings for her, not good in the middle of a hunt. What if she gets impregnated by those face huggers?" He asked. I didn't answer straight away; it'd be obvious that I would protect her.

"I would let her be." I lied. "You do realize that if Bear finds this out, he'll execute you. We're not allowed to form feelings for humans, that Lex girl was the exception because it was forced. But like I said, you're visiting her for pleasure." Wolf said. I growled and paid my attention to equipping more ammo. "What will you do when we go home? We can't bring her unless she does something extremely honorable." He said. 'I know this, which is why I'm considering staying her.' I thought to myself. "Just be honest with me, Scar, do you love that girl?" Wolf asked. Should I trust him? No, I shouldn't. "No." I replied and went to my station. 'If Bear does find out, I'm not going to come home, alive. I hope it never has to come down in death.' I thought and stayed alert for aliens. Flashbacks of the queen came through my mind. Then an alien came charging at me, so I blast it with a high voltage energy bolt.

One hit, and it was done for. I heard Bear's distant calling. I immediately stopped what I was doing and went to bear. In the end, he wanted to talk to me alone. "I've been hearing a lot of things about you." He started. 'Did he find out? Or am I being paranoid." I thought. "Some positives and some negatives. Positives are that you're hunting abilities and strength. Negatives, I hear rumors that you've been seeing this human girl way too much. Now, answer me honestly, is this true?" He asked. "Yes, sir." I said calmly. He nodded, "So, is it also true that you have developed feelings for her?" He asked. 'If I make it out alive, I'm going to kill Wolf.' I told myself. "Yes, sir." I replied. "Are you well aware that was prohibited?" He continued. "Yes, sir." I replied. Bear shook his head, "What I'm going to do is prohibited as well, I'm not going to kill you. You're like a son to me, now I want you to turn on your human cloaking device and hid with her. If you have to outside, use the cloaking device."

I nodded and did exactly what he instructed. "Scar, did you forget something?" Gwyneth asked. "I'm in deep trouble, Gwyneth. The group leader knows, but he let me go this one time. He ordered me to hide with you." I said. "Knows about what? She asked. "Uh... um… my feelings for you. They are prohibited when we hunt." I explained. She nodded and let me in. "Don't they know where I live?" She asked. I shook my head, "Leader took off my tracker before I came." I said. She nodded and made a bed on the couch, "If you prefer a bed, I can camp out here." She offered. I shook my head, "Here's fine." I said and lay down. She went to bed, I could hear both Lizzy and Gwyneth's breathing, but it helped me sleep faster. When I woke, I found Gwyneth cooking in the kitchen. "Good-morning." She greeted. "Good-morning." I said back and walked to her. The food looked a lot different than ours, that I can say.

"What's your planet like?" Gwyneth asked. "Warm, windy, full of my species and lots of space ships." I said. She nodded, "How are the women there?" She asked. Can't say I didn't see that one coming, didn't know human women look for competition around here. "Well, women are highly respected and we try so hard to impress them. The women also take pride in birthing, and to me, that's strange." I said. She nodded, "That does sound strange, women here hate the pain it brings, but happy that we have a child." She said. Lizzy got in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk, and then looked at me. "Just can't get enough of Gwyneth, can you?" She teased. "He has to hide here with us, his hunt leader let him go. Apparently he was supposed to hill him." Gwyneth said. "Why would Scar's leader want to kill him for?" Lizzy asked. "Having feelings for a human is not allowed during a hunt." She explained. Lizzy nodded and took a long drink form her cup. "That hardly sounds fair."

Gwyneth nodded, "Yeah, but his leader let him go." She added. Lizzy nodded and went to the living room. I stepped out of the way for Gwyneth when she moved to the living room. "There's a plate for you on the counter." Gwyneth said. I picked up the plate and sat down on the chair. 'Wait, I'm still in human form, oh well.' I thought and began eating. I found it kind of difficult, since I'm used to eating with mandibles. Lizzy and Gwyneth tried not to laugh, but with no prevail. "Hey, how about you spend all your life eating with mandibles, and then switch back to human." I said after I gulped down the food. "He's got a point, Lizzy. Stop laughing." Gwyneth said. Lizzy stopped laughing and focused on her food. I started looking at Gwyneth and how she ate. I started to look away and put my attention to my food. After we got done eating and put the dishes into the sink, we watched T.V, well they did, I just stared at the screen, not paying any attention to the show.

They were watching 'The Big Bang Theory'; I found this one slightly amusing. "Who's the smart alec?" I asked. "That's Sheldon Cooper, portrayed by Jim Parsons. He's my favorite character." Gwyneth replied. "My favorite would be Leonard, he's adorable." Lizzy said. "Better not let Chase find out." Gwyneth warned. Lizzy smiled and pretended to zip her lips. After that, Gwyneth and Lizzy got ready for college. They put their trust leaving me here alone. Once they left, I was completely bored. I walked around the place for a bit, sat back down, and paced across the room. Then I felt the sudden urge to check out Gwyneth's room. 'I definitely shouldn't go in there.' I thought, but ignored myself and went into the room. It was a dark navy blue color with a matching bed. On her desk were pictures, ones that were obviously friends and family. But there was one that got my attention, it was Gwyneth and Richard, from when they were together, I suppose. They looked happy, and it looked like Gwyneth was having the time of her life. I found her drawers and found underwear, I quickly shut the drawer and went to her closet, but it was a bunch of personal stuff, but I found her diary. 'She owns one of these? Well, it isn't heavily guarded.' I thought and began to read it.

I had trouble translating a couple words, but I could comprehend. Gwyneth talked about how she first met me, a disturbing ugly creature. 'Ouch.' I thought, lankly and continued. She wrote about how I kept visiting and how she's starting to suspect that I have feelings for her. Then I read the entry when I confessed. She wrote how confused she was, should she go wit hit? Or maybe just ignore him. She wrote at the very end that she agreed to go on with it and date me. 'I know how that feels, the confusion. 'I thought while I put her diary away and walked out of the door. I sat down on the sofa, and began to daydream. I dreamt that I had no worries and no having to run away all the time. Then, there was Gwyneth, beautiful as ever, wit her bow and arrow at the ready.

I snapped out of it, and Gwyneth and Lizzy entered their home. "Professors gave us so much homework!" Lizzy groaned. "I know, I don't think I'm going to get it done." Gwyneth agreed. Lizzy sat down next to me, "Did you have to go to college?" She asked. "No." I said. "Well, you're not missing anything." She said. I nodded, "Though we do get home schooled." I said. Lizzy nodded and got back up and went to her room. "Someone's been in my room." Gwyneth called out. 'Crap.' I thought and tried to put on a straight face. "Don't look at me, I didn't go in there." Lizzy called out. Gwyneth came out of her room and sat down next to me, she didn't' say anything. 'Maybe if I switch back to my normal form, she won't hurt me as bad.' I thought. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "Why did you go to my room for?" She asked. "I got bored, and I didn't go through much."

She looked at me, her deep forest green eyes searching mine to see if I was telling the truth. "Like what?" She finally asked. "You're diary." I said. "Oh, well I guess it's not a big deal then. Just don't do it again." She warned. I nodded as she went to the bathroom. Lizzy came to me with big eyes. "She let you go that easy? Scar, you must be something else." She said. I looked at her confused, "I don't understand what you mean." I said. "I mean, that Gwyneth doesn't let people who go in her room goes that easily. The reason she would, would be that she either likes you, or to test you." Lizzy explained. I nodded. I heard a distant screaming from below. I switched to my normal form and went to check it out. The cause of the scream came from a young woman; her brain looked like it's been eaten. "Xenomorphs." I said and checked my surroundings. I caught one, still eating. I shot at it, but missed.

Chapter 8 – Must Be Dreaming – Gwyneth

It really wasn't surprising to me that Scar would look at my room, he did nothing to do, and I could've taught him how to use a TV. But he read my diary. No, I didn't keep it locked, but I think he would've found a way to break it. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Scar was gone. 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.' I thought and asked Lizzy where he was. "We heard a woman screaming below, so he went to go check it out." She said. "Well, shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked. "Chill, Gwyneth, everything's going to be okay." She assured. "Well, I'm going to check on him." I said and grabbed my bow and arrow. I searched floor to floor when finally, I reached my destination. Ms. Walburne was lying there, dead with a hole in her head. I noticed Scar was laying down. I ran to him, "Scar, are you okay?" I asked. I knew he wasn't alright; he was bleeding in some areas. Scar was in his normal form, "Yeah, just watch out for the alien behind you." He warned.

I turned around quickly and shot a bulls-eye at it. It fell dead in a matter of seconds. "Here, let's get you back to my place." I said as I helped him get up. He nodded and tried to put too much of his weight onto me. When we got there, I sat him down on the couch. "What all did you read of my diary?" I asked when I sat him down. "Nothing much, just what you thought of me." He said while turning into his human form. I nodded, 'Knew I shouldn't have written that.' I thought. I sat down next to him, "So, what do you think?" I asked. "Okay." He said plainly. He awkwardly put his arm around me. I smelled a hint of the woods on him. I quickly turned my attention to him. 'I wonder what he's think right now.' I wondered. "I could stay in this form forever for you, if you want me to." Scar suggested. "I don't want to take your true identity away from you." I said. He shook his head, "I'm basically an outcast now. Besides, if this means staying here forever, I want to fit in." He said. I nodded, "But still, it'd be like taking away who you are." I said. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Like I said, I'm an outcast, it doesn't matter anymore." He said. I kept staring at him, he sighed, "if it makes you feel better, if any danger comes at us, I'll switch to my normal form and protect you guys."

I announced that I was going to get ready for bed, "You're going to explain what that 'alien' thing was later, okay?" I asked. He nodded and lay down. I switched to my pajamas and went to sleep in my bed. 'Good thing I have no school tomorrow.' I thought and went to sleep. I dreamt that I was in the woods, with my bow and arrow. Then, Scar, in his human form came up to me and kissed my hand and smiled. But then an alien popped from behind him and killed him in front of my eyes. I woke up, sweat running down my brow. "It was just a dream." I whispered and walked my way to the kitchen. I looked in Scars' direction, he was asleep. I thought about lying down with him, but quickly changed my mind; I didn't want to wake him up. I poured myself a glass of water and took a long drink from it.

"Had a bad dream?" Scar asked. "I thought you were asleep." I said. He smiled, "I couldn't sleep very well, either." He said. "What was your dream about?" He asked. "We were in the woods, and that alien popped out from behind you and killed you." I said. He chuckled, "Same thing for me, only the alien killed you." He said. I finished my water and put it in the sink, "I'll see you in the morning." I said. He walked closer to me and really awkwardly kissed my cheek. I smiled a little and went back to my room. I lay back down in my bed and went back to sleep. When I woke up, the sun was shining, with a little bit of clouds. I went to the living room; Scar and Lizzy were watching the news. "Who's missing today?" I asked. Lizzy looked at me, tears w ere running down her cheeks, "Chas is missing."

My eyes widened, "Chase is missing? But he just answered my text yesterday. How could he be missing?" I asked. "I don't know, I-"She stopped and looked at Scar, "You know where he is." She assumed. "I have an idea on where he might be, and it'll be pointless going. That alien that was inside your brother? It's most likely inside Chase." He said. "You have to help me find him! We can take that thing out without killing Chase." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, there's no possible way." He said. "Yes there is, they did it to Ripley." I said. "Your grandmother, Gwyneth, you never told me this." Lizzy said. "I know, it's just that my grandmother told me stories about her and those 'Xenomorph' she called them. She also told me that she was a clone of Ripley, since she did successfully killing the Xenomorph race, until they cloned her and took out the Xenomorph queen. Ripley gained Xenomorph-like abilities s well."

I saw Scar's expression grow from confused to worry. "Then that must mean that you have Xenomorph-like abilities, too." Scar said. "Scar, what do you mean?" Lizzy asked. "Don't answer her." I pleaded. I don't want her to know the truth just yet. Scar looked at me, "Gwyneth has Xenomorph-like abilities, but only the queen's abilities, which are very strong." He said. "I'm still not following." She said. "Those things that killed your brother, she has those things' abilities only stronger." He explained. "That explains a lot and yet so little." She said, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Well, it would also make it easier to find Chase. I can feel them whenever they're near." I said. "So you lied to me when you said you didn't know what it was." She assumed. I nodded, "But out of safety reasons, I had to be sure it was a Xenomorph, I've never seen one as an infant."

She nodded, showing a hint of betrayal. "I'm sorry, I should've told you. But I thought not telling you were the best thing." I apologized. "It's okay, I'm glad you told me now, because if you told me when that thing popped out of my brother's chest, I would've been more confused and I probably wouldn't believe you." She accepted my apology. She gave me a hug, and Scar too, before she went to bed.

"Are you not used to being hugged?" I asked. He silently nodded, "The scientists who cloned your grandmother with the queen xenomorph inside her, they must've been complete idiots." He said. I nodded, "We can learn more about the xenomorphs, just to know what we're really dealing with, from Ripley. Believe it or not, she's still alive, and still looks young." I said. He nodded and kissed me good-night. When I lay down on my comfortable bed, I think of Ripley, all the hell she had to deal with.

Chapter 9 – Ellen Ripley – Scar

Gwyneth's grandmother didn't live that far away. When we arrived, she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman with black hair, as black as Gwyneth's. "Why, hello Gwyneth, what brings you here?" The one and only Ripley asked. "The xenomorphs have returned, and we need your help to give us more information about them." She said. Ripley's eyes widened, "Who brought them back?" She asked. Gwyneth looked at me, "Uh, my kind, ma'am." I answered. Ripley looked at me confused, "Oh, I get it, you're one of those predators. Decided to hunt again?" She asked. I nodded, "How the hell did you meet him?" Ripley asked Gwyneth. "I was walking through the woods, as I normally do, and I stumbled into him while on my way home." She explained. "You're very lucky to have escaped, if he knew you had the queens' blood in you; he would've killed you on the spot. But, I know he's figured it out by now."

Ripley welcomed us in, "Are you on some human cloaking device?" She asked me. I nodded, "I've been banned from the hunt, and my leader let me go." I said. Ripley nodded, "I sense you have infatuated feelings towards my granddaughter." She said. 'There's no point in lying to her.' I thought and cleared my throat, "Yes, ma'am." I answered. Ripley hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Have you two had sex yet?" She asked. "Grandma!" Gwyneth moaned. "You're mother and father isn't here to do this, so I have to do it for their sake." She replied. Gwyneth nodded and let her grandmother continue. "No, we haven't, ma'am." Ripley nodded, "Good." Gwyneth put her head on her hands and shook her head. "You all wanted to know more about xenomorphs? Well, here's the thing, they're stronger than anything and they will fight to get their prey. To kill one, you need a strong weapon or have the DNA of a queen." Ripley looked at Gwyneth.

"My granddaughter is the only hope for you to defeat the xenomorphs." Ripley said. "Grandma, I don't think I can do that, I mean I've never fought a xenomorph in my life." Gwyneth said. Ripley put her hand on top of Gwyneth's, "You'll know what to do when you encounter one." She assured. Gwyneth smiled and nodded. "So, are we going to kick some butt?" Lizzy asked. Gwyneth smiled again and nodded. "Ripley, do you think you could help us? You do have the queen's DNA as well." I told her. Ripley shook her head, "I'm not as good as I once was. But I can train you." She said. I nodded and got up, tired of sitting. "Great, so when do we start?" Lizzy asked. "Tomorrow afternoon." She answered and let us go. "Your grandma is so cool, Gwyneth." Lizzy said. "I know." She only said. When we got home, Lizzy went to her room and passed out. Gwyneth stayed up a little longer.

"I didn't think merging DNA with a xenomorph was possible." I said. She smiled, "Neither did my grandma. But, here we are. Once we're done wiping out the xenomorphs, are you going to kill me?" She asked. 'How could I kill her? True, she shares traits of my enemy, but that doesn't make her a true xenomorph.' I thought. "No, I'm not going to kill you. How could I? I'm in love with you; I could never bring myself up to kill you." I said. She smiled and laid down next to me, "What would happen if your others find this out?" She asked. "Find about what?" I asked. "You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." She explained. "They'll never find out, trust me." I told her, and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Chapter 10 – Caught – Wolf

"You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." Gwyneth said. "They'll never find out, trust me." Scar responded. "That's what you think. I need to tell this to Bear, this'll change things." I said to myself. I reached Bear in no time. "What is it, Wolf?" He asked. "It seems that it's possible to share DNA with xenomorphs." I said. "This isn't new, it happened to Ellen Ripley." Bear said. "Well, Ripley has a granddaughter that shares the DNA with a queen xenomorph." I said. Bear stopped abruptly, "Is it the girl Scar is infatuated with?" He asked. I nodded, "She's more powerful than Ripley or any other xenomorph." I said, excited that finally my component might actually get taken care of.

Bear nodded," Where does this girl live?" I smiled and led the way.

Chapter 11 – Confrontations – Gwyneth

I sensed that someone was eavesdropping. "What is it?" scar asked. "One of your kinds might be eavesdropping." I said. I squinted my eyes to see better and saw a figure move off a tree. "Yeah, definitely one of your kind." I said. "How can you tell?" He asked. "Because he was invisible." I replied. He nodded, "Yeah, and that means he must've heard you talking about you being practically a xenomorph, which also means he's taking this to our leader." He told me. "That's a bad thing, I suppose." I guessed. "Extremely bad, when we heard about what happened to Ripley, we were outraged, but in the end we thought it was just one, and hoped that she couldn't reproduce." Scar said. "But now they know they were wrong, and they'll try to kill my grandmother and me." I assumed. "No, they won't kill Ripley. Strangely, we'd come to respect her, probably still now. No, they'll probably just kill you. But I won't ever let them."

I smiled and hugged him, a sudden pound, and then a crash came at the door. Two of Scars' kind broke in with the door shattered. "Scar, move out of the way." The biggest one which I assumed was his leader, told him. "No, I won't let you harm her." He defended. "Scar, she's the enemy! She is more powerful than Ripley, Scar; she's even more powerful than a xenomorph queen." The leader said. "Sir, she hasn't attacked us." He said. "Yes she has!" Wolf said, I remembered that voice and I felt my blood began to boil. "She only threw those arrows at us to keep us from killing each other." Scar said. "You actually believe this guy?" Wolf asked in disbelief. The leader went silent, probably thinking.

"She still has xenomorph blood in her, and that makes her our enemy." He finally said. I could tell Wolf was pleased with himself, which aggravated me even more. I didn't think what I was dong when I attacked Wolf head on. I heard a screech came out of nowhere. We all stopped what we were doing. "Was that me?" I asked. Scar slowly nodded and I lifted my hand to see green blood, then Wolf collapsed. I quickly got up. "I didn't mean to, I had no idea what I was doing." I said. I looked at Scar again, I saw fear, and then I realized that he had seen something horrible. I sat down and began to shake. 'Oh god, I just killed someone. The leader must be furious.' I thought. The leader then pulled me up and studied me for a long time. I didn't really want to see Scar's face, but I did anyway. His fear was gone, but now all I saw was confusion.

The leader finally stopped examining me and cleared his throat, "You killed on of our lousiest fighter. I should be mourning, not relieved. But in our home planet, we don't accept ones like Wolf. I'll let you live, just make sure that Ripley trains you to the limit." He said and went away. "I can tell your leader has honor." I said out of nowhere. He nodded, "He's been fighting the xenomorphs for ten thousand years." He said. 'That's impressive.' I thought, "Let's go hid this body." I said and picked up his legs. "I se what Ripley means when she said you're more powerful than her, and the queen. No xenomorph could've done that so quickly to a predator, which is what humans call us." He said. We hid the body in a very huge dumpster can, and headed back to my block. "Tomorrow's training." I reminded him. "I know." He replied and lay down.

I lay down with him and fell asleep. I woke and saw Lizzy smiling at me. "So, did you two have fun?" She giggled. "We didn't do anything, Lizzy. We just slept." I whispered and got up. "Oh, well it could've fooled me." She said and started cooking. Scar woke up twenty minutes after I did. Good-morning." Lizzy and I said in unison. He looked at both of us and waved. He got up and stretched, even in his human form, he was still built. I caught Lizzy staring and in response, I put my hands over her eyes. She laughed and put my hand away. "Don't worry; I'm not going to take him away from you." She said and went back to cooking. After we ate, we went to Ripley's.

She opened the door and let us in. "Did you eat before coming?" She asked. We nodded, and in response Ripley smiled, "Good, I wasn't in the mood to cook." She said and led us to her training/exercise room. "This is very impressive." Lizzy said. Ripley thanked her, "Scar, it'd be better if you were in your true form." She said. He nodded and tried to turn the device off. But it wouldn't, Scar looked at the device and cursed, "Bear told me this would happen." He muttered. 'Bear must be the leader.' I assumed to myself. "The device doesn't work anymore?" Lizzy asked. "Apparently so, Bear told me it was kind of dodgy, but he gave me direct order to keep this device on." He said. "Look lie he planned it." Ripley told him. Scar looked offended, "My leader wouldn't..." He trailed off. Ripley nodded, "You know deep down that he would, because no one likes competition."

Scar slowly nodded and shook out of it, "I'm ready." He announced. "Are you sure, Scar? I mean you just found out your own leader betrayed you." I said. "If he betrayed me, then why did he let me live/" He boasted. I stood my ground, expression hardened, "Because he wants to fight you one-on-one, he doesn't want anyone in his way." I said. "She's right, Scar. You know your own kind better than we do, you should know about competition, betrayal, and being a warrior." Ripley said. Scar softened and nodded, "Yeah, you're both right. I'm sorry, Gwyneth." He said. I nodded and gave my grandmother a nod. "Okay, looks like everyone is ready. So, let's being."

Chapter 12 – Training Begins Now! – Scar

I have to admit, Ripley knows her stuff when it comes to xenomorphs and how to fight them. Gwyneth was keeping up wit her without breaking a sweat, but Lizzy and I were far from keeping up. "Work a little bit harder. Now, here's what I want you all to do, exercise for at least an hour tonight." She instructed. We all nodded and she let us go. "I call dibs on the shower." Gwyneth said. "What, now fair!" Lizzy said and playfully shoved her. What Gwyneth did to Wolf did make me scared; it was like seeing a real life xenomorph kill Wolf. Was I happy? No, I didn't want Wolf to tend up like that. I wanted to fight him to the death. But I could tell he was ticking off Gwyneth, so he had it coming. Ripley's training, I am certain we have a winning chance against the xenomorphs. I remember a face hugger caught me off guard, and I knew I'd have been impregnated by one. Once Bear found out, he had it removed and brought me back to life.

I now see the reason behind it, Bear was jealous of my abilities and feared that I would take his place. SO, he had to kill me himself. He made this human cloaking device on purpose, knowing I would ask for it and that it would change me into a human permanently. I could feel my senses slowly fading already. But, that means I can be with Gwyneth. I smiled at the thought, her and I sitting on the couch, talking. "Scar, are you alright?" Gwyneth's voice came out of nowhere. I shook my head, I was in deep thought. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just in really deep thought." I explained. Gwyneth nodded and went inside. "Well since I called dibs on the shower, I'm going to take one."

I collapsed on the sofa and quickly fell asleep. I dreamt of my life with Gwyneth again. But soon, I woke up and felt Gwyneth cuddling close to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "I'm slowly changing into a human permanently. I can feel it, my vision is fading, and my instinct isn't as sharp as it used to be." I said. "Are you worried about it?" She asked. "Yes, but there's one good thing about it, I would be able to really be with you, I would be able to bare children with you properly." I said. She nodded, "That is a good thing, I suppose. But is it what you really want?" She asked. I thought for quite some time, 'Do I really want it? I've basically spent most of my life being what I am, and I know little of what humans are like, or even how they have sex.'

"Yes, it's what I really want." I decided. I knew she was smiling, "That's good." She said. "Want to know something, Gwyneth?" I asked. "Yeah, go ahead." She said. "I love you." I said. She laughed, "I love you too." She replied. We both fell asleep, well Gwyneth did faster than I could. I was thinking about what my human life would be like, Gwyneth having xenomorph abilities, and when we finally battle them into extinction, would Gwyneth be alright? Would Bear interfere, of course he would. But, with Ripley training us, we stand a chance against the xenomorphs, and if we have to fight a predator, I can train them on that situation.

End of Part 1


	3. Chapter 3 -Waiting-Scar

The Hunt Part 1

(Alien V. Predator, Scar X (OC) Gwyneth.)

By, Darkfire333 (Megan)

Chapter 1 – Arrival – Scar

I do not own anything except for my OC, I do hope you enjoy this story -Darkfire33 (Megan)

I loaded my weapons onto my back and waited for the others to do the same. I've wanted to go on another hunt after my maturity. After the Elder gave me permission to go on another one, I had the feeling that this one would be better than the last. Although, I couldn't forget about that human girl, Lex, I also couldn't forget the embarrassment she caused. Because of her, I'm the laughing stock of the whole Youtja Clan. Everyone was ready, so we went into the ship and headed our w ay to earth. A lot has changed since my last hunt; we finally thought it best to learn the human language, and to learn how to speak it. 'What a pain that was.' I thought to myself. I heard one of my teammate laughing, I shouldn't even bother turning to see what they were laughing about, I knew they were laughing at me.

But, I turned anyways, and I was right. "Hey, Scar, I bet we're going to meet that human girl." I snarled at them in response, but that only made them laugh harder. Bear was the only one that didn't laugh, "Just leave him alone, Wolf, he was forced to make that alliance with her. Besides, she showed a lot of bravery that night." Bear defended. They went silent, Bear was the leader of this hunt, and everyone had to obey his orders. After a while, we reached earth, all big and round. Once we entered, we put on our cloaking device. "Okay hunters, here are the rules; No getting cocky, no messing around, and absolutely no killing people who are sick and almost dying." Bear said and ordered us to move out. Everyone ran, going off to find people to kill, except me, I went scouting.

"Scar, just ignore the others. They would surely know how it feels if they were in your place." Bear said while patting my back. "They don't, though. They'll keep pestering me." I said, while scouting the area. "Like I said, ignore them. You're a smart hunter, smarter than your teammates." He said and went to go check on the others.

Chapter 2 – Normal Days – Gwyneth

I lay on my bed while skimming through a 'Nation Geographic' magazine. 'This day has been so long and boring. I need something to do.' I thought to myself. I couldn't really go anywhere, except for the woods, but my roommate would start panicking if I left for the woods in the night. I offered so many times for her to come with me, but she back down each time. I decided that I would only go for a walk for an hour, so I headed to Lizzy's room, "Lizzy, I'm going out for a walk." I said. "But it's nine o'clock, aren't you worried about criminals?"

"It'll only be an hour." I said. She nodded and told me to grab some pepper spray. I did so on the way out. Lizzy and I have been best friends since high school, we decided to become roommates and live on our own after high school, but now we're in college, Lizzy majoring in biology. I'm majoring in therapy, and so far, I'm pleased with my decision. I entered the woods in no time, I took a deep breath of air, and the smell of pine filled my senses. I continued to walk, but felt uneasy, really uneasy. 'That's strange; those trees seem to be moving.' I thought. I squinted to get a better look, my eyes went open, 'There's someone in front of that tree!' My mind screaming me to run, I turned a right and headed to a building. I went inside and hid.

'Wait, that person was invisible.' I thought as my mind was clearing up. That's impossible; no one can turn invisible, can they? I replayed all what happened in my heard, and it turned out that person was indeed invisible. 'The stupid thing would be to go back, smart thing would be to go back home. But that would mean explaining what happened to Lizzy, not only would she say, "I told you so." But she would also tease me. Like she has any room to talk.' I thought while exiting the building. I noticed that tree red dots were aimed at a sleeping homeless guy. I looked to where it was pointing from, but there was no one there. Suddenly, what seemed to be a cloaking device went off to show a creature that I've never seen before. It was about to kill the guy, but another one of them stopped it. He said something, but it sounded like a bunch of clicking noises.

I started to run back home, but I bumped into something. I looked and saw another one of those things in front of me, this one was smaller, but I could tell he meant business. He grabbed me and pulled me up, his touch cold. He just stood there, not doing anything. Then those three red dots aimed at my chest. I braced myself, for what I thought meant he was going to kill me. After a while, I opened my eyes and he was doing nothing. "Well, aren't you going to kill me? You pointed those lasers at me; doesn't that mean you're going to kill me?" I asked. He said nothing and turned to the side, letting me go. I ran all the way home, panting when I reached my apartment door. "You're back early." Lizzy called out. "Yeah, something freaky just happened."

"Like what?" She asked. "You probably won't believe me, but there were these freaky things that were hunting people, and I ran into one. He pointed his lasers at me, as if he was going to kill me, but he didn't. He let me go." I explained. "Sounds a bit crazy, Gwyneth. But, I believe you. Did you use that pepper spray?" She asked. "Something told me it wouldn't have worked, they were wearing masks." I told her. "Are they human?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, they looked different than a human being." I said. She came out of her room and went to the kitchen, "Sounds really crazy, maybe Alex was right, maybe there are aliens." Lizzy said. I nodded, "Here's another thing, they had cloaking devices, and they were invisible, until they turned it off." I said. She nodded in response. "Lizzy, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said, I heard her say the same thing, while I got in my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke, I immediately got dressed for college. I looked at the clock; it told that it was six in the morning. I had plenty time to get ready. I went to the bathroom and put my makeup on, then fixed me some breakfast. I sat down on the couch, still replaying what all happened last night. 'What were they looking for, exactly?'

Chapter 3 – Waiting – Scar

'Why did I let that girl go?' I kept asking myself. I almost killed her, but something held me back. 'This better not be like that moment with Lex. But at least that was forced. This time, I let her go willingly. 'I should be scorned for this.' I thought, but then I remembered how Bear scorns his team, not pretty at all. I walked to where that homeless guy was. Snake got his way and got to kill him. I snorted, "I thought we were supposed to follow orders." I mumbled and scouted somewhere else. I found a random guy in an alleyway, smoking. He didn't pay attention to me; so I pointed my laser at him and shot a bullet at him, his head exploded, would've been funny if that cigarette smoke wasn't affecting my vision.

I went somewhere else, I found an apartment block, it was a jackpot, yes, but if I were to go in there now, I'd cause attention. So I decided to go back to the woods. I couldn't stop wondering why I let that human girl get away. "She even embraced herself for death." I said to myself. "Who embraced death?" Wolf asked behind me. I sighed, "Go mind your own business." I said. "Oh, look who's all bossy!" He teased. I started walking away, remembering what Bear said. "Don't you turn your back on me, Scar." Wolf said and began to attack me, but before he touched me, what looked like an arrow flew past him. I looked to where the arrow came from, it was from that girl that I let go the other day.

Wolf looked in my direction, "Is that the girl you made an alliance with?" Wolf asked. I shook my head. "I bet that's the one you let go." He said. "Will you shut up?" I asked. I looked back at the human girl, she was confused. Which means she doesn't understand us, "Go and talk her language, Scar." Wolf laughed. I hit him on the head, "How about you?" I suggested. Wolf chuckled, "Hello, whatever your name is." He said. I expected her to fall out of the tree, but instead she stood her ground and loaded another arrow. "My name is Gwyneth, what in the world are you?" She asked. "Wolf, don't answer that." I warned. "Scar, you might as well speak her language, we didn't learn it because it was fun." He said. 'He's doing this to torment me.' I thought. "Oh, this is Scar, don't be afraid of him, he's friendly." He burst out laughing. "Won't you ever stop talking, we have work to do, woman-cheater."

Wolf stopped laughing, "How do you know about that?" He asked. "Everyone knows, Wolf, not a big surprise either." I said. "I guess even people like you get into arguments, too huh?" Gwyneth asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Hey, you just said to stop talking to her, why are you doing it?" Wolf asked in our normal language. I shoved him off, "So, what are you?" Gwyneth asked. "From a planet far from yours, the ones here on earth are from the Youtja Clan." I said. "Scar, she doesn't know what you mean." Wolf muttered. "Were you the one that was going to kill me? I remember seeing that symbol on your mask." She said. I nodded, "Why let me go? I was ready." She asked. "Because he likes you." Wolf muttered, laughing.

"Shut up, it was nothing like that!" I said to him. "Then what was it?" Gwyneth asked. "I don't know, maybe I was surprised that you were ready for death so quickly." I said. She went quiet for a while, "I knew it was pointless to run. I've seen hunters like this before." She explained. 'That explains that.' I thought. I stood there, probably looking stupid, but I didn't know what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." Wolf laughed. I wanted to so badly rip him a new one, but I restrained myself.

Chapter 4 – Hiding – Gwyneth

The one named Scar stood there, probably not knowing what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." His buddy said. I could tell Scar wanted to hurt him, but he didn't. Suddenly I heard cops from the distance. Wolf disappeared and I'm guessing he went away. "You better get going." I told Scar while I climbed down the tree. I ran to my home as quickly as I could. When I got there, Lizzy was sitting down reading a book. "So, did you find that freaky thing?" She asked. "Yeah, and there's two of them." I replied. She looked at me, "Two of them, better stay away from that forest." Lizzy teased. I gave her the finger and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Then someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it!" Lizzy called out and ran to the door. I heard the door open, "Um, Gwyneth? She asked. "What?" I called out. "I think this one's for you." She answered. I went to the door, it was Scar.

He then collapsed, passed out I think. "Hey, look he was shot by tranquilizer dart." Lizzy pointed out. "Come on, help me hide him." I told Lizzy. I grabbed him under the shoulders while Lizzy grabbed his ankles. We struggled to get him in my room, since Lizzy wanted to be funny. But, finally we got him there, and we shut the door. Another knock came at the door, "I'll go get it." I said and went to the door. Two policemen were standing there, "Good evening, ma'am. We need your help." One of them announced. "With what?" I asked. "There was one really weird looking thing in the forest, we got one with a tranquilizer, but it ran away. We think it went here, do you know anything?" The second cop asked. "No, but I'll take a look out." I said, hoping that they would believe me.

They both nodded, "Thank you, ma'am. Let us know if you found him, or if you have any problems." The other cop said. I nodded and said good-bye and they left. Lizzy came towards me, "What were you doing? We could've turned that thing in!" Lizzy whispered. "Those cops would've had tests and examinations on him, I don't like it." I said and went back to cooking. "What did he do to you that made you think you should save him?" She asked. "He let me go instead of killing me." I answered. I turned on the radio, a song by David Gueta with Akon came up, 'Sexy Bitch.'. I started to dance, while Lizzy laughed and joined in. We heard a clicking noise; we turned to see that thing looking at us. "I think he was checking you out, Gwyneth." Lizzy whispered in my ear. I playfully hit her and finished cooking.

Lizzy switched to a different station, this time 'Applause' by, Lady GaGa came on. "Yes, I've wanted to hear this one!" Lizzy said excitedly jumping up and down. I started to dance again. "We're such rude guests." Lizzy said while laughing. "Well, since when do we have company, except for you boyfriend?" I asked. "At least I have one. Hate to break it to you, but you don't have one." She laughed. 'Well, maybe I want to be the only one in college to not have a boyfriend." I said. "This is why almost everyone here laughs at you." She said. "I know they do, and they can keep laughing for all I care." I said and playfully shoved her. "What's your name?" Lizzy asked Scar. "Scar." He answered. "Lizzy, don't you dare make a reference."

She looked at me, straining, and "I need to!" She said. "Say it in your head, not out loud." I suggested. She did, and burst out laughing. "What did she think?" Scar asked. "There's a movie that has your name in it, only he's a lion, and he's the villain." I said. Then the door came open, Chase came in, "What did you make?" He asked. "Food and we're going to eat it." I said. "Darling girlfriend, Gwyneth made food for eating!" He said in his fake English accent. Lizzy called out saying she knew, Chase laughed, "I found someone who's interested in you, and he's single." He told me. I sighed, "For the last time, I'm not interested in being in a relationship right now. I just need to focus on college more than a boyfriend." I said. Chase moaned, "Come on, Gwyneth! College is going to get boring for you if you don't exercise your mingling." He complained. "Well, sorry. I'm just not into it right now."

Chase nodded, "Alright, alright. It's just hat Lizzy and I hate to see so many people laugh at you. I can't tell you how many times we've told them to leave you alone." He said and looked at Scar. "What is that, Gwyneth?" He asked, still staring. "Gwyneth found herself a new friend; she even saved him from the cops." Lizzy said. "Gwyneth barely saves anyone from cops." Chase muttered, pointing to that one incident that I couldn't help him with. "It wasn't my fault that you got caught, Chase." I defend. He smiled, "I know, I just like to get on to you. Try to make you feel bad." He laughed. "Well, it's not working. Anyways, his name is Scar." I said. "Oh, like Simba's murdering uncle?" Chase laughed. "Oh, I see, Chase gets to make a reference, but I can't."

"Lizzy, Chase didn't give me the chance to warn him not to. Chase, no he's not Simba's murdering uncle." I said. Chase continued to laugh, "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." He said between laughing. "Whatever." I only said and handed him a plate. "Food, Lizzy come and get it before I eat it all." He called out. "Are you hungry?" I asked Scar. He shook his head. Lizzy went into the kitchen, "Are you sure Scar? Gwyneth's cooking is really good." Lizzy said to make sure. "Maybe he doesn't eat human food." I guessed. Lizzy shrugged and grabbed her plate and went to sit on the couch. "You can go sit down; Chase and Lizzy aren't going to hurt you." I said while fixing my plate. "As if they could." Scar muttered and went to go sit down. I sat next to Lizzy, "So, Chase, how's your day?" Lizzy asked. "Oh, it's been good. How about you?"

"Oh, it's been a day. I've been worried sick about Gwyneth, always going to the woods to walk or hunt rodents." She said. Chase laughed, "You aren't her mother, Lizzy. Gwyneth can do what she wants." Chase defended me. "She almost died last night. That Scar there, tried to kill her." She said. "How did it feel like, Gwyneth?" Chase asked. "It felt fabulous." I pulled of my Kristen Stewart impression. We both laughed, "This isn't funny guys." Lizzy said. "Yeah, it is. Geez, have a chill pill." Chase continued to laugh. "Well, it won't be funny if Gwyneth actually did die." Lizzy said. "Well, she's still alive, which means that Scar let her go." Chase said and playfully nudged Lizzy. She smiled and did the same to him, "Okay, how was Gwyneth's day?" Chase asked. "Absolutely marvelous, absolutely. Scar and his buddy were having what almost ended up as a Mortal Kombat level, but unfortunately, I stopped them. Lovely stuff."

Chase laughed, "Does sound positively marvelous. See, Lizzy, Gwyneth knows how to play along." Chase teased. "Well, it's taking me a long time to learn, okay?" Lizzy laughed. "Okay, next person, how was your day, Scar?" Chase asked. I could tell Scar really didn't want to talk but he did, he told Chase that it's been a day. "He's mad because I interrupted him with his feud with his buddy." I whispered. "What are you talking about, Wolf isn't my buddy." Scar said. "Sorry, I didn't know." I apologized and continued eating. Scar shook his head, "No, it's fine." He said and stared out the window. 'What do you look like without the mask?" Chase asked. Scar looked at him, "You don't want to know." He only said and continued to look out the window. After I got done eating, I put my dirty dish in the dishwasher.

Chapter 5 – Leaving – Scar

"I'm afraid I have to go. I have something to do." I announced and left. 'Her friends are a whole lot different from friends I've seen here.' I thought. I met up with Bear, "Do we have any type of cloaking device that can turn us to looking like a human?" I asked. "We're working on it, so far, we're almost done. All we need is for someone to try it." He said. "Could I try it?" I asked. "Why do you want to try it?" Bear asked. "Just want to." I said shortly. Bear studied my expression, but gave me the device anyways. "It's sill a bit dodgy, so be careful." He warned. I nodded and I walked back to the woods. I kept wondering what I would look like as a human, or if this thing worked at all. I found a restroom near the park. I went in and saw a mirror.

I only saw half my face, 'Guess I'm too tall for this mirror.' I laughed and set the device to male and turned it on. I looked in the mirror; I had a full head of black hair, shoulder length. I was shorter, meaning I could see all of my face. "I look weird." I told myself and exited the restroom. I saw Gwyneth and her friends playing on a swing set. "Hey stranger, are you new in town?" Chase asked. "Yeah, thought I'd get used to the woods first." I said, hoping to trick them. "Awesome, where are you from?" He asked. 'What's a reasonable place?' I asked myself. "I'm from New York." I replied. "Oh, I've always wanted to go there." Lizzy said. I smiled and nodded, 'This is weird, but I'm in disguise, so they wouldn't know me, or recognize me.' I thought. "How is it up there?" Gwyneth asked. I don't know what made it so hard to answer her, but I managed to say that it was good.

Gwyneth smiled and looked at one of my wrists, "Nice looking watch. What's your name?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, thanks. My name is….uh…Samuel." I said. "Nice to meet you, Samuel, this is Chase and Lizzy." She said. I waved hi as they said their hellos. "Hey, wanna hang out with us?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, is it alright with you guys?" I asked. Gwyneth smiled, "Of course, we like new company." She said and put her arm around my shoulder and led me to her home. When they got home, Gwyneth started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Chase asked. Gwyneth composed herself, "That's Scar, he's dressed up as a human." She said. 'How the hell did she figure that out?' I asked myself in disbelief. "Gwyneth, someone put something in your food today, he looks like a regular human being." Chase said. I remembered that Bear said this thing was dodgy, so I'm guessing some people, like Gwyneth, can see through it.

I turned off the cloaking device. "See, I told you." Gwyneth said. "Oh, you were testing us to see if we'd recognize you in a human form." Lizzy said. I nodded, "It's fairly new, and a bit dodgy. So, I'm guessing that some people, like Gwyneth, can see right through it." I said. Chase laughed, "Guess that means that Gwyneth ahs super eye strength." He said. "Guess so." Gwyneth laughed. I started to leave, but Gwyneth caught my arm and pulled me back. "We invited you here to hang out, stay with us for a little while." She said. I nodded and went to the living room. "Could you turn back into human form, please?" Lizzy asked. I nodded and turned the device on. Lizzy just sat there and stared at me. "Lizzy, it's not nice to stare at people." Gwyneth teasingly scorned. "Yeah, Lizzy. The only one you should be staring at is me." Chase said while pointing to himself

Lizzy giggled, "Sorry." She quickly apologized and went to the kitchen. "Why was she staring at me?" I asked. "I have no idea, man." Chase said as he sat down on the floor. "I've decided that we're going to watch Labyrinth guys." Gwyneth said as she, what her kind says, 'popped the movie in'. So far, I didn't get the movie, I mean, what's the storyline? "Gwyneth, Scar looks pretty confused, you might want to explain the movie to him." Chase said. Gwyneth sat down next to me and explained the movie to me. I understood half of the movie after that. Next, Lizzy suggested we should watch Pan's Labyrinth. "Isn't that the same thing we just watched?" I asked. Lizzy shook her head, "No, Labyrinth has David Bowie in it and made by Jim Henson, Pan's Labyrinth is way different, it's like a fairy tale for grown ups."

I nodded as the movie began to play. I have to admit, I liked this one, and Gwyneth barely had to explain anything like the last movie. "So, what did you think of those movies, Scar?" Chase asked. "Labyrinth didn't make much sense to me, but Pan's Labyrinth I liked." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, Labyrinth is for some girls, most men like the movie, but I honestly think I shouldn't have to look at David Bowie's junk every scene." He complained. I laughed, "That was showing?" I joked. He nodded, "Hey, you two be nice! David didn't choose his outfits." Lizzy defended. Gwyneth began to yawn, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." She said and left for her room. I decided to go, so I said good-bye and went to the woods, and turned off the device. I climbed up a tree, and began to fall asleep. I began to dream about the Xenomorph Queen, and how she stabbed me.

Chapter 6 – Sometimes bad things happen – Gwyneth

I woke up and found that Scar left his mask here. 'Crap! How am I going to give this back to him?' I asked myself. I can't go out in public with this mask in front of everyone, people would start asking what it was. I quickly got up to find a bag. I found one and put the mask in it. Lizzy was in the kitchen making breakfast, "I'm going to find Scar, he left his mask here." I said. "He did? That's not good. Good thing you found a bag to hide it." She said as I left the apartment. I entered through the woods through my natural route. I whispered Scar's name every once in a while, then I bumped into a figure, he looked like Scar, but it wasn't, he had his own mask.

"You're the one that shot that arrow at me." He recognized. I nodded and started to take Scar's mask out, "Can you give this to Scar? Left it at my apartment block." I asked. He grabbed the mask and said he would. "What's your name again, woman?" He asked. "Gwyneth, mind me asking what's yours?" I said. He shook his head, "Mine's Wolf." He said and walked away. Something told me he really wanted to kill me, but I had his buddy's mask. So, I've given him something else to do, besides killing people. Which, surprisingly, I haven't heard any missing people on the news at all. I went back home, Lizzy was watching the news, but it was paused. "What's wrong, Lizzy?" I asked. I looked at the screen, there was a person missing, and that person was Lizzy's older brother, Jacob. "They'll find him, don't worry. In fact, I'll go help." I said. "Those things like Scar, they took him and killed him."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Lizzy, you don't know that for sure. It could be anyone else." I said. Soon, there was a knock at the door, I went to go see who it was, "Jacob, what are you doing? Everyone's out looking for you." I said. Lizzy jumped out of the chair and ran to Jacob, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed. "Sorry…no, wait! Lizzy, you must not be near me. It's inside me." He warned. Lizzy looked confused, "Jacob, you're not making sense." She said. I heard a snapping sound come from Jacobs' ribs. "Lizzy, get out of the way!" I warned and pulled her near me. Then, with one final crack, the ugliest thing came out of him. Lizzy began to scream, but I clamped my hand over her mouth. The creature ran out of our apartment and I ran to shut the door. "What was that thing?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it killed Jacob."

Tears formed in my eyes as Lizzy ran to Jacob's side and began to cry. Another knock came at the door; I opened to see our neighbor, Charlotte. "Hello, Charlotte." I said. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming." She asked. "No, Jacob's dead, you heard Lizzy screaming and crying." I told her. "Oh, my condolences, Lizzy." She said over my shoulder and left. "That thing killed Jacob. I want to know what it is." Lizzy announced. "Well, the creature may still be in our apartment building, so it's dangerous to go out there without weapons." I said. "I don't care! I just want that thing dead." She said. Another knock came at our door, "We must be popular today." I muttered and looked through the peephole. It was Scar, I think; all I saw was his chest. I opened the door and Scar stood there with the creature in its hand, dead. "Where's the person that birthed this alien?" He asked. "Oh, he's right there." I pointed at Jacob. He walked to him and grabbed him.

Lizzy grabbed Scar's arm, "What are you doing?" She asked. "Taking him to burial." He answered shortly and left. After he was gone, I went to my room and grabbed my archery equipment. "We should follow him." I suggested. Lizzy nodded and we followed Scar to where the so called "Burial". Turned out they were just burying the dead in random places. Scar dropped Jacob in a random hole. "At least he gets buried." I whispered to Lizzy, she nodded and hid behind me. 'She can be a child sometimes.' I thought to myself and equipped an arrow to my bow. "I'm not going to shoot one unless absolutely necessary." I whispered to Lizzy. She nodded, still hiding behind me. I saw Wolf approach Scar, "Hey, that human girl that tried to shoot me? Yeah, she came up to me with your mask claiming that you forgot it." He jeered. I saw Wolf give Scar his mask back.

"Hey, Scar, another human girl alliance, or are you visiting for pleasure?" Wolf laughed. Scar bopped him on the head, and soon they started fighting. "Gwyneth, you need to break it up, someone could catch them." Lizzy whispered. I aimed the bow to nearby tree and shot. It was one of my special arrows, the made a loud ringing after it hit. Scar and Wolf immediately stopped fighting to cover their ears. I grabbed Lizzy and ran off. I heard Wolf's distant screaming in the background. We entered our block and sat down on the couch. "You're pretty good with those arrows, Gwyneth." She complimented. Another knock came at the door, "Guess you're right, Gwyneth. We are popular today." She said as I opened the door. "You really have a selection of arrows." Scar muttered as he handed me back my arrow. I began to laugh, "Did it hurt your ears?" I asked. "Gee, I don't know." He said sarcastically as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Well, if you and your buddy there continued fighting, you'd have attracted people." I explained. "Wolf is not my buddy, and I know that." He said as he entered, turning on his human cloaking device. "He's not, I thought you two were." I said. "I doubt a buddy would make fun of you constantly about past problems." He said. "Yeah, that guy mentioned you made another alliance with someone." Lizzy said, wanting Scar to explain. "I was sent here a few years ago to reach maturity, all my brothers died during the process, and I couldn't face every single enemy on my own. There was this human girl named Lex, I made an alliance wit her, and we had to fight the queen, only for me to get stabbed and almost die. So, everyone heard that I had to have help from a puny human girl to reach maturity." He explained. "For one thing, we're not puny human girls. For another, don't let them get to you, Gwyneth has her fair share of people who make fun of her."

I mouthed a sarcastic "thanks' to her and she responded with a giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Gwyneth's being sarcastic." Lizzy replied shortly. He nodded, "Are we actually done wit the door knocking, I'm getting sick of it." Lizzy said as the door knocked. "You know it's probably Chase." I said and opened the door. I was wrong; it was my ex-boyfriend, Richard. "Baby, come back, you can blame it all on me." Lizzy murmured and laughed. I gave her the finger in response. "What do you want?" I asked. Richard looked over my shoulder, "Um… Gwen-"He started. "Gwyneth." I interrupted. "Yeah, okay. Um, Gwyneth, who's that?" He asked. "His name is Scar; we met him during a hunt." I said. He nodded and turned his attention on what he was going to say.

"There's a party at Sarah's place, if you want to go with me..." He trailed off. I shook my head, "I'm not interested in Sarah's parties, Richard." I said. "Oh, well if you don't want to go there, we could go somewhere else." He offered. "Richard, remember what I told you when we broke up?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, "I meant it, leave me alone, please." I said and he nodded and left, before I could shut the door, Chase entered. "I saw Richard walk by, did Gwyneth turn him down?" He asked. I nodded. I heard Scar sigh, "Are you bored?" I asked. He shook his head. Lizzy giggled, "Scar just got jealous for a moment, that's all." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, I wasn't." He said. "I remember Wolf ask you if you made an alliance with Gwyneth or keep meeting her for pleasure. I think he keeps coming here because he likes her."

Chapter 7 – Why – Scar

I felt like killing Lizzy for figuring that out, 'I thought blondes were supposed to be stupid.' I thought. "Dude, are you?" Chase asked. "No." I replied. Chase looked at Gwyneth, "He likes you, I can tell." He said and went to the kitchen. "Hey, if Gwyneth had Scars' kids, what would they look like?" Lizzy asked. "Uh, they would have Gwyneth's beautiful hair and body figure, and they would have Scar's mandibles. Gwyneth gave both of them a smirk and put her bow and arrow back up. "Do you?" She asked behind me. 'What should I say? Tell her the truth, or lie. Lying would make me feel bad, and possible more when she found out I was lying. But the truth would freak her out; I wouldn't call myself good looking.' I thought. "Yeah."

"Snap, crackle, and pop I didn't see that coming." Chase joked. "Yeah, you did. It was obvious." Lizzy said. "Well, it's not like Scar has a human cloaking device so that when him and Gwyneth go out on dates, he won't get stared at." Chase said. "Well, it's up to Gwyneth to decide on whether she wants to or not." Lizzy said. I looked at Gwyneth, her expression was unreadable. I probably waited there for fifteen minutes, she cleared her throat, "Sure, uh, why not?" Gwyneth said nervously. Couldn't blame her, if I were in her place, I would be more nervous than I already was. I excused myself and went to base, where I found Wolf building up ammo. "So, you visited her…?" Wolf trailed, wanting me to explain. "Yeah, they invited me in and we did what we normally did, or they watched movies." I said. Wolf snorted, "I still think you've got feelings for her, not good in the middle of a hunt. What if she gets impregnated by those face huggers?" He asked. I didn't answer straight away; it'd be obvious that I would protect her.

"I would let her be." I lied. "You do realize that if Bear finds this out, he'll execute you. We're not allowed to form feelings for humans, that Lex girl was the exception because it was forced. But like I said, you're visiting her for pleasure." Wolf said. I growled and paid my attention to equipping more ammo. "What will you do when we go home? We can't bring her unless she does something extremely honorable." He said. 'I know this, which is why I'm considering staying her.' I thought to myself. "Just be honest with me, Scar, do you love that girl?" Wolf asked. Should I trust him? No, I shouldn't. "No." I replied and went to my station. 'If Bear does find out, I'm not going to come home, alive. I hope it never has to come down in death.' I thought and stayed alert for aliens. Flashbacks of the queen came through my mind. Then an alien came charging at me, so I blast it with a high voltage energy bolt.

One hit, and it was done for. I heard Bear's distant calling. I immediately stopped what I was doing and went to bear. In the end, he wanted to talk to me alone. "I've been hearing a lot of things about you." He started. 'Did he find out? Or am I being paranoid." I thought. "Some positives and some negatives. Positives are that you're hunting abilities and strength. Negatives, I hear rumors that you've been seeing this human girl way too much. Now, answer me honestly, is this true?" He asked. "Yes, sir." I said calmly. He nodded, "So, is it also true that you have developed feelings for her?" He asked. 'If I make it out alive, I'm going to kill Wolf.' I told myself. "Yes, sir." I replied. "Are you well aware that was prohibited?" He continued. "Yes, sir." I replied. Bear shook his head, "What I'm going to do is prohibited as well, I'm not going to kill you. You're like a son to me, now I want you to turn on your human cloaking device and hid with her. If you have to outside, use the cloaking device."

I nodded and did exactly what he instructed. "Scar, did you forget something?" Gwyneth asked. "I'm in deep trouble, Gwyneth. The group leader knows, but he let me go this one time. He ordered me to hide with you." I said. "Knows about what? She asked. "Uh... um… my feelings for you. They are prohibited when we hunt." I explained. She nodded and let me in. "Don't they know where I live?" She asked. I shook my head, "Leader took off my tracker before I came." I said. She nodded and made a bed on the couch, "If you prefer a bed, I can camp out here." She offered. I shook my head, "Here's fine." I said and lay down. She went to bed, I could hear both Lizzy and Gwyneth's breathing, but it helped me sleep faster. When I woke, I found Gwyneth cooking in the kitchen. "Good-morning." She greeted. "Good-morning." I said back and walked to her. The food looked a lot different than ours, that I can say.

"What's your planet like?" Gwyneth asked. "Warm, windy, full of my species and lots of space ships." I said. She nodded, "How are the women there?" She asked. Can't say I didn't see that one coming, didn't know human women look for competition around here. "Well, women are highly respected and we try so hard to impress them. The women also take pride in birthing, and to me, that's strange." I said. She nodded, "That does sound strange, women here hate the pain it brings, but happy that we have a child." She said. Lizzy got in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk, and then looked at me. "Just can't get enough of Gwyneth, can you?" She teased. "He has to hide here with us, his hunt leader let him go. Apparently he was supposed to hill him." Gwyneth said. "Why would Scar's leader want to kill him for?" Lizzy asked. "Having feelings for a human is not allowed during a hunt." She explained. Lizzy nodded and took a long drink form her cup. "That hardly sounds fair."

Gwyneth nodded, "Yeah, but his leader let him go." She added. Lizzy nodded and went to the living room. I stepped out of the way for Gwyneth when she moved to the living room. "There's a plate for you on the counter." Gwyneth said. I picked up the plate and sat down on the chair. 'Wait, I'm still in human form, oh well.' I thought and began eating. I found it kind of difficult, since I'm used to eating with mandibles. Lizzy and Gwyneth tried not to laugh, but with no prevail. "Hey, how about you spend all your life eating with mandibles, and then switch back to human." I said after I gulped down the food. "He's got a point, Lizzy. Stop laughing." Gwyneth said. Lizzy stopped laughing and focused on her food. I started looking at Gwyneth and how she ate. I started to look away and put my attention to my food. After we got done eating and put the dishes into the sink, we watched T.V, well they did, I just stared at the screen, not paying any attention to the show.

They were watching 'The Big Bang Theory'; I found this one slightly amusing. "Who's the smart alec?" I asked. "That's Sheldon Cooper, portrayed by Jim Parsons. He's my favorite character." Gwyneth replied. "My favorite would be Leonard, he's adorable." Lizzy said. "Better not let Chase find out." Gwyneth warned. Lizzy smiled and pretended to zip her lips. After that, Gwyneth and Lizzy got ready for college. They put their trust leaving me here alone. Once they left, I was completely bored. I walked around the place for a bit, sat back down, and paced across the room. Then I felt the sudden urge to check out Gwyneth's room. 'I definitely shouldn't go in there.' I thought, but ignored myself and went into the room. It was a dark navy blue color with a matching bed. On her desk were pictures, ones that were obviously friends and family. But there was one that got my attention, it was Gwyneth and Richard, from when they were together, I suppose. They looked happy, and it looked like Gwyneth was having the time of her life. I found her drawers and found underwear, I quickly shut the drawer and went to her closet, but it was a bunch of personal stuff, but I found her diary. 'She owns one of these? Well, it isn't heavily guarded.' I thought and began to read it.

I had trouble translating a couple words, but I could comprehend. Gwyneth talked about how she first met me, a disturbing ugly creature. 'Ouch.' I thought, lankly and continued. She wrote about how I kept visiting and how she's starting to suspect that I have feelings for her. Then I read the entry when I confessed. She wrote how confused she was, should she go wit hit? Or maybe just ignore him. She wrote at the very end that she agreed to go on with it and date me. 'I know how that feels, the confusion. 'I thought while I put her diary away and walked out of the door. I sat down on the sofa, and began to daydream. I dreamt that I had no worries and no having to run away all the time. Then, there was Gwyneth, beautiful as ever, wit her bow and arrow at the ready.

I snapped out of it, and Gwyneth and Lizzy entered their home. "Professors gave us so much homework!" Lizzy groaned. "I know, I don't think I'm going to get it done." Gwyneth agreed. Lizzy sat down next to me, "Did you have to go to college?" She asked. "No." I said. "Well, you're not missing anything." She said. I nodded, "Though we do get home schooled." I said. Lizzy nodded and got back up and went to her room. "Someone's been in my room." Gwyneth called out. 'Crap.' I thought and tried to put on a straight face. "Don't look at me, I didn't go in there." Lizzy called out. Gwyneth came out of her room and sat down next to me, she didn't' say anything. 'Maybe if I switch back to my normal form, she won't hurt me as bad.' I thought. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "Why did you go to my room for?" She asked. "I got bored, and I didn't go through much."

She looked at me, her deep forest green eyes searching mine to see if I was telling the truth. "Like what?" She finally asked. "You're diary." I said. "Oh, well I guess it's not a big deal then. Just don't do it again." She warned. I nodded as she went to the bathroom. Lizzy came to me with big eyes. "She let you go that easy? Scar, you must be something else." She said. I looked at her confused, "I don't understand what you mean." I said. "I mean, that Gwyneth doesn't let people who go in her room goes that easily. The reason she would, would be that she either likes you, or to test you." Lizzy explained. I nodded. I heard a distant screaming from below. I switched to my normal form and went to check it out. The cause of the scream came from a young woman; her brain looked like it's been eaten. "Xenomorphs." I said and checked my surroundings. I caught one, still eating. I shot at it, but missed.

Chapter 8 – Must Be Dreaming – Gwyneth

It really wasn't surprising to me that Scar would look at my room, he did nothing to do, and I could've taught him how to use a TV. But he read my diary. No, I didn't keep it locked, but I think he would've found a way to break it. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Scar was gone. 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.' I thought and asked Lizzy where he was. "We heard a woman screaming below, so he went to go check it out." She said. "Well, shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked. "Chill, Gwyneth, everything's going to be okay." She assured. "Well, I'm going to check on him." I said and grabbed my bow and arrow. I searched floor to floor when finally, I reached my destination. Ms. Walburne was lying there, dead with a hole in her head. I noticed Scar was laying down. I ran to him, "Scar, are you okay?" I asked. I knew he wasn't alright; he was bleeding in some areas. Scar was in his normal form, "Yeah, just watch out for the alien behind you." He warned.

I turned around quickly and shot a bulls-eye at it. It fell dead in a matter of seconds. "Here, let's get you back to my place." I said as I helped him get up. He nodded and tried to put too much of his weight onto me. When we got there, I sat him down on the couch. "What all did you read of my diary?" I asked when I sat him down. "Nothing much, just what you thought of me." He said while turning into his human form. I nodded, 'Knew I shouldn't have written that.' I thought. I sat down next to him, "So, what do you think?" I asked. "Okay." He said plainly. He awkwardly put his arm around me. I smelled a hint of the woods on him. I quickly turned my attention to him. 'I wonder what he's think right now.' I wondered. "I could stay in this form forever for you, if you want me to." Scar suggested. "I don't want to take your true identity away from you." I said. He shook his head, "I'm basically an outcast now. Besides, if this means staying here forever, I want to fit in." He said. I nodded, "But still, it'd be like taking away who you are." I said. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Like I said, I'm an outcast, it doesn't matter anymore." He said. I kept staring at him, he sighed, "if it makes you feel better, if any danger comes at us, I'll switch to my normal form and protect you guys."

I announced that I was going to get ready for bed, "You're going to explain what that 'alien' thing was later, okay?" I asked. He nodded and lay down. I switched to my pajamas and went to sleep in my bed. 'Good thing I have no school tomorrow.' I thought and went to sleep. I dreamt that I was in the woods, with my bow and arrow. Then, Scar, in his human form came up to me and kissed my hand and smiled. But then an alien popped from behind him and killed him in front of my eyes. I woke up, sweat running down my brow. "It was just a dream." I whispered and walked my way to the kitchen. I looked in Scars' direction, he was asleep. I thought about lying down with him, but quickly changed my mind; I didn't want to wake him up. I poured myself a glass of water and took a long drink from it.

"Had a bad dream?" Scar asked. "I thought you were asleep." I said. He smiled, "I couldn't sleep very well, either." He said. "What was your dream about?" He asked. "We were in the woods, and that alien popped out from behind you and killed you." I said. He chuckled, "Same thing for me, only the alien killed you." He said. I finished my water and put it in the sink, "I'll see you in the morning." I said. He walked closer to me and really awkwardly kissed my cheek. I smiled a little and went back to my room. I lay back down in my bed and went back to sleep. When I woke up, the sun was shining, with a little bit of clouds. I went to the living room; Scar and Lizzy were watching the news. "Who's missing today?" I asked. Lizzy looked at me, tears w ere running down her cheeks, "Chas is missing."

My eyes widened, "Chase is missing? But he just answered my text yesterday. How could he be missing?" I asked. "I don't know, I-"She stopped and looked at Scar, "You know where he is." She assumed. "I have an idea on where he might be, and it'll be pointless going. That alien that was inside your brother? It's most likely inside Chase." He said. "You have to help me find him! We can take that thing out without killing Chase." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, there's no possible way." He said. "Yes there is, they did it to Ripley." I said. "Your grandmother, Gwyneth, you never told me this." Lizzy said. "I know, it's just that my grandmother told me stories about her and those 'Xenomorph' she called them. She also told me that she was a clone of Ripley, since she did successfully killing the Xenomorph race, until they cloned her and took out the Xenomorph queen. Ripley gained Xenomorph-like abilities s well."

I saw Scar's expression grow from confused to worry. "Then that must mean that you have Xenomorph-like abilities, too." Scar said. "Scar, what do you mean?" Lizzy asked. "Don't answer her." I pleaded. I don't want her to know the truth just yet. Scar looked at me, "Gwyneth has Xenomorph-like abilities, but only the queen's abilities, which are very strong." He said. "I'm still not following." She said. "Those things that killed your brother, she has those things' abilities only stronger." He explained. "That explains a lot and yet so little." She said, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Well, it would also make it easier to find Chase. I can feel them whenever they're near." I said. "So you lied to me when you said you didn't know what it was." She assumed. I nodded, "But out of safety reasons, I had to be sure it was a Xenomorph, I've never seen one as an infant."

She nodded, showing a hint of betrayal. "I'm sorry, I should've told you. But I thought not telling you were the best thing." I apologized. "It's okay, I'm glad you told me now, because if you told me when that thing popped out of my brother's chest, I would've been more confused and I probably wouldn't believe you." She accepted my apology. She gave me a hug, and Scar too, before she went to bed.

"Are you not used to being hugged?" I asked. He silently nodded, "The scientists who cloned your grandmother with the queen xenomorph inside her, they must've been complete idiots." He said. I nodded, "We can learn more about the xenomorphs, just to know what we're really dealing with, from Ripley. Believe it or not, she's still alive, and still looks young." I said. He nodded and kissed me good-night. When I lay down on my comfortable bed, I think of Ripley, all the hell she had to deal with.

Chapter 9 – Ellen Ripley – Scar

Gwyneth's grandmother didn't live that far away. When we arrived, she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman with black hair, as black as Gwyneth's. "Why, hello Gwyneth, what brings you here?" The one and only Ripley asked. "The xenomorphs have returned, and we need your help to give us more information about them." She said. Ripley's eyes widened, "Who brought them back?" She asked. Gwyneth looked at me, "Uh, my kind, ma'am." I answered. Ripley looked at me confused, "Oh, I get it, you're one of those predators. Decided to hunt again?" She asked. I nodded, "How the hell did you meet him?" Ripley asked Gwyneth. "I was walking through the woods, as I normally do, and I stumbled into him while on my way home." She explained. "You're very lucky to have escaped, if he knew you had the queens' blood in you; he would've killed you on the spot. But, I know he's figured it out by now."

Ripley welcomed us in, "Are you on some human cloaking device?" She asked me. I nodded, "I've been banned from the hunt, and my leader let me go." I said. Ripley nodded, "I sense you have infatuated feelings towards my granddaughter." She said. 'There's no point in lying to her.' I thought and cleared my throat, "Yes, ma'am." I answered. Ripley hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Have you two had sex yet?" She asked. "Grandma!" Gwyneth moaned. "You're mother and father isn't here to do this, so I have to do it for their sake." She replied. Gwyneth nodded and let her grandmother continue. "No, we haven't, ma'am." Ripley nodded, "Good." Gwyneth put her head on her hands and shook her head. "You all wanted to know more about xenomorphs? Well, here's the thing, they're stronger than anything and they will fight to get their prey. To kill one, you need a strong weapon or have the DNA of a queen." Ripley looked at Gwyneth.

"My granddaughter is the only hope for you to defeat the xenomorphs." Ripley said. "Grandma, I don't think I can do that, I mean I've never fought a xenomorph in my life." Gwyneth said. Ripley put her hand on top of Gwyneth's, "You'll know what to do when you encounter one." She assured. Gwyneth smiled and nodded. "So, are we going to kick some butt?" Lizzy asked. Gwyneth smiled again and nodded. "Ripley, do you think you could help us? You do have the queen's DNA as well." I told her. Ripley shook her head, "I'm not as good as I once was. But I can train you." She said. I nodded and got up, tired of sitting. "Great, so when do we start?" Lizzy asked. "Tomorrow afternoon." She answered and let us go. "Your grandma is so cool, Gwyneth." Lizzy said. "I know." She only said. When we got home, Lizzy went to her room and passed out. Gwyneth stayed up a little longer.

"I didn't think merging DNA with a xenomorph was possible." I said. She smiled, "Neither did my grandma. But, here we are. Once we're done wiping out the xenomorphs, are you going to kill me?" She asked. 'How could I kill her? True, she shares traits of my enemy, but that doesn't make her a true xenomorph.' I thought. "No, I'm not going to kill you. How could I? I'm in love with you; I could never bring myself up to kill you." I said. She smiled and laid down next to me, "What would happen if your others find this out?" She asked. "Find about what?" I asked. "You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." She explained. "They'll never find out, trust me." I told her, and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Chapter 10 – Caught – Wolf

"You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." Gwyneth said. "They'll never find out, trust me." Scar responded. "That's what you think. I need to tell this to Bear, this'll change things." I said to myself. I reached Bear in no time. "What is it, Wolf?" He asked. "It seems that it's possible to share DNA with xenomorphs." I said. "This isn't new, it happened to Ellen Ripley." Bear said. "Well, Ripley has a granddaughter that shares the DNA with a queen xenomorph." I said. Bear stopped abruptly, "Is it the girl Scar is infatuated with?" He asked. I nodded, "She's more powerful than Ripley or any other xenomorph." I said, excited that finally my component might actually get taken care of.

Bear nodded," Where does this girl live?" I smiled and led the way.

Chapter 11 – Confrontations – Gwyneth

I sensed that someone was eavesdropping. "What is it?" scar asked. "One of your kinds might be eavesdropping." I said. I squinted my eyes to see better and saw a figure move off a tree. "Yeah, definitely one of your kind." I said. "How can you tell?" He asked. "Because he was invisible." I replied. He nodded, "Yeah, and that means he must've heard you talking about you being practically a xenomorph, which also means he's taking this to our leader." He told me. "That's a bad thing, I suppose." I guessed. "Extremely bad, when we heard about what happened to Ripley, we were outraged, but in the end we thought it was just one, and hoped that she couldn't reproduce." Scar said. "But now they know they were wrong, and they'll try to kill my grandmother and me." I assumed. "No, they won't kill Ripley. Strangely, we'd come to respect her, probably still now. No, they'll probably just kill you. But I won't ever let them."

I smiled and hugged him, a sudden pound, and then a crash came at the door. Two of Scars' kind broke in with the door shattered. "Scar, move out of the way." The biggest one which I assumed was his leader, told him. "No, I won't let you harm her." He defended. "Scar, she's the enemy! She is more powerful than Ripley, Scar; she's even more powerful than a xenomorph queen." The leader said. "Sir, she hasn't attacked us." He said. "Yes she has!" Wolf said, I remembered that voice and I felt my blood began to boil. "She only threw those arrows at us to keep us from killing each other." Scar said. "You actually believe this guy?" Wolf asked in disbelief. The leader went silent, probably thinking.

"She still has xenomorph blood in her, and that makes her our enemy." He finally said. I could tell Wolf was pleased with himself, which aggravated me even more. I didn't think what I was dong when I attacked Wolf head on. I heard a screech came out of nowhere. We all stopped what we were doing. "Was that me?" I asked. Scar slowly nodded and I lifted my hand to see green blood, then Wolf collapsed. I quickly got up. "I didn't mean to, I had no idea what I was doing." I said. I looked at Scar again, I saw fear, and then I realized that he had seen something horrible. I sat down and began to shake. 'Oh god, I just killed someone. The leader must be furious.' I thought. The leader then pulled me up and studied me for a long time. I didn't really want to see Scar's face, but I did anyway. His fear was gone, but now all I saw was confusion.

The leader finally stopped examining me and cleared his throat, "You killed on of our lousiest fighter. I should be mourning, not relieved. But in our home planet, we don't accept ones like Wolf. I'll let you live, just make sure that Ripley trains you to the limit." He said and went away. "I can tell your leader has honor." I said out of nowhere. He nodded, "He's been fighting the xenomorphs for ten thousand years." He said. 'That's impressive.' I thought, "Let's go hid this body." I said and picked up his legs. "I se what Ripley means when she said you're more powerful than her, and the queen. No xenomorph could've done that so quickly to a predator, which is what humans call us." He said. We hid the body in a very huge dumpster can, and headed back to my block. "Tomorrow's training." I reminded him. "I know." He replied and lay down.

I lay down with him and fell asleep. I woke and saw Lizzy smiling at me. "So, did you two have fun?" She giggled. "We didn't do anything, Lizzy. We just slept." I whispered and got up. "Oh, well it could've fooled me." She said and started cooking. Scar woke up twenty minutes after I did. Good-morning." Lizzy and I said in unison. He looked at both of us and waved. He got up and stretched, even in his human form, he was still built. I caught Lizzy staring and in response, I put my hands over her eyes. She laughed and put my hand away. "Don't worry; I'm not going to take him away from you." She said and went back to cooking. After we ate, we went to Ripley's.

She opened the door and let us in. "Did you eat before coming?" She asked. We nodded, and in response Ripley smiled, "Good, I wasn't in the mood to cook." She said and led us to her training/exercise room. "This is very impressive." Lizzy said. Ripley thanked her, "Scar, it'd be better if you were in your true form." She said. He nodded and tried to turn the device off. But it wouldn't, Scar looked at the device and cursed, "Bear told me this would happen." He muttered. 'Bear must be the leader.' I assumed to myself. "The device doesn't work anymore?" Lizzy asked. "Apparently so, Bear told me it was kind of dodgy, but he gave me direct order to keep this device on." He said. "Look lie he planned it." Ripley told him. Scar looked offended, "My leader wouldn't..." He trailed off. Ripley nodded, "You know deep down that he would, because no one likes competition."

Scar slowly nodded and shook out of it, "I'm ready." He announced. "Are you sure, Scar? I mean you just found out your own leader betrayed you." I said. "If he betrayed me, then why did he let me live/" He boasted. I stood my ground, expression hardened, "Because he wants to fight you one-on-one, he doesn't want anyone in his way." I said. "She's right, Scar. You know your own kind better than we do, you should know about competition, betrayal, and being a warrior." Ripley said. Scar softened and nodded, "Yeah, you're both right. I'm sorry, Gwyneth." He said. I nodded and gave my grandmother a nod. "Okay, looks like everyone is ready. So, let's being."

Chapter 12 – Training Begins Now! – Scar

I have to admit, Ripley knows her stuff when it comes to xenomorphs and how to fight them. Gwyneth was keeping up wit her without breaking a sweat, but Lizzy and I were far from keeping up. "Work a little bit harder. Now, here's what I want you all to do, exercise for at least an hour tonight." She instructed. We all nodded and she let us go. "I call dibs on the shower." Gwyneth said. "What, now fair!" Lizzy said and playfully shoved her. What Gwyneth did to Wolf did make me scared; it was like seeing a real life xenomorph kill Wolf. Was I happy? No, I didn't want Wolf to tend up like that. I wanted to fight him to the death. But I could tell he was ticking off Gwyneth, so he had it coming. Ripley's training, I am certain we have a winning chance against the xenomorphs. I remember a face hugger caught me off guard, and I knew I'd have been impregnated by one. Once Bear found out, he had it removed and brought me back to life.

I now see the reason behind it, Bear was jealous of my abilities and feared that I would take his place. SO, he had to kill me himself. He made this human cloaking device on purpose, knowing I would ask for it and that it would change me into a human permanently. I could feel my senses slowly fading already. But, that means I can be with Gwyneth. I smiled at the thought, her and I sitting on the couch, talking. "Scar, are you alright?" Gwyneth's voice came out of nowhere. I shook my head, I was in deep thought. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just in really deep thought." I explained. Gwyneth nodded and went inside. "Well since I called dibs on the shower, I'm going to take one."

I collapsed on the sofa and quickly fell asleep. I dreamt of my life with Gwyneth again. But soon, I woke up and felt Gwyneth cuddling close to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "I'm slowly changing into a human permanently. I can feel it, my vision is fading, and my instinct isn't as sharp as it used to be." I said. "Are you worried about it?" She asked. "Yes, but there's one good thing about it, I would be able to really be with you, I would be able to bare children with you properly." I said. She nodded, "That is a good thing, I suppose. But is it what you really want?" She asked. I thought for quite some time, 'Do I really want it? I've basically spent most of my life being what I am, and I know little of what humans are like, or even how they have sex.'

"Yes, it's what I really want." I decided. I knew she was smiling, "That's good." She said. "Want to know something, Gwyneth?" I asked. "Yeah, go ahead." She said. "I love you." I said. She laughed, "I love you too." She replied. We both fell asleep, well Gwyneth did faster than I could. I was thinking about what my human life would be like, Gwyneth having xenomorph abilities, and when we finally battle them into extinction, would Gwyneth be alright? Would Bear interfere, of course he would. But, with Ripley training us, we stand a chance against the xenomorphs, and if we have to fight a predator, I can train them on that situation.

End of Part 1


	4. Chapter 4-Hiding-Gwyneth

The Hunt Part 1

(Alien V. Predator, Scar X (OC) Gwyneth.)

By, Darkfire333 (Megan)

Chapter 1 – Arrival – Scar

I do not own anything except for my OC, I do hope you enjoy this story -Darkfire33 (Megan)

I loaded my weapons onto my back and waited for the others to do the same. I've wanted to go on another hunt after my maturity. After the Elder gave me permission to go on another one, I had the feeling that this one would be better than the last. Although, I couldn't forget about that human girl, Lex, I also couldn't forget the embarrassment she caused. Because of her, I'm the laughing stock of the whole Youtja Clan. Everyone was ready, so we went into the ship and headed our w ay to earth. A lot has changed since my last hunt; we finally thought it best to learn the human language, and to learn how to speak it. 'What a pain that was.' I thought to myself. I heard one of my teammate laughing, I shouldn't even bother turning to see what they were laughing about, I knew they were laughing at me.

But, I turned anyways, and I was right. "Hey, Scar, I bet we're going to meet that human girl." I snarled at them in response, but that only made them laugh harder. Bear was the only one that didn't laugh, "Just leave him alone, Wolf, he was forced to make that alliance with her. Besides, she showed a lot of bravery that night." Bear defended. They went silent, Bear was the leader of this hunt, and everyone had to obey his orders. After a while, we reached earth, all big and round. Once we entered, we put on our cloaking device. "Okay hunters, here are the rules; No getting cocky, no messing around, and absolutely no killing people who are sick and almost dying." Bear said and ordered us to move out. Everyone ran, going off to find people to kill, except me, I went scouting.

"Scar, just ignore the others. They would surely know how it feels if they were in your place." Bear said while patting my back. "They don't, though. They'll keep pestering me." I said, while scouting the area. "Like I said, ignore them. You're a smart hunter, smarter than your teammates." He said and went to go check on the others.

Chapter 2 – Normal Days – Gwyneth

I lay on my bed while skimming through a 'Nation Geographic' magazine. 'This day has been so long and boring. I need something to do.' I thought to myself. I couldn't really go anywhere, except for the woods, but my roommate would start panicking if I left for the woods in the night. I offered so many times for her to come with me, but she back down each time. I decided that I would only go for a walk for an hour, so I headed to Lizzy's room, "Lizzy, I'm going out for a walk." I said. "But it's nine o'clock, aren't you worried about criminals?"

"It'll only be an hour." I said. She nodded and told me to grab some pepper spray. I did so on the way out. Lizzy and I have been best friends since high school, we decided to become roommates and live on our own after high school, but now we're in college, Lizzy majoring in biology. I'm majoring in therapy, and so far, I'm pleased with my decision. I entered the woods in no time, I took a deep breath of air, and the smell of pine filled my senses. I continued to walk, but felt uneasy, really uneasy. 'That's strange; those trees seem to be moving.' I thought. I squinted to get a better look, my eyes went open, 'There's someone in front of that tree!' My mind screaming me to run, I turned a right and headed to a building. I went inside and hid.

'Wait, that person was invisible.' I thought as my mind was clearing up. That's impossible; no one can turn invisible, can they? I replayed all what happened in my heard, and it turned out that person was indeed invisible. 'The stupid thing would be to go back, smart thing would be to go back home. But that would mean explaining what happened to Lizzy, not only would she say, "I told you so." But she would also tease me. Like she has any room to talk.' I thought while exiting the building. I noticed that tree red dots were aimed at a sleeping homeless guy. I looked to where it was pointing from, but there was no one there. Suddenly, what seemed to be a cloaking device went off to show a creature that I've never seen before. It was about to kill the guy, but another one of them stopped it. He said something, but it sounded like a bunch of clicking noises.

I started to run back home, but I bumped into something. I looked and saw another one of those things in front of me, this one was smaller, but I could tell he meant business. He grabbed me and pulled me up, his touch cold. He just stood there, not doing anything. Then those three red dots aimed at my chest. I braced myself, for what I thought meant he was going to kill me. After a while, I opened my eyes and he was doing nothing. "Well, aren't you going to kill me? You pointed those lasers at me; doesn't that mean you're going to kill me?" I asked. He said nothing and turned to the side, letting me go. I ran all the way home, panting when I reached my apartment door. "You're back early." Lizzy called out. "Yeah, something freaky just happened."

"Like what?" She asked. "You probably won't believe me, but there were these freaky things that were hunting people, and I ran into one. He pointed his lasers at me, as if he was going to kill me, but he didn't. He let me go." I explained. "Sounds a bit crazy, Gwyneth. But, I believe you. Did you use that pepper spray?" She asked. "Something told me it wouldn't have worked, they were wearing masks." I told her. "Are they human?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, they looked different than a human being." I said. She came out of her room and went to the kitchen, "Sounds really crazy, maybe Alex was right, maybe there are aliens." Lizzy said. I nodded, "Here's another thing, they had cloaking devices, and they were invisible, until they turned it off." I said. She nodded in response. "Lizzy, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said, I heard her say the same thing, while I got in my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke, I immediately got dressed for college. I looked at the clock; it told that it was six in the morning. I had plenty time to get ready. I went to the bathroom and put my makeup on, then fixed me some breakfast. I sat down on the couch, still replaying what all happened last night. 'What were they looking for, exactly?'

Chapter 3 – Waiting – Scar

'Why did I let that girl go?' I kept asking myself. I almost killed her, but something held me back. 'This better not be like that moment with Lex. But at least that was forced. This time, I let her go willingly. 'I should be scorned for this.' I thought, but then I remembered how Bear scorns his team, not pretty at all. I walked to where that homeless guy was. Snake got his way and got to kill him. I snorted, "I thought we were supposed to follow orders." I mumbled and scouted somewhere else. I found a random guy in an alleyway, smoking. He didn't pay attention to me; so I pointed my laser at him and shot a bullet at him, his head exploded, would've been funny if that cigarette smoke wasn't affecting my vision.

I went somewhere else, I found an apartment block, it was a jackpot, yes, but if I were to go in there now, I'd cause attention. So I decided to go back to the woods. I couldn't stop wondering why I let that human girl get away. "She even embraced herself for death." I said to myself. "Who embraced death?" Wolf asked behind me. I sighed, "Go mind your own business." I said. "Oh, look who's all bossy!" He teased. I started walking away, remembering what Bear said. "Don't you turn your back on me, Scar." Wolf said and began to attack me, but before he touched me, what looked like an arrow flew past him. I looked to where the arrow came from, it was from that girl that I let go the other day.

Wolf looked in my direction, "Is that the girl you made an alliance with?" Wolf asked. I shook my head. "I bet that's the one you let go." He said. "Will you shut up?" I asked. I looked back at the human girl, she was confused. Which means she doesn't understand us, "Go and talk her language, Scar." Wolf laughed. I hit him on the head, "How about you?" I suggested. Wolf chuckled, "Hello, whatever your name is." He said. I expected her to fall out of the tree, but instead she stood her ground and loaded another arrow. "My name is Gwyneth, what in the world are you?" She asked. "Wolf, don't answer that." I warned. "Scar, you might as well speak her language, we didn't learn it because it was fun." He said. 'He's doing this to torment me.' I thought. "Oh, this is Scar, don't be afraid of him, he's friendly." He burst out laughing. "Won't you ever stop talking, we have work to do, woman-cheater."

Wolf stopped laughing, "How do you know about that?" He asked. "Everyone knows, Wolf, not a big surprise either." I said. "I guess even people like you get into arguments, too huh?" Gwyneth asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Hey, you just said to stop talking to her, why are you doing it?" Wolf asked in our normal language. I shoved him off, "So, what are you?" Gwyneth asked. "From a planet far from yours, the ones here on earth are from the Youtja Clan." I said. "Scar, she doesn't know what you mean." Wolf muttered. "Were you the one that was going to kill me? I remember seeing that symbol on your mask." She said. I nodded, "Why let me go? I was ready." She asked. "Because he likes you." Wolf muttered, laughing.

"Shut up, it was nothing like that!" I said to him. "Then what was it?" Gwyneth asked. "I don't know, maybe I was surprised that you were ready for death so quickly." I said. She went quiet for a while, "I knew it was pointless to run. I've seen hunters like this before." She explained. 'That explains that.' I thought. I stood there, probably looking stupid, but I didn't know what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." Wolf laughed. I wanted to so badly rip him a new one, but I restrained myself.

Chapter 4 – Hiding – Gwyneth

The one named Scar stood there, probably not knowing what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." His buddy said. I could tell Scar wanted to hurt him, but he didn't. Suddenly I heard cops from the distance. Wolf disappeared and I'm guessing he went away. "You better get going." I told Scar while I climbed down the tree. I ran to my home as quickly as I could. When I got there, Lizzy was sitting down reading a book. "So, did you find that freaky thing?" She asked. "Yeah, and there's two of them." I replied. She looked at me, "Two of them, better stay away from that forest." Lizzy teased. I gave her the finger and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Then someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it!" Lizzy called out and ran to the door. I heard the door open, "Um, Gwyneth? She asked. "What?" I called out. "I think this one's for you." She answered. I went to the door, it was Scar.

He then collapsed, passed out I think. "Hey, look he was shot by tranquilizer dart." Lizzy pointed out. "Come on, help me hide him." I told Lizzy. I grabbed him under the shoulders while Lizzy grabbed his ankles. We struggled to get him in my room, since Lizzy wanted to be funny. But, finally we got him there, and we shut the door. Another knock came at the door, "I'll go get it." I said and went to the door. Two policemen were standing there, "Good evening, ma'am. We need your help." One of them announced. "With what?" I asked. "There was one really weird looking thing in the forest, we got one with a tranquilizer, but it ran away. We think it went here, do you know anything?" The second cop asked. "No, but I'll take a look out." I said, hoping that they would believe me.

They both nodded, "Thank you, ma'am. Let us know if you found him, or if you have any problems." The other cop said. I nodded and said good-bye and they left. Lizzy came towards me, "What were you doing? We could've turned that thing in!" Lizzy whispered. "Those cops would've had tests and examinations on him, I don't like it." I said and went back to cooking. "What did he do to you that made you think you should save him?" She asked. "He let me go instead of killing me." I answered. I turned on the radio, a song by David Gueta with Akon came up, 'Sexy Bitch.'. I started to dance, while Lizzy laughed and joined in. We heard a clicking noise; we turned to see that thing looking at us. "I think he was checking you out, Gwyneth." Lizzy whispered in my ear. I playfully hit her and finished cooking.

Lizzy switched to a different station, this time 'Applause' by, Lady GaGa came on. "Yes, I've wanted to hear this one!" Lizzy said excitedly jumping up and down. I started to dance again. "We're such rude guests." Lizzy said while laughing. "Well, since when do we have company, except for you boyfriend?" I asked. "At least I have one. Hate to break it to you, but you don't have one." She laughed. 'Well, maybe I want to be the only one in college to not have a boyfriend." I said. "This is why almost everyone here laughs at you." She said. "I know they do, and they can keep laughing for all I care." I said and playfully shoved her. "What's your name?" Lizzy asked Scar. "Scar." He answered. "Lizzy, don't you dare make a reference."

She looked at me, straining, and "I need to!" She said. "Say it in your head, not out loud." I suggested. She did, and burst out laughing. "What did she think?" Scar asked. "There's a movie that has your name in it, only he's a lion, and he's the villain." I said. Then the door came open, Chase came in, "What did you make?" He asked. "Food and we're going to eat it." I said. "Darling girlfriend, Gwyneth made food for eating!" He said in his fake English accent. Lizzy called out saying she knew, Chase laughed, "I found someone who's interested in you, and he's single." He told me. I sighed, "For the last time, I'm not interested in being in a relationship right now. I just need to focus on college more than a boyfriend." I said. Chase moaned, "Come on, Gwyneth! College is going to get boring for you if you don't exercise your mingling." He complained. "Well, sorry. I'm just not into it right now."

Chase nodded, "Alright, alright. It's just hat Lizzy and I hate to see so many people laugh at you. I can't tell you how many times we've told them to leave you alone." He said and looked at Scar. "What is that, Gwyneth?" He asked, still staring. "Gwyneth found herself a new friend; she even saved him from the cops." Lizzy said. "Gwyneth barely saves anyone from cops." Chase muttered, pointing to that one incident that I couldn't help him with. "It wasn't my fault that you got caught, Chase." I defend. He smiled, "I know, I just like to get on to you. Try to make you feel bad." He laughed. "Well, it's not working. Anyways, his name is Scar." I said. "Oh, like Simba's murdering uncle?" Chase laughed. "Oh, I see, Chase gets to make a reference, but I can't."

"Lizzy, Chase didn't give me the chance to warn him not to. Chase, no he's not Simba's murdering uncle." I said. Chase continued to laugh, "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." He said between laughing. "Whatever." I only said and handed him a plate. "Food, Lizzy come and get it before I eat it all." He called out. "Are you hungry?" I asked Scar. He shook his head. Lizzy went into the kitchen, "Are you sure Scar? Gwyneth's cooking is really good." Lizzy said to make sure. "Maybe he doesn't eat human food." I guessed. Lizzy shrugged and grabbed her plate and went to sit on the couch. "You can go sit down; Chase and Lizzy aren't going to hurt you." I said while fixing my plate. "As if they could." Scar muttered and went to go sit down. I sat next to Lizzy, "So, Chase, how's your day?" Lizzy asked. "Oh, it's been good. How about you?"

"Oh, it's been a day. I've been worried sick about Gwyneth, always going to the woods to walk or hunt rodents." She said. Chase laughed, "You aren't her mother, Lizzy. Gwyneth can do what she wants." Chase defended me. "She almost died last night. That Scar there, tried to kill her." She said. "How did it feel like, Gwyneth?" Chase asked. "It felt fabulous." I pulled of my Kristen Stewart impression. We both laughed, "This isn't funny guys." Lizzy said. "Yeah, it is. Geez, have a chill pill." Chase continued to laugh. "Well, it won't be funny if Gwyneth actually did die." Lizzy said. "Well, she's still alive, which means that Scar let her go." Chase said and playfully nudged Lizzy. She smiled and did the same to him, "Okay, how was Gwyneth's day?" Chase asked. "Absolutely marvelous, absolutely. Scar and his buddy were having what almost ended up as a Mortal Kombat level, but unfortunately, I stopped them. Lovely stuff."

Chase laughed, "Does sound positively marvelous. See, Lizzy, Gwyneth knows how to play along." Chase teased. "Well, it's taking me a long time to learn, okay?" Lizzy laughed. "Okay, next person, how was your day, Scar?" Chase asked. I could tell Scar really didn't want to talk but he did, he told Chase that it's been a day. "He's mad because I interrupted him with his feud with his buddy." I whispered. "What are you talking about, Wolf isn't my buddy." Scar said. "Sorry, I didn't know." I apologized and continued eating. Scar shook his head, "No, it's fine." He said and stared out the window. 'What do you look like without the mask?" Chase asked. Scar looked at him, "You don't want to know." He only said and continued to look out the window. After I got done eating, I put my dirty dish in the dishwasher.

Chapter 5 – Leaving – Scar

"I'm afraid I have to go. I have something to do." I announced and left. 'Her friends are a whole lot different from friends I've seen here.' I thought. I met up with Bear, "Do we have any type of cloaking device that can turn us to looking like a human?" I asked. "We're working on it, so far, we're almost done. All we need is for someone to try it." He said. "Could I try it?" I asked. "Why do you want to try it?" Bear asked. "Just want to." I said shortly. Bear studied my expression, but gave me the device anyways. "It's sill a bit dodgy, so be careful." He warned. I nodded and I walked back to the woods. I kept wondering what I would look like as a human, or if this thing worked at all. I found a restroom near the park. I went in and saw a mirror.

I only saw half my face, 'Guess I'm too tall for this mirror.' I laughed and set the device to male and turned it on. I looked in the mirror; I had a full head of black hair, shoulder length. I was shorter, meaning I could see all of my face. "I look weird." I told myself and exited the restroom. I saw Gwyneth and her friends playing on a swing set. "Hey stranger, are you new in town?" Chase asked. "Yeah, thought I'd get used to the woods first." I said, hoping to trick them. "Awesome, where are you from?" He asked. 'What's a reasonable place?' I asked myself. "I'm from New York." I replied. "Oh, I've always wanted to go there." Lizzy said. I smiled and nodded, 'This is weird, but I'm in disguise, so they wouldn't know me, or recognize me.' I thought. "How is it up there?" Gwyneth asked. I don't know what made it so hard to answer her, but I managed to say that it was good.

Gwyneth smiled and looked at one of my wrists, "Nice looking watch. What's your name?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, thanks. My name is….uh…Samuel." I said. "Nice to meet you, Samuel, this is Chase and Lizzy." She said. I waved hi as they said their hellos. "Hey, wanna hang out with us?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, is it alright with you guys?" I asked. Gwyneth smiled, "Of course, we like new company." She said and put her arm around my shoulder and led me to her home. When they got home, Gwyneth started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Chase asked. Gwyneth composed herself, "That's Scar, he's dressed up as a human." She said. 'How the hell did she figure that out?' I asked myself in disbelief. "Gwyneth, someone put something in your food today, he looks like a regular human being." Chase said. I remembered that Bear said this thing was dodgy, so I'm guessing some people, like Gwyneth, can see through it.

I turned off the cloaking device. "See, I told you." Gwyneth said. "Oh, you were testing us to see if we'd recognize you in a human form." Lizzy said. I nodded, "It's fairly new, and a bit dodgy. So, I'm guessing that some people, like Gwyneth, can see right through it." I said. Chase laughed, "Guess that means that Gwyneth ahs super eye strength." He said. "Guess so." Gwyneth laughed. I started to leave, but Gwyneth caught my arm and pulled me back. "We invited you here to hang out, stay with us for a little while." She said. I nodded and went to the living room. "Could you turn back into human form, please?" Lizzy asked. I nodded and turned the device on. Lizzy just sat there and stared at me. "Lizzy, it's not nice to stare at people." Gwyneth teasingly scorned. "Yeah, Lizzy. The only one you should be staring at is me." Chase said while pointing to himself

Lizzy giggled, "Sorry." She quickly apologized and went to the kitchen. "Why was she staring at me?" I asked. "I have no idea, man." Chase said as he sat down on the floor. "I've decided that we're going to watch Labyrinth guys." Gwyneth said as she, what her kind says, 'popped the movie in'. So far, I didn't get the movie, I mean, what's the storyline? "Gwyneth, Scar looks pretty confused, you might want to explain the movie to him." Chase said. Gwyneth sat down next to me and explained the movie to me. I understood half of the movie after that. Next, Lizzy suggested we should watch Pan's Labyrinth. "Isn't that the same thing we just watched?" I asked. Lizzy shook her head, "No, Labyrinth has David Bowie in it and made by Jim Henson, Pan's Labyrinth is way different, it's like a fairy tale for grown ups."

I nodded as the movie began to play. I have to admit, I liked this one, and Gwyneth barely had to explain anything like the last movie. "So, what did you think of those movies, Scar?" Chase asked. "Labyrinth didn't make much sense to me, but Pan's Labyrinth I liked." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, Labyrinth is for some girls, most men like the movie, but I honestly think I shouldn't have to look at David Bowie's junk every scene." He complained. I laughed, "That was showing?" I joked. He nodded, "Hey, you two be nice! David didn't choose his outfits." Lizzy defended. Gwyneth began to yawn, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." She said and left for her room. I decided to go, so I said good-bye and went to the woods, and turned off the device. I climbed up a tree, and began to fall asleep. I began to dream about the Xenomorph Queen, and how she stabbed me.

Chapter 6 – Sometimes bad things happen – Gwyneth

I woke up and found that Scar left his mask here. 'Crap! How am I going to give this back to him?' I asked myself. I can't go out in public with this mask in front of everyone, people would start asking what it was. I quickly got up to find a bag. I found one and put the mask in it. Lizzy was in the kitchen making breakfast, "I'm going to find Scar, he left his mask here." I said. "He did? That's not good. Good thing you found a bag to hide it." She said as I left the apartment. I entered through the woods through my natural route. I whispered Scar's name every once in a while, then I bumped into a figure, he looked like Scar, but it wasn't, he had his own mask.

"You're the one that shot that arrow at me." He recognized. I nodded and started to take Scar's mask out, "Can you give this to Scar? Left it at my apartment block." I asked. He grabbed the mask and said he would. "What's your name again, woman?" He asked. "Gwyneth, mind me asking what's yours?" I said. He shook his head, "Mine's Wolf." He said and walked away. Something told me he really wanted to kill me, but I had his buddy's mask. So, I've given him something else to do, besides killing people. Which, surprisingly, I haven't heard any missing people on the news at all. I went back home, Lizzy was watching the news, but it was paused. "What's wrong, Lizzy?" I asked. I looked at the screen, there was a person missing, and that person was Lizzy's older brother, Jacob. "They'll find him, don't worry. In fact, I'll go help." I said. "Those things like Scar, they took him and killed him."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Lizzy, you don't know that for sure. It could be anyone else." I said. Soon, there was a knock at the door, I went to go see who it was, "Jacob, what are you doing? Everyone's out looking for you." I said. Lizzy jumped out of the chair and ran to Jacob, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed. "Sorry…no, wait! Lizzy, you must not be near me. It's inside me." He warned. Lizzy looked confused, "Jacob, you're not making sense." She said. I heard a snapping sound come from Jacobs' ribs. "Lizzy, get out of the way!" I warned and pulled her near me. Then, with one final crack, the ugliest thing came out of him. Lizzy began to scream, but I clamped my hand over her mouth. The creature ran out of our apartment and I ran to shut the door. "What was that thing?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it killed Jacob."

Tears formed in my eyes as Lizzy ran to Jacob's side and began to cry. Another knock came at the door; I opened to see our neighbor, Charlotte. "Hello, Charlotte." I said. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming." She asked. "No, Jacob's dead, you heard Lizzy screaming and crying." I told her. "Oh, my condolences, Lizzy." She said over my shoulder and left. "That thing killed Jacob. I want to know what it is." Lizzy announced. "Well, the creature may still be in our apartment building, so it's dangerous to go out there without weapons." I said. "I don't care! I just want that thing dead." She said. Another knock came at our door, "We must be popular today." I muttered and looked through the peephole. It was Scar, I think; all I saw was his chest. I opened the door and Scar stood there with the creature in its hand, dead. "Where's the person that birthed this alien?" He asked. "Oh, he's right there." I pointed at Jacob. He walked to him and grabbed him.

Lizzy grabbed Scar's arm, "What are you doing?" She asked. "Taking him to burial." He answered shortly and left. After he was gone, I went to my room and grabbed my archery equipment. "We should follow him." I suggested. Lizzy nodded and we followed Scar to where the so called "Burial". Turned out they were just burying the dead in random places. Scar dropped Jacob in a random hole. "At least he gets buried." I whispered to Lizzy, she nodded and hid behind me. 'She can be a child sometimes.' I thought to myself and equipped an arrow to my bow. "I'm not going to shoot one unless absolutely necessary." I whispered to Lizzy. She nodded, still hiding behind me. I saw Wolf approach Scar, "Hey, that human girl that tried to shoot me? Yeah, she came up to me with your mask claiming that you forgot it." He jeered. I saw Wolf give Scar his mask back.

"Hey, Scar, another human girl alliance, or are you visiting for pleasure?" Wolf laughed. Scar bopped him on the head, and soon they started fighting. "Gwyneth, you need to break it up, someone could catch them." Lizzy whispered. I aimed the bow to nearby tree and shot. It was one of my special arrows, the made a loud ringing after it hit. Scar and Wolf immediately stopped fighting to cover their ears. I grabbed Lizzy and ran off. I heard Wolf's distant screaming in the background. We entered our block and sat down on the couch. "You're pretty good with those arrows, Gwyneth." She complimented. Another knock came at the door, "Guess you're right, Gwyneth. We are popular today." She said as I opened the door. "You really have a selection of arrows." Scar muttered as he handed me back my arrow. I began to laugh, "Did it hurt your ears?" I asked. "Gee, I don't know." He said sarcastically as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Well, if you and your buddy there continued fighting, you'd have attracted people." I explained. "Wolf is not my buddy, and I know that." He said as he entered, turning on his human cloaking device. "He's not, I thought you two were." I said. "I doubt a buddy would make fun of you constantly about past problems." He said. "Yeah, that guy mentioned you made another alliance with someone." Lizzy said, wanting Scar to explain. "I was sent here a few years ago to reach maturity, all my brothers died during the process, and I couldn't face every single enemy on my own. There was this human girl named Lex, I made an alliance wit her, and we had to fight the queen, only for me to get stabbed and almost die. So, everyone heard that I had to have help from a puny human girl to reach maturity." He explained. "For one thing, we're not puny human girls. For another, don't let them get to you, Gwyneth has her fair share of people who make fun of her."

I mouthed a sarcastic "thanks' to her and she responded with a giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Gwyneth's being sarcastic." Lizzy replied shortly. He nodded, "Are we actually done wit the door knocking, I'm getting sick of it." Lizzy said as the door knocked. "You know it's probably Chase." I said and opened the door. I was wrong; it was my ex-boyfriend, Richard. "Baby, come back, you can blame it all on me." Lizzy murmured and laughed. I gave her the finger in response. "What do you want?" I asked. Richard looked over my shoulder, "Um… Gwen-"He started. "Gwyneth." I interrupted. "Yeah, okay. Um, Gwyneth, who's that?" He asked. "His name is Scar; we met him during a hunt." I said. He nodded and turned his attention on what he was going to say.

"There's a party at Sarah's place, if you want to go with me..." He trailed off. I shook my head, "I'm not interested in Sarah's parties, Richard." I said. "Oh, well if you don't want to go there, we could go somewhere else." He offered. "Richard, remember what I told you when we broke up?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, "I meant it, leave me alone, please." I said and he nodded and left, before I could shut the door, Chase entered. "I saw Richard walk by, did Gwyneth turn him down?" He asked. I nodded. I heard Scar sigh, "Are you bored?" I asked. He shook his head. Lizzy giggled, "Scar just got jealous for a moment, that's all." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, I wasn't." He said. "I remember Wolf ask you if you made an alliance with Gwyneth or keep meeting her for pleasure. I think he keeps coming here because he likes her."

Chapter 7 – Why – Scar

I felt like killing Lizzy for figuring that out, 'I thought blondes were supposed to be stupid.' I thought. "Dude, are you?" Chase asked. "No." I replied. Chase looked at Gwyneth, "He likes you, I can tell." He said and went to the kitchen. "Hey, if Gwyneth had Scars' kids, what would they look like?" Lizzy asked. "Uh, they would have Gwyneth's beautiful hair and body figure, and they would have Scar's mandibles. Gwyneth gave both of them a smirk and put her bow and arrow back up. "Do you?" She asked behind me. 'What should I say? Tell her the truth, or lie. Lying would make me feel bad, and possible more when she found out I was lying. But the truth would freak her out; I wouldn't call myself good looking.' I thought. "Yeah."

"Snap, crackle, and pop I didn't see that coming." Chase joked. "Yeah, you did. It was obvious." Lizzy said. "Well, it's not like Scar has a human cloaking device so that when him and Gwyneth go out on dates, he won't get stared at." Chase said. "Well, it's up to Gwyneth to decide on whether she wants to or not." Lizzy said. I looked at Gwyneth, her expression was unreadable. I probably waited there for fifteen minutes, she cleared her throat, "Sure, uh, why not?" Gwyneth said nervously. Couldn't blame her, if I were in her place, I would be more nervous than I already was. I excused myself and went to base, where I found Wolf building up ammo. "So, you visited her…?" Wolf trailed, wanting me to explain. "Yeah, they invited me in and we did what we normally did, or they watched movies." I said. Wolf snorted, "I still think you've got feelings for her, not good in the middle of a hunt. What if she gets impregnated by those face huggers?" He asked. I didn't answer straight away; it'd be obvious that I would protect her.

"I would let her be." I lied. "You do realize that if Bear finds this out, he'll execute you. We're not allowed to form feelings for humans, that Lex girl was the exception because it was forced. But like I said, you're visiting her for pleasure." Wolf said. I growled and paid my attention to equipping more ammo. "What will you do when we go home? We can't bring her unless she does something extremely honorable." He said. 'I know this, which is why I'm considering staying her.' I thought to myself. "Just be honest with me, Scar, do you love that girl?" Wolf asked. Should I trust him? No, I shouldn't. "No." I replied and went to my station. 'If Bear does find out, I'm not going to come home, alive. I hope it never has to come down in death.' I thought and stayed alert for aliens. Flashbacks of the queen came through my mind. Then an alien came charging at me, so I blast it with a high voltage energy bolt.

One hit, and it was done for. I heard Bear's distant calling. I immediately stopped what I was doing and went to bear. In the end, he wanted to talk to me alone. "I've been hearing a lot of things about you." He started. 'Did he find out? Or am I being paranoid." I thought. "Some positives and some negatives. Positives are that you're hunting abilities and strength. Negatives, I hear rumors that you've been seeing this human girl way too much. Now, answer me honestly, is this true?" He asked. "Yes, sir." I said calmly. He nodded, "So, is it also true that you have developed feelings for her?" He asked. 'If I make it out alive, I'm going to kill Wolf.' I told myself. "Yes, sir." I replied. "Are you well aware that was prohibited?" He continued. "Yes, sir." I replied. Bear shook his head, "What I'm going to do is prohibited as well, I'm not going to kill you. You're like a son to me, now I want you to turn on your human cloaking device and hid with her. If you have to outside, use the cloaking device."

I nodded and did exactly what he instructed. "Scar, did you forget something?" Gwyneth asked. "I'm in deep trouble, Gwyneth. The group leader knows, but he let me go this one time. He ordered me to hide with you." I said. "Knows about what? She asked. "Uh... um… my feelings for you. They are prohibited when we hunt." I explained. She nodded and let me in. "Don't they know where I live?" She asked. I shook my head, "Leader took off my tracker before I came." I said. She nodded and made a bed on the couch, "If you prefer a bed, I can camp out here." She offered. I shook my head, "Here's fine." I said and lay down. She went to bed, I could hear both Lizzy and Gwyneth's breathing, but it helped me sleep faster. When I woke, I found Gwyneth cooking in the kitchen. "Good-morning." She greeted. "Good-morning." I said back and walked to her. The food looked a lot different than ours, that I can say.

"What's your planet like?" Gwyneth asked. "Warm, windy, full of my species and lots of space ships." I said. She nodded, "How are the women there?" She asked. Can't say I didn't see that one coming, didn't know human women look for competition around here. "Well, women are highly respected and we try so hard to impress them. The women also take pride in birthing, and to me, that's strange." I said. She nodded, "That does sound strange, women here hate the pain it brings, but happy that we have a child." She said. Lizzy got in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk, and then looked at me. "Just can't get enough of Gwyneth, can you?" She teased. "He has to hide here with us, his hunt leader let him go. Apparently he was supposed to hill him." Gwyneth said. "Why would Scar's leader want to kill him for?" Lizzy asked. "Having feelings for a human is not allowed during a hunt." She explained. Lizzy nodded and took a long drink form her cup. "That hardly sounds fair."

Gwyneth nodded, "Yeah, but his leader let him go." She added. Lizzy nodded and went to the living room. I stepped out of the way for Gwyneth when she moved to the living room. "There's a plate for you on the counter." Gwyneth said. I picked up the plate and sat down on the chair. 'Wait, I'm still in human form, oh well.' I thought and began eating. I found it kind of difficult, since I'm used to eating with mandibles. Lizzy and Gwyneth tried not to laugh, but with no prevail. "Hey, how about you spend all your life eating with mandibles, and then switch back to human." I said after I gulped down the food. "He's got a point, Lizzy. Stop laughing." Gwyneth said. Lizzy stopped laughing and focused on her food. I started looking at Gwyneth and how she ate. I started to look away and put my attention to my food. After we got done eating and put the dishes into the sink, we watched T.V, well they did, I just stared at the screen, not paying any attention to the show.

They were watching 'The Big Bang Theory'; I found this one slightly amusing. "Who's the smart alec?" I asked. "That's Sheldon Cooper, portrayed by Jim Parsons. He's my favorite character." Gwyneth replied. "My favorite would be Leonard, he's adorable." Lizzy said. "Better not let Chase find out." Gwyneth warned. Lizzy smiled and pretended to zip her lips. After that, Gwyneth and Lizzy got ready for college. They put their trust leaving me here alone. Once they left, I was completely bored. I walked around the place for a bit, sat back down, and paced across the room. Then I felt the sudden urge to check out Gwyneth's room. 'I definitely shouldn't go in there.' I thought, but ignored myself and went into the room. It was a dark navy blue color with a matching bed. On her desk were pictures, ones that were obviously friends and family. But there was one that got my attention, it was Gwyneth and Richard, from when they were together, I suppose. They looked happy, and it looked like Gwyneth was having the time of her life. I found her drawers and found underwear, I quickly shut the drawer and went to her closet, but it was a bunch of personal stuff, but I found her diary. 'She owns one of these? Well, it isn't heavily guarded.' I thought and began to read it.

I had trouble translating a couple words, but I could comprehend. Gwyneth talked about how she first met me, a disturbing ugly creature. 'Ouch.' I thought, lankly and continued. She wrote about how I kept visiting and how she's starting to suspect that I have feelings for her. Then I read the entry when I confessed. She wrote how confused she was, should she go wit hit? Or maybe just ignore him. She wrote at the very end that she agreed to go on with it and date me. 'I know how that feels, the confusion. 'I thought while I put her diary away and walked out of the door. I sat down on the sofa, and began to daydream. I dreamt that I had no worries and no having to run away all the time. Then, there was Gwyneth, beautiful as ever, wit her bow and arrow at the ready.

I snapped out of it, and Gwyneth and Lizzy entered their home. "Professors gave us so much homework!" Lizzy groaned. "I know, I don't think I'm going to get it done." Gwyneth agreed. Lizzy sat down next to me, "Did you have to go to college?" She asked. "No." I said. "Well, you're not missing anything." She said. I nodded, "Though we do get home schooled." I said. Lizzy nodded and got back up and went to her room. "Someone's been in my room." Gwyneth called out. 'Crap.' I thought and tried to put on a straight face. "Don't look at me, I didn't go in there." Lizzy called out. Gwyneth came out of her room and sat down next to me, she didn't' say anything. 'Maybe if I switch back to my normal form, she won't hurt me as bad.' I thought. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "Why did you go to my room for?" She asked. "I got bored, and I didn't go through much."

She looked at me, her deep forest green eyes searching mine to see if I was telling the truth. "Like what?" She finally asked. "You're diary." I said. "Oh, well I guess it's not a big deal then. Just don't do it again." She warned. I nodded as she went to the bathroom. Lizzy came to me with big eyes. "She let you go that easy? Scar, you must be something else." She said. I looked at her confused, "I don't understand what you mean." I said. "I mean, that Gwyneth doesn't let people who go in her room goes that easily. The reason she would, would be that she either likes you, or to test you." Lizzy explained. I nodded. I heard a distant screaming from below. I switched to my normal form and went to check it out. The cause of the scream came from a young woman; her brain looked like it's been eaten. "Xenomorphs." I said and checked my surroundings. I caught one, still eating. I shot at it, but missed.

Chapter 8 – Must Be Dreaming – Gwyneth

It really wasn't surprising to me that Scar would look at my room, he did nothing to do, and I could've taught him how to use a TV. But he read my diary. No, I didn't keep it locked, but I think he would've found a way to break it. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Scar was gone. 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.' I thought and asked Lizzy where he was. "We heard a woman screaming below, so he went to go check it out." She said. "Well, shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked. "Chill, Gwyneth, everything's going to be okay." She assured. "Well, I'm going to check on him." I said and grabbed my bow and arrow. I searched floor to floor when finally, I reached my destination. Ms. Walburne was lying there, dead with a hole in her head. I noticed Scar was laying down. I ran to him, "Scar, are you okay?" I asked. I knew he wasn't alright; he was bleeding in some areas. Scar was in his normal form, "Yeah, just watch out for the alien behind you." He warned.

I turned around quickly and shot a bulls-eye at it. It fell dead in a matter of seconds. "Here, let's get you back to my place." I said as I helped him get up. He nodded and tried to put too much of his weight onto me. When we got there, I sat him down on the couch. "What all did you read of my diary?" I asked when I sat him down. "Nothing much, just what you thought of me." He said while turning into his human form. I nodded, 'Knew I shouldn't have written that.' I thought. I sat down next to him, "So, what do you think?" I asked. "Okay." He said plainly. He awkwardly put his arm around me. I smelled a hint of the woods on him. I quickly turned my attention to him. 'I wonder what he's think right now.' I wondered. "I could stay in this form forever for you, if you want me to." Scar suggested. "I don't want to take your true identity away from you." I said. He shook his head, "I'm basically an outcast now. Besides, if this means staying here forever, I want to fit in." He said. I nodded, "But still, it'd be like taking away who you are." I said. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Like I said, I'm an outcast, it doesn't matter anymore." He said. I kept staring at him, he sighed, "if it makes you feel better, if any danger comes at us, I'll switch to my normal form and protect you guys."

I announced that I was going to get ready for bed, "You're going to explain what that 'alien' thing was later, okay?" I asked. He nodded and lay down. I switched to my pajamas and went to sleep in my bed. 'Good thing I have no school tomorrow.' I thought and went to sleep. I dreamt that I was in the woods, with my bow and arrow. Then, Scar, in his human form came up to me and kissed my hand and smiled. But then an alien popped from behind him and killed him in front of my eyes. I woke up, sweat running down my brow. "It was just a dream." I whispered and walked my way to the kitchen. I looked in Scars' direction, he was asleep. I thought about lying down with him, but quickly changed my mind; I didn't want to wake him up. I poured myself a glass of water and took a long drink from it.

"Had a bad dream?" Scar asked. "I thought you were asleep." I said. He smiled, "I couldn't sleep very well, either." He said. "What was your dream about?" He asked. "We were in the woods, and that alien popped out from behind you and killed you." I said. He chuckled, "Same thing for me, only the alien killed you." He said. I finished my water and put it in the sink, "I'll see you in the morning." I said. He walked closer to me and really awkwardly kissed my cheek. I smiled a little and went back to my room. I lay back down in my bed and went back to sleep. When I woke up, the sun was shining, with a little bit of clouds. I went to the living room; Scar and Lizzy were watching the news. "Who's missing today?" I asked. Lizzy looked at me, tears w ere running down her cheeks, "Chas is missing."

My eyes widened, "Chase is missing? But he just answered my text yesterday. How could he be missing?" I asked. "I don't know, I-"She stopped and looked at Scar, "You know where he is." She assumed. "I have an idea on where he might be, and it'll be pointless going. That alien that was inside your brother? It's most likely inside Chase." He said. "You have to help me find him! We can take that thing out without killing Chase." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, there's no possible way." He said. "Yes there is, they did it to Ripley." I said. "Your grandmother, Gwyneth, you never told me this." Lizzy said. "I know, it's just that my grandmother told me stories about her and those 'Xenomorph' she called them. She also told me that she was a clone of Ripley, since she did successfully killing the Xenomorph race, until they cloned her and took out the Xenomorph queen. Ripley gained Xenomorph-like abilities s well."

I saw Scar's expression grow from confused to worry. "Then that must mean that you have Xenomorph-like abilities, too." Scar said. "Scar, what do you mean?" Lizzy asked. "Don't answer her." I pleaded. I don't want her to know the truth just yet. Scar looked at me, "Gwyneth has Xenomorph-like abilities, but only the queen's abilities, which are very strong." He said. "I'm still not following." She said. "Those things that killed your brother, she has those things' abilities only stronger." He explained. "That explains a lot and yet so little." She said, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Well, it would also make it easier to find Chase. I can feel them whenever they're near." I said. "So you lied to me when you said you didn't know what it was." She assumed. I nodded, "But out of safety reasons, I had to be sure it was a Xenomorph, I've never seen one as an infant."

She nodded, showing a hint of betrayal. "I'm sorry, I should've told you. But I thought not telling you were the best thing." I apologized. "It's okay, I'm glad you told me now, because if you told me when that thing popped out of my brother's chest, I would've been more confused and I probably wouldn't believe you." She accepted my apology. She gave me a hug, and Scar too, before she went to bed.

"Are you not used to being hugged?" I asked. He silently nodded, "The scientists who cloned your grandmother with the queen xenomorph inside her, they must've been complete idiots." He said. I nodded, "We can learn more about the xenomorphs, just to know what we're really dealing with, from Ripley. Believe it or not, she's still alive, and still looks young." I said. He nodded and kissed me good-night. When I lay down on my comfortable bed, I think of Ripley, all the hell she had to deal with.

Chapter 9 – Ellen Ripley – Scar

Gwyneth's grandmother didn't live that far away. When we arrived, she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman with black hair, as black as Gwyneth's. "Why, hello Gwyneth, what brings you here?" The one and only Ripley asked. "The xenomorphs have returned, and we need your help to give us more information about them." She said. Ripley's eyes widened, "Who brought them back?" She asked. Gwyneth looked at me, "Uh, my kind, ma'am." I answered. Ripley looked at me confused, "Oh, I get it, you're one of those predators. Decided to hunt again?" She asked. I nodded, "How the hell did you meet him?" Ripley asked Gwyneth. "I was walking through the woods, as I normally do, and I stumbled into him while on my way home." She explained. "You're very lucky to have escaped, if he knew you had the queens' blood in you; he would've killed you on the spot. But, I know he's figured it out by now."

Ripley welcomed us in, "Are you on some human cloaking device?" She asked me. I nodded, "I've been banned from the hunt, and my leader let me go." I said. Ripley nodded, "I sense you have infatuated feelings towards my granddaughter." She said. 'There's no point in lying to her.' I thought and cleared my throat, "Yes, ma'am." I answered. Ripley hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Have you two had sex yet?" She asked. "Grandma!" Gwyneth moaned. "You're mother and father isn't here to do this, so I have to do it for their sake." She replied. Gwyneth nodded and let her grandmother continue. "No, we haven't, ma'am." Ripley nodded, "Good." Gwyneth put her head on her hands and shook her head. "You all wanted to know more about xenomorphs? Well, here's the thing, they're stronger than anything and they will fight to get their prey. To kill one, you need a strong weapon or have the DNA of a queen." Ripley looked at Gwyneth.

"My granddaughter is the only hope for you to defeat the xenomorphs." Ripley said. "Grandma, I don't think I can do that, I mean I've never fought a xenomorph in my life." Gwyneth said. Ripley put her hand on top of Gwyneth's, "You'll know what to do when you encounter one." She assured. Gwyneth smiled and nodded. "So, are we going to kick some butt?" Lizzy asked. Gwyneth smiled again and nodded. "Ripley, do you think you could help us? You do have the queen's DNA as well." I told her. Ripley shook her head, "I'm not as good as I once was. But I can train you." She said. I nodded and got up, tired of sitting. "Great, so when do we start?" Lizzy asked. "Tomorrow afternoon." She answered and let us go. "Your grandma is so cool, Gwyneth." Lizzy said. "I know." She only said. When we got home, Lizzy went to her room and passed out. Gwyneth stayed up a little longer.

"I didn't think merging DNA with a xenomorph was possible." I said. She smiled, "Neither did my grandma. But, here we are. Once we're done wiping out the xenomorphs, are you going to kill me?" She asked. 'How could I kill her? True, she shares traits of my enemy, but that doesn't make her a true xenomorph.' I thought. "No, I'm not going to kill you. How could I? I'm in love with you; I could never bring myself up to kill you." I said. She smiled and laid down next to me, "What would happen if your others find this out?" She asked. "Find about what?" I asked. "You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." She explained. "They'll never find out, trust me." I told her, and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Chapter 10 – Caught – Wolf

"You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." Gwyneth said. "They'll never find out, trust me." Scar responded. "That's what you think. I need to tell this to Bear, this'll change things." I said to myself. I reached Bear in no time. "What is it, Wolf?" He asked. "It seems that it's possible to share DNA with xenomorphs." I said. "This isn't new, it happened to Ellen Ripley." Bear said. "Well, Ripley has a granddaughter that shares the DNA with a queen xenomorph." I said. Bear stopped abruptly, "Is it the girl Scar is infatuated with?" He asked. I nodded, "She's more powerful than Ripley or any other xenomorph." I said, excited that finally my component might actually get taken care of.

Bear nodded," Where does this girl live?" I smiled and led the way.

Chapter 11 – Confrontations – Gwyneth

I sensed that someone was eavesdropping. "What is it?" scar asked. "One of your kinds might be eavesdropping." I said. I squinted my eyes to see better and saw a figure move off a tree. "Yeah, definitely one of your kind." I said. "How can you tell?" He asked. "Because he was invisible." I replied. He nodded, "Yeah, and that means he must've heard you talking about you being practically a xenomorph, which also means he's taking this to our leader." He told me. "That's a bad thing, I suppose." I guessed. "Extremely bad, when we heard about what happened to Ripley, we were outraged, but in the end we thought it was just one, and hoped that she couldn't reproduce." Scar said. "But now they know they were wrong, and they'll try to kill my grandmother and me." I assumed. "No, they won't kill Ripley. Strangely, we'd come to respect her, probably still now. No, they'll probably just kill you. But I won't ever let them."

I smiled and hugged him, a sudden pound, and then a crash came at the door. Two of Scars' kind broke in with the door shattered. "Scar, move out of the way." The biggest one which I assumed was his leader, told him. "No, I won't let you harm her." He defended. "Scar, she's the enemy! She is more powerful than Ripley, Scar; she's even more powerful than a xenomorph queen." The leader said. "Sir, she hasn't attacked us." He said. "Yes she has!" Wolf said, I remembered that voice and I felt my blood began to boil. "She only threw those arrows at us to keep us from killing each other." Scar said. "You actually believe this guy?" Wolf asked in disbelief. The leader went silent, probably thinking.

"She still has xenomorph blood in her, and that makes her our enemy." He finally said. I could tell Wolf was pleased with himself, which aggravated me even more. I didn't think what I was dong when I attacked Wolf head on. I heard a screech came out of nowhere. We all stopped what we were doing. "Was that me?" I asked. Scar slowly nodded and I lifted my hand to see green blood, then Wolf collapsed. I quickly got up. "I didn't mean to, I had no idea what I was doing." I said. I looked at Scar again, I saw fear, and then I realized that he had seen something horrible. I sat down and began to shake. 'Oh god, I just killed someone. The leader must be furious.' I thought. The leader then pulled me up and studied me for a long time. I didn't really want to see Scar's face, but I did anyway. His fear was gone, but now all I saw was confusion.

The leader finally stopped examining me and cleared his throat, "You killed on of our lousiest fighter. I should be mourning, not relieved. But in our home planet, we don't accept ones like Wolf. I'll let you live, just make sure that Ripley trains you to the limit." He said and went away. "I can tell your leader has honor." I said out of nowhere. He nodded, "He's been fighting the xenomorphs for ten thousand years." He said. 'That's impressive.' I thought, "Let's go hid this body." I said and picked up his legs. "I se what Ripley means when she said you're more powerful than her, and the queen. No xenomorph could've done that so quickly to a predator, which is what humans call us." He said. We hid the body in a very huge dumpster can, and headed back to my block. "Tomorrow's training." I reminded him. "I know." He replied and lay down.

I lay down with him and fell asleep. I woke and saw Lizzy smiling at me. "So, did you two have fun?" She giggled. "We didn't do anything, Lizzy. We just slept." I whispered and got up. "Oh, well it could've fooled me." She said and started cooking. Scar woke up twenty minutes after I did. Good-morning." Lizzy and I said in unison. He looked at both of us and waved. He got up and stretched, even in his human form, he was still built. I caught Lizzy staring and in response, I put my hands over her eyes. She laughed and put my hand away. "Don't worry; I'm not going to take him away from you." She said and went back to cooking. After we ate, we went to Ripley's.

She opened the door and let us in. "Did you eat before coming?" She asked. We nodded, and in response Ripley smiled, "Good, I wasn't in the mood to cook." She said and led us to her training/exercise room. "This is very impressive." Lizzy said. Ripley thanked her, "Scar, it'd be better if you were in your true form." She said. He nodded and tried to turn the device off. But it wouldn't, Scar looked at the device and cursed, "Bear told me this would happen." He muttered. 'Bear must be the leader.' I assumed to myself. "The device doesn't work anymore?" Lizzy asked. "Apparently so, Bear told me it was kind of dodgy, but he gave me direct order to keep this device on." He said. "Look lie he planned it." Ripley told him. Scar looked offended, "My leader wouldn't..." He trailed off. Ripley nodded, "You know deep down that he would, because no one likes competition."

Scar slowly nodded and shook out of it, "I'm ready." He announced. "Are you sure, Scar? I mean you just found out your own leader betrayed you." I said. "If he betrayed me, then why did he let me live/" He boasted. I stood my ground, expression hardened, "Because he wants to fight you one-on-one, he doesn't want anyone in his way." I said. "She's right, Scar. You know your own kind better than we do, you should know about competition, betrayal, and being a warrior." Ripley said. Scar softened and nodded, "Yeah, you're both right. I'm sorry, Gwyneth." He said. I nodded and gave my grandmother a nod. "Okay, looks like everyone is ready. So, let's being."

Chapter 12 – Training Begins Now! – Scar

I have to admit, Ripley knows her stuff when it comes to xenomorphs and how to fight them. Gwyneth was keeping up wit her without breaking a sweat, but Lizzy and I were far from keeping up. "Work a little bit harder. Now, here's what I want you all to do, exercise for at least an hour tonight." She instructed. We all nodded and she let us go. "I call dibs on the shower." Gwyneth said. "What, now fair!" Lizzy said and playfully shoved her. What Gwyneth did to Wolf did make me scared; it was like seeing a real life xenomorph kill Wolf. Was I happy? No, I didn't want Wolf to tend up like that. I wanted to fight him to the death. But I could tell he was ticking off Gwyneth, so he had it coming. Ripley's training, I am certain we have a winning chance against the xenomorphs. I remember a face hugger caught me off guard, and I knew I'd have been impregnated by one. Once Bear found out, he had it removed and brought me back to life.

I now see the reason behind it, Bear was jealous of my abilities and feared that I would take his place. SO, he had to kill me himself. He made this human cloaking device on purpose, knowing I would ask for it and that it would change me into a human permanently. I could feel my senses slowly fading already. But, that means I can be with Gwyneth. I smiled at the thought, her and I sitting on the couch, talking. "Scar, are you alright?" Gwyneth's voice came out of nowhere. I shook my head, I was in deep thought. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just in really deep thought." I explained. Gwyneth nodded and went inside. "Well since I called dibs on the shower, I'm going to take one."

I collapsed on the sofa and quickly fell asleep. I dreamt of my life with Gwyneth again. But soon, I woke up and felt Gwyneth cuddling close to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "I'm slowly changing into a human permanently. I can feel it, my vision is fading, and my instinct isn't as sharp as it used to be." I said. "Are you worried about it?" She asked. "Yes, but there's one good thing about it, I would be able to really be with you, I would be able to bare children with you properly." I said. She nodded, "That is a good thing, I suppose. But is it what you really want?" She asked. I thought for quite some time, 'Do I really want it? I've basically spent most of my life being what I am, and I know little of what humans are like, or even how they have sex.'

"Yes, it's what I really want." I decided. I knew she was smiling, "That's good." She said. "Want to know something, Gwyneth?" I asked. "Yeah, go ahead." She said. "I love you." I said. She laughed, "I love you too." She replied. We both fell asleep, well Gwyneth did faster than I could. I was thinking about what my human life would be like, Gwyneth having xenomorph abilities, and when we finally battle them into extinction, would Gwyneth be alright? Would Bear interfere, of course he would. But, with Ripley training us, we stand a chance against the xenomorphs, and if we have to fight a predator, I can train them on that situation.

End of Part 1


	5. Chapter 5-Leaving-Scar

The Hunt Part 1

(Alien V. Predator, Scar X (OC) Gwyneth.)

By, Darkfire333 (Megan)

Chapter 1 – Arrival – Scar

I do not own anything except for my OC, I do hope you enjoy this story -Darkfire33 (Megan)

I loaded my weapons onto my back and waited for the others to do the same. I've wanted to go on another hunt after my maturity. After the Elder gave me permission to go on another one, I had the feeling that this one would be better than the last. Although, I couldn't forget about that human girl, Lex, I also couldn't forget the embarrassment she caused. Because of her, I'm the laughing stock of the whole Youtja Clan. Everyone was ready, so we went into the ship and headed our w ay to earth. A lot has changed since my last hunt; we finally thought it best to learn the human language, and to learn how to speak it. 'What a pain that was.' I thought to myself. I heard one of my teammate laughing, I shouldn't even bother turning to see what they were laughing about, I knew they were laughing at me.

But, I turned anyways, and I was right. "Hey, Scar, I bet we're going to meet that human girl." I snarled at them in response, but that only made them laugh harder. Bear was the only one that didn't laugh, "Just leave him alone, Wolf, he was forced to make that alliance with her. Besides, she showed a lot of bravery that night." Bear defended. They went silent, Bear was the leader of this hunt, and everyone had to obey his orders. After a while, we reached earth, all big and round. Once we entered, we put on our cloaking device. "Okay hunters, here are the rules; No getting cocky, no messing around, and absolutely no killing people who are sick and almost dying." Bear said and ordered us to move out. Everyone ran, going off to find people to kill, except me, I went scouting.

"Scar, just ignore the others. They would surely know how it feels if they were in your place." Bear said while patting my back. "They don't, though. They'll keep pestering me." I said, while scouting the area. "Like I said, ignore them. You're a smart hunter, smarter than your teammates." He said and went to go check on the others.

Chapter 2 – Normal Days – Gwyneth

I lay on my bed while skimming through a 'Nation Geographic' magazine. 'This day has been so long and boring. I need something to do.' I thought to myself. I couldn't really go anywhere, except for the woods, but my roommate would start panicking if I left for the woods in the night. I offered so many times for her to come with me, but she back down each time. I decided that I would only go for a walk for an hour, so I headed to Lizzy's room, "Lizzy, I'm going out for a walk." I said. "But it's nine o'clock, aren't you worried about criminals?"

"It'll only be an hour." I said. She nodded and told me to grab some pepper spray. I did so on the way out. Lizzy and I have been best friends since high school, we decided to become roommates and live on our own after high school, but now we're in college, Lizzy majoring in biology. I'm majoring in therapy, and so far, I'm pleased with my decision. I entered the woods in no time, I took a deep breath of air, and the smell of pine filled my senses. I continued to walk, but felt uneasy, really uneasy. 'That's strange; those trees seem to be moving.' I thought. I squinted to get a better look, my eyes went open, 'There's someone in front of that tree!' My mind screaming me to run, I turned a right and headed to a building. I went inside and hid.

'Wait, that person was invisible.' I thought as my mind was clearing up. That's impossible; no one can turn invisible, can they? I replayed all what happened in my heard, and it turned out that person was indeed invisible. 'The stupid thing would be to go back, smart thing would be to go back home. But that would mean explaining what happened to Lizzy, not only would she say, "I told you so." But she would also tease me. Like she has any room to talk.' I thought while exiting the building. I noticed that tree red dots were aimed at a sleeping homeless guy. I looked to where it was pointing from, but there was no one there. Suddenly, what seemed to be a cloaking device went off to show a creature that I've never seen before. It was about to kill the guy, but another one of them stopped it. He said something, but it sounded like a bunch of clicking noises.

I started to run back home, but I bumped into something. I looked and saw another one of those things in front of me, this one was smaller, but I could tell he meant business. He grabbed me and pulled me up, his touch cold. He just stood there, not doing anything. Then those three red dots aimed at my chest. I braced myself, for what I thought meant he was going to kill me. After a while, I opened my eyes and he was doing nothing. "Well, aren't you going to kill me? You pointed those lasers at me; doesn't that mean you're going to kill me?" I asked. He said nothing and turned to the side, letting me go. I ran all the way home, panting when I reached my apartment door. "You're back early." Lizzy called out. "Yeah, something freaky just happened."

"Like what?" She asked. "You probably won't believe me, but there were these freaky things that were hunting people, and I ran into one. He pointed his lasers at me, as if he was going to kill me, but he didn't. He let me go." I explained. "Sounds a bit crazy, Gwyneth. But, I believe you. Did you use that pepper spray?" She asked. "Something told me it wouldn't have worked, they were wearing masks." I told her. "Are they human?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, they looked different than a human being." I said. She came out of her room and went to the kitchen, "Sounds really crazy, maybe Alex was right, maybe there are aliens." Lizzy said. I nodded, "Here's another thing, they had cloaking devices, and they were invisible, until they turned it off." I said. She nodded in response. "Lizzy, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said, I heard her say the same thing, while I got in my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke, I immediately got dressed for college. I looked at the clock; it told that it was six in the morning. I had plenty time to get ready. I went to the bathroom and put my makeup on, then fixed me some breakfast. I sat down on the couch, still replaying what all happened last night. 'What were they looking for, exactly?'

Chapter 3 – Waiting – Scar

'Why did I let that girl go?' I kept asking myself. I almost killed her, but something held me back. 'This better not be like that moment with Lex. But at least that was forced. This time, I let her go willingly. 'I should be scorned for this.' I thought, but then I remembered how Bear scorns his team, not pretty at all. I walked to where that homeless guy was. Snake got his way and got to kill him. I snorted, "I thought we were supposed to follow orders." I mumbled and scouted somewhere else. I found a random guy in an alleyway, smoking. He didn't pay attention to me; so I pointed my laser at him and shot a bullet at him, his head exploded, would've been funny if that cigarette smoke wasn't affecting my vision.

I went somewhere else, I found an apartment block, it was a jackpot, yes, but if I were to go in there now, I'd cause attention. So I decided to go back to the woods. I couldn't stop wondering why I let that human girl get away. "She even embraced herself for death." I said to myself. "Who embraced death?" Wolf asked behind me. I sighed, "Go mind your own business." I said. "Oh, look who's all bossy!" He teased. I started walking away, remembering what Bear said. "Don't you turn your back on me, Scar." Wolf said and began to attack me, but before he touched me, what looked like an arrow flew past him. I looked to where the arrow came from, it was from that girl that I let go the other day.

Wolf looked in my direction, "Is that the girl you made an alliance with?" Wolf asked. I shook my head. "I bet that's the one you let go." He said. "Will you shut up?" I asked. I looked back at the human girl, she was confused. Which means she doesn't understand us, "Go and talk her language, Scar." Wolf laughed. I hit him on the head, "How about you?" I suggested. Wolf chuckled, "Hello, whatever your name is." He said. I expected her to fall out of the tree, but instead she stood her ground and loaded another arrow. "My name is Gwyneth, what in the world are you?" She asked. "Wolf, don't answer that." I warned. "Scar, you might as well speak her language, we didn't learn it because it was fun." He said. 'He's doing this to torment me.' I thought. "Oh, this is Scar, don't be afraid of him, he's friendly." He burst out laughing. "Won't you ever stop talking, we have work to do, woman-cheater."

Wolf stopped laughing, "How do you know about that?" He asked. "Everyone knows, Wolf, not a big surprise either." I said. "I guess even people like you get into arguments, too huh?" Gwyneth asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Hey, you just said to stop talking to her, why are you doing it?" Wolf asked in our normal language. I shoved him off, "So, what are you?" Gwyneth asked. "From a planet far from yours, the ones here on earth are from the Youtja Clan." I said. "Scar, she doesn't know what you mean." Wolf muttered. "Were you the one that was going to kill me? I remember seeing that symbol on your mask." She said. I nodded, "Why let me go? I was ready." She asked. "Because he likes you." Wolf muttered, laughing.

"Shut up, it was nothing like that!" I said to him. "Then what was it?" Gwyneth asked. "I don't know, maybe I was surprised that you were ready for death so quickly." I said. She went quiet for a while, "I knew it was pointless to run. I've seen hunters like this before." She explained. 'That explains that.' I thought. I stood there, probably looking stupid, but I didn't know what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." Wolf laughed. I wanted to so badly rip him a new one, but I restrained myself.

Chapter 4 – Hiding – Gwyneth

The one named Scar stood there, probably not knowing what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." His buddy said. I could tell Scar wanted to hurt him, but he didn't. Suddenly I heard cops from the distance. Wolf disappeared and I'm guessing he went away. "You better get going." I told Scar while I climbed down the tree. I ran to my home as quickly as I could. When I got there, Lizzy was sitting down reading a book. "So, did you find that freaky thing?" She asked. "Yeah, and there's two of them." I replied. She looked at me, "Two of them, better stay away from that forest." Lizzy teased. I gave her the finger and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Then someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it!" Lizzy called out and ran to the door. I heard the door open, "Um, Gwyneth? She asked. "What?" I called out. "I think this one's for you." She answered. I went to the door, it was Scar.

He then collapsed, passed out I think. "Hey, look he was shot by tranquilizer dart." Lizzy pointed out. "Come on, help me hide him." I told Lizzy. I grabbed him under the shoulders while Lizzy grabbed his ankles. We struggled to get him in my room, since Lizzy wanted to be funny. But, finally we got him there, and we shut the door. Another knock came at the door, "I'll go get it." I said and went to the door. Two policemen were standing there, "Good evening, ma'am. We need your help." One of them announced. "With what?" I asked. "There was one really weird looking thing in the forest, we got one with a tranquilizer, but it ran away. We think it went here, do you know anything?" The second cop asked. "No, but I'll take a look out." I said, hoping that they would believe me.

They both nodded, "Thank you, ma'am. Let us know if you found him, or if you have any problems." The other cop said. I nodded and said good-bye and they left. Lizzy came towards me, "What were you doing? We could've turned that thing in!" Lizzy whispered. "Those cops would've had tests and examinations on him, I don't like it." I said and went back to cooking. "What did he do to you that made you think you should save him?" She asked. "He let me go instead of killing me." I answered. I turned on the radio, a song by David Gueta with Akon came up, 'Sexy Bitch.'. I started to dance, while Lizzy laughed and joined in. We heard a clicking noise; we turned to see that thing looking at us. "I think he was checking you out, Gwyneth." Lizzy whispered in my ear. I playfully hit her and finished cooking.

Lizzy switched to a different station, this time 'Applause' by, Lady GaGa came on. "Yes, I've wanted to hear this one!" Lizzy said excitedly jumping up and down. I started to dance again. "We're such rude guests." Lizzy said while laughing. "Well, since when do we have company, except for you boyfriend?" I asked. "At least I have one. Hate to break it to you, but you don't have one." She laughed. 'Well, maybe I want to be the only one in college to not have a boyfriend." I said. "This is why almost everyone here laughs at you." She said. "I know they do, and they can keep laughing for all I care." I said and playfully shoved her. "What's your name?" Lizzy asked Scar. "Scar." He answered. "Lizzy, don't you dare make a reference."

She looked at me, straining, and "I need to!" She said. "Say it in your head, not out loud." I suggested. She did, and burst out laughing. "What did she think?" Scar asked. "There's a movie that has your name in it, only he's a lion, and he's the villain." I said. Then the door came open, Chase came in, "What did you make?" He asked. "Food and we're going to eat it." I said. "Darling girlfriend, Gwyneth made food for eating!" He said in his fake English accent. Lizzy called out saying she knew, Chase laughed, "I found someone who's interested in you, and he's single." He told me. I sighed, "For the last time, I'm not interested in being in a relationship right now. I just need to focus on college more than a boyfriend." I said. Chase moaned, "Come on, Gwyneth! College is going to get boring for you if you don't exercise your mingling." He complained. "Well, sorry. I'm just not into it right now."

Chase nodded, "Alright, alright. It's just hat Lizzy and I hate to see so many people laugh at you. I can't tell you how many times we've told them to leave you alone." He said and looked at Scar. "What is that, Gwyneth?" He asked, still staring. "Gwyneth found herself a new friend; she even saved him from the cops." Lizzy said. "Gwyneth barely saves anyone from cops." Chase muttered, pointing to that one incident that I couldn't help him with. "It wasn't my fault that you got caught, Chase." I defend. He smiled, "I know, I just like to get on to you. Try to make you feel bad." He laughed. "Well, it's not working. Anyways, his name is Scar." I said. "Oh, like Simba's murdering uncle?" Chase laughed. "Oh, I see, Chase gets to make a reference, but I can't."

"Lizzy, Chase didn't give me the chance to warn him not to. Chase, no he's not Simba's murdering uncle." I said. Chase continued to laugh, "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." He said between laughing. "Whatever." I only said and handed him a plate. "Food, Lizzy come and get it before I eat it all." He called out. "Are you hungry?" I asked Scar. He shook his head. Lizzy went into the kitchen, "Are you sure Scar? Gwyneth's cooking is really good." Lizzy said to make sure. "Maybe he doesn't eat human food." I guessed. Lizzy shrugged and grabbed her plate and went to sit on the couch. "You can go sit down; Chase and Lizzy aren't going to hurt you." I said while fixing my plate. "As if they could." Scar muttered and went to go sit down. I sat next to Lizzy, "So, Chase, how's your day?" Lizzy asked. "Oh, it's been good. How about you?"

"Oh, it's been a day. I've been worried sick about Gwyneth, always going to the woods to walk or hunt rodents." She said. Chase laughed, "You aren't her mother, Lizzy. Gwyneth can do what she wants." Chase defended me. "She almost died last night. That Scar there, tried to kill her." She said. "How did it feel like, Gwyneth?" Chase asked. "It felt fabulous." I pulled of my Kristen Stewart impression. We both laughed, "This isn't funny guys." Lizzy said. "Yeah, it is. Geez, have a chill pill." Chase continued to laugh. "Well, it won't be funny if Gwyneth actually did die." Lizzy said. "Well, she's still alive, which means that Scar let her go." Chase said and playfully nudged Lizzy. She smiled and did the same to him, "Okay, how was Gwyneth's day?" Chase asked. "Absolutely marvelous, absolutely. Scar and his buddy were having what almost ended up as a Mortal Kombat level, but unfortunately, I stopped them. Lovely stuff."

Chase laughed, "Does sound positively marvelous. See, Lizzy, Gwyneth knows how to play along." Chase teased. "Well, it's taking me a long time to learn, okay?" Lizzy laughed. "Okay, next person, how was your day, Scar?" Chase asked. I could tell Scar really didn't want to talk but he did, he told Chase that it's been a day. "He's mad because I interrupted him with his feud with his buddy." I whispered. "What are you talking about, Wolf isn't my buddy." Scar said. "Sorry, I didn't know." I apologized and continued eating. Scar shook his head, "No, it's fine." He said and stared out the window. 'What do you look like without the mask?" Chase asked. Scar looked at him, "You don't want to know." He only said and continued to look out the window. After I got done eating, I put my dirty dish in the dishwasher.

Chapter 5 – Leaving – Scar

"I'm afraid I have to go. I have something to do." I announced and left. 'Her friends are a whole lot different from friends I've seen here.' I thought. I met up with Bear, "Do we have any type of cloaking device that can turn us to looking like a human?" I asked. "We're working on it, so far, we're almost done. All we need is for someone to try it." He said. "Could I try it?" I asked. "Why do you want to try it?" Bear asked. "Just want to." I said shortly. Bear studied my expression, but gave me the device anyways. "It's sill a bit dodgy, so be careful." He warned. I nodded and I walked back to the woods. I kept wondering what I would look like as a human, or if this thing worked at all. I found a restroom near the park. I went in and saw a mirror.

I only saw half my face, 'Guess I'm too tall for this mirror.' I laughed and set the device to male and turned it on. I looked in the mirror; I had a full head of black hair, shoulder length. I was shorter, meaning I could see all of my face. "I look weird." I told myself and exited the restroom. I saw Gwyneth and her friends playing on a swing set. "Hey stranger, are you new in town?" Chase asked. "Yeah, thought I'd get used to the woods first." I said, hoping to trick them. "Awesome, where are you from?" He asked. 'What's a reasonable place?' I asked myself. "I'm from New York." I replied. "Oh, I've always wanted to go there." Lizzy said. I smiled and nodded, 'This is weird, but I'm in disguise, so they wouldn't know me, or recognize me.' I thought. "How is it up there?" Gwyneth asked. I don't know what made it so hard to answer her, but I managed to say that it was good.

Gwyneth smiled and looked at one of my wrists, "Nice looking watch. What's your name?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, thanks. My name is….uh…Samuel." I said. "Nice to meet you, Samuel, this is Chase and Lizzy." She said. I waved hi as they said their hellos. "Hey, wanna hang out with us?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, is it alright with you guys?" I asked. Gwyneth smiled, "Of course, we like new company." She said and put her arm around my shoulder and led me to her home. When they got home, Gwyneth started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Chase asked. Gwyneth composed herself, "That's Scar, he's dressed up as a human." She said. 'How the hell did she figure that out?' I asked myself in disbelief. "Gwyneth, someone put something in your food today, he looks like a regular human being." Chase said. I remembered that Bear said this thing was dodgy, so I'm guessing some people, like Gwyneth, can see through it.

I turned off the cloaking device. "See, I told you." Gwyneth said. "Oh, you were testing us to see if we'd recognize you in a human form." Lizzy said. I nodded, "It's fairly new, and a bit dodgy. So, I'm guessing that some people, like Gwyneth, can see right through it." I said. Chase laughed, "Guess that means that Gwyneth ahs super eye strength." He said. "Guess so." Gwyneth laughed. I started to leave, but Gwyneth caught my arm and pulled me back. "We invited you here to hang out, stay with us for a little while." She said. I nodded and went to the living room. "Could you turn back into human form, please?" Lizzy asked. I nodded and turned the device on. Lizzy just sat there and stared at me. "Lizzy, it's not nice to stare at people." Gwyneth teasingly scorned. "Yeah, Lizzy. The only one you should be staring at is me." Chase said while pointing to himself

Lizzy giggled, "Sorry." She quickly apologized and went to the kitchen. "Why was she staring at me?" I asked. "I have no idea, man." Chase said as he sat down on the floor. "I've decided that we're going to watch Labyrinth guys." Gwyneth said as she, what her kind says, 'popped the movie in'. So far, I didn't get the movie, I mean, what's the storyline? "Gwyneth, Scar looks pretty confused, you might want to explain the movie to him." Chase said. Gwyneth sat down next to me and explained the movie to me. I understood half of the movie after that. Next, Lizzy suggested we should watch Pan's Labyrinth. "Isn't that the same thing we just watched?" I asked. Lizzy shook her head, "No, Labyrinth has David Bowie in it and made by Jim Henson, Pan's Labyrinth is way different, it's like a fairy tale for grown ups."

I nodded as the movie began to play. I have to admit, I liked this one, and Gwyneth barely had to explain anything like the last movie. "So, what did you think of those movies, Scar?" Chase asked. "Labyrinth didn't make much sense to me, but Pan's Labyrinth I liked." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, Labyrinth is for some girls, most men like the movie, but I honestly think I shouldn't have to look at David Bowie's junk every scene." He complained. I laughed, "That was showing?" I joked. He nodded, "Hey, you two be nice! David didn't choose his outfits." Lizzy defended. Gwyneth began to yawn, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." She said and left for her room. I decided to go, so I said good-bye and went to the woods, and turned off the device. I climbed up a tree, and began to fall asleep. I began to dream about the Xenomorph Queen, and how she stabbed me.

Chapter 6 – Sometimes bad things happen – Gwyneth

I woke up and found that Scar left his mask here. 'Crap! How am I going to give this back to him?' I asked myself. I can't go out in public with this mask in front of everyone, people would start asking what it was. I quickly got up to find a bag. I found one and put the mask in it. Lizzy was in the kitchen making breakfast, "I'm going to find Scar, he left his mask here." I said. "He did? That's not good. Good thing you found a bag to hide it." She said as I left the apartment. I entered through the woods through my natural route. I whispered Scar's name every once in a while, then I bumped into a figure, he looked like Scar, but it wasn't, he had his own mask.

"You're the one that shot that arrow at me." He recognized. I nodded and started to take Scar's mask out, "Can you give this to Scar? Left it at my apartment block." I asked. He grabbed the mask and said he would. "What's your name again, woman?" He asked. "Gwyneth, mind me asking what's yours?" I said. He shook his head, "Mine's Wolf." He said and walked away. Something told me he really wanted to kill me, but I had his buddy's mask. So, I've given him something else to do, besides killing people. Which, surprisingly, I haven't heard any missing people on the news at all. I went back home, Lizzy was watching the news, but it was paused. "What's wrong, Lizzy?" I asked. I looked at the screen, there was a person missing, and that person was Lizzy's older brother, Jacob. "They'll find him, don't worry. In fact, I'll go help." I said. "Those things like Scar, they took him and killed him."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Lizzy, you don't know that for sure. It could be anyone else." I said. Soon, there was a knock at the door, I went to go see who it was, "Jacob, what are you doing? Everyone's out looking for you." I said. Lizzy jumped out of the chair and ran to Jacob, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed. "Sorry…no, wait! Lizzy, you must not be near me. It's inside me." He warned. Lizzy looked confused, "Jacob, you're not making sense." She said. I heard a snapping sound come from Jacobs' ribs. "Lizzy, get out of the way!" I warned and pulled her near me. Then, with one final crack, the ugliest thing came out of him. Lizzy began to scream, but I clamped my hand over her mouth. The creature ran out of our apartment and I ran to shut the door. "What was that thing?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it killed Jacob."

Tears formed in my eyes as Lizzy ran to Jacob's side and began to cry. Another knock came at the door; I opened to see our neighbor, Charlotte. "Hello, Charlotte." I said. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming." She asked. "No, Jacob's dead, you heard Lizzy screaming and crying." I told her. "Oh, my condolences, Lizzy." She said over my shoulder and left. "That thing killed Jacob. I want to know what it is." Lizzy announced. "Well, the creature may still be in our apartment building, so it's dangerous to go out there without weapons." I said. "I don't care! I just want that thing dead." She said. Another knock came at our door, "We must be popular today." I muttered and looked through the peephole. It was Scar, I think; all I saw was his chest. I opened the door and Scar stood there with the creature in its hand, dead. "Where's the person that birthed this alien?" He asked. "Oh, he's right there." I pointed at Jacob. He walked to him and grabbed him.

Lizzy grabbed Scar's arm, "What are you doing?" She asked. "Taking him to burial." He answered shortly and left. After he was gone, I went to my room and grabbed my archery equipment. "We should follow him." I suggested. Lizzy nodded and we followed Scar to where the so called "Burial". Turned out they were just burying the dead in random places. Scar dropped Jacob in a random hole. "At least he gets buried." I whispered to Lizzy, she nodded and hid behind me. 'She can be a child sometimes.' I thought to myself and equipped an arrow to my bow. "I'm not going to shoot one unless absolutely necessary." I whispered to Lizzy. She nodded, still hiding behind me. I saw Wolf approach Scar, "Hey, that human girl that tried to shoot me? Yeah, she came up to me with your mask claiming that you forgot it." He jeered. I saw Wolf give Scar his mask back.

"Hey, Scar, another human girl alliance, or are you visiting for pleasure?" Wolf laughed. Scar bopped him on the head, and soon they started fighting. "Gwyneth, you need to break it up, someone could catch them." Lizzy whispered. I aimed the bow to nearby tree and shot. It was one of my special arrows, the made a loud ringing after it hit. Scar and Wolf immediately stopped fighting to cover their ears. I grabbed Lizzy and ran off. I heard Wolf's distant screaming in the background. We entered our block and sat down on the couch. "You're pretty good with those arrows, Gwyneth." She complimented. Another knock came at the door, "Guess you're right, Gwyneth. We are popular today." She said as I opened the door. "You really have a selection of arrows." Scar muttered as he handed me back my arrow. I began to laugh, "Did it hurt your ears?" I asked. "Gee, I don't know." He said sarcastically as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Well, if you and your buddy there continued fighting, you'd have attracted people." I explained. "Wolf is not my buddy, and I know that." He said as he entered, turning on his human cloaking device. "He's not, I thought you two were." I said. "I doubt a buddy would make fun of you constantly about past problems." He said. "Yeah, that guy mentioned you made another alliance with someone." Lizzy said, wanting Scar to explain. "I was sent here a few years ago to reach maturity, all my brothers died during the process, and I couldn't face every single enemy on my own. There was this human girl named Lex, I made an alliance wit her, and we had to fight the queen, only for me to get stabbed and almost die. So, everyone heard that I had to have help from a puny human girl to reach maturity." He explained. "For one thing, we're not puny human girls. For another, don't let them get to you, Gwyneth has her fair share of people who make fun of her."

I mouthed a sarcastic "thanks' to her and she responded with a giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Gwyneth's being sarcastic." Lizzy replied shortly. He nodded, "Are we actually done wit the door knocking, I'm getting sick of it." Lizzy said as the door knocked. "You know it's probably Chase." I said and opened the door. I was wrong; it was my ex-boyfriend, Richard. "Baby, come back, you can blame it all on me." Lizzy murmured and laughed. I gave her the finger in response. "What do you want?" I asked. Richard looked over my shoulder, "Um… Gwen-"He started. "Gwyneth." I interrupted. "Yeah, okay. Um, Gwyneth, who's that?" He asked. "His name is Scar; we met him during a hunt." I said. He nodded and turned his attention on what he was going to say.

"There's a party at Sarah's place, if you want to go with me..." He trailed off. I shook my head, "I'm not interested in Sarah's parties, Richard." I said. "Oh, well if you don't want to go there, we could go somewhere else." He offered. "Richard, remember what I told you when we broke up?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, "I meant it, leave me alone, please." I said and he nodded and left, before I could shut the door, Chase entered. "I saw Richard walk by, did Gwyneth turn him down?" He asked. I nodded. I heard Scar sigh, "Are you bored?" I asked. He shook his head. Lizzy giggled, "Scar just got jealous for a moment, that's all." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, I wasn't." He said. "I remember Wolf ask you if you made an alliance with Gwyneth or keep meeting her for pleasure. I think he keeps coming here because he likes her."

Chapter 7 – Why – Scar

I felt like killing Lizzy for figuring that out, 'I thought blondes were supposed to be stupid.' I thought. "Dude, are you?" Chase asked. "No." I replied. Chase looked at Gwyneth, "He likes you, I can tell." He said and went to the kitchen. "Hey, if Gwyneth had Scars' kids, what would they look like?" Lizzy asked. "Uh, they would have Gwyneth's beautiful hair and body figure, and they would have Scar's mandibles. Gwyneth gave both of them a smirk and put her bow and arrow back up. "Do you?" She asked behind me. 'What should I say? Tell her the truth, or lie. Lying would make me feel bad, and possible more when she found out I was lying. But the truth would freak her out; I wouldn't call myself good looking.' I thought. "Yeah."

"Snap, crackle, and pop I didn't see that coming." Chase joked. "Yeah, you did. It was obvious." Lizzy said. "Well, it's not like Scar has a human cloaking device so that when him and Gwyneth go out on dates, he won't get stared at." Chase said. "Well, it's up to Gwyneth to decide on whether she wants to or not." Lizzy said. I looked at Gwyneth, her expression was unreadable. I probably waited there for fifteen minutes, she cleared her throat, "Sure, uh, why not?" Gwyneth said nervously. Couldn't blame her, if I were in her place, I would be more nervous than I already was. I excused myself and went to base, where I found Wolf building up ammo. "So, you visited her…?" Wolf trailed, wanting me to explain. "Yeah, they invited me in and we did what we normally did, or they watched movies." I said. Wolf snorted, "I still think you've got feelings for her, not good in the middle of a hunt. What if she gets impregnated by those face huggers?" He asked. I didn't answer straight away; it'd be obvious that I would protect her.

"I would let her be." I lied. "You do realize that if Bear finds this out, he'll execute you. We're not allowed to form feelings for humans, that Lex girl was the exception because it was forced. But like I said, you're visiting her for pleasure." Wolf said. I growled and paid my attention to equipping more ammo. "What will you do when we go home? We can't bring her unless she does something extremely honorable." He said. 'I know this, which is why I'm considering staying her.' I thought to myself. "Just be honest with me, Scar, do you love that girl?" Wolf asked. Should I trust him? No, I shouldn't. "No." I replied and went to my station. 'If Bear does find out, I'm not going to come home, alive. I hope it never has to come down in death.' I thought and stayed alert for aliens. Flashbacks of the queen came through my mind. Then an alien came charging at me, so I blast it with a high voltage energy bolt.

One hit, and it was done for. I heard Bear's distant calling. I immediately stopped what I was doing and went to bear. In the end, he wanted to talk to me alone. "I've been hearing a lot of things about you." He started. 'Did he find out? Or am I being paranoid." I thought. "Some positives and some negatives. Positives are that you're hunting abilities and strength. Negatives, I hear rumors that you've been seeing this human girl way too much. Now, answer me honestly, is this true?" He asked. "Yes, sir." I said calmly. He nodded, "So, is it also true that you have developed feelings for her?" He asked. 'If I make it out alive, I'm going to kill Wolf.' I told myself. "Yes, sir." I replied. "Are you well aware that was prohibited?" He continued. "Yes, sir." I replied. Bear shook his head, "What I'm going to do is prohibited as well, I'm not going to kill you. You're like a son to me, now I want you to turn on your human cloaking device and hid with her. If you have to outside, use the cloaking device."

I nodded and did exactly what he instructed. "Scar, did you forget something?" Gwyneth asked. "I'm in deep trouble, Gwyneth. The group leader knows, but he let me go this one time. He ordered me to hide with you." I said. "Knows about what? She asked. "Uh... um… my feelings for you. They are prohibited when we hunt." I explained. She nodded and let me in. "Don't they know where I live?" She asked. I shook my head, "Leader took off my tracker before I came." I said. She nodded and made a bed on the couch, "If you prefer a bed, I can camp out here." She offered. I shook my head, "Here's fine." I said and lay down. She went to bed, I could hear both Lizzy and Gwyneth's breathing, but it helped me sleep faster. When I woke, I found Gwyneth cooking in the kitchen. "Good-morning." She greeted. "Good-morning." I said back and walked to her. The food looked a lot different than ours, that I can say.

"What's your planet like?" Gwyneth asked. "Warm, windy, full of my species and lots of space ships." I said. She nodded, "How are the women there?" She asked. Can't say I didn't see that one coming, didn't know human women look for competition around here. "Well, women are highly respected and we try so hard to impress them. The women also take pride in birthing, and to me, that's strange." I said. She nodded, "That does sound strange, women here hate the pain it brings, but happy that we have a child." She said. Lizzy got in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk, and then looked at me. "Just can't get enough of Gwyneth, can you?" She teased. "He has to hide here with us, his hunt leader let him go. Apparently he was supposed to hill him." Gwyneth said. "Why would Scar's leader want to kill him for?" Lizzy asked. "Having feelings for a human is not allowed during a hunt." She explained. Lizzy nodded and took a long drink form her cup. "That hardly sounds fair."

Gwyneth nodded, "Yeah, but his leader let him go." She added. Lizzy nodded and went to the living room. I stepped out of the way for Gwyneth when she moved to the living room. "There's a plate for you on the counter." Gwyneth said. I picked up the plate and sat down on the chair. 'Wait, I'm still in human form, oh well.' I thought and began eating. I found it kind of difficult, since I'm used to eating with mandibles. Lizzy and Gwyneth tried not to laugh, but with no prevail. "Hey, how about you spend all your life eating with mandibles, and then switch back to human." I said after I gulped down the food. "He's got a point, Lizzy. Stop laughing." Gwyneth said. Lizzy stopped laughing and focused on her food. I started looking at Gwyneth and how she ate. I started to look away and put my attention to my food. After we got done eating and put the dishes into the sink, we watched T.V, well they did, I just stared at the screen, not paying any attention to the show.

They were watching 'The Big Bang Theory'; I found this one slightly amusing. "Who's the smart alec?" I asked. "That's Sheldon Cooper, portrayed by Jim Parsons. He's my favorite character." Gwyneth replied. "My favorite would be Leonard, he's adorable." Lizzy said. "Better not let Chase find out." Gwyneth warned. Lizzy smiled and pretended to zip her lips. After that, Gwyneth and Lizzy got ready for college. They put their trust leaving me here alone. Once they left, I was completely bored. I walked around the place for a bit, sat back down, and paced across the room. Then I felt the sudden urge to check out Gwyneth's room. 'I definitely shouldn't go in there.' I thought, but ignored myself and went into the room. It was a dark navy blue color with a matching bed. On her desk were pictures, ones that were obviously friends and family. But there was one that got my attention, it was Gwyneth and Richard, from when they were together, I suppose. They looked happy, and it looked like Gwyneth was having the time of her life. I found her drawers and found underwear, I quickly shut the drawer and went to her closet, but it was a bunch of personal stuff, but I found her diary. 'She owns one of these? Well, it isn't heavily guarded.' I thought and began to read it.

I had trouble translating a couple words, but I could comprehend. Gwyneth talked about how she first met me, a disturbing ugly creature. 'Ouch.' I thought, lankly and continued. She wrote about how I kept visiting and how she's starting to suspect that I have feelings for her. Then I read the entry when I confessed. She wrote how confused she was, should she go wit hit? Or maybe just ignore him. She wrote at the very end that she agreed to go on with it and date me. 'I know how that feels, the confusion. 'I thought while I put her diary away and walked out of the door. I sat down on the sofa, and began to daydream. I dreamt that I had no worries and no having to run away all the time. Then, there was Gwyneth, beautiful as ever, wit her bow and arrow at the ready.

I snapped out of it, and Gwyneth and Lizzy entered their home. "Professors gave us so much homework!" Lizzy groaned. "I know, I don't think I'm going to get it done." Gwyneth agreed. Lizzy sat down next to me, "Did you have to go to college?" She asked. "No." I said. "Well, you're not missing anything." She said. I nodded, "Though we do get home schooled." I said. Lizzy nodded and got back up and went to her room. "Someone's been in my room." Gwyneth called out. 'Crap.' I thought and tried to put on a straight face. "Don't look at me, I didn't go in there." Lizzy called out. Gwyneth came out of her room and sat down next to me, she didn't' say anything. 'Maybe if I switch back to my normal form, she won't hurt me as bad.' I thought. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "Why did you go to my room for?" She asked. "I got bored, and I didn't go through much."

She looked at me, her deep forest green eyes searching mine to see if I was telling the truth. "Like what?" She finally asked. "You're diary." I said. "Oh, well I guess it's not a big deal then. Just don't do it again." She warned. I nodded as she went to the bathroom. Lizzy came to me with big eyes. "She let you go that easy? Scar, you must be something else." She said. I looked at her confused, "I don't understand what you mean." I said. "I mean, that Gwyneth doesn't let people who go in her room goes that easily. The reason she would, would be that she either likes you, or to test you." Lizzy explained. I nodded. I heard a distant screaming from below. I switched to my normal form and went to check it out. The cause of the scream came from a young woman; her brain looked like it's been eaten. "Xenomorphs." I said and checked my surroundings. I caught one, still eating. I shot at it, but missed.

Chapter 8 – Must Be Dreaming – Gwyneth

It really wasn't surprising to me that Scar would look at my room, he did nothing to do, and I could've taught him how to use a TV. But he read my diary. No, I didn't keep it locked, but I think he would've found a way to break it. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Scar was gone. 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.' I thought and asked Lizzy where he was. "We heard a woman screaming below, so he went to go check it out." She said. "Well, shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked. "Chill, Gwyneth, everything's going to be okay." She assured. "Well, I'm going to check on him." I said and grabbed my bow and arrow. I searched floor to floor when finally, I reached my destination. Ms. Walburne was lying there, dead with a hole in her head. I noticed Scar was laying down. I ran to him, "Scar, are you okay?" I asked. I knew he wasn't alright; he was bleeding in some areas. Scar was in his normal form, "Yeah, just watch out for the alien behind you." He warned.

I turned around quickly and shot a bulls-eye at it. It fell dead in a matter of seconds. "Here, let's get you back to my place." I said as I helped him get up. He nodded and tried to put too much of his weight onto me. When we got there, I sat him down on the couch. "What all did you read of my diary?" I asked when I sat him down. "Nothing much, just what you thought of me." He said while turning into his human form. I nodded, 'Knew I shouldn't have written that.' I thought. I sat down next to him, "So, what do you think?" I asked. "Okay." He said plainly. He awkwardly put his arm around me. I smelled a hint of the woods on him. I quickly turned my attention to him. 'I wonder what he's think right now.' I wondered. "I could stay in this form forever for you, if you want me to." Scar suggested. "I don't want to take your true identity away from you." I said. He shook his head, "I'm basically an outcast now. Besides, if this means staying here forever, I want to fit in." He said. I nodded, "But still, it'd be like taking away who you are." I said. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Like I said, I'm an outcast, it doesn't matter anymore." He said. I kept staring at him, he sighed, "if it makes you feel better, if any danger comes at us, I'll switch to my normal form and protect you guys."

I announced that I was going to get ready for bed, "You're going to explain what that 'alien' thing was later, okay?" I asked. He nodded and lay down. I switched to my pajamas and went to sleep in my bed. 'Good thing I have no school tomorrow.' I thought and went to sleep. I dreamt that I was in the woods, with my bow and arrow. Then, Scar, in his human form came up to me and kissed my hand and smiled. But then an alien popped from behind him and killed him in front of my eyes. I woke up, sweat running down my brow. "It was just a dream." I whispered and walked my way to the kitchen. I looked in Scars' direction, he was asleep. I thought about lying down with him, but quickly changed my mind; I didn't want to wake him up. I poured myself a glass of water and took a long drink from it.

"Had a bad dream?" Scar asked. "I thought you were asleep." I said. He smiled, "I couldn't sleep very well, either." He said. "What was your dream about?" He asked. "We were in the woods, and that alien popped out from behind you and killed you." I said. He chuckled, "Same thing for me, only the alien killed you." He said. I finished my water and put it in the sink, "I'll see you in the morning." I said. He walked closer to me and really awkwardly kissed my cheek. I smiled a little and went back to my room. I lay back down in my bed and went back to sleep. When I woke up, the sun was shining, with a little bit of clouds. I went to the living room; Scar and Lizzy were watching the news. "Who's missing today?" I asked. Lizzy looked at me, tears w ere running down her cheeks, "Chas is missing."

My eyes widened, "Chase is missing? But he just answered my text yesterday. How could he be missing?" I asked. "I don't know, I-"She stopped and looked at Scar, "You know where he is." She assumed. "I have an idea on where he might be, and it'll be pointless going. That alien that was inside your brother? It's most likely inside Chase." He said. "You have to help me find him! We can take that thing out without killing Chase." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, there's no possible way." He said. "Yes there is, they did it to Ripley." I said. "Your grandmother, Gwyneth, you never told me this." Lizzy said. "I know, it's just that my grandmother told me stories about her and those 'Xenomorph' she called them. She also told me that she was a clone of Ripley, since she did successfully killing the Xenomorph race, until they cloned her and took out the Xenomorph queen. Ripley gained Xenomorph-like abilities s well."

I saw Scar's expression grow from confused to worry. "Then that must mean that you have Xenomorph-like abilities, too." Scar said. "Scar, what do you mean?" Lizzy asked. "Don't answer her." I pleaded. I don't want her to know the truth just yet. Scar looked at me, "Gwyneth has Xenomorph-like abilities, but only the queen's abilities, which are very strong." He said. "I'm still not following." She said. "Those things that killed your brother, she has those things' abilities only stronger." He explained. "That explains a lot and yet so little." She said, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Well, it would also make it easier to find Chase. I can feel them whenever they're near." I said. "So you lied to me when you said you didn't know what it was." She assumed. I nodded, "But out of safety reasons, I had to be sure it was a Xenomorph, I've never seen one as an infant."

She nodded, showing a hint of betrayal. "I'm sorry, I should've told you. But I thought not telling you were the best thing." I apologized. "It's okay, I'm glad you told me now, because if you told me when that thing popped out of my brother's chest, I would've been more confused and I probably wouldn't believe you." She accepted my apology. She gave me a hug, and Scar too, before she went to bed.

"Are you not used to being hugged?" I asked. He silently nodded, "The scientists who cloned your grandmother with the queen xenomorph inside her, they must've been complete idiots." He said. I nodded, "We can learn more about the xenomorphs, just to know what we're really dealing with, from Ripley. Believe it or not, she's still alive, and still looks young." I said. He nodded and kissed me good-night. When I lay down on my comfortable bed, I think of Ripley, all the hell she had to deal with.

Chapter 9 – Ellen Ripley – Scar

Gwyneth's grandmother didn't live that far away. When we arrived, she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman with black hair, as black as Gwyneth's. "Why, hello Gwyneth, what brings you here?" The one and only Ripley asked. "The xenomorphs have returned, and we need your help to give us more information about them." She said. Ripley's eyes widened, "Who brought them back?" She asked. Gwyneth looked at me, "Uh, my kind, ma'am." I answered. Ripley looked at me confused, "Oh, I get it, you're one of those predators. Decided to hunt again?" She asked. I nodded, "How the hell did you meet him?" Ripley asked Gwyneth. "I was walking through the woods, as I normally do, and I stumbled into him while on my way home." She explained. "You're very lucky to have escaped, if he knew you had the queens' blood in you; he would've killed you on the spot. But, I know he's figured it out by now."

Ripley welcomed us in, "Are you on some human cloaking device?" She asked me. I nodded, "I've been banned from the hunt, and my leader let me go." I said. Ripley nodded, "I sense you have infatuated feelings towards my granddaughter." She said. 'There's no point in lying to her.' I thought and cleared my throat, "Yes, ma'am." I answered. Ripley hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Have you two had sex yet?" She asked. "Grandma!" Gwyneth moaned. "You're mother and father isn't here to do this, so I have to do it for their sake." She replied. Gwyneth nodded and let her grandmother continue. "No, we haven't, ma'am." Ripley nodded, "Good." Gwyneth put her head on her hands and shook her head. "You all wanted to know more about xenomorphs? Well, here's the thing, they're stronger than anything and they will fight to get their prey. To kill one, you need a strong weapon or have the DNA of a queen." Ripley looked at Gwyneth.

"My granddaughter is the only hope for you to defeat the xenomorphs." Ripley said. "Grandma, I don't think I can do that, I mean I've never fought a xenomorph in my life." Gwyneth said. Ripley put her hand on top of Gwyneth's, "You'll know what to do when you encounter one." She assured. Gwyneth smiled and nodded. "So, are we going to kick some butt?" Lizzy asked. Gwyneth smiled again and nodded. "Ripley, do you think you could help us? You do have the queen's DNA as well." I told her. Ripley shook her head, "I'm not as good as I once was. But I can train you." She said. I nodded and got up, tired of sitting. "Great, so when do we start?" Lizzy asked. "Tomorrow afternoon." She answered and let us go. "Your grandma is so cool, Gwyneth." Lizzy said. "I know." She only said. When we got home, Lizzy went to her room and passed out. Gwyneth stayed up a little longer.

"I didn't think merging DNA with a xenomorph was possible." I said. She smiled, "Neither did my grandma. But, here we are. Once we're done wiping out the xenomorphs, are you going to kill me?" She asked. 'How could I kill her? True, she shares traits of my enemy, but that doesn't make her a true xenomorph.' I thought. "No, I'm not going to kill you. How could I? I'm in love with you; I could never bring myself up to kill you." I said. She smiled and laid down next to me, "What would happen if your others find this out?" She asked. "Find about what?" I asked. "You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." She explained. "They'll never find out, trust me." I told her, and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Chapter 10 – Caught – Wolf

"You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." Gwyneth said. "They'll never find out, trust me." Scar responded. "That's what you think. I need to tell this to Bear, this'll change things." I said to myself. I reached Bear in no time. "What is it, Wolf?" He asked. "It seems that it's possible to share DNA with xenomorphs." I said. "This isn't new, it happened to Ellen Ripley." Bear said. "Well, Ripley has a granddaughter that shares the DNA with a queen xenomorph." I said. Bear stopped abruptly, "Is it the girl Scar is infatuated with?" He asked. I nodded, "She's more powerful than Ripley or any other xenomorph." I said, excited that finally my component might actually get taken care of.

Bear nodded," Where does this girl live?" I smiled and led the way.

Chapter 11 – Confrontations – Gwyneth

I sensed that someone was eavesdropping. "What is it?" scar asked. "One of your kinds might be eavesdropping." I said. I squinted my eyes to see better and saw a figure move off a tree. "Yeah, definitely one of your kind." I said. "How can you tell?" He asked. "Because he was invisible." I replied. He nodded, "Yeah, and that means he must've heard you talking about you being practically a xenomorph, which also means he's taking this to our leader." He told me. "That's a bad thing, I suppose." I guessed. "Extremely bad, when we heard about what happened to Ripley, we were outraged, but in the end we thought it was just one, and hoped that she couldn't reproduce." Scar said. "But now they know they were wrong, and they'll try to kill my grandmother and me." I assumed. "No, they won't kill Ripley. Strangely, we'd come to respect her, probably still now. No, they'll probably just kill you. But I won't ever let them."

I smiled and hugged him, a sudden pound, and then a crash came at the door. Two of Scars' kind broke in with the door shattered. "Scar, move out of the way." The biggest one which I assumed was his leader, told him. "No, I won't let you harm her." He defended. "Scar, she's the enemy! She is more powerful than Ripley, Scar; she's even more powerful than a xenomorph queen." The leader said. "Sir, she hasn't attacked us." He said. "Yes she has!" Wolf said, I remembered that voice and I felt my blood began to boil. "She only threw those arrows at us to keep us from killing each other." Scar said. "You actually believe this guy?" Wolf asked in disbelief. The leader went silent, probably thinking.

"She still has xenomorph blood in her, and that makes her our enemy." He finally said. I could tell Wolf was pleased with himself, which aggravated me even more. I didn't think what I was dong when I attacked Wolf head on. I heard a screech came out of nowhere. We all stopped what we were doing. "Was that me?" I asked. Scar slowly nodded and I lifted my hand to see green blood, then Wolf collapsed. I quickly got up. "I didn't mean to, I had no idea what I was doing." I said. I looked at Scar again, I saw fear, and then I realized that he had seen something horrible. I sat down and began to shake. 'Oh god, I just killed someone. The leader must be furious.' I thought. The leader then pulled me up and studied me for a long time. I didn't really want to see Scar's face, but I did anyway. His fear was gone, but now all I saw was confusion.

The leader finally stopped examining me and cleared his throat, "You killed on of our lousiest fighter. I should be mourning, not relieved. But in our home planet, we don't accept ones like Wolf. I'll let you live, just make sure that Ripley trains you to the limit." He said and went away. "I can tell your leader has honor." I said out of nowhere. He nodded, "He's been fighting the xenomorphs for ten thousand years." He said. 'That's impressive.' I thought, "Let's go hid this body." I said and picked up his legs. "I se what Ripley means when she said you're more powerful than her, and the queen. No xenomorph could've done that so quickly to a predator, which is what humans call us." He said. We hid the body in a very huge dumpster can, and headed back to my block. "Tomorrow's training." I reminded him. "I know." He replied and lay down.

I lay down with him and fell asleep. I woke and saw Lizzy smiling at me. "So, did you two have fun?" She giggled. "We didn't do anything, Lizzy. We just slept." I whispered and got up. "Oh, well it could've fooled me." She said and started cooking. Scar woke up twenty minutes after I did. Good-morning." Lizzy and I said in unison. He looked at both of us and waved. He got up and stretched, even in his human form, he was still built. I caught Lizzy staring and in response, I put my hands over her eyes. She laughed and put my hand away. "Don't worry; I'm not going to take him away from you." She said and went back to cooking. After we ate, we went to Ripley's.

She opened the door and let us in. "Did you eat before coming?" She asked. We nodded, and in response Ripley smiled, "Good, I wasn't in the mood to cook." She said and led us to her training/exercise room. "This is very impressive." Lizzy said. Ripley thanked her, "Scar, it'd be better if you were in your true form." She said. He nodded and tried to turn the device off. But it wouldn't, Scar looked at the device and cursed, "Bear told me this would happen." He muttered. 'Bear must be the leader.' I assumed to myself. "The device doesn't work anymore?" Lizzy asked. "Apparently so, Bear told me it was kind of dodgy, but he gave me direct order to keep this device on." He said. "Look lie he planned it." Ripley told him. Scar looked offended, "My leader wouldn't..." He trailed off. Ripley nodded, "You know deep down that he would, because no one likes competition."

Scar slowly nodded and shook out of it, "I'm ready." He announced. "Are you sure, Scar? I mean you just found out your own leader betrayed you." I said. "If he betrayed me, then why did he let me live/" He boasted. I stood my ground, expression hardened, "Because he wants to fight you one-on-one, he doesn't want anyone in his way." I said. "She's right, Scar. You know your own kind better than we do, you should know about competition, betrayal, and being a warrior." Ripley said. Scar softened and nodded, "Yeah, you're both right. I'm sorry, Gwyneth." He said. I nodded and gave my grandmother a nod. "Okay, looks like everyone is ready. So, let's being."

Chapter 12 – Training Begins Now! – Scar

I have to admit, Ripley knows her stuff when it comes to xenomorphs and how to fight them. Gwyneth was keeping up wit her without breaking a sweat, but Lizzy and I were far from keeping up. "Work a little bit harder. Now, here's what I want you all to do, exercise for at least an hour tonight." She instructed. We all nodded and she let us go. "I call dibs on the shower." Gwyneth said. "What, now fair!" Lizzy said and playfully shoved her. What Gwyneth did to Wolf did make me scared; it was like seeing a real life xenomorph kill Wolf. Was I happy? No, I didn't want Wolf to tend up like that. I wanted to fight him to the death. But I could tell he was ticking off Gwyneth, so he had it coming. Ripley's training, I am certain we have a winning chance against the xenomorphs. I remember a face hugger caught me off guard, and I knew I'd have been impregnated by one. Once Bear found out, he had it removed and brought me back to life.

I now see the reason behind it, Bear was jealous of my abilities and feared that I would take his place. SO, he had to kill me himself. He made this human cloaking device on purpose, knowing I would ask for it and that it would change me into a human permanently. I could feel my senses slowly fading already. But, that means I can be with Gwyneth. I smiled at the thought, her and I sitting on the couch, talking. "Scar, are you alright?" Gwyneth's voice came out of nowhere. I shook my head, I was in deep thought. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just in really deep thought." I explained. Gwyneth nodded and went inside. "Well since I called dibs on the shower, I'm going to take one."

I collapsed on the sofa and quickly fell asleep. I dreamt of my life with Gwyneth again. But soon, I woke up and felt Gwyneth cuddling close to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "I'm slowly changing into a human permanently. I can feel it, my vision is fading, and my instinct isn't as sharp as it used to be." I said. "Are you worried about it?" She asked. "Yes, but there's one good thing about it, I would be able to really be with you, I would be able to bare children with you properly." I said. She nodded, "That is a good thing, I suppose. But is it what you really want?" She asked. I thought for quite some time, 'Do I really want it? I've basically spent most of my life being what I am, and I know little of what humans are like, or even how they have sex.'

"Yes, it's what I really want." I decided. I knew she was smiling, "That's good." She said. "Want to know something, Gwyneth?" I asked. "Yeah, go ahead." She said. "I love you." I said. She laughed, "I love you too." She replied. We both fell asleep, well Gwyneth did faster than I could. I was thinking about what my human life would be like, Gwyneth having xenomorph abilities, and when we finally battle them into extinction, would Gwyneth be alright? Would Bear interfere, of course he would. But, with Ripley training us, we stand a chance against the xenomorphs, and if we have to fight a predator, I can train them on that situation.

End of Part 1


	6. Chapter 6-Sometimes bad things happen-G

The Hunt Part 1

(Alien V. Predator, Scar X (OC) Gwyneth.)

By, Darkfire333 (Megan)

Chapter 1 – Arrival – Scar

I do not own anything except for my OC, I do hope you enjoy this story -Darkfire33 (Megan)

I loaded my weapons onto my back and waited for the others to do the same. I've wanted to go on another hunt after my maturity. After the Elder gave me permission to go on another one, I had the feeling that this one would be better than the last. Although, I couldn't forget about that human girl, Lex, I also couldn't forget the embarrassment she caused. Because of her, I'm the laughing stock of the whole Youtja Clan. Everyone was ready, so we went into the ship and headed our w ay to earth. A lot has changed since my last hunt; we finally thought it best to learn the human language, and to learn how to speak it. 'What a pain that was.' I thought to myself. I heard one of my teammate laughing, I shouldn't even bother turning to see what they were laughing about, I knew they were laughing at me.

But, I turned anyways, and I was right. "Hey, Scar, I bet we're going to meet that human girl." I snarled at them in response, but that only made them laugh harder. Bear was the only one that didn't laugh, "Just leave him alone, Wolf, he was forced to make that alliance with her. Besides, she showed a lot of bravery that night." Bear defended. They went silent, Bear was the leader of this hunt, and everyone had to obey his orders. After a while, we reached earth, all big and round. Once we entered, we put on our cloaking device. "Okay hunters, here are the rules; No getting cocky, no messing around, and absolutely no killing people who are sick and almost dying." Bear said and ordered us to move out. Everyone ran, going off to find people to kill, except me, I went scouting.

"Scar, just ignore the others. They would surely know how it feels if they were in your place." Bear said while patting my back. "They don't, though. They'll keep pestering me." I said, while scouting the area. "Like I said, ignore them. You're a smart hunter, smarter than your teammates." He said and went to go check on the others.

Chapter 2 – Normal Days – Gwyneth

I lay on my bed while skimming through a 'Nation Geographic' magazine. 'This day has been so long and boring. I need something to do.' I thought to myself. I couldn't really go anywhere, except for the woods, but my roommate would start panicking if I left for the woods in the night. I offered so many times for her to come with me, but she back down each time. I decided that I would only go for a walk for an hour, so I headed to Lizzy's room, "Lizzy, I'm going out for a walk." I said. "But it's nine o'clock, aren't you worried about criminals?"

"It'll only be an hour." I said. She nodded and told me to grab some pepper spray. I did so on the way out. Lizzy and I have been best friends since high school, we decided to become roommates and live on our own after high school, but now we're in college, Lizzy majoring in biology. I'm majoring in therapy, and so far, I'm pleased with my decision. I entered the woods in no time, I took a deep breath of air, and the smell of pine filled my senses. I continued to walk, but felt uneasy, really uneasy. 'That's strange; those trees seem to be moving.' I thought. I squinted to get a better look, my eyes went open, 'There's someone in front of that tree!' My mind screaming me to run, I turned a right and headed to a building. I went inside and hid.

'Wait, that person was invisible.' I thought as my mind was clearing up. That's impossible; no one can turn invisible, can they? I replayed all what happened in my heard, and it turned out that person was indeed invisible. 'The stupid thing would be to go back, smart thing would be to go back home. But that would mean explaining what happened to Lizzy, not only would she say, "I told you so." But she would also tease me. Like she has any room to talk.' I thought while exiting the building. I noticed that tree red dots were aimed at a sleeping homeless guy. I looked to where it was pointing from, but there was no one there. Suddenly, what seemed to be a cloaking device went off to show a creature that I've never seen before. It was about to kill the guy, but another one of them stopped it. He said something, but it sounded like a bunch of clicking noises.

I started to run back home, but I bumped into something. I looked and saw another one of those things in front of me, this one was smaller, but I could tell he meant business. He grabbed me and pulled me up, his touch cold. He just stood there, not doing anything. Then those three red dots aimed at my chest. I braced myself, for what I thought meant he was going to kill me. After a while, I opened my eyes and he was doing nothing. "Well, aren't you going to kill me? You pointed those lasers at me; doesn't that mean you're going to kill me?" I asked. He said nothing and turned to the side, letting me go. I ran all the way home, panting when I reached my apartment door. "You're back early." Lizzy called out. "Yeah, something freaky just happened."

"Like what?" She asked. "You probably won't believe me, but there were these freaky things that were hunting people, and I ran into one. He pointed his lasers at me, as if he was going to kill me, but he didn't. He let me go." I explained. "Sounds a bit crazy, Gwyneth. But, I believe you. Did you use that pepper spray?" She asked. "Something told me it wouldn't have worked, they were wearing masks." I told her. "Are they human?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, they looked different than a human being." I said. She came out of her room and went to the kitchen, "Sounds really crazy, maybe Alex was right, maybe there are aliens." Lizzy said. I nodded, "Here's another thing, they had cloaking devices, and they were invisible, until they turned it off." I said. She nodded in response. "Lizzy, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said, I heard her say the same thing, while I got in my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke, I immediately got dressed for college. I looked at the clock; it told that it was six in the morning. I had plenty time to get ready. I went to the bathroom and put my makeup on, then fixed me some breakfast. I sat down on the couch, still replaying what all happened last night. 'What were they looking for, exactly?'

Chapter 3 – Waiting – Scar

'Why did I let that girl go?' I kept asking myself. I almost killed her, but something held me back. 'This better not be like that moment with Lex. But at least that was forced. This time, I let her go willingly. 'I should be scorned for this.' I thought, but then I remembered how Bear scorns his team, not pretty at all. I walked to where that homeless guy was. Snake got his way and got to kill him. I snorted, "I thought we were supposed to follow orders." I mumbled and scouted somewhere else. I found a random guy in an alleyway, smoking. He didn't pay attention to me; so I pointed my laser at him and shot a bullet at him, his head exploded, would've been funny if that cigarette smoke wasn't affecting my vision.

I went somewhere else, I found an apartment block, it was a jackpot, yes, but if I were to go in there now, I'd cause attention. So I decided to go back to the woods. I couldn't stop wondering why I let that human girl get away. "She even embraced herself for death." I said to myself. "Who embraced death?" Wolf asked behind me. I sighed, "Go mind your own business." I said. "Oh, look who's all bossy!" He teased. I started walking away, remembering what Bear said. "Don't you turn your back on me, Scar." Wolf said and began to attack me, but before he touched me, what looked like an arrow flew past him. I looked to where the arrow came from, it was from that girl that I let go the other day.

Wolf looked in my direction, "Is that the girl you made an alliance with?" Wolf asked. I shook my head. "I bet that's the one you let go." He said. "Will you shut up?" I asked. I looked back at the human girl, she was confused. Which means she doesn't understand us, "Go and talk her language, Scar." Wolf laughed. I hit him on the head, "How about you?" I suggested. Wolf chuckled, "Hello, whatever your name is." He said. I expected her to fall out of the tree, but instead she stood her ground and loaded another arrow. "My name is Gwyneth, what in the world are you?" She asked. "Wolf, don't answer that." I warned. "Scar, you might as well speak her language, we didn't learn it because it was fun." He said. 'He's doing this to torment me.' I thought. "Oh, this is Scar, don't be afraid of him, he's friendly." He burst out laughing. "Won't you ever stop talking, we have work to do, woman-cheater."

Wolf stopped laughing, "How do you know about that?" He asked. "Everyone knows, Wolf, not a big surprise either." I said. "I guess even people like you get into arguments, too huh?" Gwyneth asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Hey, you just said to stop talking to her, why are you doing it?" Wolf asked in our normal language. I shoved him off, "So, what are you?" Gwyneth asked. "From a planet far from yours, the ones here on earth are from the Youtja Clan." I said. "Scar, she doesn't know what you mean." Wolf muttered. "Were you the one that was going to kill me? I remember seeing that symbol on your mask." She said. I nodded, "Why let me go? I was ready." She asked. "Because he likes you." Wolf muttered, laughing.

"Shut up, it was nothing like that!" I said to him. "Then what was it?" Gwyneth asked. "I don't know, maybe I was surprised that you were ready for death so quickly." I said. She went quiet for a while, "I knew it was pointless to run. I've seen hunters like this before." She explained. 'That explains that.' I thought. I stood there, probably looking stupid, but I didn't know what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." Wolf laughed. I wanted to so badly rip him a new one, but I restrained myself.

Chapter 4 – Hiding – Gwyneth

The one named Scar stood there, probably not knowing what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." His buddy said. I could tell Scar wanted to hurt him, but he didn't. Suddenly I heard cops from the distance. Wolf disappeared and I'm guessing he went away. "You better get going." I told Scar while I climbed down the tree. I ran to my home as quickly as I could. When I got there, Lizzy was sitting down reading a book. "So, did you find that freaky thing?" She asked. "Yeah, and there's two of them." I replied. She looked at me, "Two of them, better stay away from that forest." Lizzy teased. I gave her the finger and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Then someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it!" Lizzy called out and ran to the door. I heard the door open, "Um, Gwyneth? She asked. "What?" I called out. "I think this one's for you." She answered. I went to the door, it was Scar.

He then collapsed, passed out I think. "Hey, look he was shot by tranquilizer dart." Lizzy pointed out. "Come on, help me hide him." I told Lizzy. I grabbed him under the shoulders while Lizzy grabbed his ankles. We struggled to get him in my room, since Lizzy wanted to be funny. But, finally we got him there, and we shut the door. Another knock came at the door, "I'll go get it." I said and went to the door. Two policemen were standing there, "Good evening, ma'am. We need your help." One of them announced. "With what?" I asked. "There was one really weird looking thing in the forest, we got one with a tranquilizer, but it ran away. We think it went here, do you know anything?" The second cop asked. "No, but I'll take a look out." I said, hoping that they would believe me.

They both nodded, "Thank you, ma'am. Let us know if you found him, or if you have any problems." The other cop said. I nodded and said good-bye and they left. Lizzy came towards me, "What were you doing? We could've turned that thing in!" Lizzy whispered. "Those cops would've had tests and examinations on him, I don't like it." I said and went back to cooking. "What did he do to you that made you think you should save him?" She asked. "He let me go instead of killing me." I answered. I turned on the radio, a song by David Gueta with Akon came up, 'Sexy Bitch.'. I started to dance, while Lizzy laughed and joined in. We heard a clicking noise; we turned to see that thing looking at us. "I think he was checking you out, Gwyneth." Lizzy whispered in my ear. I playfully hit her and finished cooking.

Lizzy switched to a different station, this time 'Applause' by, Lady GaGa came on. "Yes, I've wanted to hear this one!" Lizzy said excitedly jumping up and down. I started to dance again. "We're such rude guests." Lizzy said while laughing. "Well, since when do we have company, except for you boyfriend?" I asked. "At least I have one. Hate to break it to you, but you don't have one." She laughed. 'Well, maybe I want to be the only one in college to not have a boyfriend." I said. "This is why almost everyone here laughs at you." She said. "I know they do, and they can keep laughing for all I care." I said and playfully shoved her. "What's your name?" Lizzy asked Scar. "Scar." He answered. "Lizzy, don't you dare make a reference."

She looked at me, straining, and "I need to!" She said. "Say it in your head, not out loud." I suggested. She did, and burst out laughing. "What did she think?" Scar asked. "There's a movie that has your name in it, only he's a lion, and he's the villain." I said. Then the door came open, Chase came in, "What did you make?" He asked. "Food and we're going to eat it." I said. "Darling girlfriend, Gwyneth made food for eating!" He said in his fake English accent. Lizzy called out saying she knew, Chase laughed, "I found someone who's interested in you, and he's single." He told me. I sighed, "For the last time, I'm not interested in being in a relationship right now. I just need to focus on college more than a boyfriend." I said. Chase moaned, "Come on, Gwyneth! College is going to get boring for you if you don't exercise your mingling." He complained. "Well, sorry. I'm just not into it right now."

Chase nodded, "Alright, alright. It's just hat Lizzy and I hate to see so many people laugh at you. I can't tell you how many times we've told them to leave you alone." He said and looked at Scar. "What is that, Gwyneth?" He asked, still staring. "Gwyneth found herself a new friend; she even saved him from the cops." Lizzy said. "Gwyneth barely saves anyone from cops." Chase muttered, pointing to that one incident that I couldn't help him with. "It wasn't my fault that you got caught, Chase." I defend. He smiled, "I know, I just like to get on to you. Try to make you feel bad." He laughed. "Well, it's not working. Anyways, his name is Scar." I said. "Oh, like Simba's murdering uncle?" Chase laughed. "Oh, I see, Chase gets to make a reference, but I can't."

"Lizzy, Chase didn't give me the chance to warn him not to. Chase, no he's not Simba's murdering uncle." I said. Chase continued to laugh, "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." He said between laughing. "Whatever." I only said and handed him a plate. "Food, Lizzy come and get it before I eat it all." He called out. "Are you hungry?" I asked Scar. He shook his head. Lizzy went into the kitchen, "Are you sure Scar? Gwyneth's cooking is really good." Lizzy said to make sure. "Maybe he doesn't eat human food." I guessed. Lizzy shrugged and grabbed her plate and went to sit on the couch. "You can go sit down; Chase and Lizzy aren't going to hurt you." I said while fixing my plate. "As if they could." Scar muttered and went to go sit down. I sat next to Lizzy, "So, Chase, how's your day?" Lizzy asked. "Oh, it's been good. How about you?"

"Oh, it's been a day. I've been worried sick about Gwyneth, always going to the woods to walk or hunt rodents." She said. Chase laughed, "You aren't her mother, Lizzy. Gwyneth can do what she wants." Chase defended me. "She almost died last night. That Scar there, tried to kill her." She said. "How did it feel like, Gwyneth?" Chase asked. "It felt fabulous." I pulled of my Kristen Stewart impression. We both laughed, "This isn't funny guys." Lizzy said. "Yeah, it is. Geez, have a chill pill." Chase continued to laugh. "Well, it won't be funny if Gwyneth actually did die." Lizzy said. "Well, she's still alive, which means that Scar let her go." Chase said and playfully nudged Lizzy. She smiled and did the same to him, "Okay, how was Gwyneth's day?" Chase asked. "Absolutely marvelous, absolutely. Scar and his buddy were having what almost ended up as a Mortal Kombat level, but unfortunately, I stopped them. Lovely stuff."

Chase laughed, "Does sound positively marvelous. See, Lizzy, Gwyneth knows how to play along." Chase teased. "Well, it's taking me a long time to learn, okay?" Lizzy laughed. "Okay, next person, how was your day, Scar?" Chase asked. I could tell Scar really didn't want to talk but he did, he told Chase that it's been a day. "He's mad because I interrupted him with his feud with his buddy." I whispered. "What are you talking about, Wolf isn't my buddy." Scar said. "Sorry, I didn't know." I apologized and continued eating. Scar shook his head, "No, it's fine." He said and stared out the window. 'What do you look like without the mask?" Chase asked. Scar looked at him, "You don't want to know." He only said and continued to look out the window. After I got done eating, I put my dirty dish in the dishwasher.

Chapter 5 – Leaving – Scar

"I'm afraid I have to go. I have something to do." I announced and left. 'Her friends are a whole lot different from friends I've seen here.' I thought. I met up with Bear, "Do we have any type of cloaking device that can turn us to looking like a human?" I asked. "We're working on it, so far, we're almost done. All we need is for someone to try it." He said. "Could I try it?" I asked. "Why do you want to try it?" Bear asked. "Just want to." I said shortly. Bear studied my expression, but gave me the device anyways. "It's sill a bit dodgy, so be careful." He warned. I nodded and I walked back to the woods. I kept wondering what I would look like as a human, or if this thing worked at all. I found a restroom near the park. I went in and saw a mirror.

I only saw half my face, 'Guess I'm too tall for this mirror.' I laughed and set the device to male and turned it on. I looked in the mirror; I had a full head of black hair, shoulder length. I was shorter, meaning I could see all of my face. "I look weird." I told myself and exited the restroom. I saw Gwyneth and her friends playing on a swing set. "Hey stranger, are you new in town?" Chase asked. "Yeah, thought I'd get used to the woods first." I said, hoping to trick them. "Awesome, where are you from?" He asked. 'What's a reasonable place?' I asked myself. "I'm from New York." I replied. "Oh, I've always wanted to go there." Lizzy said. I smiled and nodded, 'This is weird, but I'm in disguise, so they wouldn't know me, or recognize me.' I thought. "How is it up there?" Gwyneth asked. I don't know what made it so hard to answer her, but I managed to say that it was good.

Gwyneth smiled and looked at one of my wrists, "Nice looking watch. What's your name?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, thanks. My name is….uh…Samuel." I said. "Nice to meet you, Samuel, this is Chase and Lizzy." She said. I waved hi as they said their hellos. "Hey, wanna hang out with us?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, is it alright with you guys?" I asked. Gwyneth smiled, "Of course, we like new company." She said and put her arm around my shoulder and led me to her home. When they got home, Gwyneth started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Chase asked. Gwyneth composed herself, "That's Scar, he's dressed up as a human." She said. 'How the hell did she figure that out?' I asked myself in disbelief. "Gwyneth, someone put something in your food today, he looks like a regular human being." Chase said. I remembered that Bear said this thing was dodgy, so I'm guessing some people, like Gwyneth, can see through it.

I turned off the cloaking device. "See, I told you." Gwyneth said. "Oh, you were testing us to see if we'd recognize you in a human form." Lizzy said. I nodded, "It's fairly new, and a bit dodgy. So, I'm guessing that some people, like Gwyneth, can see right through it." I said. Chase laughed, "Guess that means that Gwyneth ahs super eye strength." He said. "Guess so." Gwyneth laughed. I started to leave, but Gwyneth caught my arm and pulled me back. "We invited you here to hang out, stay with us for a little while." She said. I nodded and went to the living room. "Could you turn back into human form, please?" Lizzy asked. I nodded and turned the device on. Lizzy just sat there and stared at me. "Lizzy, it's not nice to stare at people." Gwyneth teasingly scorned. "Yeah, Lizzy. The only one you should be staring at is me." Chase said while pointing to himself

Lizzy giggled, "Sorry." She quickly apologized and went to the kitchen. "Why was she staring at me?" I asked. "I have no idea, man." Chase said as he sat down on the floor. "I've decided that we're going to watch Labyrinth guys." Gwyneth said as she, what her kind says, 'popped the movie in'. So far, I didn't get the movie, I mean, what's the storyline? "Gwyneth, Scar looks pretty confused, you might want to explain the movie to him." Chase said. Gwyneth sat down next to me and explained the movie to me. I understood half of the movie after that. Next, Lizzy suggested we should watch Pan's Labyrinth. "Isn't that the same thing we just watched?" I asked. Lizzy shook her head, "No, Labyrinth has David Bowie in it and made by Jim Henson, Pan's Labyrinth is way different, it's like a fairy tale for grown ups."

I nodded as the movie began to play. I have to admit, I liked this one, and Gwyneth barely had to explain anything like the last movie. "So, what did you think of those movies, Scar?" Chase asked. "Labyrinth didn't make much sense to me, but Pan's Labyrinth I liked." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, Labyrinth is for some girls, most men like the movie, but I honestly think I shouldn't have to look at David Bowie's junk every scene." He complained. I laughed, "That was showing?" I joked. He nodded, "Hey, you two be nice! David didn't choose his outfits." Lizzy defended. Gwyneth began to yawn, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." She said and left for her room. I decided to go, so I said good-bye and went to the woods, and turned off the device. I climbed up a tree, and began to fall asleep. I began to dream about the Xenomorph Queen, and how she stabbed me.

Chapter 6 – Sometimes bad things happen – Gwyneth

I woke up and found that Scar left his mask here. 'Crap! How am I going to give this back to him?' I asked myself. I can't go out in public with this mask in front of everyone, people would start asking what it was. I quickly got up to find a bag. I found one and put the mask in it. Lizzy was in the kitchen making breakfast, "I'm going to find Scar, he left his mask here." I said. "He did? That's not good. Good thing you found a bag to hide it." She said as I left the apartment. I entered through the woods through my natural route. I whispered Scar's name every once in a while, then I bumped into a figure, he looked like Scar, but it wasn't, he had his own mask.

"You're the one that shot that arrow at me." He recognized. I nodded and started to take Scar's mask out, "Can you give this to Scar? Left it at my apartment block." I asked. He grabbed the mask and said he would. "What's your name again, woman?" He asked. "Gwyneth, mind me asking what's yours?" I said. He shook his head, "Mine's Wolf." He said and walked away. Something told me he really wanted to kill me, but I had his buddy's mask. So, I've given him something else to do, besides killing people. Which, surprisingly, I haven't heard any missing people on the news at all. I went back home, Lizzy was watching the news, but it was paused. "What's wrong, Lizzy?" I asked. I looked at the screen, there was a person missing, and that person was Lizzy's older brother, Jacob. "They'll find him, don't worry. In fact, I'll go help." I said. "Those things like Scar, they took him and killed him."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Lizzy, you don't know that for sure. It could be anyone else." I said. Soon, there was a knock at the door, I went to go see who it was, "Jacob, what are you doing? Everyone's out looking for you." I said. Lizzy jumped out of the chair and ran to Jacob, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed. "Sorry…no, wait! Lizzy, you must not be near me. It's inside me." He warned. Lizzy looked confused, "Jacob, you're not making sense." She said. I heard a snapping sound come from Jacobs' ribs. "Lizzy, get out of the way!" I warned and pulled her near me. Then, with one final crack, the ugliest thing came out of him. Lizzy began to scream, but I clamped my hand over her mouth. The creature ran out of our apartment and I ran to shut the door. "What was that thing?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it killed Jacob."

Tears formed in my eyes as Lizzy ran to Jacob's side and began to cry. Another knock came at the door; I opened to see our neighbor, Charlotte. "Hello, Charlotte." I said. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming." She asked. "No, Jacob's dead, you heard Lizzy screaming and crying." I told her. "Oh, my condolences, Lizzy." She said over my shoulder and left. "That thing killed Jacob. I want to know what it is." Lizzy announced. "Well, the creature may still be in our apartment building, so it's dangerous to go out there without weapons." I said. "I don't care! I just want that thing dead." She said. Another knock came at our door, "We must be popular today." I muttered and looked through the peephole. It was Scar, I think; all I saw was his chest. I opened the door and Scar stood there with the creature in its hand, dead. "Where's the person that birthed this alien?" He asked. "Oh, he's right there." I pointed at Jacob. He walked to him and grabbed him.

Lizzy grabbed Scar's arm, "What are you doing?" She asked. "Taking him to burial." He answered shortly and left. After he was gone, I went to my room and grabbed my archery equipment. "We should follow him." I suggested. Lizzy nodded and we followed Scar to where the so called "Burial". Turned out they were just burying the dead in random places. Scar dropped Jacob in a random hole. "At least he gets buried." I whispered to Lizzy, she nodded and hid behind me. 'She can be a child sometimes.' I thought to myself and equipped an arrow to my bow. "I'm not going to shoot one unless absolutely necessary." I whispered to Lizzy. She nodded, still hiding behind me. I saw Wolf approach Scar, "Hey, that human girl that tried to shoot me? Yeah, she came up to me with your mask claiming that you forgot it." He jeered. I saw Wolf give Scar his mask back.

"Hey, Scar, another human girl alliance, or are you visiting for pleasure?" Wolf laughed. Scar bopped him on the head, and soon they started fighting. "Gwyneth, you need to break it up, someone could catch them." Lizzy whispered. I aimed the bow to nearby tree and shot. It was one of my special arrows, the made a loud ringing after it hit. Scar and Wolf immediately stopped fighting to cover their ears. I grabbed Lizzy and ran off. I heard Wolf's distant screaming in the background. We entered our block and sat down on the couch. "You're pretty good with those arrows, Gwyneth." She complimented. Another knock came at the door, "Guess you're right, Gwyneth. We are popular today." She said as I opened the door. "You really have a selection of arrows." Scar muttered as he handed me back my arrow. I began to laugh, "Did it hurt your ears?" I asked. "Gee, I don't know." He said sarcastically as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Well, if you and your buddy there continued fighting, you'd have attracted people." I explained. "Wolf is not my buddy, and I know that." He said as he entered, turning on his human cloaking device. "He's not, I thought you two were." I said. "I doubt a buddy would make fun of you constantly about past problems." He said. "Yeah, that guy mentioned you made another alliance with someone." Lizzy said, wanting Scar to explain. "I was sent here a few years ago to reach maturity, all my brothers died during the process, and I couldn't face every single enemy on my own. There was this human girl named Lex, I made an alliance wit her, and we had to fight the queen, only for me to get stabbed and almost die. So, everyone heard that I had to have help from a puny human girl to reach maturity." He explained. "For one thing, we're not puny human girls. For another, don't let them get to you, Gwyneth has her fair share of people who make fun of her."

I mouthed a sarcastic "thanks' to her and she responded with a giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Gwyneth's being sarcastic." Lizzy replied shortly. He nodded, "Are we actually done wit the door knocking, I'm getting sick of it." Lizzy said as the door knocked. "You know it's probably Chase." I said and opened the door. I was wrong; it was my ex-boyfriend, Richard. "Baby, come back, you can blame it all on me." Lizzy murmured and laughed. I gave her the finger in response. "What do you want?" I asked. Richard looked over my shoulder, "Um… Gwen-"He started. "Gwyneth." I interrupted. "Yeah, okay. Um, Gwyneth, who's that?" He asked. "His name is Scar; we met him during a hunt." I said. He nodded and turned his attention on what he was going to say.

"There's a party at Sarah's place, if you want to go with me..." He trailed off. I shook my head, "I'm not interested in Sarah's parties, Richard." I said. "Oh, well if you don't want to go there, we could go somewhere else." He offered. "Richard, remember what I told you when we broke up?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, "I meant it, leave me alone, please." I said and he nodded and left, before I could shut the door, Chase entered. "I saw Richard walk by, did Gwyneth turn him down?" He asked. I nodded. I heard Scar sigh, "Are you bored?" I asked. He shook his head. Lizzy giggled, "Scar just got jealous for a moment, that's all." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, I wasn't." He said. "I remember Wolf ask you if you made an alliance with Gwyneth or keep meeting her for pleasure. I think he keeps coming here because he likes her."

Chapter 7 – Why – Scar

I felt like killing Lizzy for figuring that out, 'I thought blondes were supposed to be stupid.' I thought. "Dude, are you?" Chase asked. "No." I replied. Chase looked at Gwyneth, "He likes you, I can tell." He said and went to the kitchen. "Hey, if Gwyneth had Scars' kids, what would they look like?" Lizzy asked. "Uh, they would have Gwyneth's beautiful hair and body figure, and they would have Scar's mandibles. Gwyneth gave both of them a smirk and put her bow and arrow back up. "Do you?" She asked behind me. 'What should I say? Tell her the truth, or lie. Lying would make me feel bad, and possible more when she found out I was lying. But the truth would freak her out; I wouldn't call myself good looking.' I thought. "Yeah."

"Snap, crackle, and pop I didn't see that coming." Chase joked. "Yeah, you did. It was obvious." Lizzy said. "Well, it's not like Scar has a human cloaking device so that when him and Gwyneth go out on dates, he won't get stared at." Chase said. "Well, it's up to Gwyneth to decide on whether she wants to or not." Lizzy said. I looked at Gwyneth, her expression was unreadable. I probably waited there for fifteen minutes, she cleared her throat, "Sure, uh, why not?" Gwyneth said nervously. Couldn't blame her, if I were in her place, I would be more nervous than I already was. I excused myself and went to base, where I found Wolf building up ammo. "So, you visited her…?" Wolf trailed, wanting me to explain. "Yeah, they invited me in and we did what we normally did, or they watched movies." I said. Wolf snorted, "I still think you've got feelings for her, not good in the middle of a hunt. What if she gets impregnated by those face huggers?" He asked. I didn't answer straight away; it'd be obvious that I would protect her.

"I would let her be." I lied. "You do realize that if Bear finds this out, he'll execute you. We're not allowed to form feelings for humans, that Lex girl was the exception because it was forced. But like I said, you're visiting her for pleasure." Wolf said. I growled and paid my attention to equipping more ammo. "What will you do when we go home? We can't bring her unless she does something extremely honorable." He said. 'I know this, which is why I'm considering staying her.' I thought to myself. "Just be honest with me, Scar, do you love that girl?" Wolf asked. Should I trust him? No, I shouldn't. "No." I replied and went to my station. 'If Bear does find out, I'm not going to come home, alive. I hope it never has to come down in death.' I thought and stayed alert for aliens. Flashbacks of the queen came through my mind. Then an alien came charging at me, so I blast it with a high voltage energy bolt.

One hit, and it was done for. I heard Bear's distant calling. I immediately stopped what I was doing and went to bear. In the end, he wanted to talk to me alone. "I've been hearing a lot of things about you." He started. 'Did he find out? Or am I being paranoid." I thought. "Some positives and some negatives. Positives are that you're hunting abilities and strength. Negatives, I hear rumors that you've been seeing this human girl way too much. Now, answer me honestly, is this true?" He asked. "Yes, sir." I said calmly. He nodded, "So, is it also true that you have developed feelings for her?" He asked. 'If I make it out alive, I'm going to kill Wolf.' I told myself. "Yes, sir." I replied. "Are you well aware that was prohibited?" He continued. "Yes, sir." I replied. Bear shook his head, "What I'm going to do is prohibited as well, I'm not going to kill you. You're like a son to me, now I want you to turn on your human cloaking device and hid with her. If you have to outside, use the cloaking device."

I nodded and did exactly what he instructed. "Scar, did you forget something?" Gwyneth asked. "I'm in deep trouble, Gwyneth. The group leader knows, but he let me go this one time. He ordered me to hide with you." I said. "Knows about what? She asked. "Uh... um… my feelings for you. They are prohibited when we hunt." I explained. She nodded and let me in. "Don't they know where I live?" She asked. I shook my head, "Leader took off my tracker before I came." I said. She nodded and made a bed on the couch, "If you prefer a bed, I can camp out here." She offered. I shook my head, "Here's fine." I said and lay down. She went to bed, I could hear both Lizzy and Gwyneth's breathing, but it helped me sleep faster. When I woke, I found Gwyneth cooking in the kitchen. "Good-morning." She greeted. "Good-morning." I said back and walked to her. The food looked a lot different than ours, that I can say.

"What's your planet like?" Gwyneth asked. "Warm, windy, full of my species and lots of space ships." I said. She nodded, "How are the women there?" She asked. Can't say I didn't see that one coming, didn't know human women look for competition around here. "Well, women are highly respected and we try so hard to impress them. The women also take pride in birthing, and to me, that's strange." I said. She nodded, "That does sound strange, women here hate the pain it brings, but happy that we have a child." She said. Lizzy got in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk, and then looked at me. "Just can't get enough of Gwyneth, can you?" She teased. "He has to hide here with us, his hunt leader let him go. Apparently he was supposed to hill him." Gwyneth said. "Why would Scar's leader want to kill him for?" Lizzy asked. "Having feelings for a human is not allowed during a hunt." She explained. Lizzy nodded and took a long drink form her cup. "That hardly sounds fair."

Gwyneth nodded, "Yeah, but his leader let him go." She added. Lizzy nodded and went to the living room. I stepped out of the way for Gwyneth when she moved to the living room. "There's a plate for you on the counter." Gwyneth said. I picked up the plate and sat down on the chair. 'Wait, I'm still in human form, oh well.' I thought and began eating. I found it kind of difficult, since I'm used to eating with mandibles. Lizzy and Gwyneth tried not to laugh, but with no prevail. "Hey, how about you spend all your life eating with mandibles, and then switch back to human." I said after I gulped down the food. "He's got a point, Lizzy. Stop laughing." Gwyneth said. Lizzy stopped laughing and focused on her food. I started looking at Gwyneth and how she ate. I started to look away and put my attention to my food. After we got done eating and put the dishes into the sink, we watched T.V, well they did, I just stared at the screen, not paying any attention to the show.

They were watching 'The Big Bang Theory'; I found this one slightly amusing. "Who's the smart alec?" I asked. "That's Sheldon Cooper, portrayed by Jim Parsons. He's my favorite character." Gwyneth replied. "My favorite would be Leonard, he's adorable." Lizzy said. "Better not let Chase find out." Gwyneth warned. Lizzy smiled and pretended to zip her lips. After that, Gwyneth and Lizzy got ready for college. They put their trust leaving me here alone. Once they left, I was completely bored. I walked around the place for a bit, sat back down, and paced across the room. Then I felt the sudden urge to check out Gwyneth's room. 'I definitely shouldn't go in there.' I thought, but ignored myself and went into the room. It was a dark navy blue color with a matching bed. On her desk were pictures, ones that were obviously friends and family. But there was one that got my attention, it was Gwyneth and Richard, from when they were together, I suppose. They looked happy, and it looked like Gwyneth was having the time of her life. I found her drawers and found underwear, I quickly shut the drawer and went to her closet, but it was a bunch of personal stuff, but I found her diary. 'She owns one of these? Well, it isn't heavily guarded.' I thought and began to read it.

I had trouble translating a couple words, but I could comprehend. Gwyneth talked about how she first met me, a disturbing ugly creature. 'Ouch.' I thought, lankly and continued. She wrote about how I kept visiting and how she's starting to suspect that I have feelings for her. Then I read the entry when I confessed. She wrote how confused she was, should she go wit hit? Or maybe just ignore him. She wrote at the very end that she agreed to go on with it and date me. 'I know how that feels, the confusion. 'I thought while I put her diary away and walked out of the door. I sat down on the sofa, and began to daydream. I dreamt that I had no worries and no having to run away all the time. Then, there was Gwyneth, beautiful as ever, wit her bow and arrow at the ready.

I snapped out of it, and Gwyneth and Lizzy entered their home. "Professors gave us so much homework!" Lizzy groaned. "I know, I don't think I'm going to get it done." Gwyneth agreed. Lizzy sat down next to me, "Did you have to go to college?" She asked. "No." I said. "Well, you're not missing anything." She said. I nodded, "Though we do get home schooled." I said. Lizzy nodded and got back up and went to her room. "Someone's been in my room." Gwyneth called out. 'Crap.' I thought and tried to put on a straight face. "Don't look at me, I didn't go in there." Lizzy called out. Gwyneth came out of her room and sat down next to me, she didn't' say anything. 'Maybe if I switch back to my normal form, she won't hurt me as bad.' I thought. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "Why did you go to my room for?" She asked. "I got bored, and I didn't go through much."

She looked at me, her deep forest green eyes searching mine to see if I was telling the truth. "Like what?" She finally asked. "You're diary." I said. "Oh, well I guess it's not a big deal then. Just don't do it again." She warned. I nodded as she went to the bathroom. Lizzy came to me with big eyes. "She let you go that easy? Scar, you must be something else." She said. I looked at her confused, "I don't understand what you mean." I said. "I mean, that Gwyneth doesn't let people who go in her room goes that easily. The reason she would, would be that she either likes you, or to test you." Lizzy explained. I nodded. I heard a distant screaming from below. I switched to my normal form and went to check it out. The cause of the scream came from a young woman; her brain looked like it's been eaten. "Xenomorphs." I said and checked my surroundings. I caught one, still eating. I shot at it, but missed.

Chapter 8 – Must Be Dreaming – Gwyneth

It really wasn't surprising to me that Scar would look at my room, he did nothing to do, and I could've taught him how to use a TV. But he read my diary. No, I didn't keep it locked, but I think he would've found a way to break it. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Scar was gone. 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.' I thought and asked Lizzy where he was. "We heard a woman screaming below, so he went to go check it out." She said. "Well, shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked. "Chill, Gwyneth, everything's going to be okay." She assured. "Well, I'm going to check on him." I said and grabbed my bow and arrow. I searched floor to floor when finally, I reached my destination. Ms. Walburne was lying there, dead with a hole in her head. I noticed Scar was laying down. I ran to him, "Scar, are you okay?" I asked. I knew he wasn't alright; he was bleeding in some areas. Scar was in his normal form, "Yeah, just watch out for the alien behind you." He warned.

I turned around quickly and shot a bulls-eye at it. It fell dead in a matter of seconds. "Here, let's get you back to my place." I said as I helped him get up. He nodded and tried to put too much of his weight onto me. When we got there, I sat him down on the couch. "What all did you read of my diary?" I asked when I sat him down. "Nothing much, just what you thought of me." He said while turning into his human form. I nodded, 'Knew I shouldn't have written that.' I thought. I sat down next to him, "So, what do you think?" I asked. "Okay." He said plainly. He awkwardly put his arm around me. I smelled a hint of the woods on him. I quickly turned my attention to him. 'I wonder what he's think right now.' I wondered. "I could stay in this form forever for you, if you want me to." Scar suggested. "I don't want to take your true identity away from you." I said. He shook his head, "I'm basically an outcast now. Besides, if this means staying here forever, I want to fit in." He said. I nodded, "But still, it'd be like taking away who you are." I said. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Like I said, I'm an outcast, it doesn't matter anymore." He said. I kept staring at him, he sighed, "if it makes you feel better, if any danger comes at us, I'll switch to my normal form and protect you guys."

I announced that I was going to get ready for bed, "You're going to explain what that 'alien' thing was later, okay?" I asked. He nodded and lay down. I switched to my pajamas and went to sleep in my bed. 'Good thing I have no school tomorrow.' I thought and went to sleep. I dreamt that I was in the woods, with my bow and arrow. Then, Scar, in his human form came up to me and kissed my hand and smiled. But then an alien popped from behind him and killed him in front of my eyes. I woke up, sweat running down my brow. "It was just a dream." I whispered and walked my way to the kitchen. I looked in Scars' direction, he was asleep. I thought about lying down with him, but quickly changed my mind; I didn't want to wake him up. I poured myself a glass of water and took a long drink from it.

"Had a bad dream?" Scar asked. "I thought you were asleep." I said. He smiled, "I couldn't sleep very well, either." He said. "What was your dream about?" He asked. "We were in the woods, and that alien popped out from behind you and killed you." I said. He chuckled, "Same thing for me, only the alien killed you." He said. I finished my water and put it in the sink, "I'll see you in the morning." I said. He walked closer to me and really awkwardly kissed my cheek. I smiled a little and went back to my room. I lay back down in my bed and went back to sleep. When I woke up, the sun was shining, with a little bit of clouds. I went to the living room; Scar and Lizzy were watching the news. "Who's missing today?" I asked. Lizzy looked at me, tears w ere running down her cheeks, "Chas is missing."

My eyes widened, "Chase is missing? But he just answered my text yesterday. How could he be missing?" I asked. "I don't know, I-"She stopped and looked at Scar, "You know where he is." She assumed. "I have an idea on where he might be, and it'll be pointless going. That alien that was inside your brother? It's most likely inside Chase." He said. "You have to help me find him! We can take that thing out without killing Chase." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, there's no possible way." He said. "Yes there is, they did it to Ripley." I said. "Your grandmother, Gwyneth, you never told me this." Lizzy said. "I know, it's just that my grandmother told me stories about her and those 'Xenomorph' she called them. She also told me that she was a clone of Ripley, since she did successfully killing the Xenomorph race, until they cloned her and took out the Xenomorph queen. Ripley gained Xenomorph-like abilities s well."

I saw Scar's expression grow from confused to worry. "Then that must mean that you have Xenomorph-like abilities, too." Scar said. "Scar, what do you mean?" Lizzy asked. "Don't answer her." I pleaded. I don't want her to know the truth just yet. Scar looked at me, "Gwyneth has Xenomorph-like abilities, but only the queen's abilities, which are very strong." He said. "I'm still not following." She said. "Those things that killed your brother, she has those things' abilities only stronger." He explained. "That explains a lot and yet so little." She said, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Well, it would also make it easier to find Chase. I can feel them whenever they're near." I said. "So you lied to me when you said you didn't know what it was." She assumed. I nodded, "But out of safety reasons, I had to be sure it was a Xenomorph, I've never seen one as an infant."

She nodded, showing a hint of betrayal. "I'm sorry, I should've told you. But I thought not telling you were the best thing." I apologized. "It's okay, I'm glad you told me now, because if you told me when that thing popped out of my brother's chest, I would've been more confused and I probably wouldn't believe you." She accepted my apology. She gave me a hug, and Scar too, before she went to bed.

"Are you not used to being hugged?" I asked. He silently nodded, "The scientists who cloned your grandmother with the queen xenomorph inside her, they must've been complete idiots." He said. I nodded, "We can learn more about the xenomorphs, just to know what we're really dealing with, from Ripley. Believe it or not, she's still alive, and still looks young." I said. He nodded and kissed me good-night. When I lay down on my comfortable bed, I think of Ripley, all the hell she had to deal with.

Chapter 9 – Ellen Ripley – Scar

Gwyneth's grandmother didn't live that far away. When we arrived, she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman with black hair, as black as Gwyneth's. "Why, hello Gwyneth, what brings you here?" The one and only Ripley asked. "The xenomorphs have returned, and we need your help to give us more information about them." She said. Ripley's eyes widened, "Who brought them back?" She asked. Gwyneth looked at me, "Uh, my kind, ma'am." I answered. Ripley looked at me confused, "Oh, I get it, you're one of those predators. Decided to hunt again?" She asked. I nodded, "How the hell did you meet him?" Ripley asked Gwyneth. "I was walking through the woods, as I normally do, and I stumbled into him while on my way home." She explained. "You're very lucky to have escaped, if he knew you had the queens' blood in you; he would've killed you on the spot. But, I know he's figured it out by now."

Ripley welcomed us in, "Are you on some human cloaking device?" She asked me. I nodded, "I've been banned from the hunt, and my leader let me go." I said. Ripley nodded, "I sense you have infatuated feelings towards my granddaughter." She said. 'There's no point in lying to her.' I thought and cleared my throat, "Yes, ma'am." I answered. Ripley hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Have you two had sex yet?" She asked. "Grandma!" Gwyneth moaned. "You're mother and father isn't here to do this, so I have to do it for their sake." She replied. Gwyneth nodded and let her grandmother continue. "No, we haven't, ma'am." Ripley nodded, "Good." Gwyneth put her head on her hands and shook her head. "You all wanted to know more about xenomorphs? Well, here's the thing, they're stronger than anything and they will fight to get their prey. To kill one, you need a strong weapon or have the DNA of a queen." Ripley looked at Gwyneth.

"My granddaughter is the only hope for you to defeat the xenomorphs." Ripley said. "Grandma, I don't think I can do that, I mean I've never fought a xenomorph in my life." Gwyneth said. Ripley put her hand on top of Gwyneth's, "You'll know what to do when you encounter one." She assured. Gwyneth smiled and nodded. "So, are we going to kick some butt?" Lizzy asked. Gwyneth smiled again and nodded. "Ripley, do you think you could help us? You do have the queen's DNA as well." I told her. Ripley shook her head, "I'm not as good as I once was. But I can train you." She said. I nodded and got up, tired of sitting. "Great, so when do we start?" Lizzy asked. "Tomorrow afternoon." She answered and let us go. "Your grandma is so cool, Gwyneth." Lizzy said. "I know." She only said. When we got home, Lizzy went to her room and passed out. Gwyneth stayed up a little longer.

"I didn't think merging DNA with a xenomorph was possible." I said. She smiled, "Neither did my grandma. But, here we are. Once we're done wiping out the xenomorphs, are you going to kill me?" She asked. 'How could I kill her? True, she shares traits of my enemy, but that doesn't make her a true xenomorph.' I thought. "No, I'm not going to kill you. How could I? I'm in love with you; I could never bring myself up to kill you." I said. She smiled and laid down next to me, "What would happen if your others find this out?" She asked. "Find about what?" I asked. "You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." She explained. "They'll never find out, trust me." I told her, and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Chapter 10 – Caught – Wolf

"You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." Gwyneth said. "They'll never find out, trust me." Scar responded. "That's what you think. I need to tell this to Bear, this'll change things." I said to myself. I reached Bear in no time. "What is it, Wolf?" He asked. "It seems that it's possible to share DNA with xenomorphs." I said. "This isn't new, it happened to Ellen Ripley." Bear said. "Well, Ripley has a granddaughter that shares the DNA with a queen xenomorph." I said. Bear stopped abruptly, "Is it the girl Scar is infatuated with?" He asked. I nodded, "She's more powerful than Ripley or any other xenomorph." I said, excited that finally my component might actually get taken care of.

Bear nodded," Where does this girl live?" I smiled and led the way.

Chapter 11 – Confrontations – Gwyneth

I sensed that someone was eavesdropping. "What is it?" scar asked. "One of your kinds might be eavesdropping." I said. I squinted my eyes to see better and saw a figure move off a tree. "Yeah, definitely one of your kind." I said. "How can you tell?" He asked. "Because he was invisible." I replied. He nodded, "Yeah, and that means he must've heard you talking about you being practically a xenomorph, which also means he's taking this to our leader." He told me. "That's a bad thing, I suppose." I guessed. "Extremely bad, when we heard about what happened to Ripley, we were outraged, but in the end we thought it was just one, and hoped that she couldn't reproduce." Scar said. "But now they know they were wrong, and they'll try to kill my grandmother and me." I assumed. "No, they won't kill Ripley. Strangely, we'd come to respect her, probably still now. No, they'll probably just kill you. But I won't ever let them."

I smiled and hugged him, a sudden pound, and then a crash came at the door. Two of Scars' kind broke in with the door shattered. "Scar, move out of the way." The biggest one which I assumed was his leader, told him. "No, I won't let you harm her." He defended. "Scar, she's the enemy! She is more powerful than Ripley, Scar; she's even more powerful than a xenomorph queen." The leader said. "Sir, she hasn't attacked us." He said. "Yes she has!" Wolf said, I remembered that voice and I felt my blood began to boil. "She only threw those arrows at us to keep us from killing each other." Scar said. "You actually believe this guy?" Wolf asked in disbelief. The leader went silent, probably thinking.

"She still has xenomorph blood in her, and that makes her our enemy." He finally said. I could tell Wolf was pleased with himself, which aggravated me even more. I didn't think what I was dong when I attacked Wolf head on. I heard a screech came out of nowhere. We all stopped what we were doing. "Was that me?" I asked. Scar slowly nodded and I lifted my hand to see green blood, then Wolf collapsed. I quickly got up. "I didn't mean to, I had no idea what I was doing." I said. I looked at Scar again, I saw fear, and then I realized that he had seen something horrible. I sat down and began to shake. 'Oh god, I just killed someone. The leader must be furious.' I thought. The leader then pulled me up and studied me for a long time. I didn't really want to see Scar's face, but I did anyway. His fear was gone, but now all I saw was confusion.

The leader finally stopped examining me and cleared his throat, "You killed on of our lousiest fighter. I should be mourning, not relieved. But in our home planet, we don't accept ones like Wolf. I'll let you live, just make sure that Ripley trains you to the limit." He said and went away. "I can tell your leader has honor." I said out of nowhere. He nodded, "He's been fighting the xenomorphs for ten thousand years." He said. 'That's impressive.' I thought, "Let's go hid this body." I said and picked up his legs. "I se what Ripley means when she said you're more powerful than her, and the queen. No xenomorph could've done that so quickly to a predator, which is what humans call us." He said. We hid the body in a very huge dumpster can, and headed back to my block. "Tomorrow's training." I reminded him. "I know." He replied and lay down.

I lay down with him and fell asleep. I woke and saw Lizzy smiling at me. "So, did you two have fun?" She giggled. "We didn't do anything, Lizzy. We just slept." I whispered and got up. "Oh, well it could've fooled me." She said and started cooking. Scar woke up twenty minutes after I did. Good-morning." Lizzy and I said in unison. He looked at both of us and waved. He got up and stretched, even in his human form, he was still built. I caught Lizzy staring and in response, I put my hands over her eyes. She laughed and put my hand away. "Don't worry; I'm not going to take him away from you." She said and went back to cooking. After we ate, we went to Ripley's.

She opened the door and let us in. "Did you eat before coming?" She asked. We nodded, and in response Ripley smiled, "Good, I wasn't in the mood to cook." She said and led us to her training/exercise room. "This is very impressive." Lizzy said. Ripley thanked her, "Scar, it'd be better if you were in your true form." She said. He nodded and tried to turn the device off. But it wouldn't, Scar looked at the device and cursed, "Bear told me this would happen." He muttered. 'Bear must be the leader.' I assumed to myself. "The device doesn't work anymore?" Lizzy asked. "Apparently so, Bear told me it was kind of dodgy, but he gave me direct order to keep this device on." He said. "Look lie he planned it." Ripley told him. Scar looked offended, "My leader wouldn't..." He trailed off. Ripley nodded, "You know deep down that he would, because no one likes competition."

Scar slowly nodded and shook out of it, "I'm ready." He announced. "Are you sure, Scar? I mean you just found out your own leader betrayed you." I said. "If he betrayed me, then why did he let me live/" He boasted. I stood my ground, expression hardened, "Because he wants to fight you one-on-one, he doesn't want anyone in his way." I said. "She's right, Scar. You know your own kind better than we do, you should know about competition, betrayal, and being a warrior." Ripley said. Scar softened and nodded, "Yeah, you're both right. I'm sorry, Gwyneth." He said. I nodded and gave my grandmother a nod. "Okay, looks like everyone is ready. So, let's being."

Chapter 12 – Training Begins Now! – Scar

I have to admit, Ripley knows her stuff when it comes to xenomorphs and how to fight them. Gwyneth was keeping up wit her without breaking a sweat, but Lizzy and I were far from keeping up. "Work a little bit harder. Now, here's what I want you all to do, exercise for at least an hour tonight." She instructed. We all nodded and she let us go. "I call dibs on the shower." Gwyneth said. "What, now fair!" Lizzy said and playfully shoved her. What Gwyneth did to Wolf did make me scared; it was like seeing a real life xenomorph kill Wolf. Was I happy? No, I didn't want Wolf to tend up like that. I wanted to fight him to the death. But I could tell he was ticking off Gwyneth, so he had it coming. Ripley's training, I am certain we have a winning chance against the xenomorphs. I remember a face hugger caught me off guard, and I knew I'd have been impregnated by one. Once Bear found out, he had it removed and brought me back to life.

I now see the reason behind it, Bear was jealous of my abilities and feared that I would take his place. SO, he had to kill me himself. He made this human cloaking device on purpose, knowing I would ask for it and that it would change me into a human permanently. I could feel my senses slowly fading already. But, that means I can be with Gwyneth. I smiled at the thought, her and I sitting on the couch, talking. "Scar, are you alright?" Gwyneth's voice came out of nowhere. I shook my head, I was in deep thought. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just in really deep thought." I explained. Gwyneth nodded and went inside. "Well since I called dibs on the shower, I'm going to take one."

I collapsed on the sofa and quickly fell asleep. I dreamt of my life with Gwyneth again. But soon, I woke up and felt Gwyneth cuddling close to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "I'm slowly changing into a human permanently. I can feel it, my vision is fading, and my instinct isn't as sharp as it used to be." I said. "Are you worried about it?" She asked. "Yes, but there's one good thing about it, I would be able to really be with you, I would be able to bare children with you properly." I said. She nodded, "That is a good thing, I suppose. But is it what you really want?" She asked. I thought for quite some time, 'Do I really want it? I've basically spent most of my life being what I am, and I know little of what humans are like, or even how they have sex.'

"Yes, it's what I really want." I decided. I knew she was smiling, "That's good." She said. "Want to know something, Gwyneth?" I asked. "Yeah, go ahead." She said. "I love you." I said. She laughed, "I love you too." She replied. We both fell asleep, well Gwyneth did faster than I could. I was thinking about what my human life would be like, Gwyneth having xenomorph abilities, and when we finally battle them into extinction, would Gwyneth be alright? Would Bear interfere, of course he would. But, with Ripley training us, we stand a chance against the xenomorphs, and if we have to fight a predator, I can train them on that situation.

End of Part 1


	7. Chapter 7-Why-Scar

The Hunt Part 1

(Alien V. Predator, Scar X (OC) Gwyneth.)

By, Darkfire333 (Megan)

Chapter 1 – Arrival – Scar

I do not own anything except for my OC, I do hope you enjoy this story -Darkfire33 (Megan)

I loaded my weapons onto my back and waited for the others to do the same. I've wanted to go on another hunt after my maturity. After the Elder gave me permission to go on another one, I had the feeling that this one would be better than the last. Although, I couldn't forget about that human girl, Lex, I also couldn't forget the embarrassment she caused. Because of her, I'm the laughing stock of the whole Youtja Clan. Everyone was ready, so we went into the ship and headed our w ay to earth. A lot has changed since my last hunt; we finally thought it best to learn the human language, and to learn how to speak it. 'What a pain that was.' I thought to myself. I heard one of my teammate laughing, I shouldn't even bother turning to see what they were laughing about, I knew they were laughing at me.

But, I turned anyways, and I was right. "Hey, Scar, I bet we're going to meet that human girl." I snarled at them in response, but that only made them laugh harder. Bear was the only one that didn't laugh, "Just leave him alone, Wolf, he was forced to make that alliance with her. Besides, she showed a lot of bravery that night." Bear defended. They went silent, Bear was the leader of this hunt, and everyone had to obey his orders. After a while, we reached earth, all big and round. Once we entered, we put on our cloaking device. "Okay hunters, here are the rules; No getting cocky, no messing around, and absolutely no killing people who are sick and almost dying." Bear said and ordered us to move out. Everyone ran, going off to find people to kill, except me, I went scouting.

"Scar, just ignore the others. They would surely know how it feels if they were in your place." Bear said while patting my back. "They don't, though. They'll keep pestering me." I said, while scouting the area. "Like I said, ignore them. You're a smart hunter, smarter than your teammates." He said and went to go check on the others.

Chapter 2 – Normal Days – Gwyneth

I lay on my bed while skimming through a 'Nation Geographic' magazine. 'This day has been so long and boring. I need something to do.' I thought to myself. I couldn't really go anywhere, except for the woods, but my roommate would start panicking if I left for the woods in the night. I offered so many times for her to come with me, but she back down each time. I decided that I would only go for a walk for an hour, so I headed to Lizzy's room, "Lizzy, I'm going out for a walk." I said. "But it's nine o'clock, aren't you worried about criminals?"

"It'll only be an hour." I said. She nodded and told me to grab some pepper spray. I did so on the way out. Lizzy and I have been best friends since high school, we decided to become roommates and live on our own after high school, but now we're in college, Lizzy majoring in biology. I'm majoring in therapy, and so far, I'm pleased with my decision. I entered the woods in no time, I took a deep breath of air, and the smell of pine filled my senses. I continued to walk, but felt uneasy, really uneasy. 'That's strange; those trees seem to be moving.' I thought. I squinted to get a better look, my eyes went open, 'There's someone in front of that tree!' My mind screaming me to run, I turned a right and headed to a building. I went inside and hid.

'Wait, that person was invisible.' I thought as my mind was clearing up. That's impossible; no one can turn invisible, can they? I replayed all what happened in my heard, and it turned out that person was indeed invisible. 'The stupid thing would be to go back, smart thing would be to go back home. But that would mean explaining what happened to Lizzy, not only would she say, "I told you so." But she would also tease me. Like she has any room to talk.' I thought while exiting the building. I noticed that tree red dots were aimed at a sleeping homeless guy. I looked to where it was pointing from, but there was no one there. Suddenly, what seemed to be a cloaking device went off to show a creature that I've never seen before. It was about to kill the guy, but another one of them stopped it. He said something, but it sounded like a bunch of clicking noises.

I started to run back home, but I bumped into something. I looked and saw another one of those things in front of me, this one was smaller, but I could tell he meant business. He grabbed me and pulled me up, his touch cold. He just stood there, not doing anything. Then those three red dots aimed at my chest. I braced myself, for what I thought meant he was going to kill me. After a while, I opened my eyes and he was doing nothing. "Well, aren't you going to kill me? You pointed those lasers at me; doesn't that mean you're going to kill me?" I asked. He said nothing and turned to the side, letting me go. I ran all the way home, panting when I reached my apartment door. "You're back early." Lizzy called out. "Yeah, something freaky just happened."

"Like what?" She asked. "You probably won't believe me, but there were these freaky things that were hunting people, and I ran into one. He pointed his lasers at me, as if he was going to kill me, but he didn't. He let me go." I explained. "Sounds a bit crazy, Gwyneth. But, I believe you. Did you use that pepper spray?" She asked. "Something told me it wouldn't have worked, they were wearing masks." I told her. "Are they human?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, they looked different than a human being." I said. She came out of her room and went to the kitchen, "Sounds really crazy, maybe Alex was right, maybe there are aliens." Lizzy said. I nodded, "Here's another thing, they had cloaking devices, and they were invisible, until they turned it off." I said. She nodded in response. "Lizzy, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said, I heard her say the same thing, while I got in my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke, I immediately got dressed for college. I looked at the clock; it told that it was six in the morning. I had plenty time to get ready. I went to the bathroom and put my makeup on, then fixed me some breakfast. I sat down on the couch, still replaying what all happened last night. 'What were they looking for, exactly?'

Chapter 3 – Waiting – Scar

'Why did I let that girl go?' I kept asking myself. I almost killed her, but something held me back. 'This better not be like that moment with Lex. But at least that was forced. This time, I let her go willingly. 'I should be scorned for this.' I thought, but then I remembered how Bear scorns his team, not pretty at all. I walked to where that homeless guy was. Snake got his way and got to kill him. I snorted, "I thought we were supposed to follow orders." I mumbled and scouted somewhere else. I found a random guy in an alleyway, smoking. He didn't pay attention to me; so I pointed my laser at him and shot a bullet at him, his head exploded, would've been funny if that cigarette smoke wasn't affecting my vision.

I went somewhere else, I found an apartment block, it was a jackpot, yes, but if I were to go in there now, I'd cause attention. So I decided to go back to the woods. I couldn't stop wondering why I let that human girl get away. "She even embraced herself for death." I said to myself. "Who embraced death?" Wolf asked behind me. I sighed, "Go mind your own business." I said. "Oh, look who's all bossy!" He teased. I started walking away, remembering what Bear said. "Don't you turn your back on me, Scar." Wolf said and began to attack me, but before he touched me, what looked like an arrow flew past him. I looked to where the arrow came from, it was from that girl that I let go the other day.

Wolf looked in my direction, "Is that the girl you made an alliance with?" Wolf asked. I shook my head. "I bet that's the one you let go." He said. "Will you shut up?" I asked. I looked back at the human girl, she was confused. Which means she doesn't understand us, "Go and talk her language, Scar." Wolf laughed. I hit him on the head, "How about you?" I suggested. Wolf chuckled, "Hello, whatever your name is." He said. I expected her to fall out of the tree, but instead she stood her ground and loaded another arrow. "My name is Gwyneth, what in the world are you?" She asked. "Wolf, don't answer that." I warned. "Scar, you might as well speak her language, we didn't learn it because it was fun." He said. 'He's doing this to torment me.' I thought. "Oh, this is Scar, don't be afraid of him, he's friendly." He burst out laughing. "Won't you ever stop talking, we have work to do, woman-cheater."

Wolf stopped laughing, "How do you know about that?" He asked. "Everyone knows, Wolf, not a big surprise either." I said. "I guess even people like you get into arguments, too huh?" Gwyneth asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Hey, you just said to stop talking to her, why are you doing it?" Wolf asked in our normal language. I shoved him off, "So, what are you?" Gwyneth asked. "From a planet far from yours, the ones here on earth are from the Youtja Clan." I said. "Scar, she doesn't know what you mean." Wolf muttered. "Were you the one that was going to kill me? I remember seeing that symbol on your mask." She said. I nodded, "Why let me go? I was ready." She asked. "Because he likes you." Wolf muttered, laughing.

"Shut up, it was nothing like that!" I said to him. "Then what was it?" Gwyneth asked. "I don't know, maybe I was surprised that you were ready for death so quickly." I said. She went quiet for a while, "I knew it was pointless to run. I've seen hunters like this before." She explained. 'That explains that.' I thought. I stood there, probably looking stupid, but I didn't know what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." Wolf laughed. I wanted to so badly rip him a new one, but I restrained myself.

Chapter 4 – Hiding – Gwyneth

The one named Scar stood there, probably not knowing what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." His buddy said. I could tell Scar wanted to hurt him, but he didn't. Suddenly I heard cops from the distance. Wolf disappeared and I'm guessing he went away. "You better get going." I told Scar while I climbed down the tree. I ran to my home as quickly as I could. When I got there, Lizzy was sitting down reading a book. "So, did you find that freaky thing?" She asked. "Yeah, and there's two of them." I replied. She looked at me, "Two of them, better stay away from that forest." Lizzy teased. I gave her the finger and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Then someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it!" Lizzy called out and ran to the door. I heard the door open, "Um, Gwyneth? She asked. "What?" I called out. "I think this one's for you." She answered. I went to the door, it was Scar.

He then collapsed, passed out I think. "Hey, look he was shot by tranquilizer dart." Lizzy pointed out. "Come on, help me hide him." I told Lizzy. I grabbed him under the shoulders while Lizzy grabbed his ankles. We struggled to get him in my room, since Lizzy wanted to be funny. But, finally we got him there, and we shut the door. Another knock came at the door, "I'll go get it." I said and went to the door. Two policemen were standing there, "Good evening, ma'am. We need your help." One of them announced. "With what?" I asked. "There was one really weird looking thing in the forest, we got one with a tranquilizer, but it ran away. We think it went here, do you know anything?" The second cop asked. "No, but I'll take a look out." I said, hoping that they would believe me.

They both nodded, "Thank you, ma'am. Let us know if you found him, or if you have any problems." The other cop said. I nodded and said good-bye and they left. Lizzy came towards me, "What were you doing? We could've turned that thing in!" Lizzy whispered. "Those cops would've had tests and examinations on him, I don't like it." I said and went back to cooking. "What did he do to you that made you think you should save him?" She asked. "He let me go instead of killing me." I answered. I turned on the radio, a song by David Gueta with Akon came up, 'Sexy Bitch.'. I started to dance, while Lizzy laughed and joined in. We heard a clicking noise; we turned to see that thing looking at us. "I think he was checking you out, Gwyneth." Lizzy whispered in my ear. I playfully hit her and finished cooking.

Lizzy switched to a different station, this time 'Applause' by, Lady GaGa came on. "Yes, I've wanted to hear this one!" Lizzy said excitedly jumping up and down. I started to dance again. "We're such rude guests." Lizzy said while laughing. "Well, since when do we have company, except for you boyfriend?" I asked. "At least I have one. Hate to break it to you, but you don't have one." She laughed. 'Well, maybe I want to be the only one in college to not have a boyfriend." I said. "This is why almost everyone here laughs at you." She said. "I know they do, and they can keep laughing for all I care." I said and playfully shoved her. "What's your name?" Lizzy asked Scar. "Scar." He answered. "Lizzy, don't you dare make a reference."

She looked at me, straining, and "I need to!" She said. "Say it in your head, not out loud." I suggested. She did, and burst out laughing. "What did she think?" Scar asked. "There's a movie that has your name in it, only he's a lion, and he's the villain." I said. Then the door came open, Chase came in, "What did you make?" He asked. "Food and we're going to eat it." I said. "Darling girlfriend, Gwyneth made food for eating!" He said in his fake English accent. Lizzy called out saying she knew, Chase laughed, "I found someone who's interested in you, and he's single." He told me. I sighed, "For the last time, I'm not interested in being in a relationship right now. I just need to focus on college more than a boyfriend." I said. Chase moaned, "Come on, Gwyneth! College is going to get boring for you if you don't exercise your mingling." He complained. "Well, sorry. I'm just not into it right now."

Chase nodded, "Alright, alright. It's just hat Lizzy and I hate to see so many people laugh at you. I can't tell you how many times we've told them to leave you alone." He said and looked at Scar. "What is that, Gwyneth?" He asked, still staring. "Gwyneth found herself a new friend; she even saved him from the cops." Lizzy said. "Gwyneth barely saves anyone from cops." Chase muttered, pointing to that one incident that I couldn't help him with. "It wasn't my fault that you got caught, Chase." I defend. He smiled, "I know, I just like to get on to you. Try to make you feel bad." He laughed. "Well, it's not working. Anyways, his name is Scar." I said. "Oh, like Simba's murdering uncle?" Chase laughed. "Oh, I see, Chase gets to make a reference, but I can't."

"Lizzy, Chase didn't give me the chance to warn him not to. Chase, no he's not Simba's murdering uncle." I said. Chase continued to laugh, "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." He said between laughing. "Whatever." I only said and handed him a plate. "Food, Lizzy come and get it before I eat it all." He called out. "Are you hungry?" I asked Scar. He shook his head. Lizzy went into the kitchen, "Are you sure Scar? Gwyneth's cooking is really good." Lizzy said to make sure. "Maybe he doesn't eat human food." I guessed. Lizzy shrugged and grabbed her plate and went to sit on the couch. "You can go sit down; Chase and Lizzy aren't going to hurt you." I said while fixing my plate. "As if they could." Scar muttered and went to go sit down. I sat next to Lizzy, "So, Chase, how's your day?" Lizzy asked. "Oh, it's been good. How about you?"

"Oh, it's been a day. I've been worried sick about Gwyneth, always going to the woods to walk or hunt rodents." She said. Chase laughed, "You aren't her mother, Lizzy. Gwyneth can do what she wants." Chase defended me. "She almost died last night. That Scar there, tried to kill her." She said. "How did it feel like, Gwyneth?" Chase asked. "It felt fabulous." I pulled of my Kristen Stewart impression. We both laughed, "This isn't funny guys." Lizzy said. "Yeah, it is. Geez, have a chill pill." Chase continued to laugh. "Well, it won't be funny if Gwyneth actually did die." Lizzy said. "Well, she's still alive, which means that Scar let her go." Chase said and playfully nudged Lizzy. She smiled and did the same to him, "Okay, how was Gwyneth's day?" Chase asked. "Absolutely marvelous, absolutely. Scar and his buddy were having what almost ended up as a Mortal Kombat level, but unfortunately, I stopped them. Lovely stuff."

Chase laughed, "Does sound positively marvelous. See, Lizzy, Gwyneth knows how to play along." Chase teased. "Well, it's taking me a long time to learn, okay?" Lizzy laughed. "Okay, next person, how was your day, Scar?" Chase asked. I could tell Scar really didn't want to talk but he did, he told Chase that it's been a day. "He's mad because I interrupted him with his feud with his buddy." I whispered. "What are you talking about, Wolf isn't my buddy." Scar said. "Sorry, I didn't know." I apologized and continued eating. Scar shook his head, "No, it's fine." He said and stared out the window. 'What do you look like without the mask?" Chase asked. Scar looked at him, "You don't want to know." He only said and continued to look out the window. After I got done eating, I put my dirty dish in the dishwasher.

Chapter 5 – Leaving – Scar

"I'm afraid I have to go. I have something to do." I announced and left. 'Her friends are a whole lot different from friends I've seen here.' I thought. I met up with Bear, "Do we have any type of cloaking device that can turn us to looking like a human?" I asked. "We're working on it, so far, we're almost done. All we need is for someone to try it." He said. "Could I try it?" I asked. "Why do you want to try it?" Bear asked. "Just want to." I said shortly. Bear studied my expression, but gave me the device anyways. "It's sill a bit dodgy, so be careful." He warned. I nodded and I walked back to the woods. I kept wondering what I would look like as a human, or if this thing worked at all. I found a restroom near the park. I went in and saw a mirror.

I only saw half my face, 'Guess I'm too tall for this mirror.' I laughed and set the device to male and turned it on. I looked in the mirror; I had a full head of black hair, shoulder length. I was shorter, meaning I could see all of my face. "I look weird." I told myself and exited the restroom. I saw Gwyneth and her friends playing on a swing set. "Hey stranger, are you new in town?" Chase asked. "Yeah, thought I'd get used to the woods first." I said, hoping to trick them. "Awesome, where are you from?" He asked. 'What's a reasonable place?' I asked myself. "I'm from New York." I replied. "Oh, I've always wanted to go there." Lizzy said. I smiled and nodded, 'This is weird, but I'm in disguise, so they wouldn't know me, or recognize me.' I thought. "How is it up there?" Gwyneth asked. I don't know what made it so hard to answer her, but I managed to say that it was good.

Gwyneth smiled and looked at one of my wrists, "Nice looking watch. What's your name?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, thanks. My name is….uh…Samuel." I said. "Nice to meet you, Samuel, this is Chase and Lizzy." She said. I waved hi as they said their hellos. "Hey, wanna hang out with us?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, is it alright with you guys?" I asked. Gwyneth smiled, "Of course, we like new company." She said and put her arm around my shoulder and led me to her home. When they got home, Gwyneth started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Chase asked. Gwyneth composed herself, "That's Scar, he's dressed up as a human." She said. 'How the hell did she figure that out?' I asked myself in disbelief. "Gwyneth, someone put something in your food today, he looks like a regular human being." Chase said. I remembered that Bear said this thing was dodgy, so I'm guessing some people, like Gwyneth, can see through it.

I turned off the cloaking device. "See, I told you." Gwyneth said. "Oh, you were testing us to see if we'd recognize you in a human form." Lizzy said. I nodded, "It's fairly new, and a bit dodgy. So, I'm guessing that some people, like Gwyneth, can see right through it." I said. Chase laughed, "Guess that means that Gwyneth ahs super eye strength." He said. "Guess so." Gwyneth laughed. I started to leave, but Gwyneth caught my arm and pulled me back. "We invited you here to hang out, stay with us for a little while." She said. I nodded and went to the living room. "Could you turn back into human form, please?" Lizzy asked. I nodded and turned the device on. Lizzy just sat there and stared at me. "Lizzy, it's not nice to stare at people." Gwyneth teasingly scorned. "Yeah, Lizzy. The only one you should be staring at is me." Chase said while pointing to himself

Lizzy giggled, "Sorry." She quickly apologized and went to the kitchen. "Why was she staring at me?" I asked. "I have no idea, man." Chase said as he sat down on the floor. "I've decided that we're going to watch Labyrinth guys." Gwyneth said as she, what her kind says, 'popped the movie in'. So far, I didn't get the movie, I mean, what's the storyline? "Gwyneth, Scar looks pretty confused, you might want to explain the movie to him." Chase said. Gwyneth sat down next to me and explained the movie to me. I understood half of the movie after that. Next, Lizzy suggested we should watch Pan's Labyrinth. "Isn't that the same thing we just watched?" I asked. Lizzy shook her head, "No, Labyrinth has David Bowie in it and made by Jim Henson, Pan's Labyrinth is way different, it's like a fairy tale for grown ups."

I nodded as the movie began to play. I have to admit, I liked this one, and Gwyneth barely had to explain anything like the last movie. "So, what did you think of those movies, Scar?" Chase asked. "Labyrinth didn't make much sense to me, but Pan's Labyrinth I liked." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, Labyrinth is for some girls, most men like the movie, but I honestly think I shouldn't have to look at David Bowie's junk every scene." He complained. I laughed, "That was showing?" I joked. He nodded, "Hey, you two be nice! David didn't choose his outfits." Lizzy defended. Gwyneth began to yawn, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." She said and left for her room. I decided to go, so I said good-bye and went to the woods, and turned off the device. I climbed up a tree, and began to fall asleep. I began to dream about the Xenomorph Queen, and how she stabbed me.

Chapter 6 – Sometimes bad things happen – Gwyneth

I woke up and found that Scar left his mask here. 'Crap! How am I going to give this back to him?' I asked myself. I can't go out in public with this mask in front of everyone, people would start asking what it was. I quickly got up to find a bag. I found one and put the mask in it. Lizzy was in the kitchen making breakfast, "I'm going to find Scar, he left his mask here." I said. "He did? That's not good. Good thing you found a bag to hide it." She said as I left the apartment. I entered through the woods through my natural route. I whispered Scar's name every once in a while, then I bumped into a figure, he looked like Scar, but it wasn't, he had his own mask.

"You're the one that shot that arrow at me." He recognized. I nodded and started to take Scar's mask out, "Can you give this to Scar? Left it at my apartment block." I asked. He grabbed the mask and said he would. "What's your name again, woman?" He asked. "Gwyneth, mind me asking what's yours?" I said. He shook his head, "Mine's Wolf." He said and walked away. Something told me he really wanted to kill me, but I had his buddy's mask. So, I've given him something else to do, besides killing people. Which, surprisingly, I haven't heard any missing people on the news at all. I went back home, Lizzy was watching the news, but it was paused. "What's wrong, Lizzy?" I asked. I looked at the screen, there was a person missing, and that person was Lizzy's older brother, Jacob. "They'll find him, don't worry. In fact, I'll go help." I said. "Those things like Scar, they took him and killed him."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Lizzy, you don't know that for sure. It could be anyone else." I said. Soon, there was a knock at the door, I went to go see who it was, "Jacob, what are you doing? Everyone's out looking for you." I said. Lizzy jumped out of the chair and ran to Jacob, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed. "Sorry…no, wait! Lizzy, you must not be near me. It's inside me." He warned. Lizzy looked confused, "Jacob, you're not making sense." She said. I heard a snapping sound come from Jacobs' ribs. "Lizzy, get out of the way!" I warned and pulled her near me. Then, with one final crack, the ugliest thing came out of him. Lizzy began to scream, but I clamped my hand over her mouth. The creature ran out of our apartment and I ran to shut the door. "What was that thing?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it killed Jacob."

Tears formed in my eyes as Lizzy ran to Jacob's side and began to cry. Another knock came at the door; I opened to see our neighbor, Charlotte. "Hello, Charlotte." I said. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming." She asked. "No, Jacob's dead, you heard Lizzy screaming and crying." I told her. "Oh, my condolences, Lizzy." She said over my shoulder and left. "That thing killed Jacob. I want to know what it is." Lizzy announced. "Well, the creature may still be in our apartment building, so it's dangerous to go out there without weapons." I said. "I don't care! I just want that thing dead." She said. Another knock came at our door, "We must be popular today." I muttered and looked through the peephole. It was Scar, I think; all I saw was his chest. I opened the door and Scar stood there with the creature in its hand, dead. "Where's the person that birthed this alien?" He asked. "Oh, he's right there." I pointed at Jacob. He walked to him and grabbed him.

Lizzy grabbed Scar's arm, "What are you doing?" She asked. "Taking him to burial." He answered shortly and left. After he was gone, I went to my room and grabbed my archery equipment. "We should follow him." I suggested. Lizzy nodded and we followed Scar to where the so called "Burial". Turned out they were just burying the dead in random places. Scar dropped Jacob in a random hole. "At least he gets buried." I whispered to Lizzy, she nodded and hid behind me. 'She can be a child sometimes.' I thought to myself and equipped an arrow to my bow. "I'm not going to shoot one unless absolutely necessary." I whispered to Lizzy. She nodded, still hiding behind me. I saw Wolf approach Scar, "Hey, that human girl that tried to shoot me? Yeah, she came up to me with your mask claiming that you forgot it." He jeered. I saw Wolf give Scar his mask back.

"Hey, Scar, another human girl alliance, or are you visiting for pleasure?" Wolf laughed. Scar bopped him on the head, and soon they started fighting. "Gwyneth, you need to break it up, someone could catch them." Lizzy whispered. I aimed the bow to nearby tree and shot. It was one of my special arrows, the made a loud ringing after it hit. Scar and Wolf immediately stopped fighting to cover their ears. I grabbed Lizzy and ran off. I heard Wolf's distant screaming in the background. We entered our block and sat down on the couch. "You're pretty good with those arrows, Gwyneth." She complimented. Another knock came at the door, "Guess you're right, Gwyneth. We are popular today." She said as I opened the door. "You really have a selection of arrows." Scar muttered as he handed me back my arrow. I began to laugh, "Did it hurt your ears?" I asked. "Gee, I don't know." He said sarcastically as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Well, if you and your buddy there continued fighting, you'd have attracted people." I explained. "Wolf is not my buddy, and I know that." He said as he entered, turning on his human cloaking device. "He's not, I thought you two were." I said. "I doubt a buddy would make fun of you constantly about past problems." He said. "Yeah, that guy mentioned you made another alliance with someone." Lizzy said, wanting Scar to explain. "I was sent here a few years ago to reach maturity, all my brothers died during the process, and I couldn't face every single enemy on my own. There was this human girl named Lex, I made an alliance wit her, and we had to fight the queen, only for me to get stabbed and almost die. So, everyone heard that I had to have help from a puny human girl to reach maturity." He explained. "For one thing, we're not puny human girls. For another, don't let them get to you, Gwyneth has her fair share of people who make fun of her."

I mouthed a sarcastic "thanks' to her and she responded with a giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Gwyneth's being sarcastic." Lizzy replied shortly. He nodded, "Are we actually done wit the door knocking, I'm getting sick of it." Lizzy said as the door knocked. "You know it's probably Chase." I said and opened the door. I was wrong; it was my ex-boyfriend, Richard. "Baby, come back, you can blame it all on me." Lizzy murmured and laughed. I gave her the finger in response. "What do you want?" I asked. Richard looked over my shoulder, "Um… Gwen-"He started. "Gwyneth." I interrupted. "Yeah, okay. Um, Gwyneth, who's that?" He asked. "His name is Scar; we met him during a hunt." I said. He nodded and turned his attention on what he was going to say.

"There's a party at Sarah's place, if you want to go with me..." He trailed off. I shook my head, "I'm not interested in Sarah's parties, Richard." I said. "Oh, well if you don't want to go there, we could go somewhere else." He offered. "Richard, remember what I told you when we broke up?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, "I meant it, leave me alone, please." I said and he nodded and left, before I could shut the door, Chase entered. "I saw Richard walk by, did Gwyneth turn him down?" He asked. I nodded. I heard Scar sigh, "Are you bored?" I asked. He shook his head. Lizzy giggled, "Scar just got jealous for a moment, that's all." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, I wasn't." He said. "I remember Wolf ask you if you made an alliance with Gwyneth or keep meeting her for pleasure. I think he keeps coming here because he likes her."

Chapter 7 – Why – Scar

I felt like killing Lizzy for figuring that out, 'I thought blondes were supposed to be stupid.' I thought. "Dude, are you?" Chase asked. "No." I replied. Chase looked at Gwyneth, "He likes you, I can tell." He said and went to the kitchen. "Hey, if Gwyneth had Scars' kids, what would they look like?" Lizzy asked. "Uh, they would have Gwyneth's beautiful hair and body figure, and they would have Scar's mandibles. Gwyneth gave both of them a smirk and put her bow and arrow back up. "Do you?" She asked behind me. 'What should I say? Tell her the truth, or lie. Lying would make me feel bad, and possible more when she found out I was lying. But the truth would freak her out; I wouldn't call myself good looking.' I thought. "Yeah."

"Snap, crackle, and pop I didn't see that coming." Chase joked. "Yeah, you did. It was obvious." Lizzy said. "Well, it's not like Scar has a human cloaking device so that when him and Gwyneth go out on dates, he won't get stared at." Chase said. "Well, it's up to Gwyneth to decide on whether she wants to or not." Lizzy said. I looked at Gwyneth, her expression was unreadable. I probably waited there for fifteen minutes, she cleared her throat, "Sure, uh, why not?" Gwyneth said nervously. Couldn't blame her, if I were in her place, I would be more nervous than I already was. I excused myself and went to base, where I found Wolf building up ammo. "So, you visited her…?" Wolf trailed, wanting me to explain. "Yeah, they invited me in and we did what we normally did, or they watched movies." I said. Wolf snorted, "I still think you've got feelings for her, not good in the middle of a hunt. What if she gets impregnated by those face huggers?" He asked. I didn't answer straight away; it'd be obvious that I would protect her.

"I would let her be." I lied. "You do realize that if Bear finds this out, he'll execute you. We're not allowed to form feelings for humans, that Lex girl was the exception because it was forced. But like I said, you're visiting her for pleasure." Wolf said. I growled and paid my attention to equipping more ammo. "What will you do when we go home? We can't bring her unless she does something extremely honorable." He said. 'I know this, which is why I'm considering staying her.' I thought to myself. "Just be honest with me, Scar, do you love that girl?" Wolf asked. Should I trust him? No, I shouldn't. "No." I replied and went to my station. 'If Bear does find out, I'm not going to come home, alive. I hope it never has to come down in death.' I thought and stayed alert for aliens. Flashbacks of the queen came through my mind. Then an alien came charging at me, so I blast it with a high voltage energy bolt.

One hit, and it was done for. I heard Bear's distant calling. I immediately stopped what I was doing and went to bear. In the end, he wanted to talk to me alone. "I've been hearing a lot of things about you." He started. 'Did he find out? Or am I being paranoid." I thought. "Some positives and some negatives. Positives are that you're hunting abilities and strength. Negatives, I hear rumors that you've been seeing this human girl way too much. Now, answer me honestly, is this true?" He asked. "Yes, sir." I said calmly. He nodded, "So, is it also true that you have developed feelings for her?" He asked. 'If I make it out alive, I'm going to kill Wolf.' I told myself. "Yes, sir." I replied. "Are you well aware that was prohibited?" He continued. "Yes, sir." I replied. Bear shook his head, "What I'm going to do is prohibited as well, I'm not going to kill you. You're like a son to me, now I want you to turn on your human cloaking device and hid with her. If you have to outside, use the cloaking device."

I nodded and did exactly what he instructed. "Scar, did you forget something?" Gwyneth asked. "I'm in deep trouble, Gwyneth. The group leader knows, but he let me go this one time. He ordered me to hide with you." I said. "Knows about what? She asked. "Uh... um… my feelings for you. They are prohibited when we hunt." I explained. She nodded and let me in. "Don't they know where I live?" She asked. I shook my head, "Leader took off my tracker before I came." I said. She nodded and made a bed on the couch, "If you prefer a bed, I can camp out here." She offered. I shook my head, "Here's fine." I said and lay down. She went to bed, I could hear both Lizzy and Gwyneth's breathing, but it helped me sleep faster. When I woke, I found Gwyneth cooking in the kitchen. "Good-morning." She greeted. "Good-morning." I said back and walked to her. The food looked a lot different than ours, that I can say.

"What's your planet like?" Gwyneth asked. "Warm, windy, full of my species and lots of space ships." I said. She nodded, "How are the women there?" She asked. Can't say I didn't see that one coming, didn't know human women look for competition around here. "Well, women are highly respected and we try so hard to impress them. The women also take pride in birthing, and to me, that's strange." I said. She nodded, "That does sound strange, women here hate the pain it brings, but happy that we have a child." She said. Lizzy got in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk, and then looked at me. "Just can't get enough of Gwyneth, can you?" She teased. "He has to hide here with us, his hunt leader let him go. Apparently he was supposed to hill him." Gwyneth said. "Why would Scar's leader want to kill him for?" Lizzy asked. "Having feelings for a human is not allowed during a hunt." She explained. Lizzy nodded and took a long drink form her cup. "That hardly sounds fair."

Gwyneth nodded, "Yeah, but his leader let him go." She added. Lizzy nodded and went to the living room. I stepped out of the way for Gwyneth when she moved to the living room. "There's a plate for you on the counter." Gwyneth said. I picked up the plate and sat down on the chair. 'Wait, I'm still in human form, oh well.' I thought and began eating. I found it kind of difficult, since I'm used to eating with mandibles. Lizzy and Gwyneth tried not to laugh, but with no prevail. "Hey, how about you spend all your life eating with mandibles, and then switch back to human." I said after I gulped down the food. "He's got a point, Lizzy. Stop laughing." Gwyneth said. Lizzy stopped laughing and focused on her food. I started looking at Gwyneth and how she ate. I started to look away and put my attention to my food. After we got done eating and put the dishes into the sink, we watched T.V, well they did, I just stared at the screen, not paying any attention to the show.

They were watching 'The Big Bang Theory'; I found this one slightly amusing. "Who's the smart alec?" I asked. "That's Sheldon Cooper, portrayed by Jim Parsons. He's my favorite character." Gwyneth replied. "My favorite would be Leonard, he's adorable." Lizzy said. "Better not let Chase find out." Gwyneth warned. Lizzy smiled and pretended to zip her lips. After that, Gwyneth and Lizzy got ready for college. They put their trust leaving me here alone. Once they left, I was completely bored. I walked around the place for a bit, sat back down, and paced across the room. Then I felt the sudden urge to check out Gwyneth's room. 'I definitely shouldn't go in there.' I thought, but ignored myself and went into the room. It was a dark navy blue color with a matching bed. On her desk were pictures, ones that were obviously friends and family. But there was one that got my attention, it was Gwyneth and Richard, from when they were together, I suppose. They looked happy, and it looked like Gwyneth was having the time of her life. I found her drawers and found underwear, I quickly shut the drawer and went to her closet, but it was a bunch of personal stuff, but I found her diary. 'She owns one of these? Well, it isn't heavily guarded.' I thought and began to read it.

I had trouble translating a couple words, but I could comprehend. Gwyneth talked about how she first met me, a disturbing ugly creature. 'Ouch.' I thought, lankly and continued. She wrote about how I kept visiting and how she's starting to suspect that I have feelings for her. Then I read the entry when I confessed. She wrote how confused she was, should she go wit hit? Or maybe just ignore him. She wrote at the very end that she agreed to go on with it and date me. 'I know how that feels, the confusion. 'I thought while I put her diary away and walked out of the door. I sat down on the sofa, and began to daydream. I dreamt that I had no worries and no having to run away all the time. Then, there was Gwyneth, beautiful as ever, wit her bow and arrow at the ready.

I snapped out of it, and Gwyneth and Lizzy entered their home. "Professors gave us so much homework!" Lizzy groaned. "I know, I don't think I'm going to get it done." Gwyneth agreed. Lizzy sat down next to me, "Did you have to go to college?" She asked. "No." I said. "Well, you're not missing anything." She said. I nodded, "Though we do get home schooled." I said. Lizzy nodded and got back up and went to her room. "Someone's been in my room." Gwyneth called out. 'Crap.' I thought and tried to put on a straight face. "Don't look at me, I didn't go in there." Lizzy called out. Gwyneth came out of her room and sat down next to me, she didn't' say anything. 'Maybe if I switch back to my normal form, she won't hurt me as bad.' I thought. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "Why did you go to my room for?" She asked. "I got bored, and I didn't go through much."

She looked at me, her deep forest green eyes searching mine to see if I was telling the truth. "Like what?" She finally asked. "You're diary." I said. "Oh, well I guess it's not a big deal then. Just don't do it again." She warned. I nodded as she went to the bathroom. Lizzy came to me with big eyes. "She let you go that easy? Scar, you must be something else." She said. I looked at her confused, "I don't understand what you mean." I said. "I mean, that Gwyneth doesn't let people who go in her room goes that easily. The reason she would, would be that she either likes you, or to test you." Lizzy explained. I nodded. I heard a distant screaming from below. I switched to my normal form and went to check it out. The cause of the scream came from a young woman; her brain looked like it's been eaten. "Xenomorphs." I said and checked my surroundings. I caught one, still eating. I shot at it, but missed.

Chapter 8 – Must Be Dreaming – Gwyneth

It really wasn't surprising to me that Scar would look at my room, he did nothing to do, and I could've taught him how to use a TV. But he read my diary. No, I didn't keep it locked, but I think he would've found a way to break it. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Scar was gone. 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.' I thought and asked Lizzy where he was. "We heard a woman screaming below, so he went to go check it out." She said. "Well, shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked. "Chill, Gwyneth, everything's going to be okay." She assured. "Well, I'm going to check on him." I said and grabbed my bow and arrow. I searched floor to floor when finally, I reached my destination. Ms. Walburne was lying there, dead with a hole in her head. I noticed Scar was laying down. I ran to him, "Scar, are you okay?" I asked. I knew he wasn't alright; he was bleeding in some areas. Scar was in his normal form, "Yeah, just watch out for the alien behind you." He warned.

I turned around quickly and shot a bulls-eye at it. It fell dead in a matter of seconds. "Here, let's get you back to my place." I said as I helped him get up. He nodded and tried to put too much of his weight onto me. When we got there, I sat him down on the couch. "What all did you read of my diary?" I asked when I sat him down. "Nothing much, just what you thought of me." He said while turning into his human form. I nodded, 'Knew I shouldn't have written that.' I thought. I sat down next to him, "So, what do you think?" I asked. "Okay." He said plainly. He awkwardly put his arm around me. I smelled a hint of the woods on him. I quickly turned my attention to him. 'I wonder what he's think right now.' I wondered. "I could stay in this form forever for you, if you want me to." Scar suggested. "I don't want to take your true identity away from you." I said. He shook his head, "I'm basically an outcast now. Besides, if this means staying here forever, I want to fit in." He said. I nodded, "But still, it'd be like taking away who you are." I said. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Like I said, I'm an outcast, it doesn't matter anymore." He said. I kept staring at him, he sighed, "if it makes you feel better, if any danger comes at us, I'll switch to my normal form and protect you guys."

I announced that I was going to get ready for bed, "You're going to explain what that 'alien' thing was later, okay?" I asked. He nodded and lay down. I switched to my pajamas and went to sleep in my bed. 'Good thing I have no school tomorrow.' I thought and went to sleep. I dreamt that I was in the woods, with my bow and arrow. Then, Scar, in his human form came up to me and kissed my hand and smiled. But then an alien popped from behind him and killed him in front of my eyes. I woke up, sweat running down my brow. "It was just a dream." I whispered and walked my way to the kitchen. I looked in Scars' direction, he was asleep. I thought about lying down with him, but quickly changed my mind; I didn't want to wake him up. I poured myself a glass of water and took a long drink from it.

"Had a bad dream?" Scar asked. "I thought you were asleep." I said. He smiled, "I couldn't sleep very well, either." He said. "What was your dream about?" He asked. "We were in the woods, and that alien popped out from behind you and killed you." I said. He chuckled, "Same thing for me, only the alien killed you." He said. I finished my water and put it in the sink, "I'll see you in the morning." I said. He walked closer to me and really awkwardly kissed my cheek. I smiled a little and went back to my room. I lay back down in my bed and went back to sleep. When I woke up, the sun was shining, with a little bit of clouds. I went to the living room; Scar and Lizzy were watching the news. "Who's missing today?" I asked. Lizzy looked at me, tears w ere running down her cheeks, "Chas is missing."

My eyes widened, "Chase is missing? But he just answered my text yesterday. How could he be missing?" I asked. "I don't know, I-"She stopped and looked at Scar, "You know where he is." She assumed. "I have an idea on where he might be, and it'll be pointless going. That alien that was inside your brother? It's most likely inside Chase." He said. "You have to help me find him! We can take that thing out without killing Chase." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, there's no possible way." He said. "Yes there is, they did it to Ripley." I said. "Your grandmother, Gwyneth, you never told me this." Lizzy said. "I know, it's just that my grandmother told me stories about her and those 'Xenomorph' she called them. She also told me that she was a clone of Ripley, since she did successfully killing the Xenomorph race, until they cloned her and took out the Xenomorph queen. Ripley gained Xenomorph-like abilities s well."

I saw Scar's expression grow from confused to worry. "Then that must mean that you have Xenomorph-like abilities, too." Scar said. "Scar, what do you mean?" Lizzy asked. "Don't answer her." I pleaded. I don't want her to know the truth just yet. Scar looked at me, "Gwyneth has Xenomorph-like abilities, but only the queen's abilities, which are very strong." He said. "I'm still not following." She said. "Those things that killed your brother, she has those things' abilities only stronger." He explained. "That explains a lot and yet so little." She said, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Well, it would also make it easier to find Chase. I can feel them whenever they're near." I said. "So you lied to me when you said you didn't know what it was." She assumed. I nodded, "But out of safety reasons, I had to be sure it was a Xenomorph, I've never seen one as an infant."

She nodded, showing a hint of betrayal. "I'm sorry, I should've told you. But I thought not telling you were the best thing." I apologized. "It's okay, I'm glad you told me now, because if you told me when that thing popped out of my brother's chest, I would've been more confused and I probably wouldn't believe you." She accepted my apology. She gave me a hug, and Scar too, before she went to bed.

"Are you not used to being hugged?" I asked. He silently nodded, "The scientists who cloned your grandmother with the queen xenomorph inside her, they must've been complete idiots." He said. I nodded, "We can learn more about the xenomorphs, just to know what we're really dealing with, from Ripley. Believe it or not, she's still alive, and still looks young." I said. He nodded and kissed me good-night. When I lay down on my comfortable bed, I think of Ripley, all the hell she had to deal with.

Chapter 9 – Ellen Ripley – Scar

Gwyneth's grandmother didn't live that far away. When we arrived, she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman with black hair, as black as Gwyneth's. "Why, hello Gwyneth, what brings you here?" The one and only Ripley asked. "The xenomorphs have returned, and we need your help to give us more information about them." She said. Ripley's eyes widened, "Who brought them back?" She asked. Gwyneth looked at me, "Uh, my kind, ma'am." I answered. Ripley looked at me confused, "Oh, I get it, you're one of those predators. Decided to hunt again?" She asked. I nodded, "How the hell did you meet him?" Ripley asked Gwyneth. "I was walking through the woods, as I normally do, and I stumbled into him while on my way home." She explained. "You're very lucky to have escaped, if he knew you had the queens' blood in you; he would've killed you on the spot. But, I know he's figured it out by now."

Ripley welcomed us in, "Are you on some human cloaking device?" She asked me. I nodded, "I've been banned from the hunt, and my leader let me go." I said. Ripley nodded, "I sense you have infatuated feelings towards my granddaughter." She said. 'There's no point in lying to her.' I thought and cleared my throat, "Yes, ma'am." I answered. Ripley hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Have you two had sex yet?" She asked. "Grandma!" Gwyneth moaned. "You're mother and father isn't here to do this, so I have to do it for their sake." She replied. Gwyneth nodded and let her grandmother continue. "No, we haven't, ma'am." Ripley nodded, "Good." Gwyneth put her head on her hands and shook her head. "You all wanted to know more about xenomorphs? Well, here's the thing, they're stronger than anything and they will fight to get their prey. To kill one, you need a strong weapon or have the DNA of a queen." Ripley looked at Gwyneth.

"My granddaughter is the only hope for you to defeat the xenomorphs." Ripley said. "Grandma, I don't think I can do that, I mean I've never fought a xenomorph in my life." Gwyneth said. Ripley put her hand on top of Gwyneth's, "You'll know what to do when you encounter one." She assured. Gwyneth smiled and nodded. "So, are we going to kick some butt?" Lizzy asked. Gwyneth smiled again and nodded. "Ripley, do you think you could help us? You do have the queen's DNA as well." I told her. Ripley shook her head, "I'm not as good as I once was. But I can train you." She said. I nodded and got up, tired of sitting. "Great, so when do we start?" Lizzy asked. "Tomorrow afternoon." She answered and let us go. "Your grandma is so cool, Gwyneth." Lizzy said. "I know." She only said. When we got home, Lizzy went to her room and passed out. Gwyneth stayed up a little longer.

"I didn't think merging DNA with a xenomorph was possible." I said. She smiled, "Neither did my grandma. But, here we are. Once we're done wiping out the xenomorphs, are you going to kill me?" She asked. 'How could I kill her? True, she shares traits of my enemy, but that doesn't make her a true xenomorph.' I thought. "No, I'm not going to kill you. How could I? I'm in love with you; I could never bring myself up to kill you." I said. She smiled and laid down next to me, "What would happen if your others find this out?" She asked. "Find about what?" I asked. "You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." She explained. "They'll never find out, trust me." I told her, and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Chapter 10 – Caught – Wolf

"You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." Gwyneth said. "They'll never find out, trust me." Scar responded. "That's what you think. I need to tell this to Bear, this'll change things." I said to myself. I reached Bear in no time. "What is it, Wolf?" He asked. "It seems that it's possible to share DNA with xenomorphs." I said. "This isn't new, it happened to Ellen Ripley." Bear said. "Well, Ripley has a granddaughter that shares the DNA with a queen xenomorph." I said. Bear stopped abruptly, "Is it the girl Scar is infatuated with?" He asked. I nodded, "She's more powerful than Ripley or any other xenomorph." I said, excited that finally my component might actually get taken care of.

Bear nodded," Where does this girl live?" I smiled and led the way.

Chapter 11 – Confrontations – Gwyneth

I sensed that someone was eavesdropping. "What is it?" scar asked. "One of your kinds might be eavesdropping." I said. I squinted my eyes to see better and saw a figure move off a tree. "Yeah, definitely one of your kind." I said. "How can you tell?" He asked. "Because he was invisible." I replied. He nodded, "Yeah, and that means he must've heard you talking about you being practically a xenomorph, which also means he's taking this to our leader." He told me. "That's a bad thing, I suppose." I guessed. "Extremely bad, when we heard about what happened to Ripley, we were outraged, but in the end we thought it was just one, and hoped that she couldn't reproduce." Scar said. "But now they know they were wrong, and they'll try to kill my grandmother and me." I assumed. "No, they won't kill Ripley. Strangely, we'd come to respect her, probably still now. No, they'll probably just kill you. But I won't ever let them."

I smiled and hugged him, a sudden pound, and then a crash came at the door. Two of Scars' kind broke in with the door shattered. "Scar, move out of the way." The biggest one which I assumed was his leader, told him. "No, I won't let you harm her." He defended. "Scar, she's the enemy! She is more powerful than Ripley, Scar; she's even more powerful than a xenomorph queen." The leader said. "Sir, she hasn't attacked us." He said. "Yes she has!" Wolf said, I remembered that voice and I felt my blood began to boil. "She only threw those arrows at us to keep us from killing each other." Scar said. "You actually believe this guy?" Wolf asked in disbelief. The leader went silent, probably thinking.

"She still has xenomorph blood in her, and that makes her our enemy." He finally said. I could tell Wolf was pleased with himself, which aggravated me even more. I didn't think what I was dong when I attacked Wolf head on. I heard a screech came out of nowhere. We all stopped what we were doing. "Was that me?" I asked. Scar slowly nodded and I lifted my hand to see green blood, then Wolf collapsed. I quickly got up. "I didn't mean to, I had no idea what I was doing." I said. I looked at Scar again, I saw fear, and then I realized that he had seen something horrible. I sat down and began to shake. 'Oh god, I just killed someone. The leader must be furious.' I thought. The leader then pulled me up and studied me for a long time. I didn't really want to see Scar's face, but I did anyway. His fear was gone, but now all I saw was confusion.

The leader finally stopped examining me and cleared his throat, "You killed on of our lousiest fighter. I should be mourning, not relieved. But in our home planet, we don't accept ones like Wolf. I'll let you live, just make sure that Ripley trains you to the limit." He said and went away. "I can tell your leader has honor." I said out of nowhere. He nodded, "He's been fighting the xenomorphs for ten thousand years." He said. 'That's impressive.' I thought, "Let's go hid this body." I said and picked up his legs. "I se what Ripley means when she said you're more powerful than her, and the queen. No xenomorph could've done that so quickly to a predator, which is what humans call us." He said. We hid the body in a very huge dumpster can, and headed back to my block. "Tomorrow's training." I reminded him. "I know." He replied and lay down.

I lay down with him and fell asleep. I woke and saw Lizzy smiling at me. "So, did you two have fun?" She giggled. "We didn't do anything, Lizzy. We just slept." I whispered and got up. "Oh, well it could've fooled me." She said and started cooking. Scar woke up twenty minutes after I did. Good-morning." Lizzy and I said in unison. He looked at both of us and waved. He got up and stretched, even in his human form, he was still built. I caught Lizzy staring and in response, I put my hands over her eyes. She laughed and put my hand away. "Don't worry; I'm not going to take him away from you." She said and went back to cooking. After we ate, we went to Ripley's.

She opened the door and let us in. "Did you eat before coming?" She asked. We nodded, and in response Ripley smiled, "Good, I wasn't in the mood to cook." She said and led us to her training/exercise room. "This is very impressive." Lizzy said. Ripley thanked her, "Scar, it'd be better if you were in your true form." She said. He nodded and tried to turn the device off. But it wouldn't, Scar looked at the device and cursed, "Bear told me this would happen." He muttered. 'Bear must be the leader.' I assumed to myself. "The device doesn't work anymore?" Lizzy asked. "Apparently so, Bear told me it was kind of dodgy, but he gave me direct order to keep this device on." He said. "Look lie he planned it." Ripley told him. Scar looked offended, "My leader wouldn't..." He trailed off. Ripley nodded, "You know deep down that he would, because no one likes competition."

Scar slowly nodded and shook out of it, "I'm ready." He announced. "Are you sure, Scar? I mean you just found out your own leader betrayed you." I said. "If he betrayed me, then why did he let me live/" He boasted. I stood my ground, expression hardened, "Because he wants to fight you one-on-one, he doesn't want anyone in his way." I said. "She's right, Scar. You know your own kind better than we do, you should know about competition, betrayal, and being a warrior." Ripley said. Scar softened and nodded, "Yeah, you're both right. I'm sorry, Gwyneth." He said. I nodded and gave my grandmother a nod. "Okay, looks like everyone is ready. So, let's being."

Chapter 12 – Training Begins Now! – Scar

I have to admit, Ripley knows her stuff when it comes to xenomorphs and how to fight them. Gwyneth was keeping up wit her without breaking a sweat, but Lizzy and I were far from keeping up. "Work a little bit harder. Now, here's what I want you all to do, exercise for at least an hour tonight." She instructed. We all nodded and she let us go. "I call dibs on the shower." Gwyneth said. "What, now fair!" Lizzy said and playfully shoved her. What Gwyneth did to Wolf did make me scared; it was like seeing a real life xenomorph kill Wolf. Was I happy? No, I didn't want Wolf to tend up like that. I wanted to fight him to the death. But I could tell he was ticking off Gwyneth, so he had it coming. Ripley's training, I am certain we have a winning chance against the xenomorphs. I remember a face hugger caught me off guard, and I knew I'd have been impregnated by one. Once Bear found out, he had it removed and brought me back to life.

I now see the reason behind it, Bear was jealous of my abilities and feared that I would take his place. SO, he had to kill me himself. He made this human cloaking device on purpose, knowing I would ask for it and that it would change me into a human permanently. I could feel my senses slowly fading already. But, that means I can be with Gwyneth. I smiled at the thought, her and I sitting on the couch, talking. "Scar, are you alright?" Gwyneth's voice came out of nowhere. I shook my head, I was in deep thought. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just in really deep thought." I explained. Gwyneth nodded and went inside. "Well since I called dibs on the shower, I'm going to take one."

I collapsed on the sofa and quickly fell asleep. I dreamt of my life with Gwyneth again. But soon, I woke up and felt Gwyneth cuddling close to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "I'm slowly changing into a human permanently. I can feel it, my vision is fading, and my instinct isn't as sharp as it used to be." I said. "Are you worried about it?" She asked. "Yes, but there's one good thing about it, I would be able to really be with you, I would be able to bare children with you properly." I said. She nodded, "That is a good thing, I suppose. But is it what you really want?" She asked. I thought for quite some time, 'Do I really want it? I've basically spent most of my life being what I am, and I know little of what humans are like, or even how they have sex.'

"Yes, it's what I really want." I decided. I knew she was smiling, "That's good." She said. "Want to know something, Gwyneth?" I asked. "Yeah, go ahead." She said. "I love you." I said. She laughed, "I love you too." She replied. We both fell asleep, well Gwyneth did faster than I could. I was thinking about what my human life would be like, Gwyneth having xenomorph abilities, and when we finally battle them into extinction, would Gwyneth be alright? Would Bear interfere, of course he would. But, with Ripley training us, we stand a chance against the xenomorphs, and if we have to fight a predator, I can train them on that situation.

End of Part 1


	8. Chapter 8-Must be dreaming-Gwyneth

The Hunt Part 1

(Alien V. Predator, Scar X (OC) Gwyneth.)

By, Darkfire333 (Megan)

Chapter 1 – Arrival – Scar

I do not own anything except for my OC, I do hope you enjoy this story -Darkfire33 (Megan)

I loaded my weapons onto my back and waited for the others to do the same. I've wanted to go on another hunt after my maturity. After the Elder gave me permission to go on another one, I had the feeling that this one would be better than the last. Although, I couldn't forget about that human girl, Lex, I also couldn't forget the embarrassment she caused. Because of her, I'm the laughing stock of the whole Youtja Clan. Everyone was ready, so we went into the ship and headed our w ay to earth. A lot has changed since my last hunt; we finally thought it best to learn the human language, and to learn how to speak it. 'What a pain that was.' I thought to myself. I heard one of my teammate laughing, I shouldn't even bother turning to see what they were laughing about, I knew they were laughing at me.

But, I turned anyways, and I was right. "Hey, Scar, I bet we're going to meet that human girl." I snarled at them in response, but that only made them laugh harder. Bear was the only one that didn't laugh, "Just leave him alone, Wolf, he was forced to make that alliance with her. Besides, she showed a lot of bravery that night." Bear defended. They went silent, Bear was the leader of this hunt, and everyone had to obey his orders. After a while, we reached earth, all big and round. Once we entered, we put on our cloaking device. "Okay hunters, here are the rules; No getting cocky, no messing around, and absolutely no killing people who are sick and almost dying." Bear said and ordered us to move out. Everyone ran, going off to find people to kill, except me, I went scouting.

"Scar, just ignore the others. They would surely know how it feels if they were in your place." Bear said while patting my back. "They don't, though. They'll keep pestering me." I said, while scouting the area. "Like I said, ignore them. You're a smart hunter, smarter than your teammates." He said and went to go check on the others.

Chapter 2 – Normal Days – Gwyneth

I lay on my bed while skimming through a 'Nation Geographic' magazine. 'This day has been so long and boring. I need something to do.' I thought to myself. I couldn't really go anywhere, except for the woods, but my roommate would start panicking if I left for the woods in the night. I offered so many times for her to come with me, but she back down each time. I decided that I would only go for a walk for an hour, so I headed to Lizzy's room, "Lizzy, I'm going out for a walk." I said. "But it's nine o'clock, aren't you worried about criminals?"

"It'll only be an hour." I said. She nodded and told me to grab some pepper spray. I did so on the way out. Lizzy and I have been best friends since high school, we decided to become roommates and live on our own after high school, but now we're in college, Lizzy majoring in biology. I'm majoring in therapy, and so far, I'm pleased with my decision. I entered the woods in no time, I took a deep breath of air, and the smell of pine filled my senses. I continued to walk, but felt uneasy, really uneasy. 'That's strange; those trees seem to be moving.' I thought. I squinted to get a better look, my eyes went open, 'There's someone in front of that tree!' My mind screaming me to run, I turned a right and headed to a building. I went inside and hid.

'Wait, that person was invisible.' I thought as my mind was clearing up. That's impossible; no one can turn invisible, can they? I replayed all what happened in my heard, and it turned out that person was indeed invisible. 'The stupid thing would be to go back, smart thing would be to go back home. But that would mean explaining what happened to Lizzy, not only would she say, "I told you so." But she would also tease me. Like she has any room to talk.' I thought while exiting the building. I noticed that tree red dots were aimed at a sleeping homeless guy. I looked to where it was pointing from, but there was no one there. Suddenly, what seemed to be a cloaking device went off to show a creature that I've never seen before. It was about to kill the guy, but another one of them stopped it. He said something, but it sounded like a bunch of clicking noises.

I started to run back home, but I bumped into something. I looked and saw another one of those things in front of me, this one was smaller, but I could tell he meant business. He grabbed me and pulled me up, his touch cold. He just stood there, not doing anything. Then those three red dots aimed at my chest. I braced myself, for what I thought meant he was going to kill me. After a while, I opened my eyes and he was doing nothing. "Well, aren't you going to kill me? You pointed those lasers at me; doesn't that mean you're going to kill me?" I asked. He said nothing and turned to the side, letting me go. I ran all the way home, panting when I reached my apartment door. "You're back early." Lizzy called out. "Yeah, something freaky just happened."

"Like what?" She asked. "You probably won't believe me, but there were these freaky things that were hunting people, and I ran into one. He pointed his lasers at me, as if he was going to kill me, but he didn't. He let me go." I explained. "Sounds a bit crazy, Gwyneth. But, I believe you. Did you use that pepper spray?" She asked. "Something told me it wouldn't have worked, they were wearing masks." I told her. "Are they human?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, they looked different than a human being." I said. She came out of her room and went to the kitchen, "Sounds really crazy, maybe Alex was right, maybe there are aliens." Lizzy said. I nodded, "Here's another thing, they had cloaking devices, and they were invisible, until they turned it off." I said. She nodded in response. "Lizzy, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said, I heard her say the same thing, while I got in my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke, I immediately got dressed for college. I looked at the clock; it told that it was six in the morning. I had plenty time to get ready. I went to the bathroom and put my makeup on, then fixed me some breakfast. I sat down on the couch, still replaying what all happened last night. 'What were they looking for, exactly?'

Chapter 3 – Waiting – Scar

'Why did I let that girl go?' I kept asking myself. I almost killed her, but something held me back. 'This better not be like that moment with Lex. But at least that was forced. This time, I let her go willingly. 'I should be scorned for this.' I thought, but then I remembered how Bear scorns his team, not pretty at all. I walked to where that homeless guy was. Snake got his way and got to kill him. I snorted, "I thought we were supposed to follow orders." I mumbled and scouted somewhere else. I found a random guy in an alleyway, smoking. He didn't pay attention to me; so I pointed my laser at him and shot a bullet at him, his head exploded, would've been funny if that cigarette smoke wasn't affecting my vision.

I went somewhere else, I found an apartment block, it was a jackpot, yes, but if I were to go in there now, I'd cause attention. So I decided to go back to the woods. I couldn't stop wondering why I let that human girl get away. "She even embraced herself for death." I said to myself. "Who embraced death?" Wolf asked behind me. I sighed, "Go mind your own business." I said. "Oh, look who's all bossy!" He teased. I started walking away, remembering what Bear said. "Don't you turn your back on me, Scar." Wolf said and began to attack me, but before he touched me, what looked like an arrow flew past him. I looked to where the arrow came from, it was from that girl that I let go the other day.

Wolf looked in my direction, "Is that the girl you made an alliance with?" Wolf asked. I shook my head. "I bet that's the one you let go." He said. "Will you shut up?" I asked. I looked back at the human girl, she was confused. Which means she doesn't understand us, "Go and talk her language, Scar." Wolf laughed. I hit him on the head, "How about you?" I suggested. Wolf chuckled, "Hello, whatever your name is." He said. I expected her to fall out of the tree, but instead she stood her ground and loaded another arrow. "My name is Gwyneth, what in the world are you?" She asked. "Wolf, don't answer that." I warned. "Scar, you might as well speak her language, we didn't learn it because it was fun." He said. 'He's doing this to torment me.' I thought. "Oh, this is Scar, don't be afraid of him, he's friendly." He burst out laughing. "Won't you ever stop talking, we have work to do, woman-cheater."

Wolf stopped laughing, "How do you know about that?" He asked. "Everyone knows, Wolf, not a big surprise either." I said. "I guess even people like you get into arguments, too huh?" Gwyneth asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Hey, you just said to stop talking to her, why are you doing it?" Wolf asked in our normal language. I shoved him off, "So, what are you?" Gwyneth asked. "From a planet far from yours, the ones here on earth are from the Youtja Clan." I said. "Scar, she doesn't know what you mean." Wolf muttered. "Were you the one that was going to kill me? I remember seeing that symbol on your mask." She said. I nodded, "Why let me go? I was ready." She asked. "Because he likes you." Wolf muttered, laughing.

"Shut up, it was nothing like that!" I said to him. "Then what was it?" Gwyneth asked. "I don't know, maybe I was surprised that you were ready for death so quickly." I said. She went quiet for a while, "I knew it was pointless to run. I've seen hunters like this before." She explained. 'That explains that.' I thought. I stood there, probably looking stupid, but I didn't know what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." Wolf laughed. I wanted to so badly rip him a new one, but I restrained myself.

Chapter 4 – Hiding – Gwyneth

The one named Scar stood there, probably not knowing what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." His buddy said. I could tell Scar wanted to hurt him, but he didn't. Suddenly I heard cops from the distance. Wolf disappeared and I'm guessing he went away. "You better get going." I told Scar while I climbed down the tree. I ran to my home as quickly as I could. When I got there, Lizzy was sitting down reading a book. "So, did you find that freaky thing?" She asked. "Yeah, and there's two of them." I replied. She looked at me, "Two of them, better stay away from that forest." Lizzy teased. I gave her the finger and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Then someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it!" Lizzy called out and ran to the door. I heard the door open, "Um, Gwyneth? She asked. "What?" I called out. "I think this one's for you." She answered. I went to the door, it was Scar.

He then collapsed, passed out I think. "Hey, look he was shot by tranquilizer dart." Lizzy pointed out. "Come on, help me hide him." I told Lizzy. I grabbed him under the shoulders while Lizzy grabbed his ankles. We struggled to get him in my room, since Lizzy wanted to be funny. But, finally we got him there, and we shut the door. Another knock came at the door, "I'll go get it." I said and went to the door. Two policemen were standing there, "Good evening, ma'am. We need your help." One of them announced. "With what?" I asked. "There was one really weird looking thing in the forest, we got one with a tranquilizer, but it ran away. We think it went here, do you know anything?" The second cop asked. "No, but I'll take a look out." I said, hoping that they would believe me.

They both nodded, "Thank you, ma'am. Let us know if you found him, or if you have any problems." The other cop said. I nodded and said good-bye and they left. Lizzy came towards me, "What were you doing? We could've turned that thing in!" Lizzy whispered. "Those cops would've had tests and examinations on him, I don't like it." I said and went back to cooking. "What did he do to you that made you think you should save him?" She asked. "He let me go instead of killing me." I answered. I turned on the radio, a song by David Gueta with Akon came up, 'Sexy Bitch.'. I started to dance, while Lizzy laughed and joined in. We heard a clicking noise; we turned to see that thing looking at us. "I think he was checking you out, Gwyneth." Lizzy whispered in my ear. I playfully hit her and finished cooking.

Lizzy switched to a different station, this time 'Applause' by, Lady GaGa came on. "Yes, I've wanted to hear this one!" Lizzy said excitedly jumping up and down. I started to dance again. "We're such rude guests." Lizzy said while laughing. "Well, since when do we have company, except for you boyfriend?" I asked. "At least I have one. Hate to break it to you, but you don't have one." She laughed. 'Well, maybe I want to be the only one in college to not have a boyfriend." I said. "This is why almost everyone here laughs at you." She said. "I know they do, and they can keep laughing for all I care." I said and playfully shoved her. "What's your name?" Lizzy asked Scar. "Scar." He answered. "Lizzy, don't you dare make a reference."

She looked at me, straining, and "I need to!" She said. "Say it in your head, not out loud." I suggested. She did, and burst out laughing. "What did she think?" Scar asked. "There's a movie that has your name in it, only he's a lion, and he's the villain." I said. Then the door came open, Chase came in, "What did you make?" He asked. "Food and we're going to eat it." I said. "Darling girlfriend, Gwyneth made food for eating!" He said in his fake English accent. Lizzy called out saying she knew, Chase laughed, "I found someone who's interested in you, and he's single." He told me. I sighed, "For the last time, I'm not interested in being in a relationship right now. I just need to focus on college more than a boyfriend." I said. Chase moaned, "Come on, Gwyneth! College is going to get boring for you if you don't exercise your mingling." He complained. "Well, sorry. I'm just not into it right now."

Chase nodded, "Alright, alright. It's just hat Lizzy and I hate to see so many people laugh at you. I can't tell you how many times we've told them to leave you alone." He said and looked at Scar. "What is that, Gwyneth?" He asked, still staring. "Gwyneth found herself a new friend; she even saved him from the cops." Lizzy said. "Gwyneth barely saves anyone from cops." Chase muttered, pointing to that one incident that I couldn't help him with. "It wasn't my fault that you got caught, Chase." I defend. He smiled, "I know, I just like to get on to you. Try to make you feel bad." He laughed. "Well, it's not working. Anyways, his name is Scar." I said. "Oh, like Simba's murdering uncle?" Chase laughed. "Oh, I see, Chase gets to make a reference, but I can't."

"Lizzy, Chase didn't give me the chance to warn him not to. Chase, no he's not Simba's murdering uncle." I said. Chase continued to laugh, "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." He said between laughing. "Whatever." I only said and handed him a plate. "Food, Lizzy come and get it before I eat it all." He called out. "Are you hungry?" I asked Scar. He shook his head. Lizzy went into the kitchen, "Are you sure Scar? Gwyneth's cooking is really good." Lizzy said to make sure. "Maybe he doesn't eat human food." I guessed. Lizzy shrugged and grabbed her plate and went to sit on the couch. "You can go sit down; Chase and Lizzy aren't going to hurt you." I said while fixing my plate. "As if they could." Scar muttered and went to go sit down. I sat next to Lizzy, "So, Chase, how's your day?" Lizzy asked. "Oh, it's been good. How about you?"

"Oh, it's been a day. I've been worried sick about Gwyneth, always going to the woods to walk or hunt rodents." She said. Chase laughed, "You aren't her mother, Lizzy. Gwyneth can do what she wants." Chase defended me. "She almost died last night. That Scar there, tried to kill her." She said. "How did it feel like, Gwyneth?" Chase asked. "It felt fabulous." I pulled of my Kristen Stewart impression. We both laughed, "This isn't funny guys." Lizzy said. "Yeah, it is. Geez, have a chill pill." Chase continued to laugh. "Well, it won't be funny if Gwyneth actually did die." Lizzy said. "Well, she's still alive, which means that Scar let her go." Chase said and playfully nudged Lizzy. She smiled and did the same to him, "Okay, how was Gwyneth's day?" Chase asked. "Absolutely marvelous, absolutely. Scar and his buddy were having what almost ended up as a Mortal Kombat level, but unfortunately, I stopped them. Lovely stuff."

Chase laughed, "Does sound positively marvelous. See, Lizzy, Gwyneth knows how to play along." Chase teased. "Well, it's taking me a long time to learn, okay?" Lizzy laughed. "Okay, next person, how was your day, Scar?" Chase asked. I could tell Scar really didn't want to talk but he did, he told Chase that it's been a day. "He's mad because I interrupted him with his feud with his buddy." I whispered. "What are you talking about, Wolf isn't my buddy." Scar said. "Sorry, I didn't know." I apologized and continued eating. Scar shook his head, "No, it's fine." He said and stared out the window. 'What do you look like without the mask?" Chase asked. Scar looked at him, "You don't want to know." He only said and continued to look out the window. After I got done eating, I put my dirty dish in the dishwasher.

Chapter 5 – Leaving – Scar

"I'm afraid I have to go. I have something to do." I announced and left. 'Her friends are a whole lot different from friends I've seen here.' I thought. I met up with Bear, "Do we have any type of cloaking device that can turn us to looking like a human?" I asked. "We're working on it, so far, we're almost done. All we need is for someone to try it." He said. "Could I try it?" I asked. "Why do you want to try it?" Bear asked. "Just want to." I said shortly. Bear studied my expression, but gave me the device anyways. "It's sill a bit dodgy, so be careful." He warned. I nodded and I walked back to the woods. I kept wondering what I would look like as a human, or if this thing worked at all. I found a restroom near the park. I went in and saw a mirror.

I only saw half my face, 'Guess I'm too tall for this mirror.' I laughed and set the device to male and turned it on. I looked in the mirror; I had a full head of black hair, shoulder length. I was shorter, meaning I could see all of my face. "I look weird." I told myself and exited the restroom. I saw Gwyneth and her friends playing on a swing set. "Hey stranger, are you new in town?" Chase asked. "Yeah, thought I'd get used to the woods first." I said, hoping to trick them. "Awesome, where are you from?" He asked. 'What's a reasonable place?' I asked myself. "I'm from New York." I replied. "Oh, I've always wanted to go there." Lizzy said. I smiled and nodded, 'This is weird, but I'm in disguise, so they wouldn't know me, or recognize me.' I thought. "How is it up there?" Gwyneth asked. I don't know what made it so hard to answer her, but I managed to say that it was good.

Gwyneth smiled and looked at one of my wrists, "Nice looking watch. What's your name?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, thanks. My name is….uh…Samuel." I said. "Nice to meet you, Samuel, this is Chase and Lizzy." She said. I waved hi as they said their hellos. "Hey, wanna hang out with us?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, is it alright with you guys?" I asked. Gwyneth smiled, "Of course, we like new company." She said and put her arm around my shoulder and led me to her home. When they got home, Gwyneth started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Chase asked. Gwyneth composed herself, "That's Scar, he's dressed up as a human." She said. 'How the hell did she figure that out?' I asked myself in disbelief. "Gwyneth, someone put something in your food today, he looks like a regular human being." Chase said. I remembered that Bear said this thing was dodgy, so I'm guessing some people, like Gwyneth, can see through it.

I turned off the cloaking device. "See, I told you." Gwyneth said. "Oh, you were testing us to see if we'd recognize you in a human form." Lizzy said. I nodded, "It's fairly new, and a bit dodgy. So, I'm guessing that some people, like Gwyneth, can see right through it." I said. Chase laughed, "Guess that means that Gwyneth ahs super eye strength." He said. "Guess so." Gwyneth laughed. I started to leave, but Gwyneth caught my arm and pulled me back. "We invited you here to hang out, stay with us for a little while." She said. I nodded and went to the living room. "Could you turn back into human form, please?" Lizzy asked. I nodded and turned the device on. Lizzy just sat there and stared at me. "Lizzy, it's not nice to stare at people." Gwyneth teasingly scorned. "Yeah, Lizzy. The only one you should be staring at is me." Chase said while pointing to himself

Lizzy giggled, "Sorry." She quickly apologized and went to the kitchen. "Why was she staring at me?" I asked. "I have no idea, man." Chase said as he sat down on the floor. "I've decided that we're going to watch Labyrinth guys." Gwyneth said as she, what her kind says, 'popped the movie in'. So far, I didn't get the movie, I mean, what's the storyline? "Gwyneth, Scar looks pretty confused, you might want to explain the movie to him." Chase said. Gwyneth sat down next to me and explained the movie to me. I understood half of the movie after that. Next, Lizzy suggested we should watch Pan's Labyrinth. "Isn't that the same thing we just watched?" I asked. Lizzy shook her head, "No, Labyrinth has David Bowie in it and made by Jim Henson, Pan's Labyrinth is way different, it's like a fairy tale for grown ups."

I nodded as the movie began to play. I have to admit, I liked this one, and Gwyneth barely had to explain anything like the last movie. "So, what did you think of those movies, Scar?" Chase asked. "Labyrinth didn't make much sense to me, but Pan's Labyrinth I liked." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, Labyrinth is for some girls, most men like the movie, but I honestly think I shouldn't have to look at David Bowie's junk every scene." He complained. I laughed, "That was showing?" I joked. He nodded, "Hey, you two be nice! David didn't choose his outfits." Lizzy defended. Gwyneth began to yawn, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." She said and left for her room. I decided to go, so I said good-bye and went to the woods, and turned off the device. I climbed up a tree, and began to fall asleep. I began to dream about the Xenomorph Queen, and how she stabbed me.

Chapter 6 – Sometimes bad things happen – Gwyneth

I woke up and found that Scar left his mask here. 'Crap! How am I going to give this back to him?' I asked myself. I can't go out in public with this mask in front of everyone, people would start asking what it was. I quickly got up to find a bag. I found one and put the mask in it. Lizzy was in the kitchen making breakfast, "I'm going to find Scar, he left his mask here." I said. "He did? That's not good. Good thing you found a bag to hide it." She said as I left the apartment. I entered through the woods through my natural route. I whispered Scar's name every once in a while, then I bumped into a figure, he looked like Scar, but it wasn't, he had his own mask.

"You're the one that shot that arrow at me." He recognized. I nodded and started to take Scar's mask out, "Can you give this to Scar? Left it at my apartment block." I asked. He grabbed the mask and said he would. "What's your name again, woman?" He asked. "Gwyneth, mind me asking what's yours?" I said. He shook his head, "Mine's Wolf." He said and walked away. Something told me he really wanted to kill me, but I had his buddy's mask. So, I've given him something else to do, besides killing people. Which, surprisingly, I haven't heard any missing people on the news at all. I went back home, Lizzy was watching the news, but it was paused. "What's wrong, Lizzy?" I asked. I looked at the screen, there was a person missing, and that person was Lizzy's older brother, Jacob. "They'll find him, don't worry. In fact, I'll go help." I said. "Those things like Scar, they took him and killed him."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Lizzy, you don't know that for sure. It could be anyone else." I said. Soon, there was a knock at the door, I went to go see who it was, "Jacob, what are you doing? Everyone's out looking for you." I said. Lizzy jumped out of the chair and ran to Jacob, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed. "Sorry…no, wait! Lizzy, you must not be near me. It's inside me." He warned. Lizzy looked confused, "Jacob, you're not making sense." She said. I heard a snapping sound come from Jacobs' ribs. "Lizzy, get out of the way!" I warned and pulled her near me. Then, with one final crack, the ugliest thing came out of him. Lizzy began to scream, but I clamped my hand over her mouth. The creature ran out of our apartment and I ran to shut the door. "What was that thing?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it killed Jacob."

Tears formed in my eyes as Lizzy ran to Jacob's side and began to cry. Another knock came at the door; I opened to see our neighbor, Charlotte. "Hello, Charlotte." I said. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming." She asked. "No, Jacob's dead, you heard Lizzy screaming and crying." I told her. "Oh, my condolences, Lizzy." She said over my shoulder and left. "That thing killed Jacob. I want to know what it is." Lizzy announced. "Well, the creature may still be in our apartment building, so it's dangerous to go out there without weapons." I said. "I don't care! I just want that thing dead." She said. Another knock came at our door, "We must be popular today." I muttered and looked through the peephole. It was Scar, I think; all I saw was his chest. I opened the door and Scar stood there with the creature in its hand, dead. "Where's the person that birthed this alien?" He asked. "Oh, he's right there." I pointed at Jacob. He walked to him and grabbed him.

Lizzy grabbed Scar's arm, "What are you doing?" She asked. "Taking him to burial." He answered shortly and left. After he was gone, I went to my room and grabbed my archery equipment. "We should follow him." I suggested. Lizzy nodded and we followed Scar to where the so called "Burial". Turned out they were just burying the dead in random places. Scar dropped Jacob in a random hole. "At least he gets buried." I whispered to Lizzy, she nodded and hid behind me. 'She can be a child sometimes.' I thought to myself and equipped an arrow to my bow. "I'm not going to shoot one unless absolutely necessary." I whispered to Lizzy. She nodded, still hiding behind me. I saw Wolf approach Scar, "Hey, that human girl that tried to shoot me? Yeah, she came up to me with your mask claiming that you forgot it." He jeered. I saw Wolf give Scar his mask back.

"Hey, Scar, another human girl alliance, or are you visiting for pleasure?" Wolf laughed. Scar bopped him on the head, and soon they started fighting. "Gwyneth, you need to break it up, someone could catch them." Lizzy whispered. I aimed the bow to nearby tree and shot. It was one of my special arrows, the made a loud ringing after it hit. Scar and Wolf immediately stopped fighting to cover their ears. I grabbed Lizzy and ran off. I heard Wolf's distant screaming in the background. We entered our block and sat down on the couch. "You're pretty good with those arrows, Gwyneth." She complimented. Another knock came at the door, "Guess you're right, Gwyneth. We are popular today." She said as I opened the door. "You really have a selection of arrows." Scar muttered as he handed me back my arrow. I began to laugh, "Did it hurt your ears?" I asked. "Gee, I don't know." He said sarcastically as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Well, if you and your buddy there continued fighting, you'd have attracted people." I explained. "Wolf is not my buddy, and I know that." He said as he entered, turning on his human cloaking device. "He's not, I thought you two were." I said. "I doubt a buddy would make fun of you constantly about past problems." He said. "Yeah, that guy mentioned you made another alliance with someone." Lizzy said, wanting Scar to explain. "I was sent here a few years ago to reach maturity, all my brothers died during the process, and I couldn't face every single enemy on my own. There was this human girl named Lex, I made an alliance wit her, and we had to fight the queen, only for me to get stabbed and almost die. So, everyone heard that I had to have help from a puny human girl to reach maturity." He explained. "For one thing, we're not puny human girls. For another, don't let them get to you, Gwyneth has her fair share of people who make fun of her."

I mouthed a sarcastic "thanks' to her and she responded with a giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Gwyneth's being sarcastic." Lizzy replied shortly. He nodded, "Are we actually done wit the door knocking, I'm getting sick of it." Lizzy said as the door knocked. "You know it's probably Chase." I said and opened the door. I was wrong; it was my ex-boyfriend, Richard. "Baby, come back, you can blame it all on me." Lizzy murmured and laughed. I gave her the finger in response. "What do you want?" I asked. Richard looked over my shoulder, "Um… Gwen-"He started. "Gwyneth." I interrupted. "Yeah, okay. Um, Gwyneth, who's that?" He asked. "His name is Scar; we met him during a hunt." I said. He nodded and turned his attention on what he was going to say.

"There's a party at Sarah's place, if you want to go with me..." He trailed off. I shook my head, "I'm not interested in Sarah's parties, Richard." I said. "Oh, well if you don't want to go there, we could go somewhere else." He offered. "Richard, remember what I told you when we broke up?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, "I meant it, leave me alone, please." I said and he nodded and left, before I could shut the door, Chase entered. "I saw Richard walk by, did Gwyneth turn him down?" He asked. I nodded. I heard Scar sigh, "Are you bored?" I asked. He shook his head. Lizzy giggled, "Scar just got jealous for a moment, that's all." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, I wasn't." He said. "I remember Wolf ask you if you made an alliance with Gwyneth or keep meeting her for pleasure. I think he keeps coming here because he likes her."

Chapter 7 – Why – Scar

I felt like killing Lizzy for figuring that out, 'I thought blondes were supposed to be stupid.' I thought. "Dude, are you?" Chase asked. "No." I replied. Chase looked at Gwyneth, "He likes you, I can tell." He said and went to the kitchen. "Hey, if Gwyneth had Scars' kids, what would they look like?" Lizzy asked. "Uh, they would have Gwyneth's beautiful hair and body figure, and they would have Scar's mandibles. Gwyneth gave both of them a smirk and put her bow and arrow back up. "Do you?" She asked behind me. 'What should I say? Tell her the truth, or lie. Lying would make me feel bad, and possible more when she found out I was lying. But the truth would freak her out; I wouldn't call myself good looking.' I thought. "Yeah."

"Snap, crackle, and pop I didn't see that coming." Chase joked. "Yeah, you did. It was obvious." Lizzy said. "Well, it's not like Scar has a human cloaking device so that when him and Gwyneth go out on dates, he won't get stared at." Chase said. "Well, it's up to Gwyneth to decide on whether she wants to or not." Lizzy said. I looked at Gwyneth, her expression was unreadable. I probably waited there for fifteen minutes, she cleared her throat, "Sure, uh, why not?" Gwyneth said nervously. Couldn't blame her, if I were in her place, I would be more nervous than I already was. I excused myself and went to base, where I found Wolf building up ammo. "So, you visited her…?" Wolf trailed, wanting me to explain. "Yeah, they invited me in and we did what we normally did, or they watched movies." I said. Wolf snorted, "I still think you've got feelings for her, not good in the middle of a hunt. What if she gets impregnated by those face huggers?" He asked. I didn't answer straight away; it'd be obvious that I would protect her.

"I would let her be." I lied. "You do realize that if Bear finds this out, he'll execute you. We're not allowed to form feelings for humans, that Lex girl was the exception because it was forced. But like I said, you're visiting her for pleasure." Wolf said. I growled and paid my attention to equipping more ammo. "What will you do when we go home? We can't bring her unless she does something extremely honorable." He said. 'I know this, which is why I'm considering staying her.' I thought to myself. "Just be honest with me, Scar, do you love that girl?" Wolf asked. Should I trust him? No, I shouldn't. "No." I replied and went to my station. 'If Bear does find out, I'm not going to come home, alive. I hope it never has to come down in death.' I thought and stayed alert for aliens. Flashbacks of the queen came through my mind. Then an alien came charging at me, so I blast it with a high voltage energy bolt.

One hit, and it was done for. I heard Bear's distant calling. I immediately stopped what I was doing and went to bear. In the end, he wanted to talk to me alone. "I've been hearing a lot of things about you." He started. 'Did he find out? Or am I being paranoid." I thought. "Some positives and some negatives. Positives are that you're hunting abilities and strength. Negatives, I hear rumors that you've been seeing this human girl way too much. Now, answer me honestly, is this true?" He asked. "Yes, sir." I said calmly. He nodded, "So, is it also true that you have developed feelings for her?" He asked. 'If I make it out alive, I'm going to kill Wolf.' I told myself. "Yes, sir." I replied. "Are you well aware that was prohibited?" He continued. "Yes, sir." I replied. Bear shook his head, "What I'm going to do is prohibited as well, I'm not going to kill you. You're like a son to me, now I want you to turn on your human cloaking device and hid with her. If you have to outside, use the cloaking device."

I nodded and did exactly what he instructed. "Scar, did you forget something?" Gwyneth asked. "I'm in deep trouble, Gwyneth. The group leader knows, but he let me go this one time. He ordered me to hide with you." I said. "Knows about what? She asked. "Uh... um… my feelings for you. They are prohibited when we hunt." I explained. She nodded and let me in. "Don't they know where I live?" She asked. I shook my head, "Leader took off my tracker before I came." I said. She nodded and made a bed on the couch, "If you prefer a bed, I can camp out here." She offered. I shook my head, "Here's fine." I said and lay down. She went to bed, I could hear both Lizzy and Gwyneth's breathing, but it helped me sleep faster. When I woke, I found Gwyneth cooking in the kitchen. "Good-morning." She greeted. "Good-morning." I said back and walked to her. The food looked a lot different than ours, that I can say.

"What's your planet like?" Gwyneth asked. "Warm, windy, full of my species and lots of space ships." I said. She nodded, "How are the women there?" She asked. Can't say I didn't see that one coming, didn't know human women look for competition around here. "Well, women are highly respected and we try so hard to impress them. The women also take pride in birthing, and to me, that's strange." I said. She nodded, "That does sound strange, women here hate the pain it brings, but happy that we have a child." She said. Lizzy got in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk, and then looked at me. "Just can't get enough of Gwyneth, can you?" She teased. "He has to hide here with us, his hunt leader let him go. Apparently he was supposed to hill him." Gwyneth said. "Why would Scar's leader want to kill him for?" Lizzy asked. "Having feelings for a human is not allowed during a hunt." She explained. Lizzy nodded and took a long drink form her cup. "That hardly sounds fair."

Gwyneth nodded, "Yeah, but his leader let him go." She added. Lizzy nodded and went to the living room. I stepped out of the way for Gwyneth when she moved to the living room. "There's a plate for you on the counter." Gwyneth said. I picked up the plate and sat down on the chair. 'Wait, I'm still in human form, oh well.' I thought and began eating. I found it kind of difficult, since I'm used to eating with mandibles. Lizzy and Gwyneth tried not to laugh, but with no prevail. "Hey, how about you spend all your life eating with mandibles, and then switch back to human." I said after I gulped down the food. "He's got a point, Lizzy. Stop laughing." Gwyneth said. Lizzy stopped laughing and focused on her food. I started looking at Gwyneth and how she ate. I started to look away and put my attention to my food. After we got done eating and put the dishes into the sink, we watched T.V, well they did, I just stared at the screen, not paying any attention to the show.

They were watching 'The Big Bang Theory'; I found this one slightly amusing. "Who's the smart alec?" I asked. "That's Sheldon Cooper, portrayed by Jim Parsons. He's my favorite character." Gwyneth replied. "My favorite would be Leonard, he's adorable." Lizzy said. "Better not let Chase find out." Gwyneth warned. Lizzy smiled and pretended to zip her lips. After that, Gwyneth and Lizzy got ready for college. They put their trust leaving me here alone. Once they left, I was completely bored. I walked around the place for a bit, sat back down, and paced across the room. Then I felt the sudden urge to check out Gwyneth's room. 'I definitely shouldn't go in there.' I thought, but ignored myself and went into the room. It was a dark navy blue color with a matching bed. On her desk were pictures, ones that were obviously friends and family. But there was one that got my attention, it was Gwyneth and Richard, from when they were together, I suppose. They looked happy, and it looked like Gwyneth was having the time of her life. I found her drawers and found underwear, I quickly shut the drawer and went to her closet, but it was a bunch of personal stuff, but I found her diary. 'She owns one of these? Well, it isn't heavily guarded.' I thought and began to read it.

I had trouble translating a couple words, but I could comprehend. Gwyneth talked about how she first met me, a disturbing ugly creature. 'Ouch.' I thought, lankly and continued. She wrote about how I kept visiting and how she's starting to suspect that I have feelings for her. Then I read the entry when I confessed. She wrote how confused she was, should she go wit hit? Or maybe just ignore him. She wrote at the very end that she agreed to go on with it and date me. 'I know how that feels, the confusion. 'I thought while I put her diary away and walked out of the door. I sat down on the sofa, and began to daydream. I dreamt that I had no worries and no having to run away all the time. Then, there was Gwyneth, beautiful as ever, wit her bow and arrow at the ready.

I snapped out of it, and Gwyneth and Lizzy entered their home. "Professors gave us so much homework!" Lizzy groaned. "I know, I don't think I'm going to get it done." Gwyneth agreed. Lizzy sat down next to me, "Did you have to go to college?" She asked. "No." I said. "Well, you're not missing anything." She said. I nodded, "Though we do get home schooled." I said. Lizzy nodded and got back up and went to her room. "Someone's been in my room." Gwyneth called out. 'Crap.' I thought and tried to put on a straight face. "Don't look at me, I didn't go in there." Lizzy called out. Gwyneth came out of her room and sat down next to me, she didn't' say anything. 'Maybe if I switch back to my normal form, she won't hurt me as bad.' I thought. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "Why did you go to my room for?" She asked. "I got bored, and I didn't go through much."

She looked at me, her deep forest green eyes searching mine to see if I was telling the truth. "Like what?" She finally asked. "You're diary." I said. "Oh, well I guess it's not a big deal then. Just don't do it again." She warned. I nodded as she went to the bathroom. Lizzy came to me with big eyes. "She let you go that easy? Scar, you must be something else." She said. I looked at her confused, "I don't understand what you mean." I said. "I mean, that Gwyneth doesn't let people who go in her room goes that easily. The reason she would, would be that she either likes you, or to test you." Lizzy explained. I nodded. I heard a distant screaming from below. I switched to my normal form and went to check it out. The cause of the scream came from a young woman; her brain looked like it's been eaten. "Xenomorphs." I said and checked my surroundings. I caught one, still eating. I shot at it, but missed.

Chapter 8 – Must Be Dreaming – Gwyneth

It really wasn't surprising to me that Scar would look at my room, he did nothing to do, and I could've taught him how to use a TV. But he read my diary. No, I didn't keep it locked, but I think he would've found a way to break it. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Scar was gone. 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.' I thought and asked Lizzy where he was. "We heard a woman screaming below, so he went to go check it out." She said. "Well, shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked. "Chill, Gwyneth, everything's going to be okay." She assured. "Well, I'm going to check on him." I said and grabbed my bow and arrow. I searched floor to floor when finally, I reached my destination. Ms. Walburne was lying there, dead with a hole in her head. I noticed Scar was laying down. I ran to him, "Scar, are you okay?" I asked. I knew he wasn't alright; he was bleeding in some areas. Scar was in his normal form, "Yeah, just watch out for the alien behind you." He warned.

I turned around quickly and shot a bulls-eye at it. It fell dead in a matter of seconds. "Here, let's get you back to my place." I said as I helped him get up. He nodded and tried to put too much of his weight onto me. When we got there, I sat him down on the couch. "What all did you read of my diary?" I asked when I sat him down. "Nothing much, just what you thought of me." He said while turning into his human form. I nodded, 'Knew I shouldn't have written that.' I thought. I sat down next to him, "So, what do you think?" I asked. "Okay." He said plainly. He awkwardly put his arm around me. I smelled a hint of the woods on him. I quickly turned my attention to him. 'I wonder what he's think right now.' I wondered. "I could stay in this form forever for you, if you want me to." Scar suggested. "I don't want to take your true identity away from you." I said. He shook his head, "I'm basically an outcast now. Besides, if this means staying here forever, I want to fit in." He said. I nodded, "But still, it'd be like taking away who you are." I said. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Like I said, I'm an outcast, it doesn't matter anymore." He said. I kept staring at him, he sighed, "if it makes you feel better, if any danger comes at us, I'll switch to my normal form and protect you guys."

I announced that I was going to get ready for bed, "You're going to explain what that 'alien' thing was later, okay?" I asked. He nodded and lay down. I switched to my pajamas and went to sleep in my bed. 'Good thing I have no school tomorrow.' I thought and went to sleep. I dreamt that I was in the woods, with my bow and arrow. Then, Scar, in his human form came up to me and kissed my hand and smiled. But then an alien popped from behind him and killed him in front of my eyes. I woke up, sweat running down my brow. "It was just a dream." I whispered and walked my way to the kitchen. I looked in Scars' direction, he was asleep. I thought about lying down with him, but quickly changed my mind; I didn't want to wake him up. I poured myself a glass of water and took a long drink from it.

"Had a bad dream?" Scar asked. "I thought you were asleep." I said. He smiled, "I couldn't sleep very well, either." He said. "What was your dream about?" He asked. "We were in the woods, and that alien popped out from behind you and killed you." I said. He chuckled, "Same thing for me, only the alien killed you." He said. I finished my water and put it in the sink, "I'll see you in the morning." I said. He walked closer to me and really awkwardly kissed my cheek. I smiled a little and went back to my room. I lay back down in my bed and went back to sleep. When I woke up, the sun was shining, with a little bit of clouds. I went to the living room; Scar and Lizzy were watching the news. "Who's missing today?" I asked. Lizzy looked at me, tears w ere running down her cheeks, "Chas is missing."

My eyes widened, "Chase is missing? But he just answered my text yesterday. How could he be missing?" I asked. "I don't know, I-"She stopped and looked at Scar, "You know where he is." She assumed. "I have an idea on where he might be, and it'll be pointless going. That alien that was inside your brother? It's most likely inside Chase." He said. "You have to help me find him! We can take that thing out without killing Chase." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, there's no possible way." He said. "Yes there is, they did it to Ripley." I said. "Your grandmother, Gwyneth, you never told me this." Lizzy said. "I know, it's just that my grandmother told me stories about her and those 'Xenomorph' she called them. She also told me that she was a clone of Ripley, since she did successfully killing the Xenomorph race, until they cloned her and took out the Xenomorph queen. Ripley gained Xenomorph-like abilities s well."

I saw Scar's expression grow from confused to worry. "Then that must mean that you have Xenomorph-like abilities, too." Scar said. "Scar, what do you mean?" Lizzy asked. "Don't answer her." I pleaded. I don't want her to know the truth just yet. Scar looked at me, "Gwyneth has Xenomorph-like abilities, but only the queen's abilities, which are very strong." He said. "I'm still not following." She said. "Those things that killed your brother, she has those things' abilities only stronger." He explained. "That explains a lot and yet so little." She said, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Well, it would also make it easier to find Chase. I can feel them whenever they're near." I said. "So you lied to me when you said you didn't know what it was." She assumed. I nodded, "But out of safety reasons, I had to be sure it was a Xenomorph, I've never seen one as an infant."

She nodded, showing a hint of betrayal. "I'm sorry, I should've told you. But I thought not telling you were the best thing." I apologized. "It's okay, I'm glad you told me now, because if you told me when that thing popped out of my brother's chest, I would've been more confused and I probably wouldn't believe you." She accepted my apology. She gave me a hug, and Scar too, before she went to bed.

"Are you not used to being hugged?" I asked. He silently nodded, "The scientists who cloned your grandmother with the queen xenomorph inside her, they must've been complete idiots." He said. I nodded, "We can learn more about the xenomorphs, just to know what we're really dealing with, from Ripley. Believe it or not, she's still alive, and still looks young." I said. He nodded and kissed me good-night. When I lay down on my comfortable bed, I think of Ripley, all the hell she had to deal with.

Chapter 9 – Ellen Ripley – Scar

Gwyneth's grandmother didn't live that far away. When we arrived, she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman with black hair, as black as Gwyneth's. "Why, hello Gwyneth, what brings you here?" The one and only Ripley asked. "The xenomorphs have returned, and we need your help to give us more information about them." She said. Ripley's eyes widened, "Who brought them back?" She asked. Gwyneth looked at me, "Uh, my kind, ma'am." I answered. Ripley looked at me confused, "Oh, I get it, you're one of those predators. Decided to hunt again?" She asked. I nodded, "How the hell did you meet him?" Ripley asked Gwyneth. "I was walking through the woods, as I normally do, and I stumbled into him while on my way home." She explained. "You're very lucky to have escaped, if he knew you had the queens' blood in you; he would've killed you on the spot. But, I know he's figured it out by now."

Ripley welcomed us in, "Are you on some human cloaking device?" She asked me. I nodded, "I've been banned from the hunt, and my leader let me go." I said. Ripley nodded, "I sense you have infatuated feelings towards my granddaughter." She said. 'There's no point in lying to her.' I thought and cleared my throat, "Yes, ma'am." I answered. Ripley hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Have you two had sex yet?" She asked. "Grandma!" Gwyneth moaned. "You're mother and father isn't here to do this, so I have to do it for their sake." She replied. Gwyneth nodded and let her grandmother continue. "No, we haven't, ma'am." Ripley nodded, "Good." Gwyneth put her head on her hands and shook her head. "You all wanted to know more about xenomorphs? Well, here's the thing, they're stronger than anything and they will fight to get their prey. To kill one, you need a strong weapon or have the DNA of a queen." Ripley looked at Gwyneth.

"My granddaughter is the only hope for you to defeat the xenomorphs." Ripley said. "Grandma, I don't think I can do that, I mean I've never fought a xenomorph in my life." Gwyneth said. Ripley put her hand on top of Gwyneth's, "You'll know what to do when you encounter one." She assured. Gwyneth smiled and nodded. "So, are we going to kick some butt?" Lizzy asked. Gwyneth smiled again and nodded. "Ripley, do you think you could help us? You do have the queen's DNA as well." I told her. Ripley shook her head, "I'm not as good as I once was. But I can train you." She said. I nodded and got up, tired of sitting. "Great, so when do we start?" Lizzy asked. "Tomorrow afternoon." She answered and let us go. "Your grandma is so cool, Gwyneth." Lizzy said. "I know." She only said. When we got home, Lizzy went to her room and passed out. Gwyneth stayed up a little longer.

"I didn't think merging DNA with a xenomorph was possible." I said. She smiled, "Neither did my grandma. But, here we are. Once we're done wiping out the xenomorphs, are you going to kill me?" She asked. 'How could I kill her? True, she shares traits of my enemy, but that doesn't make her a true xenomorph.' I thought. "No, I'm not going to kill you. How could I? I'm in love with you; I could never bring myself up to kill you." I said. She smiled and laid down next to me, "What would happen if your others find this out?" She asked. "Find about what?" I asked. "You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." She explained. "They'll never find out, trust me." I told her, and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Chapter 10 – Caught – Wolf

"You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." Gwyneth said. "They'll never find out, trust me." Scar responded. "That's what you think. I need to tell this to Bear, this'll change things." I said to myself. I reached Bear in no time. "What is it, Wolf?" He asked. "It seems that it's possible to share DNA with xenomorphs." I said. "This isn't new, it happened to Ellen Ripley." Bear said. "Well, Ripley has a granddaughter that shares the DNA with a queen xenomorph." I said. Bear stopped abruptly, "Is it the girl Scar is infatuated with?" He asked. I nodded, "She's more powerful than Ripley or any other xenomorph." I said, excited that finally my component might actually get taken care of.

Bear nodded," Where does this girl live?" I smiled and led the way.

Chapter 11 – Confrontations – Gwyneth

I sensed that someone was eavesdropping. "What is it?" scar asked. "One of your kinds might be eavesdropping." I said. I squinted my eyes to see better and saw a figure move off a tree. "Yeah, definitely one of your kind." I said. "How can you tell?" He asked. "Because he was invisible." I replied. He nodded, "Yeah, and that means he must've heard you talking about you being practically a xenomorph, which also means he's taking this to our leader." He told me. "That's a bad thing, I suppose." I guessed. "Extremely bad, when we heard about what happened to Ripley, we were outraged, but in the end we thought it was just one, and hoped that she couldn't reproduce." Scar said. "But now they know they were wrong, and they'll try to kill my grandmother and me." I assumed. "No, they won't kill Ripley. Strangely, we'd come to respect her, probably still now. No, they'll probably just kill you. But I won't ever let them."

I smiled and hugged him, a sudden pound, and then a crash came at the door. Two of Scars' kind broke in with the door shattered. "Scar, move out of the way." The biggest one which I assumed was his leader, told him. "No, I won't let you harm her." He defended. "Scar, she's the enemy! She is more powerful than Ripley, Scar; she's even more powerful than a xenomorph queen." The leader said. "Sir, she hasn't attacked us." He said. "Yes she has!" Wolf said, I remembered that voice and I felt my blood began to boil. "She only threw those arrows at us to keep us from killing each other." Scar said. "You actually believe this guy?" Wolf asked in disbelief. The leader went silent, probably thinking.

"She still has xenomorph blood in her, and that makes her our enemy." He finally said. I could tell Wolf was pleased with himself, which aggravated me even more. I didn't think what I was dong when I attacked Wolf head on. I heard a screech came out of nowhere. We all stopped what we were doing. "Was that me?" I asked. Scar slowly nodded and I lifted my hand to see green blood, then Wolf collapsed. I quickly got up. "I didn't mean to, I had no idea what I was doing." I said. I looked at Scar again, I saw fear, and then I realized that he had seen something horrible. I sat down and began to shake. 'Oh god, I just killed someone. The leader must be furious.' I thought. The leader then pulled me up and studied me for a long time. I didn't really want to see Scar's face, but I did anyway. His fear was gone, but now all I saw was confusion.

The leader finally stopped examining me and cleared his throat, "You killed on of our lousiest fighter. I should be mourning, not relieved. But in our home planet, we don't accept ones like Wolf. I'll let you live, just make sure that Ripley trains you to the limit." He said and went away. "I can tell your leader has honor." I said out of nowhere. He nodded, "He's been fighting the xenomorphs for ten thousand years." He said. 'That's impressive.' I thought, "Let's go hid this body." I said and picked up his legs. "I se what Ripley means when she said you're more powerful than her, and the queen. No xenomorph could've done that so quickly to a predator, which is what humans call us." He said. We hid the body in a very huge dumpster can, and headed back to my block. "Tomorrow's training." I reminded him. "I know." He replied and lay down.

I lay down with him and fell asleep. I woke and saw Lizzy smiling at me. "So, did you two have fun?" She giggled. "We didn't do anything, Lizzy. We just slept." I whispered and got up. "Oh, well it could've fooled me." She said and started cooking. Scar woke up twenty minutes after I did. Good-morning." Lizzy and I said in unison. He looked at both of us and waved. He got up and stretched, even in his human form, he was still built. I caught Lizzy staring and in response, I put my hands over her eyes. She laughed and put my hand away. "Don't worry; I'm not going to take him away from you." She said and went back to cooking. After we ate, we went to Ripley's.

She opened the door and let us in. "Did you eat before coming?" She asked. We nodded, and in response Ripley smiled, "Good, I wasn't in the mood to cook." She said and led us to her training/exercise room. "This is very impressive." Lizzy said. Ripley thanked her, "Scar, it'd be better if you were in your true form." She said. He nodded and tried to turn the device off. But it wouldn't, Scar looked at the device and cursed, "Bear told me this would happen." He muttered. 'Bear must be the leader.' I assumed to myself. "The device doesn't work anymore?" Lizzy asked. "Apparently so, Bear told me it was kind of dodgy, but he gave me direct order to keep this device on." He said. "Look lie he planned it." Ripley told him. Scar looked offended, "My leader wouldn't..." He trailed off. Ripley nodded, "You know deep down that he would, because no one likes competition."

Scar slowly nodded and shook out of it, "I'm ready." He announced. "Are you sure, Scar? I mean you just found out your own leader betrayed you." I said. "If he betrayed me, then why did he let me live/" He boasted. I stood my ground, expression hardened, "Because he wants to fight you one-on-one, he doesn't want anyone in his way." I said. "She's right, Scar. You know your own kind better than we do, you should know about competition, betrayal, and being a warrior." Ripley said. Scar softened and nodded, "Yeah, you're both right. I'm sorry, Gwyneth." He said. I nodded and gave my grandmother a nod. "Okay, looks like everyone is ready. So, let's being."

Chapter 12 – Training Begins Now! – Scar

I have to admit, Ripley knows her stuff when it comes to xenomorphs and how to fight them. Gwyneth was keeping up wit her without breaking a sweat, but Lizzy and I were far from keeping up. "Work a little bit harder. Now, here's what I want you all to do, exercise for at least an hour tonight." She instructed. We all nodded and she let us go. "I call dibs on the shower." Gwyneth said. "What, now fair!" Lizzy said and playfully shoved her. What Gwyneth did to Wolf did make me scared; it was like seeing a real life xenomorph kill Wolf. Was I happy? No, I didn't want Wolf to tend up like that. I wanted to fight him to the death. But I could tell he was ticking off Gwyneth, so he had it coming. Ripley's training, I am certain we have a winning chance against the xenomorphs. I remember a face hugger caught me off guard, and I knew I'd have been impregnated by one. Once Bear found out, he had it removed and brought me back to life.

I now see the reason behind it, Bear was jealous of my abilities and feared that I would take his place. SO, he had to kill me himself. He made this human cloaking device on purpose, knowing I would ask for it and that it would change me into a human permanently. I could feel my senses slowly fading already. But, that means I can be with Gwyneth. I smiled at the thought, her and I sitting on the couch, talking. "Scar, are you alright?" Gwyneth's voice came out of nowhere. I shook my head, I was in deep thought. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just in really deep thought." I explained. Gwyneth nodded and went inside. "Well since I called dibs on the shower, I'm going to take one."

I collapsed on the sofa and quickly fell asleep. I dreamt of my life with Gwyneth again. But soon, I woke up and felt Gwyneth cuddling close to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "I'm slowly changing into a human permanently. I can feel it, my vision is fading, and my instinct isn't as sharp as it used to be." I said. "Are you worried about it?" She asked. "Yes, but there's one good thing about it, I would be able to really be with you, I would be able to bare children with you properly." I said. She nodded, "That is a good thing, I suppose. But is it what you really want?" She asked. I thought for quite some time, 'Do I really want it? I've basically spent most of my life being what I am, and I know little of what humans are like, or even how they have sex.'

"Yes, it's what I really want." I decided. I knew she was smiling, "That's good." She said. "Want to know something, Gwyneth?" I asked. "Yeah, go ahead." She said. "I love you." I said. She laughed, "I love you too." She replied. We both fell asleep, well Gwyneth did faster than I could. I was thinking about what my human life would be like, Gwyneth having xenomorph abilities, and when we finally battle them into extinction, would Gwyneth be alright? Would Bear interfere, of course he would. But, with Ripley training us, we stand a chance against the xenomorphs, and if we have to fight a predator, I can train them on that situation.

End of Part 1


	9. Chapter 9-Ellen Ripley-Scar

The Hunt Part 1

(Alien V. Predator, Scar X (OC) Gwyneth.)

By, Darkfire333 (Megan)

Chapter 1 – Arrival – Scar

I do not own anything except for my OC, I do hope you enjoy this story -Darkfire33 (Megan)

I loaded my weapons onto my back and waited for the others to do the same. I've wanted to go on another hunt after my maturity. After the Elder gave me permission to go on another one, I had the feeling that this one would be better than the last. Although, I couldn't forget about that human girl, Lex, I also couldn't forget the embarrassment she caused. Because of her, I'm the laughing stock of the whole Youtja Clan. Everyone was ready, so we went into the ship and headed our w ay to earth. A lot has changed since my last hunt; we finally thought it best to learn the human language, and to learn how to speak it. 'What a pain that was.' I thought to myself. I heard one of my teammate laughing, I shouldn't even bother turning to see what they were laughing about, I knew they were laughing at me.

But, I turned anyways, and I was right. "Hey, Scar, I bet we're going to meet that human girl." I snarled at them in response, but that only made them laugh harder. Bear was the only one that didn't laugh, "Just leave him alone, Wolf, he was forced to make that alliance with her. Besides, she showed a lot of bravery that night." Bear defended. They went silent, Bear was the leader of this hunt, and everyone had to obey his orders. After a while, we reached earth, all big and round. Once we entered, we put on our cloaking device. "Okay hunters, here are the rules; No getting cocky, no messing around, and absolutely no killing people who are sick and almost dying." Bear said and ordered us to move out. Everyone ran, going off to find people to kill, except me, I went scouting.

"Scar, just ignore the others. They would surely know how it feels if they were in your place." Bear said while patting my back. "They don't, though. They'll keep pestering me." I said, while scouting the area. "Like I said, ignore them. You're a smart hunter, smarter than your teammates." He said and went to go check on the others.

Chapter 2 – Normal Days – Gwyneth

I lay on my bed while skimming through a 'Nation Geographic' magazine. 'This day has been so long and boring. I need something to do.' I thought to myself. I couldn't really go anywhere, except for the woods, but my roommate would start panicking if I left for the woods in the night. I offered so many times for her to come with me, but she back down each time. I decided that I would only go for a walk for an hour, so I headed to Lizzy's room, "Lizzy, I'm going out for a walk." I said. "But it's nine o'clock, aren't you worried about criminals?"

"It'll only be an hour." I said. She nodded and told me to grab some pepper spray. I did so on the way out. Lizzy and I have been best friends since high school, we decided to become roommates and live on our own after high school, but now we're in college, Lizzy majoring in biology. I'm majoring in therapy, and so far, I'm pleased with my decision. I entered the woods in no time, I took a deep breath of air, and the smell of pine filled my senses. I continued to walk, but felt uneasy, really uneasy. 'That's strange; those trees seem to be moving.' I thought. I squinted to get a better look, my eyes went open, 'There's someone in front of that tree!' My mind screaming me to run, I turned a right and headed to a building. I went inside and hid.

'Wait, that person was invisible.' I thought as my mind was clearing up. That's impossible; no one can turn invisible, can they? I replayed all what happened in my heard, and it turned out that person was indeed invisible. 'The stupid thing would be to go back, smart thing would be to go back home. But that would mean explaining what happened to Lizzy, not only would she say, "I told you so." But she would also tease me. Like she has any room to talk.' I thought while exiting the building. I noticed that tree red dots were aimed at a sleeping homeless guy. I looked to where it was pointing from, but there was no one there. Suddenly, what seemed to be a cloaking device went off to show a creature that I've never seen before. It was about to kill the guy, but another one of them stopped it. He said something, but it sounded like a bunch of clicking noises.

I started to run back home, but I bumped into something. I looked and saw another one of those things in front of me, this one was smaller, but I could tell he meant business. He grabbed me and pulled me up, his touch cold. He just stood there, not doing anything. Then those three red dots aimed at my chest. I braced myself, for what I thought meant he was going to kill me. After a while, I opened my eyes and he was doing nothing. "Well, aren't you going to kill me? You pointed those lasers at me; doesn't that mean you're going to kill me?" I asked. He said nothing and turned to the side, letting me go. I ran all the way home, panting when I reached my apartment door. "You're back early." Lizzy called out. "Yeah, something freaky just happened."

"Like what?" She asked. "You probably won't believe me, but there were these freaky things that were hunting people, and I ran into one. He pointed his lasers at me, as if he was going to kill me, but he didn't. He let me go." I explained. "Sounds a bit crazy, Gwyneth. But, I believe you. Did you use that pepper spray?" She asked. "Something told me it wouldn't have worked, they were wearing masks." I told her. "Are they human?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, they looked different than a human being." I said. She came out of her room and went to the kitchen, "Sounds really crazy, maybe Alex was right, maybe there are aliens." Lizzy said. I nodded, "Here's another thing, they had cloaking devices, and they were invisible, until they turned it off." I said. She nodded in response. "Lizzy, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said, I heard her say the same thing, while I got in my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke, I immediately got dressed for college. I looked at the clock; it told that it was six in the morning. I had plenty time to get ready. I went to the bathroom and put my makeup on, then fixed me some breakfast. I sat down on the couch, still replaying what all happened last night. 'What were they looking for, exactly?'

Chapter 3 – Waiting – Scar

'Why did I let that girl go?' I kept asking myself. I almost killed her, but something held me back. 'This better not be like that moment with Lex. But at least that was forced. This time, I let her go willingly. 'I should be scorned for this.' I thought, but then I remembered how Bear scorns his team, not pretty at all. I walked to where that homeless guy was. Snake got his way and got to kill him. I snorted, "I thought we were supposed to follow orders." I mumbled and scouted somewhere else. I found a random guy in an alleyway, smoking. He didn't pay attention to me; so I pointed my laser at him and shot a bullet at him, his head exploded, would've been funny if that cigarette smoke wasn't affecting my vision.

I went somewhere else, I found an apartment block, it was a jackpot, yes, but if I were to go in there now, I'd cause attention. So I decided to go back to the woods. I couldn't stop wondering why I let that human girl get away. "She even embraced herself for death." I said to myself. "Who embraced death?" Wolf asked behind me. I sighed, "Go mind your own business." I said. "Oh, look who's all bossy!" He teased. I started walking away, remembering what Bear said. "Don't you turn your back on me, Scar." Wolf said and began to attack me, but before he touched me, what looked like an arrow flew past him. I looked to where the arrow came from, it was from that girl that I let go the other day.

Wolf looked in my direction, "Is that the girl you made an alliance with?" Wolf asked. I shook my head. "I bet that's the one you let go." He said. "Will you shut up?" I asked. I looked back at the human girl, she was confused. Which means she doesn't understand us, "Go and talk her language, Scar." Wolf laughed. I hit him on the head, "How about you?" I suggested. Wolf chuckled, "Hello, whatever your name is." He said. I expected her to fall out of the tree, but instead she stood her ground and loaded another arrow. "My name is Gwyneth, what in the world are you?" She asked. "Wolf, don't answer that." I warned. "Scar, you might as well speak her language, we didn't learn it because it was fun." He said. 'He's doing this to torment me.' I thought. "Oh, this is Scar, don't be afraid of him, he's friendly." He burst out laughing. "Won't you ever stop talking, we have work to do, woman-cheater."

Wolf stopped laughing, "How do you know about that?" He asked. "Everyone knows, Wolf, not a big surprise either." I said. "I guess even people like you get into arguments, too huh?" Gwyneth asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Hey, you just said to stop talking to her, why are you doing it?" Wolf asked in our normal language. I shoved him off, "So, what are you?" Gwyneth asked. "From a planet far from yours, the ones here on earth are from the Youtja Clan." I said. "Scar, she doesn't know what you mean." Wolf muttered. "Were you the one that was going to kill me? I remember seeing that symbol on your mask." She said. I nodded, "Why let me go? I was ready." She asked. "Because he likes you." Wolf muttered, laughing.

"Shut up, it was nothing like that!" I said to him. "Then what was it?" Gwyneth asked. "I don't know, maybe I was surprised that you were ready for death so quickly." I said. She went quiet for a while, "I knew it was pointless to run. I've seen hunters like this before." She explained. 'That explains that.' I thought. I stood there, probably looking stupid, but I didn't know what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." Wolf laughed. I wanted to so badly rip him a new one, but I restrained myself.

Chapter 4 – Hiding – Gwyneth

The one named Scar stood there, probably not knowing what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." His buddy said. I could tell Scar wanted to hurt him, but he didn't. Suddenly I heard cops from the distance. Wolf disappeared and I'm guessing he went away. "You better get going." I told Scar while I climbed down the tree. I ran to my home as quickly as I could. When I got there, Lizzy was sitting down reading a book. "So, did you find that freaky thing?" She asked. "Yeah, and there's two of them." I replied. She looked at me, "Two of them, better stay away from that forest." Lizzy teased. I gave her the finger and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Then someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it!" Lizzy called out and ran to the door. I heard the door open, "Um, Gwyneth? She asked. "What?" I called out. "I think this one's for you." She answered. I went to the door, it was Scar.

He then collapsed, passed out I think. "Hey, look he was shot by tranquilizer dart." Lizzy pointed out. "Come on, help me hide him." I told Lizzy. I grabbed him under the shoulders while Lizzy grabbed his ankles. We struggled to get him in my room, since Lizzy wanted to be funny. But, finally we got him there, and we shut the door. Another knock came at the door, "I'll go get it." I said and went to the door. Two policemen were standing there, "Good evening, ma'am. We need your help." One of them announced. "With what?" I asked. "There was one really weird looking thing in the forest, we got one with a tranquilizer, but it ran away. We think it went here, do you know anything?" The second cop asked. "No, but I'll take a look out." I said, hoping that they would believe me.

They both nodded, "Thank you, ma'am. Let us know if you found him, or if you have any problems." The other cop said. I nodded and said good-bye and they left. Lizzy came towards me, "What were you doing? We could've turned that thing in!" Lizzy whispered. "Those cops would've had tests and examinations on him, I don't like it." I said and went back to cooking. "What did he do to you that made you think you should save him?" She asked. "He let me go instead of killing me." I answered. I turned on the radio, a song by David Gueta with Akon came up, 'Sexy Bitch.'. I started to dance, while Lizzy laughed and joined in. We heard a clicking noise; we turned to see that thing looking at us. "I think he was checking you out, Gwyneth." Lizzy whispered in my ear. I playfully hit her and finished cooking.

Lizzy switched to a different station, this time 'Applause' by, Lady GaGa came on. "Yes, I've wanted to hear this one!" Lizzy said excitedly jumping up and down. I started to dance again. "We're such rude guests." Lizzy said while laughing. "Well, since when do we have company, except for you boyfriend?" I asked. "At least I have one. Hate to break it to you, but you don't have one." She laughed. 'Well, maybe I want to be the only one in college to not have a boyfriend." I said. "This is why almost everyone here laughs at you." She said. "I know they do, and they can keep laughing for all I care." I said and playfully shoved her. "What's your name?" Lizzy asked Scar. "Scar." He answered. "Lizzy, don't you dare make a reference."

She looked at me, straining, and "I need to!" She said. "Say it in your head, not out loud." I suggested. She did, and burst out laughing. "What did she think?" Scar asked. "There's a movie that has your name in it, only he's a lion, and he's the villain." I said. Then the door came open, Chase came in, "What did you make?" He asked. "Food and we're going to eat it." I said. "Darling girlfriend, Gwyneth made food for eating!" He said in his fake English accent. Lizzy called out saying she knew, Chase laughed, "I found someone who's interested in you, and he's single." He told me. I sighed, "For the last time, I'm not interested in being in a relationship right now. I just need to focus on college more than a boyfriend." I said. Chase moaned, "Come on, Gwyneth! College is going to get boring for you if you don't exercise your mingling." He complained. "Well, sorry. I'm just not into it right now."

Chase nodded, "Alright, alright. It's just hat Lizzy and I hate to see so many people laugh at you. I can't tell you how many times we've told them to leave you alone." He said and looked at Scar. "What is that, Gwyneth?" He asked, still staring. "Gwyneth found herself a new friend; she even saved him from the cops." Lizzy said. "Gwyneth barely saves anyone from cops." Chase muttered, pointing to that one incident that I couldn't help him with. "It wasn't my fault that you got caught, Chase." I defend. He smiled, "I know, I just like to get on to you. Try to make you feel bad." He laughed. "Well, it's not working. Anyways, his name is Scar." I said. "Oh, like Simba's murdering uncle?" Chase laughed. "Oh, I see, Chase gets to make a reference, but I can't."

"Lizzy, Chase didn't give me the chance to warn him not to. Chase, no he's not Simba's murdering uncle." I said. Chase continued to laugh, "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." He said between laughing. "Whatever." I only said and handed him a plate. "Food, Lizzy come and get it before I eat it all." He called out. "Are you hungry?" I asked Scar. He shook his head. Lizzy went into the kitchen, "Are you sure Scar? Gwyneth's cooking is really good." Lizzy said to make sure. "Maybe he doesn't eat human food." I guessed. Lizzy shrugged and grabbed her plate and went to sit on the couch. "You can go sit down; Chase and Lizzy aren't going to hurt you." I said while fixing my plate. "As if they could." Scar muttered and went to go sit down. I sat next to Lizzy, "So, Chase, how's your day?" Lizzy asked. "Oh, it's been good. How about you?"

"Oh, it's been a day. I've been worried sick about Gwyneth, always going to the woods to walk or hunt rodents." She said. Chase laughed, "You aren't her mother, Lizzy. Gwyneth can do what she wants." Chase defended me. "She almost died last night. That Scar there, tried to kill her." She said. "How did it feel like, Gwyneth?" Chase asked. "It felt fabulous." I pulled of my Kristen Stewart impression. We both laughed, "This isn't funny guys." Lizzy said. "Yeah, it is. Geez, have a chill pill." Chase continued to laugh. "Well, it won't be funny if Gwyneth actually did die." Lizzy said. "Well, she's still alive, which means that Scar let her go." Chase said and playfully nudged Lizzy. She smiled and did the same to him, "Okay, how was Gwyneth's day?" Chase asked. "Absolutely marvelous, absolutely. Scar and his buddy were having what almost ended up as a Mortal Kombat level, but unfortunately, I stopped them. Lovely stuff."

Chase laughed, "Does sound positively marvelous. See, Lizzy, Gwyneth knows how to play along." Chase teased. "Well, it's taking me a long time to learn, okay?" Lizzy laughed. "Okay, next person, how was your day, Scar?" Chase asked. I could tell Scar really didn't want to talk but he did, he told Chase that it's been a day. "He's mad because I interrupted him with his feud with his buddy." I whispered. "What are you talking about, Wolf isn't my buddy." Scar said. "Sorry, I didn't know." I apologized and continued eating. Scar shook his head, "No, it's fine." He said and stared out the window. 'What do you look like without the mask?" Chase asked. Scar looked at him, "You don't want to know." He only said and continued to look out the window. After I got done eating, I put my dirty dish in the dishwasher.

Chapter 5 – Leaving – Scar

"I'm afraid I have to go. I have something to do." I announced and left. 'Her friends are a whole lot different from friends I've seen here.' I thought. I met up with Bear, "Do we have any type of cloaking device that can turn us to looking like a human?" I asked. "We're working on it, so far, we're almost done. All we need is for someone to try it." He said. "Could I try it?" I asked. "Why do you want to try it?" Bear asked. "Just want to." I said shortly. Bear studied my expression, but gave me the device anyways. "It's sill a bit dodgy, so be careful." He warned. I nodded and I walked back to the woods. I kept wondering what I would look like as a human, or if this thing worked at all. I found a restroom near the park. I went in and saw a mirror.

I only saw half my face, 'Guess I'm too tall for this mirror.' I laughed and set the device to male and turned it on. I looked in the mirror; I had a full head of black hair, shoulder length. I was shorter, meaning I could see all of my face. "I look weird." I told myself and exited the restroom. I saw Gwyneth and her friends playing on a swing set. "Hey stranger, are you new in town?" Chase asked. "Yeah, thought I'd get used to the woods first." I said, hoping to trick them. "Awesome, where are you from?" He asked. 'What's a reasonable place?' I asked myself. "I'm from New York." I replied. "Oh, I've always wanted to go there." Lizzy said. I smiled and nodded, 'This is weird, but I'm in disguise, so they wouldn't know me, or recognize me.' I thought. "How is it up there?" Gwyneth asked. I don't know what made it so hard to answer her, but I managed to say that it was good.

Gwyneth smiled and looked at one of my wrists, "Nice looking watch. What's your name?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, thanks. My name is….uh…Samuel." I said. "Nice to meet you, Samuel, this is Chase and Lizzy." She said. I waved hi as they said their hellos. "Hey, wanna hang out with us?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, is it alright with you guys?" I asked. Gwyneth smiled, "Of course, we like new company." She said and put her arm around my shoulder and led me to her home. When they got home, Gwyneth started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Chase asked. Gwyneth composed herself, "That's Scar, he's dressed up as a human." She said. 'How the hell did she figure that out?' I asked myself in disbelief. "Gwyneth, someone put something in your food today, he looks like a regular human being." Chase said. I remembered that Bear said this thing was dodgy, so I'm guessing some people, like Gwyneth, can see through it.

I turned off the cloaking device. "See, I told you." Gwyneth said. "Oh, you were testing us to see if we'd recognize you in a human form." Lizzy said. I nodded, "It's fairly new, and a bit dodgy. So, I'm guessing that some people, like Gwyneth, can see right through it." I said. Chase laughed, "Guess that means that Gwyneth ahs super eye strength." He said. "Guess so." Gwyneth laughed. I started to leave, but Gwyneth caught my arm and pulled me back. "We invited you here to hang out, stay with us for a little while." She said. I nodded and went to the living room. "Could you turn back into human form, please?" Lizzy asked. I nodded and turned the device on. Lizzy just sat there and stared at me. "Lizzy, it's not nice to stare at people." Gwyneth teasingly scorned. "Yeah, Lizzy. The only one you should be staring at is me." Chase said while pointing to himself

Lizzy giggled, "Sorry." She quickly apologized and went to the kitchen. "Why was she staring at me?" I asked. "I have no idea, man." Chase said as he sat down on the floor. "I've decided that we're going to watch Labyrinth guys." Gwyneth said as she, what her kind says, 'popped the movie in'. So far, I didn't get the movie, I mean, what's the storyline? "Gwyneth, Scar looks pretty confused, you might want to explain the movie to him." Chase said. Gwyneth sat down next to me and explained the movie to me. I understood half of the movie after that. Next, Lizzy suggested we should watch Pan's Labyrinth. "Isn't that the same thing we just watched?" I asked. Lizzy shook her head, "No, Labyrinth has David Bowie in it and made by Jim Henson, Pan's Labyrinth is way different, it's like a fairy tale for grown ups."

I nodded as the movie began to play. I have to admit, I liked this one, and Gwyneth barely had to explain anything like the last movie. "So, what did you think of those movies, Scar?" Chase asked. "Labyrinth didn't make much sense to me, but Pan's Labyrinth I liked." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, Labyrinth is for some girls, most men like the movie, but I honestly think I shouldn't have to look at David Bowie's junk every scene." He complained. I laughed, "That was showing?" I joked. He nodded, "Hey, you two be nice! David didn't choose his outfits." Lizzy defended. Gwyneth began to yawn, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." She said and left for her room. I decided to go, so I said good-bye and went to the woods, and turned off the device. I climbed up a tree, and began to fall asleep. I began to dream about the Xenomorph Queen, and how she stabbed me.

Chapter 6 – Sometimes bad things happen – Gwyneth

I woke up and found that Scar left his mask here. 'Crap! How am I going to give this back to him?' I asked myself. I can't go out in public with this mask in front of everyone, people would start asking what it was. I quickly got up to find a bag. I found one and put the mask in it. Lizzy was in the kitchen making breakfast, "I'm going to find Scar, he left his mask here." I said. "He did? That's not good. Good thing you found a bag to hide it." She said as I left the apartment. I entered through the woods through my natural route. I whispered Scar's name every once in a while, then I bumped into a figure, he looked like Scar, but it wasn't, he had his own mask.

"You're the one that shot that arrow at me." He recognized. I nodded and started to take Scar's mask out, "Can you give this to Scar? Left it at my apartment block." I asked. He grabbed the mask and said he would. "What's your name again, woman?" He asked. "Gwyneth, mind me asking what's yours?" I said. He shook his head, "Mine's Wolf." He said and walked away. Something told me he really wanted to kill me, but I had his buddy's mask. So, I've given him something else to do, besides killing people. Which, surprisingly, I haven't heard any missing people on the news at all. I went back home, Lizzy was watching the news, but it was paused. "What's wrong, Lizzy?" I asked. I looked at the screen, there was a person missing, and that person was Lizzy's older brother, Jacob. "They'll find him, don't worry. In fact, I'll go help." I said. "Those things like Scar, they took him and killed him."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Lizzy, you don't know that for sure. It could be anyone else." I said. Soon, there was a knock at the door, I went to go see who it was, "Jacob, what are you doing? Everyone's out looking for you." I said. Lizzy jumped out of the chair and ran to Jacob, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed. "Sorry…no, wait! Lizzy, you must not be near me. It's inside me." He warned. Lizzy looked confused, "Jacob, you're not making sense." She said. I heard a snapping sound come from Jacobs' ribs. "Lizzy, get out of the way!" I warned and pulled her near me. Then, with one final crack, the ugliest thing came out of him. Lizzy began to scream, but I clamped my hand over her mouth. The creature ran out of our apartment and I ran to shut the door. "What was that thing?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it killed Jacob."

Tears formed in my eyes as Lizzy ran to Jacob's side and began to cry. Another knock came at the door; I opened to see our neighbor, Charlotte. "Hello, Charlotte." I said. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming." She asked. "No, Jacob's dead, you heard Lizzy screaming and crying." I told her. "Oh, my condolences, Lizzy." She said over my shoulder and left. "That thing killed Jacob. I want to know what it is." Lizzy announced. "Well, the creature may still be in our apartment building, so it's dangerous to go out there without weapons." I said. "I don't care! I just want that thing dead." She said. Another knock came at our door, "We must be popular today." I muttered and looked through the peephole. It was Scar, I think; all I saw was his chest. I opened the door and Scar stood there with the creature in its hand, dead. "Where's the person that birthed this alien?" He asked. "Oh, he's right there." I pointed at Jacob. He walked to him and grabbed him.

Lizzy grabbed Scar's arm, "What are you doing?" She asked. "Taking him to burial." He answered shortly and left. After he was gone, I went to my room and grabbed my archery equipment. "We should follow him." I suggested. Lizzy nodded and we followed Scar to where the so called "Burial". Turned out they were just burying the dead in random places. Scar dropped Jacob in a random hole. "At least he gets buried." I whispered to Lizzy, she nodded and hid behind me. 'She can be a child sometimes.' I thought to myself and equipped an arrow to my bow. "I'm not going to shoot one unless absolutely necessary." I whispered to Lizzy. She nodded, still hiding behind me. I saw Wolf approach Scar, "Hey, that human girl that tried to shoot me? Yeah, she came up to me with your mask claiming that you forgot it." He jeered. I saw Wolf give Scar his mask back.

"Hey, Scar, another human girl alliance, or are you visiting for pleasure?" Wolf laughed. Scar bopped him on the head, and soon they started fighting. "Gwyneth, you need to break it up, someone could catch them." Lizzy whispered. I aimed the bow to nearby tree and shot. It was one of my special arrows, the made a loud ringing after it hit. Scar and Wolf immediately stopped fighting to cover their ears. I grabbed Lizzy and ran off. I heard Wolf's distant screaming in the background. We entered our block and sat down on the couch. "You're pretty good with those arrows, Gwyneth." She complimented. Another knock came at the door, "Guess you're right, Gwyneth. We are popular today." She said as I opened the door. "You really have a selection of arrows." Scar muttered as he handed me back my arrow. I began to laugh, "Did it hurt your ears?" I asked. "Gee, I don't know." He said sarcastically as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Well, if you and your buddy there continued fighting, you'd have attracted people." I explained. "Wolf is not my buddy, and I know that." He said as he entered, turning on his human cloaking device. "He's not, I thought you two were." I said. "I doubt a buddy would make fun of you constantly about past problems." He said. "Yeah, that guy mentioned you made another alliance with someone." Lizzy said, wanting Scar to explain. "I was sent here a few years ago to reach maturity, all my brothers died during the process, and I couldn't face every single enemy on my own. There was this human girl named Lex, I made an alliance wit her, and we had to fight the queen, only for me to get stabbed and almost die. So, everyone heard that I had to have help from a puny human girl to reach maturity." He explained. "For one thing, we're not puny human girls. For another, don't let them get to you, Gwyneth has her fair share of people who make fun of her."

I mouthed a sarcastic "thanks' to her and she responded with a giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Gwyneth's being sarcastic." Lizzy replied shortly. He nodded, "Are we actually done wit the door knocking, I'm getting sick of it." Lizzy said as the door knocked. "You know it's probably Chase." I said and opened the door. I was wrong; it was my ex-boyfriend, Richard. "Baby, come back, you can blame it all on me." Lizzy murmured and laughed. I gave her the finger in response. "What do you want?" I asked. Richard looked over my shoulder, "Um… Gwen-"He started. "Gwyneth." I interrupted. "Yeah, okay. Um, Gwyneth, who's that?" He asked. "His name is Scar; we met him during a hunt." I said. He nodded and turned his attention on what he was going to say.

"There's a party at Sarah's place, if you want to go with me..." He trailed off. I shook my head, "I'm not interested in Sarah's parties, Richard." I said. "Oh, well if you don't want to go there, we could go somewhere else." He offered. "Richard, remember what I told you when we broke up?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, "I meant it, leave me alone, please." I said and he nodded and left, before I could shut the door, Chase entered. "I saw Richard walk by, did Gwyneth turn him down?" He asked. I nodded. I heard Scar sigh, "Are you bored?" I asked. He shook his head. Lizzy giggled, "Scar just got jealous for a moment, that's all." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, I wasn't." He said. "I remember Wolf ask you if you made an alliance with Gwyneth or keep meeting her for pleasure. I think he keeps coming here because he likes her."

Chapter 7 – Why – Scar

I felt like killing Lizzy for figuring that out, 'I thought blondes were supposed to be stupid.' I thought. "Dude, are you?" Chase asked. "No." I replied. Chase looked at Gwyneth, "He likes you, I can tell." He said and went to the kitchen. "Hey, if Gwyneth had Scars' kids, what would they look like?" Lizzy asked. "Uh, they would have Gwyneth's beautiful hair and body figure, and they would have Scar's mandibles. Gwyneth gave both of them a smirk and put her bow and arrow back up. "Do you?" She asked behind me. 'What should I say? Tell her the truth, or lie. Lying would make me feel bad, and possible more when she found out I was lying. But the truth would freak her out; I wouldn't call myself good looking.' I thought. "Yeah."

"Snap, crackle, and pop I didn't see that coming." Chase joked. "Yeah, you did. It was obvious." Lizzy said. "Well, it's not like Scar has a human cloaking device so that when him and Gwyneth go out on dates, he won't get stared at." Chase said. "Well, it's up to Gwyneth to decide on whether she wants to or not." Lizzy said. I looked at Gwyneth, her expression was unreadable. I probably waited there for fifteen minutes, she cleared her throat, "Sure, uh, why not?" Gwyneth said nervously. Couldn't blame her, if I were in her place, I would be more nervous than I already was. I excused myself and went to base, where I found Wolf building up ammo. "So, you visited her…?" Wolf trailed, wanting me to explain. "Yeah, they invited me in and we did what we normally did, or they watched movies." I said. Wolf snorted, "I still think you've got feelings for her, not good in the middle of a hunt. What if she gets impregnated by those face huggers?" He asked. I didn't answer straight away; it'd be obvious that I would protect her.

"I would let her be." I lied. "You do realize that if Bear finds this out, he'll execute you. We're not allowed to form feelings for humans, that Lex girl was the exception because it was forced. But like I said, you're visiting her for pleasure." Wolf said. I growled and paid my attention to equipping more ammo. "What will you do when we go home? We can't bring her unless she does something extremely honorable." He said. 'I know this, which is why I'm considering staying her.' I thought to myself. "Just be honest with me, Scar, do you love that girl?" Wolf asked. Should I trust him? No, I shouldn't. "No." I replied and went to my station. 'If Bear does find out, I'm not going to come home, alive. I hope it never has to come down in death.' I thought and stayed alert for aliens. Flashbacks of the queen came through my mind. Then an alien came charging at me, so I blast it with a high voltage energy bolt.

One hit, and it was done for. I heard Bear's distant calling. I immediately stopped what I was doing and went to bear. In the end, he wanted to talk to me alone. "I've been hearing a lot of things about you." He started. 'Did he find out? Or am I being paranoid." I thought. "Some positives and some negatives. Positives are that you're hunting abilities and strength. Negatives, I hear rumors that you've been seeing this human girl way too much. Now, answer me honestly, is this true?" He asked. "Yes, sir." I said calmly. He nodded, "So, is it also true that you have developed feelings for her?" He asked. 'If I make it out alive, I'm going to kill Wolf.' I told myself. "Yes, sir." I replied. "Are you well aware that was prohibited?" He continued. "Yes, sir." I replied. Bear shook his head, "What I'm going to do is prohibited as well, I'm not going to kill you. You're like a son to me, now I want you to turn on your human cloaking device and hid with her. If you have to outside, use the cloaking device."

I nodded and did exactly what he instructed. "Scar, did you forget something?" Gwyneth asked. "I'm in deep trouble, Gwyneth. The group leader knows, but he let me go this one time. He ordered me to hide with you." I said. "Knows about what? She asked. "Uh... um… my feelings for you. They are prohibited when we hunt." I explained. She nodded and let me in. "Don't they know where I live?" She asked. I shook my head, "Leader took off my tracker before I came." I said. She nodded and made a bed on the couch, "If you prefer a bed, I can camp out here." She offered. I shook my head, "Here's fine." I said and lay down. She went to bed, I could hear both Lizzy and Gwyneth's breathing, but it helped me sleep faster. When I woke, I found Gwyneth cooking in the kitchen. "Good-morning." She greeted. "Good-morning." I said back and walked to her. The food looked a lot different than ours, that I can say.

"What's your planet like?" Gwyneth asked. "Warm, windy, full of my species and lots of space ships." I said. She nodded, "How are the women there?" She asked. Can't say I didn't see that one coming, didn't know human women look for competition around here. "Well, women are highly respected and we try so hard to impress them. The women also take pride in birthing, and to me, that's strange." I said. She nodded, "That does sound strange, women here hate the pain it brings, but happy that we have a child." She said. Lizzy got in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk, and then looked at me. "Just can't get enough of Gwyneth, can you?" She teased. "He has to hide here with us, his hunt leader let him go. Apparently he was supposed to hill him." Gwyneth said. "Why would Scar's leader want to kill him for?" Lizzy asked. "Having feelings for a human is not allowed during a hunt." She explained. Lizzy nodded and took a long drink form her cup. "That hardly sounds fair."

Gwyneth nodded, "Yeah, but his leader let him go." She added. Lizzy nodded and went to the living room. I stepped out of the way for Gwyneth when she moved to the living room. "There's a plate for you on the counter." Gwyneth said. I picked up the plate and sat down on the chair. 'Wait, I'm still in human form, oh well.' I thought and began eating. I found it kind of difficult, since I'm used to eating with mandibles. Lizzy and Gwyneth tried not to laugh, but with no prevail. "Hey, how about you spend all your life eating with mandibles, and then switch back to human." I said after I gulped down the food. "He's got a point, Lizzy. Stop laughing." Gwyneth said. Lizzy stopped laughing and focused on her food. I started looking at Gwyneth and how she ate. I started to look away and put my attention to my food. After we got done eating and put the dishes into the sink, we watched T.V, well they did, I just stared at the screen, not paying any attention to the show.

They were watching 'The Big Bang Theory'; I found this one slightly amusing. "Who's the smart alec?" I asked. "That's Sheldon Cooper, portrayed by Jim Parsons. He's my favorite character." Gwyneth replied. "My favorite would be Leonard, he's adorable." Lizzy said. "Better not let Chase find out." Gwyneth warned. Lizzy smiled and pretended to zip her lips. After that, Gwyneth and Lizzy got ready for college. They put their trust leaving me here alone. Once they left, I was completely bored. I walked around the place for a bit, sat back down, and paced across the room. Then I felt the sudden urge to check out Gwyneth's room. 'I definitely shouldn't go in there.' I thought, but ignored myself and went into the room. It was a dark navy blue color with a matching bed. On her desk were pictures, ones that were obviously friends and family. But there was one that got my attention, it was Gwyneth and Richard, from when they were together, I suppose. They looked happy, and it looked like Gwyneth was having the time of her life. I found her drawers and found underwear, I quickly shut the drawer and went to her closet, but it was a bunch of personal stuff, but I found her diary. 'She owns one of these? Well, it isn't heavily guarded.' I thought and began to read it.

I had trouble translating a couple words, but I could comprehend. Gwyneth talked about how she first met me, a disturbing ugly creature. 'Ouch.' I thought, lankly and continued. She wrote about how I kept visiting and how she's starting to suspect that I have feelings for her. Then I read the entry when I confessed. She wrote how confused she was, should she go wit hit? Or maybe just ignore him. She wrote at the very end that she agreed to go on with it and date me. 'I know how that feels, the confusion. 'I thought while I put her diary away and walked out of the door. I sat down on the sofa, and began to daydream. I dreamt that I had no worries and no having to run away all the time. Then, there was Gwyneth, beautiful as ever, wit her bow and arrow at the ready.

I snapped out of it, and Gwyneth and Lizzy entered their home. "Professors gave us so much homework!" Lizzy groaned. "I know, I don't think I'm going to get it done." Gwyneth agreed. Lizzy sat down next to me, "Did you have to go to college?" She asked. "No." I said. "Well, you're not missing anything." She said. I nodded, "Though we do get home schooled." I said. Lizzy nodded and got back up and went to her room. "Someone's been in my room." Gwyneth called out. 'Crap.' I thought and tried to put on a straight face. "Don't look at me, I didn't go in there." Lizzy called out. Gwyneth came out of her room and sat down next to me, she didn't' say anything. 'Maybe if I switch back to my normal form, she won't hurt me as bad.' I thought. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "Why did you go to my room for?" She asked. "I got bored, and I didn't go through much."

She looked at me, her deep forest green eyes searching mine to see if I was telling the truth. "Like what?" She finally asked. "You're diary." I said. "Oh, well I guess it's not a big deal then. Just don't do it again." She warned. I nodded as she went to the bathroom. Lizzy came to me with big eyes. "She let you go that easy? Scar, you must be something else." She said. I looked at her confused, "I don't understand what you mean." I said. "I mean, that Gwyneth doesn't let people who go in her room goes that easily. The reason she would, would be that she either likes you, or to test you." Lizzy explained. I nodded. I heard a distant screaming from below. I switched to my normal form and went to check it out. The cause of the scream came from a young woman; her brain looked like it's been eaten. "Xenomorphs." I said and checked my surroundings. I caught one, still eating. I shot at it, but missed.

Chapter 8 – Must Be Dreaming – Gwyneth

It really wasn't surprising to me that Scar would look at my room, he did nothing to do, and I could've taught him how to use a TV. But he read my diary. No, I didn't keep it locked, but I think he would've found a way to break it. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Scar was gone. 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.' I thought and asked Lizzy where he was. "We heard a woman screaming below, so he went to go check it out." She said. "Well, shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked. "Chill, Gwyneth, everything's going to be okay." She assured. "Well, I'm going to check on him." I said and grabbed my bow and arrow. I searched floor to floor when finally, I reached my destination. Ms. Walburne was lying there, dead with a hole in her head. I noticed Scar was laying down. I ran to him, "Scar, are you okay?" I asked. I knew he wasn't alright; he was bleeding in some areas. Scar was in his normal form, "Yeah, just watch out for the alien behind you." He warned.

I turned around quickly and shot a bulls-eye at it. It fell dead in a matter of seconds. "Here, let's get you back to my place." I said as I helped him get up. He nodded and tried to put too much of his weight onto me. When we got there, I sat him down on the couch. "What all did you read of my diary?" I asked when I sat him down. "Nothing much, just what you thought of me." He said while turning into his human form. I nodded, 'Knew I shouldn't have written that.' I thought. I sat down next to him, "So, what do you think?" I asked. "Okay." He said plainly. He awkwardly put his arm around me. I smelled a hint of the woods on him. I quickly turned my attention to him. 'I wonder what he's think right now.' I wondered. "I could stay in this form forever for you, if you want me to." Scar suggested. "I don't want to take your true identity away from you." I said. He shook his head, "I'm basically an outcast now. Besides, if this means staying here forever, I want to fit in." He said. I nodded, "But still, it'd be like taking away who you are." I said. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Like I said, I'm an outcast, it doesn't matter anymore." He said. I kept staring at him, he sighed, "if it makes you feel better, if any danger comes at us, I'll switch to my normal form and protect you guys."

I announced that I was going to get ready for bed, "You're going to explain what that 'alien' thing was later, okay?" I asked. He nodded and lay down. I switched to my pajamas and went to sleep in my bed. 'Good thing I have no school tomorrow.' I thought and went to sleep. I dreamt that I was in the woods, with my bow and arrow. Then, Scar, in his human form came up to me and kissed my hand and smiled. But then an alien popped from behind him and killed him in front of my eyes. I woke up, sweat running down my brow. "It was just a dream." I whispered and walked my way to the kitchen. I looked in Scars' direction, he was asleep. I thought about lying down with him, but quickly changed my mind; I didn't want to wake him up. I poured myself a glass of water and took a long drink from it.

"Had a bad dream?" Scar asked. "I thought you were asleep." I said. He smiled, "I couldn't sleep very well, either." He said. "What was your dream about?" He asked. "We were in the woods, and that alien popped out from behind you and killed you." I said. He chuckled, "Same thing for me, only the alien killed you." He said. I finished my water and put it in the sink, "I'll see you in the morning." I said. He walked closer to me and really awkwardly kissed my cheek. I smiled a little and went back to my room. I lay back down in my bed and went back to sleep. When I woke up, the sun was shining, with a little bit of clouds. I went to the living room; Scar and Lizzy were watching the news. "Who's missing today?" I asked. Lizzy looked at me, tears w ere running down her cheeks, "Chas is missing."

My eyes widened, "Chase is missing? But he just answered my text yesterday. How could he be missing?" I asked. "I don't know, I-"She stopped and looked at Scar, "You know where he is." She assumed. "I have an idea on where he might be, and it'll be pointless going. That alien that was inside your brother? It's most likely inside Chase." He said. "You have to help me find him! We can take that thing out without killing Chase." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, there's no possible way." He said. "Yes there is, they did it to Ripley." I said. "Your grandmother, Gwyneth, you never told me this." Lizzy said. "I know, it's just that my grandmother told me stories about her and those 'Xenomorph' she called them. She also told me that she was a clone of Ripley, since she did successfully killing the Xenomorph race, until they cloned her and took out the Xenomorph queen. Ripley gained Xenomorph-like abilities s well."

I saw Scar's expression grow from confused to worry. "Then that must mean that you have Xenomorph-like abilities, too." Scar said. "Scar, what do you mean?" Lizzy asked. "Don't answer her." I pleaded. I don't want her to know the truth just yet. Scar looked at me, "Gwyneth has Xenomorph-like abilities, but only the queen's abilities, which are very strong." He said. "I'm still not following." She said. "Those things that killed your brother, she has those things' abilities only stronger." He explained. "That explains a lot and yet so little." She said, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Well, it would also make it easier to find Chase. I can feel them whenever they're near." I said. "So you lied to me when you said you didn't know what it was." She assumed. I nodded, "But out of safety reasons, I had to be sure it was a Xenomorph, I've never seen one as an infant."

She nodded, showing a hint of betrayal. "I'm sorry, I should've told you. But I thought not telling you were the best thing." I apologized. "It's okay, I'm glad you told me now, because if you told me when that thing popped out of my brother's chest, I would've been more confused and I probably wouldn't believe you." She accepted my apology. She gave me a hug, and Scar too, before she went to bed.

"Are you not used to being hugged?" I asked. He silently nodded, "The scientists who cloned your grandmother with the queen xenomorph inside her, they must've been complete idiots." He said. I nodded, "We can learn more about the xenomorphs, just to know what we're really dealing with, from Ripley. Believe it or not, she's still alive, and still looks young." I said. He nodded and kissed me good-night. When I lay down on my comfortable bed, I think of Ripley, all the hell she had to deal with.

Chapter 9 – Ellen Ripley – Scar

Gwyneth's grandmother didn't live that far away. When we arrived, she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman with black hair, as black as Gwyneth's. "Why, hello Gwyneth, what brings you here?" The one and only Ripley asked. "The xenomorphs have returned, and we need your help to give us more information about them." She said. Ripley's eyes widened, "Who brought them back?" She asked. Gwyneth looked at me, "Uh, my kind, ma'am." I answered. Ripley looked at me confused, "Oh, I get it, you're one of those predators. Decided to hunt again?" She asked. I nodded, "How the hell did you meet him?" Ripley asked Gwyneth. "I was walking through the woods, as I normally do, and I stumbled into him while on my way home." She explained. "You're very lucky to have escaped, if he knew you had the queens' blood in you; he would've killed you on the spot. But, I know he's figured it out by now."

Ripley welcomed us in, "Are you on some human cloaking device?" She asked me. I nodded, "I've been banned from the hunt, and my leader let me go." I said. Ripley nodded, "I sense you have infatuated feelings towards my granddaughter." She said. 'There's no point in lying to her.' I thought and cleared my throat, "Yes, ma'am." I answered. Ripley hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Have you two had sex yet?" She asked. "Grandma!" Gwyneth moaned. "You're mother and father isn't here to do this, so I have to do it for their sake." She replied. Gwyneth nodded and let her grandmother continue. "No, we haven't, ma'am." Ripley nodded, "Good." Gwyneth put her head on her hands and shook her head. "You all wanted to know more about xenomorphs? Well, here's the thing, they're stronger than anything and they will fight to get their prey. To kill one, you need a strong weapon or have the DNA of a queen." Ripley looked at Gwyneth.

"My granddaughter is the only hope for you to defeat the xenomorphs." Ripley said. "Grandma, I don't think I can do that, I mean I've never fought a xenomorph in my life." Gwyneth said. Ripley put her hand on top of Gwyneth's, "You'll know what to do when you encounter one." She assured. Gwyneth smiled and nodded. "So, are we going to kick some butt?" Lizzy asked. Gwyneth smiled again and nodded. "Ripley, do you think you could help us? You do have the queen's DNA as well." I told her. Ripley shook her head, "I'm not as good as I once was. But I can train you." She said. I nodded and got up, tired of sitting. "Great, so when do we start?" Lizzy asked. "Tomorrow afternoon." She answered and let us go. "Your grandma is so cool, Gwyneth." Lizzy said. "I know." She only said. When we got home, Lizzy went to her room and passed out. Gwyneth stayed up a little longer.

"I didn't think merging DNA with a xenomorph was possible." I said. She smiled, "Neither did my grandma. But, here we are. Once we're done wiping out the xenomorphs, are you going to kill me?" She asked. 'How could I kill her? True, she shares traits of my enemy, but that doesn't make her a true xenomorph.' I thought. "No, I'm not going to kill you. How could I? I'm in love with you; I could never bring myself up to kill you." I said. She smiled and laid down next to me, "What would happen if your others find this out?" She asked. "Find about what?" I asked. "You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." She explained. "They'll never find out, trust me." I told her, and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Chapter 10 – Caught – Wolf

"You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." Gwyneth said. "They'll never find out, trust me." Scar responded. "That's what you think. I need to tell this to Bear, this'll change things." I said to myself. I reached Bear in no time. "What is it, Wolf?" He asked. "It seems that it's possible to share DNA with xenomorphs." I said. "This isn't new, it happened to Ellen Ripley." Bear said. "Well, Ripley has a granddaughter that shares the DNA with a queen xenomorph." I said. Bear stopped abruptly, "Is it the girl Scar is infatuated with?" He asked. I nodded, "She's more powerful than Ripley or any other xenomorph." I said, excited that finally my component might actually get taken care of.

Bear nodded," Where does this girl live?" I smiled and led the way.

Chapter 11 – Confrontations – Gwyneth

I sensed that someone was eavesdropping. "What is it?" scar asked. "One of your kinds might be eavesdropping." I said. I squinted my eyes to see better and saw a figure move off a tree. "Yeah, definitely one of your kind." I said. "How can you tell?" He asked. "Because he was invisible." I replied. He nodded, "Yeah, and that means he must've heard you talking about you being practically a xenomorph, which also means he's taking this to our leader." He told me. "That's a bad thing, I suppose." I guessed. "Extremely bad, when we heard about what happened to Ripley, we were outraged, but in the end we thought it was just one, and hoped that she couldn't reproduce." Scar said. "But now they know they were wrong, and they'll try to kill my grandmother and me." I assumed. "No, they won't kill Ripley. Strangely, we'd come to respect her, probably still now. No, they'll probably just kill you. But I won't ever let them."

I smiled and hugged him, a sudden pound, and then a crash came at the door. Two of Scars' kind broke in with the door shattered. "Scar, move out of the way." The biggest one which I assumed was his leader, told him. "No, I won't let you harm her." He defended. "Scar, she's the enemy! She is more powerful than Ripley, Scar; she's even more powerful than a xenomorph queen." The leader said. "Sir, she hasn't attacked us." He said. "Yes she has!" Wolf said, I remembered that voice and I felt my blood began to boil. "She only threw those arrows at us to keep us from killing each other." Scar said. "You actually believe this guy?" Wolf asked in disbelief. The leader went silent, probably thinking.

"She still has xenomorph blood in her, and that makes her our enemy." He finally said. I could tell Wolf was pleased with himself, which aggravated me even more. I didn't think what I was dong when I attacked Wolf head on. I heard a screech came out of nowhere. We all stopped what we were doing. "Was that me?" I asked. Scar slowly nodded and I lifted my hand to see green blood, then Wolf collapsed. I quickly got up. "I didn't mean to, I had no idea what I was doing." I said. I looked at Scar again, I saw fear, and then I realized that he had seen something horrible. I sat down and began to shake. 'Oh god, I just killed someone. The leader must be furious.' I thought. The leader then pulled me up and studied me for a long time. I didn't really want to see Scar's face, but I did anyway. His fear was gone, but now all I saw was confusion.

The leader finally stopped examining me and cleared his throat, "You killed on of our lousiest fighter. I should be mourning, not relieved. But in our home planet, we don't accept ones like Wolf. I'll let you live, just make sure that Ripley trains you to the limit." He said and went away. "I can tell your leader has honor." I said out of nowhere. He nodded, "He's been fighting the xenomorphs for ten thousand years." He said. 'That's impressive.' I thought, "Let's go hid this body." I said and picked up his legs. "I se what Ripley means when she said you're more powerful than her, and the queen. No xenomorph could've done that so quickly to a predator, which is what humans call us." He said. We hid the body in a very huge dumpster can, and headed back to my block. "Tomorrow's training." I reminded him. "I know." He replied and lay down.

I lay down with him and fell asleep. I woke and saw Lizzy smiling at me. "So, did you two have fun?" She giggled. "We didn't do anything, Lizzy. We just slept." I whispered and got up. "Oh, well it could've fooled me." She said and started cooking. Scar woke up twenty minutes after I did. Good-morning." Lizzy and I said in unison. He looked at both of us and waved. He got up and stretched, even in his human form, he was still built. I caught Lizzy staring and in response, I put my hands over her eyes. She laughed and put my hand away. "Don't worry; I'm not going to take him away from you." She said and went back to cooking. After we ate, we went to Ripley's.

She opened the door and let us in. "Did you eat before coming?" She asked. We nodded, and in response Ripley smiled, "Good, I wasn't in the mood to cook." She said and led us to her training/exercise room. "This is very impressive." Lizzy said. Ripley thanked her, "Scar, it'd be better if you were in your true form." She said. He nodded and tried to turn the device off. But it wouldn't, Scar looked at the device and cursed, "Bear told me this would happen." He muttered. 'Bear must be the leader.' I assumed to myself. "The device doesn't work anymore?" Lizzy asked. "Apparently so, Bear told me it was kind of dodgy, but he gave me direct order to keep this device on." He said. "Look lie he planned it." Ripley told him. Scar looked offended, "My leader wouldn't..." He trailed off. Ripley nodded, "You know deep down that he would, because no one likes competition."

Scar slowly nodded and shook out of it, "I'm ready." He announced. "Are you sure, Scar? I mean you just found out your own leader betrayed you." I said. "If he betrayed me, then why did he let me live/" He boasted. I stood my ground, expression hardened, "Because he wants to fight you one-on-one, he doesn't want anyone in his way." I said. "She's right, Scar. You know your own kind better than we do, you should know about competition, betrayal, and being a warrior." Ripley said. Scar softened and nodded, "Yeah, you're both right. I'm sorry, Gwyneth." He said. I nodded and gave my grandmother a nod. "Okay, looks like everyone is ready. So, let's being."

Chapter 12 – Training Begins Now! – Scar

I have to admit, Ripley knows her stuff when it comes to xenomorphs and how to fight them. Gwyneth was keeping up wit her without breaking a sweat, but Lizzy and I were far from keeping up. "Work a little bit harder. Now, here's what I want you all to do, exercise for at least an hour tonight." She instructed. We all nodded and she let us go. "I call dibs on the shower." Gwyneth said. "What, now fair!" Lizzy said and playfully shoved her. What Gwyneth did to Wolf did make me scared; it was like seeing a real life xenomorph kill Wolf. Was I happy? No, I didn't want Wolf to tend up like that. I wanted to fight him to the death. But I could tell he was ticking off Gwyneth, so he had it coming. Ripley's training, I am certain we have a winning chance against the xenomorphs. I remember a face hugger caught me off guard, and I knew I'd have been impregnated by one. Once Bear found out, he had it removed and brought me back to life.

I now see the reason behind it, Bear was jealous of my abilities and feared that I would take his place. SO, he had to kill me himself. He made this human cloaking device on purpose, knowing I would ask for it and that it would change me into a human permanently. I could feel my senses slowly fading already. But, that means I can be with Gwyneth. I smiled at the thought, her and I sitting on the couch, talking. "Scar, are you alright?" Gwyneth's voice came out of nowhere. I shook my head, I was in deep thought. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just in really deep thought." I explained. Gwyneth nodded and went inside. "Well since I called dibs on the shower, I'm going to take one."

I collapsed on the sofa and quickly fell asleep. I dreamt of my life with Gwyneth again. But soon, I woke up and felt Gwyneth cuddling close to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "I'm slowly changing into a human permanently. I can feel it, my vision is fading, and my instinct isn't as sharp as it used to be." I said. "Are you worried about it?" She asked. "Yes, but there's one good thing about it, I would be able to really be with you, I would be able to bare children with you properly." I said. She nodded, "That is a good thing, I suppose. But is it what you really want?" She asked. I thought for quite some time, 'Do I really want it? I've basically spent most of my life being what I am, and I know little of what humans are like, or even how they have sex.'

"Yes, it's what I really want." I decided. I knew she was smiling, "That's good." She said. "Want to know something, Gwyneth?" I asked. "Yeah, go ahead." She said. "I love you." I said. She laughed, "I love you too." She replied. We both fell asleep, well Gwyneth did faster than I could. I was thinking about what my human life would be like, Gwyneth having xenomorph abilities, and when we finally battle them into extinction, would Gwyneth be alright? Would Bear interfere, of course he would. But, with Ripley training us, we stand a chance against the xenomorphs, and if we have to fight a predator, I can train them on that situation.

End of Part 1


	10. Chapter 10-Caught-Wolf

The Hunt Part 1

(Alien V. Predator, Scar X (OC) Gwyneth.)

By, Darkfire333 (Megan)

Chapter 1 – Arrival – Scar

I do not own anything except for my OC, I do hope you enjoy this story -Darkfire33 (Megan)

I loaded my weapons onto my back and waited for the others to do the same. I've wanted to go on another hunt after my maturity. After the Elder gave me permission to go on another one, I had the feeling that this one would be better than the last. Although, I couldn't forget about that human girl, Lex, I also couldn't forget the embarrassment she caused. Because of her, I'm the laughing stock of the whole Youtja Clan. Everyone was ready, so we went into the ship and headed our w ay to earth. A lot has changed since my last hunt; we finally thought it best to learn the human language, and to learn how to speak it. 'What a pain that was.' I thought to myself. I heard one of my teammate laughing, I shouldn't even bother turning to see what they were laughing about, I knew they were laughing at me.

But, I turned anyways, and I was right. "Hey, Scar, I bet we're going to meet that human girl." I snarled at them in response, but that only made them laugh harder. Bear was the only one that didn't laugh, "Just leave him alone, Wolf, he was forced to make that alliance with her. Besides, she showed a lot of bravery that night." Bear defended. They went silent, Bear was the leader of this hunt, and everyone had to obey his orders. After a while, we reached earth, all big and round. Once we entered, we put on our cloaking device. "Okay hunters, here are the rules; No getting cocky, no messing around, and absolutely no killing people who are sick and almost dying." Bear said and ordered us to move out. Everyone ran, going off to find people to kill, except me, I went scouting.

"Scar, just ignore the others. They would surely know how it feels if they were in your place." Bear said while patting my back. "They don't, though. They'll keep pestering me." I said, while scouting the area. "Like I said, ignore them. You're a smart hunter, smarter than your teammates." He said and went to go check on the others.

Chapter 2 – Normal Days – Gwyneth

I lay on my bed while skimming through a 'Nation Geographic' magazine. 'This day has been so long and boring. I need something to do.' I thought to myself. I couldn't really go anywhere, except for the woods, but my roommate would start panicking if I left for the woods in the night. I offered so many times for her to come with me, but she back down each time. I decided that I would only go for a walk for an hour, so I headed to Lizzy's room, "Lizzy, I'm going out for a walk." I said. "But it's nine o'clock, aren't you worried about criminals?"

"It'll only be an hour." I said. She nodded and told me to grab some pepper spray. I did so on the way out. Lizzy and I have been best friends since high school, we decided to become roommates and live on our own after high school, but now we're in college, Lizzy majoring in biology. I'm majoring in therapy, and so far, I'm pleased with my decision. I entered the woods in no time, I took a deep breath of air, and the smell of pine filled my senses. I continued to walk, but felt uneasy, really uneasy. 'That's strange; those trees seem to be moving.' I thought. I squinted to get a better look, my eyes went open, 'There's someone in front of that tree!' My mind screaming me to run, I turned a right and headed to a building. I went inside and hid.

'Wait, that person was invisible.' I thought as my mind was clearing up. That's impossible; no one can turn invisible, can they? I replayed all what happened in my heard, and it turned out that person was indeed invisible. 'The stupid thing would be to go back, smart thing would be to go back home. But that would mean explaining what happened to Lizzy, not only would she say, "I told you so." But she would also tease me. Like she has any room to talk.' I thought while exiting the building. I noticed that tree red dots were aimed at a sleeping homeless guy. I looked to where it was pointing from, but there was no one there. Suddenly, what seemed to be a cloaking device went off to show a creature that I've never seen before. It was about to kill the guy, but another one of them stopped it. He said something, but it sounded like a bunch of clicking noises.

I started to run back home, but I bumped into something. I looked and saw another one of those things in front of me, this one was smaller, but I could tell he meant business. He grabbed me and pulled me up, his touch cold. He just stood there, not doing anything. Then those three red dots aimed at my chest. I braced myself, for what I thought meant he was going to kill me. After a while, I opened my eyes and he was doing nothing. "Well, aren't you going to kill me? You pointed those lasers at me; doesn't that mean you're going to kill me?" I asked. He said nothing and turned to the side, letting me go. I ran all the way home, panting when I reached my apartment door. "You're back early." Lizzy called out. "Yeah, something freaky just happened."

"Like what?" She asked. "You probably won't believe me, but there were these freaky things that were hunting people, and I ran into one. He pointed his lasers at me, as if he was going to kill me, but he didn't. He let me go." I explained. "Sounds a bit crazy, Gwyneth. But, I believe you. Did you use that pepper spray?" She asked. "Something told me it wouldn't have worked, they were wearing masks." I told her. "Are they human?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, they looked different than a human being." I said. She came out of her room and went to the kitchen, "Sounds really crazy, maybe Alex was right, maybe there are aliens." Lizzy said. I nodded, "Here's another thing, they had cloaking devices, and they were invisible, until they turned it off." I said. She nodded in response. "Lizzy, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said, I heard her say the same thing, while I got in my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke, I immediately got dressed for college. I looked at the clock; it told that it was six in the morning. I had plenty time to get ready. I went to the bathroom and put my makeup on, then fixed me some breakfast. I sat down on the couch, still replaying what all happened last night. 'What were they looking for, exactly?'

Chapter 3 – Waiting – Scar

'Why did I let that girl go?' I kept asking myself. I almost killed her, but something held me back. 'This better not be like that moment with Lex. But at least that was forced. This time, I let her go willingly. 'I should be scorned for this.' I thought, but then I remembered how Bear scorns his team, not pretty at all. I walked to where that homeless guy was. Snake got his way and got to kill him. I snorted, "I thought we were supposed to follow orders." I mumbled and scouted somewhere else. I found a random guy in an alleyway, smoking. He didn't pay attention to me; so I pointed my laser at him and shot a bullet at him, his head exploded, would've been funny if that cigarette smoke wasn't affecting my vision.

I went somewhere else, I found an apartment block, it was a jackpot, yes, but if I were to go in there now, I'd cause attention. So I decided to go back to the woods. I couldn't stop wondering why I let that human girl get away. "She even embraced herself for death." I said to myself. "Who embraced death?" Wolf asked behind me. I sighed, "Go mind your own business." I said. "Oh, look who's all bossy!" He teased. I started walking away, remembering what Bear said. "Don't you turn your back on me, Scar." Wolf said and began to attack me, but before he touched me, what looked like an arrow flew past him. I looked to where the arrow came from, it was from that girl that I let go the other day.

Wolf looked in my direction, "Is that the girl you made an alliance with?" Wolf asked. I shook my head. "I bet that's the one you let go." He said. "Will you shut up?" I asked. I looked back at the human girl, she was confused. Which means she doesn't understand us, "Go and talk her language, Scar." Wolf laughed. I hit him on the head, "How about you?" I suggested. Wolf chuckled, "Hello, whatever your name is." He said. I expected her to fall out of the tree, but instead she stood her ground and loaded another arrow. "My name is Gwyneth, what in the world are you?" She asked. "Wolf, don't answer that." I warned. "Scar, you might as well speak her language, we didn't learn it because it was fun." He said. 'He's doing this to torment me.' I thought. "Oh, this is Scar, don't be afraid of him, he's friendly." He burst out laughing. "Won't you ever stop talking, we have work to do, woman-cheater."

Wolf stopped laughing, "How do you know about that?" He asked. "Everyone knows, Wolf, not a big surprise either." I said. "I guess even people like you get into arguments, too huh?" Gwyneth asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Hey, you just said to stop talking to her, why are you doing it?" Wolf asked in our normal language. I shoved him off, "So, what are you?" Gwyneth asked. "From a planet far from yours, the ones here on earth are from the Youtja Clan." I said. "Scar, she doesn't know what you mean." Wolf muttered. "Were you the one that was going to kill me? I remember seeing that symbol on your mask." She said. I nodded, "Why let me go? I was ready." She asked. "Because he likes you." Wolf muttered, laughing.

"Shut up, it was nothing like that!" I said to him. "Then what was it?" Gwyneth asked. "I don't know, maybe I was surprised that you were ready for death so quickly." I said. She went quiet for a while, "I knew it was pointless to run. I've seen hunters like this before." She explained. 'That explains that.' I thought. I stood there, probably looking stupid, but I didn't know what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." Wolf laughed. I wanted to so badly rip him a new one, but I restrained myself.

Chapter 4 – Hiding – Gwyneth

The one named Scar stood there, probably not knowing what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." His buddy said. I could tell Scar wanted to hurt him, but he didn't. Suddenly I heard cops from the distance. Wolf disappeared and I'm guessing he went away. "You better get going." I told Scar while I climbed down the tree. I ran to my home as quickly as I could. When I got there, Lizzy was sitting down reading a book. "So, did you find that freaky thing?" She asked. "Yeah, and there's two of them." I replied. She looked at me, "Two of them, better stay away from that forest." Lizzy teased. I gave her the finger and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Then someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it!" Lizzy called out and ran to the door. I heard the door open, "Um, Gwyneth? She asked. "What?" I called out. "I think this one's for you." She answered. I went to the door, it was Scar.

He then collapsed, passed out I think. "Hey, look he was shot by tranquilizer dart." Lizzy pointed out. "Come on, help me hide him." I told Lizzy. I grabbed him under the shoulders while Lizzy grabbed his ankles. We struggled to get him in my room, since Lizzy wanted to be funny. But, finally we got him there, and we shut the door. Another knock came at the door, "I'll go get it." I said and went to the door. Two policemen were standing there, "Good evening, ma'am. We need your help." One of them announced. "With what?" I asked. "There was one really weird looking thing in the forest, we got one with a tranquilizer, but it ran away. We think it went here, do you know anything?" The second cop asked. "No, but I'll take a look out." I said, hoping that they would believe me.

They both nodded, "Thank you, ma'am. Let us know if you found him, or if you have any problems." The other cop said. I nodded and said good-bye and they left. Lizzy came towards me, "What were you doing? We could've turned that thing in!" Lizzy whispered. "Those cops would've had tests and examinations on him, I don't like it." I said and went back to cooking. "What did he do to you that made you think you should save him?" She asked. "He let me go instead of killing me." I answered. I turned on the radio, a song by David Gueta with Akon came up, 'Sexy Bitch.'. I started to dance, while Lizzy laughed and joined in. We heard a clicking noise; we turned to see that thing looking at us. "I think he was checking you out, Gwyneth." Lizzy whispered in my ear. I playfully hit her and finished cooking.

Lizzy switched to a different station, this time 'Applause' by, Lady GaGa came on. "Yes, I've wanted to hear this one!" Lizzy said excitedly jumping up and down. I started to dance again. "We're such rude guests." Lizzy said while laughing. "Well, since when do we have company, except for you boyfriend?" I asked. "At least I have one. Hate to break it to you, but you don't have one." She laughed. 'Well, maybe I want to be the only one in college to not have a boyfriend." I said. "This is why almost everyone here laughs at you." She said. "I know they do, and they can keep laughing for all I care." I said and playfully shoved her. "What's your name?" Lizzy asked Scar. "Scar." He answered. "Lizzy, don't you dare make a reference."

She looked at me, straining, and "I need to!" She said. "Say it in your head, not out loud." I suggested. She did, and burst out laughing. "What did she think?" Scar asked. "There's a movie that has your name in it, only he's a lion, and he's the villain." I said. Then the door came open, Chase came in, "What did you make?" He asked. "Food and we're going to eat it." I said. "Darling girlfriend, Gwyneth made food for eating!" He said in his fake English accent. Lizzy called out saying she knew, Chase laughed, "I found someone who's interested in you, and he's single." He told me. I sighed, "For the last time, I'm not interested in being in a relationship right now. I just need to focus on college more than a boyfriend." I said. Chase moaned, "Come on, Gwyneth! College is going to get boring for you if you don't exercise your mingling." He complained. "Well, sorry. I'm just not into it right now."

Chase nodded, "Alright, alright. It's just hat Lizzy and I hate to see so many people laugh at you. I can't tell you how many times we've told them to leave you alone." He said and looked at Scar. "What is that, Gwyneth?" He asked, still staring. "Gwyneth found herself a new friend; she even saved him from the cops." Lizzy said. "Gwyneth barely saves anyone from cops." Chase muttered, pointing to that one incident that I couldn't help him with. "It wasn't my fault that you got caught, Chase." I defend. He smiled, "I know, I just like to get on to you. Try to make you feel bad." He laughed. "Well, it's not working. Anyways, his name is Scar." I said. "Oh, like Simba's murdering uncle?" Chase laughed. "Oh, I see, Chase gets to make a reference, but I can't."

"Lizzy, Chase didn't give me the chance to warn him not to. Chase, no he's not Simba's murdering uncle." I said. Chase continued to laugh, "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." He said between laughing. "Whatever." I only said and handed him a plate. "Food, Lizzy come and get it before I eat it all." He called out. "Are you hungry?" I asked Scar. He shook his head. Lizzy went into the kitchen, "Are you sure Scar? Gwyneth's cooking is really good." Lizzy said to make sure. "Maybe he doesn't eat human food." I guessed. Lizzy shrugged and grabbed her plate and went to sit on the couch. "You can go sit down; Chase and Lizzy aren't going to hurt you." I said while fixing my plate. "As if they could." Scar muttered and went to go sit down. I sat next to Lizzy, "So, Chase, how's your day?" Lizzy asked. "Oh, it's been good. How about you?"

"Oh, it's been a day. I've been worried sick about Gwyneth, always going to the woods to walk or hunt rodents." She said. Chase laughed, "You aren't her mother, Lizzy. Gwyneth can do what she wants." Chase defended me. "She almost died last night. That Scar there, tried to kill her." She said. "How did it feel like, Gwyneth?" Chase asked. "It felt fabulous." I pulled of my Kristen Stewart impression. We both laughed, "This isn't funny guys." Lizzy said. "Yeah, it is. Geez, have a chill pill." Chase continued to laugh. "Well, it won't be funny if Gwyneth actually did die." Lizzy said. "Well, she's still alive, which means that Scar let her go." Chase said and playfully nudged Lizzy. She smiled and did the same to him, "Okay, how was Gwyneth's day?" Chase asked. "Absolutely marvelous, absolutely. Scar and his buddy were having what almost ended up as a Mortal Kombat level, but unfortunately, I stopped them. Lovely stuff."

Chase laughed, "Does sound positively marvelous. See, Lizzy, Gwyneth knows how to play along." Chase teased. "Well, it's taking me a long time to learn, okay?" Lizzy laughed. "Okay, next person, how was your day, Scar?" Chase asked. I could tell Scar really didn't want to talk but he did, he told Chase that it's been a day. "He's mad because I interrupted him with his feud with his buddy." I whispered. "What are you talking about, Wolf isn't my buddy." Scar said. "Sorry, I didn't know." I apologized and continued eating. Scar shook his head, "No, it's fine." He said and stared out the window. 'What do you look like without the mask?" Chase asked. Scar looked at him, "You don't want to know." He only said and continued to look out the window. After I got done eating, I put my dirty dish in the dishwasher.

Chapter 5 – Leaving – Scar

"I'm afraid I have to go. I have something to do." I announced and left. 'Her friends are a whole lot different from friends I've seen here.' I thought. I met up with Bear, "Do we have any type of cloaking device that can turn us to looking like a human?" I asked. "We're working on it, so far, we're almost done. All we need is for someone to try it." He said. "Could I try it?" I asked. "Why do you want to try it?" Bear asked. "Just want to." I said shortly. Bear studied my expression, but gave me the device anyways. "It's sill a bit dodgy, so be careful." He warned. I nodded and I walked back to the woods. I kept wondering what I would look like as a human, or if this thing worked at all. I found a restroom near the park. I went in and saw a mirror.

I only saw half my face, 'Guess I'm too tall for this mirror.' I laughed and set the device to male and turned it on. I looked in the mirror; I had a full head of black hair, shoulder length. I was shorter, meaning I could see all of my face. "I look weird." I told myself and exited the restroom. I saw Gwyneth and her friends playing on a swing set. "Hey stranger, are you new in town?" Chase asked. "Yeah, thought I'd get used to the woods first." I said, hoping to trick them. "Awesome, where are you from?" He asked. 'What's a reasonable place?' I asked myself. "I'm from New York." I replied. "Oh, I've always wanted to go there." Lizzy said. I smiled and nodded, 'This is weird, but I'm in disguise, so they wouldn't know me, or recognize me.' I thought. "How is it up there?" Gwyneth asked. I don't know what made it so hard to answer her, but I managed to say that it was good.

Gwyneth smiled and looked at one of my wrists, "Nice looking watch. What's your name?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, thanks. My name is….uh…Samuel." I said. "Nice to meet you, Samuel, this is Chase and Lizzy." She said. I waved hi as they said their hellos. "Hey, wanna hang out with us?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, is it alright with you guys?" I asked. Gwyneth smiled, "Of course, we like new company." She said and put her arm around my shoulder and led me to her home. When they got home, Gwyneth started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Chase asked. Gwyneth composed herself, "That's Scar, he's dressed up as a human." She said. 'How the hell did she figure that out?' I asked myself in disbelief. "Gwyneth, someone put something in your food today, he looks like a regular human being." Chase said. I remembered that Bear said this thing was dodgy, so I'm guessing some people, like Gwyneth, can see through it.

I turned off the cloaking device. "See, I told you." Gwyneth said. "Oh, you were testing us to see if we'd recognize you in a human form." Lizzy said. I nodded, "It's fairly new, and a bit dodgy. So, I'm guessing that some people, like Gwyneth, can see right through it." I said. Chase laughed, "Guess that means that Gwyneth ahs super eye strength." He said. "Guess so." Gwyneth laughed. I started to leave, but Gwyneth caught my arm and pulled me back. "We invited you here to hang out, stay with us for a little while." She said. I nodded and went to the living room. "Could you turn back into human form, please?" Lizzy asked. I nodded and turned the device on. Lizzy just sat there and stared at me. "Lizzy, it's not nice to stare at people." Gwyneth teasingly scorned. "Yeah, Lizzy. The only one you should be staring at is me." Chase said while pointing to himself

Lizzy giggled, "Sorry." She quickly apologized and went to the kitchen. "Why was she staring at me?" I asked. "I have no idea, man." Chase said as he sat down on the floor. "I've decided that we're going to watch Labyrinth guys." Gwyneth said as she, what her kind says, 'popped the movie in'. So far, I didn't get the movie, I mean, what's the storyline? "Gwyneth, Scar looks pretty confused, you might want to explain the movie to him." Chase said. Gwyneth sat down next to me and explained the movie to me. I understood half of the movie after that. Next, Lizzy suggested we should watch Pan's Labyrinth. "Isn't that the same thing we just watched?" I asked. Lizzy shook her head, "No, Labyrinth has David Bowie in it and made by Jim Henson, Pan's Labyrinth is way different, it's like a fairy tale for grown ups."

I nodded as the movie began to play. I have to admit, I liked this one, and Gwyneth barely had to explain anything like the last movie. "So, what did you think of those movies, Scar?" Chase asked. "Labyrinth didn't make much sense to me, but Pan's Labyrinth I liked." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, Labyrinth is for some girls, most men like the movie, but I honestly think I shouldn't have to look at David Bowie's junk every scene." He complained. I laughed, "That was showing?" I joked. He nodded, "Hey, you two be nice! David didn't choose his outfits." Lizzy defended. Gwyneth began to yawn, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." She said and left for her room. I decided to go, so I said good-bye and went to the woods, and turned off the device. I climbed up a tree, and began to fall asleep. I began to dream about the Xenomorph Queen, and how she stabbed me.

Chapter 6 – Sometimes bad things happen – Gwyneth

I woke up and found that Scar left his mask here. 'Crap! How am I going to give this back to him?' I asked myself. I can't go out in public with this mask in front of everyone, people would start asking what it was. I quickly got up to find a bag. I found one and put the mask in it. Lizzy was in the kitchen making breakfast, "I'm going to find Scar, he left his mask here." I said. "He did? That's not good. Good thing you found a bag to hide it." She said as I left the apartment. I entered through the woods through my natural route. I whispered Scar's name every once in a while, then I bumped into a figure, he looked like Scar, but it wasn't, he had his own mask.

"You're the one that shot that arrow at me." He recognized. I nodded and started to take Scar's mask out, "Can you give this to Scar? Left it at my apartment block." I asked. He grabbed the mask and said he would. "What's your name again, woman?" He asked. "Gwyneth, mind me asking what's yours?" I said. He shook his head, "Mine's Wolf." He said and walked away. Something told me he really wanted to kill me, but I had his buddy's mask. So, I've given him something else to do, besides killing people. Which, surprisingly, I haven't heard any missing people on the news at all. I went back home, Lizzy was watching the news, but it was paused. "What's wrong, Lizzy?" I asked. I looked at the screen, there was a person missing, and that person was Lizzy's older brother, Jacob. "They'll find him, don't worry. In fact, I'll go help." I said. "Those things like Scar, they took him and killed him."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Lizzy, you don't know that for sure. It could be anyone else." I said. Soon, there was a knock at the door, I went to go see who it was, "Jacob, what are you doing? Everyone's out looking for you." I said. Lizzy jumped out of the chair and ran to Jacob, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed. "Sorry…no, wait! Lizzy, you must not be near me. It's inside me." He warned. Lizzy looked confused, "Jacob, you're not making sense." She said. I heard a snapping sound come from Jacobs' ribs. "Lizzy, get out of the way!" I warned and pulled her near me. Then, with one final crack, the ugliest thing came out of him. Lizzy began to scream, but I clamped my hand over her mouth. The creature ran out of our apartment and I ran to shut the door. "What was that thing?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it killed Jacob."

Tears formed in my eyes as Lizzy ran to Jacob's side and began to cry. Another knock came at the door; I opened to see our neighbor, Charlotte. "Hello, Charlotte." I said. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming." She asked. "No, Jacob's dead, you heard Lizzy screaming and crying." I told her. "Oh, my condolences, Lizzy." She said over my shoulder and left. "That thing killed Jacob. I want to know what it is." Lizzy announced. "Well, the creature may still be in our apartment building, so it's dangerous to go out there without weapons." I said. "I don't care! I just want that thing dead." She said. Another knock came at our door, "We must be popular today." I muttered and looked through the peephole. It was Scar, I think; all I saw was his chest. I opened the door and Scar stood there with the creature in its hand, dead. "Where's the person that birthed this alien?" He asked. "Oh, he's right there." I pointed at Jacob. He walked to him and grabbed him.

Lizzy grabbed Scar's arm, "What are you doing?" She asked. "Taking him to burial." He answered shortly and left. After he was gone, I went to my room and grabbed my archery equipment. "We should follow him." I suggested. Lizzy nodded and we followed Scar to where the so called "Burial". Turned out they were just burying the dead in random places. Scar dropped Jacob in a random hole. "At least he gets buried." I whispered to Lizzy, she nodded and hid behind me. 'She can be a child sometimes.' I thought to myself and equipped an arrow to my bow. "I'm not going to shoot one unless absolutely necessary." I whispered to Lizzy. She nodded, still hiding behind me. I saw Wolf approach Scar, "Hey, that human girl that tried to shoot me? Yeah, she came up to me with your mask claiming that you forgot it." He jeered. I saw Wolf give Scar his mask back.

"Hey, Scar, another human girl alliance, or are you visiting for pleasure?" Wolf laughed. Scar bopped him on the head, and soon they started fighting. "Gwyneth, you need to break it up, someone could catch them." Lizzy whispered. I aimed the bow to nearby tree and shot. It was one of my special arrows, the made a loud ringing after it hit. Scar and Wolf immediately stopped fighting to cover their ears. I grabbed Lizzy and ran off. I heard Wolf's distant screaming in the background. We entered our block and sat down on the couch. "You're pretty good with those arrows, Gwyneth." She complimented. Another knock came at the door, "Guess you're right, Gwyneth. We are popular today." She said as I opened the door. "You really have a selection of arrows." Scar muttered as he handed me back my arrow. I began to laugh, "Did it hurt your ears?" I asked. "Gee, I don't know." He said sarcastically as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Well, if you and your buddy there continued fighting, you'd have attracted people." I explained. "Wolf is not my buddy, and I know that." He said as he entered, turning on his human cloaking device. "He's not, I thought you two were." I said. "I doubt a buddy would make fun of you constantly about past problems." He said. "Yeah, that guy mentioned you made another alliance with someone." Lizzy said, wanting Scar to explain. "I was sent here a few years ago to reach maturity, all my brothers died during the process, and I couldn't face every single enemy on my own. There was this human girl named Lex, I made an alliance wit her, and we had to fight the queen, only for me to get stabbed and almost die. So, everyone heard that I had to have help from a puny human girl to reach maturity." He explained. "For one thing, we're not puny human girls. For another, don't let them get to you, Gwyneth has her fair share of people who make fun of her."

I mouthed a sarcastic "thanks' to her and she responded with a giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Gwyneth's being sarcastic." Lizzy replied shortly. He nodded, "Are we actually done wit the door knocking, I'm getting sick of it." Lizzy said as the door knocked. "You know it's probably Chase." I said and opened the door. I was wrong; it was my ex-boyfriend, Richard. "Baby, come back, you can blame it all on me." Lizzy murmured and laughed. I gave her the finger in response. "What do you want?" I asked. Richard looked over my shoulder, "Um… Gwen-"He started. "Gwyneth." I interrupted. "Yeah, okay. Um, Gwyneth, who's that?" He asked. "His name is Scar; we met him during a hunt." I said. He nodded and turned his attention on what he was going to say.

"There's a party at Sarah's place, if you want to go with me..." He trailed off. I shook my head, "I'm not interested in Sarah's parties, Richard." I said. "Oh, well if you don't want to go there, we could go somewhere else." He offered. "Richard, remember what I told you when we broke up?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, "I meant it, leave me alone, please." I said and he nodded and left, before I could shut the door, Chase entered. "I saw Richard walk by, did Gwyneth turn him down?" He asked. I nodded. I heard Scar sigh, "Are you bored?" I asked. He shook his head. Lizzy giggled, "Scar just got jealous for a moment, that's all." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, I wasn't." He said. "I remember Wolf ask you if you made an alliance with Gwyneth or keep meeting her for pleasure. I think he keeps coming here because he likes her."

Chapter 7 – Why – Scar

I felt like killing Lizzy for figuring that out, 'I thought blondes were supposed to be stupid.' I thought. "Dude, are you?" Chase asked. "No." I replied. Chase looked at Gwyneth, "He likes you, I can tell." He said and went to the kitchen. "Hey, if Gwyneth had Scars' kids, what would they look like?" Lizzy asked. "Uh, they would have Gwyneth's beautiful hair and body figure, and they would have Scar's mandibles. Gwyneth gave both of them a smirk and put her bow and arrow back up. "Do you?" She asked behind me. 'What should I say? Tell her the truth, or lie. Lying would make me feel bad, and possible more when she found out I was lying. But the truth would freak her out; I wouldn't call myself good looking.' I thought. "Yeah."

"Snap, crackle, and pop I didn't see that coming." Chase joked. "Yeah, you did. It was obvious." Lizzy said. "Well, it's not like Scar has a human cloaking device so that when him and Gwyneth go out on dates, he won't get stared at." Chase said. "Well, it's up to Gwyneth to decide on whether she wants to or not." Lizzy said. I looked at Gwyneth, her expression was unreadable. I probably waited there for fifteen minutes, she cleared her throat, "Sure, uh, why not?" Gwyneth said nervously. Couldn't blame her, if I were in her place, I would be more nervous than I already was. I excused myself and went to base, where I found Wolf building up ammo. "So, you visited her…?" Wolf trailed, wanting me to explain. "Yeah, they invited me in and we did what we normally did, or they watched movies." I said. Wolf snorted, "I still think you've got feelings for her, not good in the middle of a hunt. What if she gets impregnated by those face huggers?" He asked. I didn't answer straight away; it'd be obvious that I would protect her.

"I would let her be." I lied. "You do realize that if Bear finds this out, he'll execute you. We're not allowed to form feelings for humans, that Lex girl was the exception because it was forced. But like I said, you're visiting her for pleasure." Wolf said. I growled and paid my attention to equipping more ammo. "What will you do when we go home? We can't bring her unless she does something extremely honorable." He said. 'I know this, which is why I'm considering staying her.' I thought to myself. "Just be honest with me, Scar, do you love that girl?" Wolf asked. Should I trust him? No, I shouldn't. "No." I replied and went to my station. 'If Bear does find out, I'm not going to come home, alive. I hope it never has to come down in death.' I thought and stayed alert for aliens. Flashbacks of the queen came through my mind. Then an alien came charging at me, so I blast it with a high voltage energy bolt.

One hit, and it was done for. I heard Bear's distant calling. I immediately stopped what I was doing and went to bear. In the end, he wanted to talk to me alone. "I've been hearing a lot of things about you." He started. 'Did he find out? Or am I being paranoid." I thought. "Some positives and some negatives. Positives are that you're hunting abilities and strength. Negatives, I hear rumors that you've been seeing this human girl way too much. Now, answer me honestly, is this true?" He asked. "Yes, sir." I said calmly. He nodded, "So, is it also true that you have developed feelings for her?" He asked. 'If I make it out alive, I'm going to kill Wolf.' I told myself. "Yes, sir." I replied. "Are you well aware that was prohibited?" He continued. "Yes, sir." I replied. Bear shook his head, "What I'm going to do is prohibited as well, I'm not going to kill you. You're like a son to me, now I want you to turn on your human cloaking device and hid with her. If you have to outside, use the cloaking device."

I nodded and did exactly what he instructed. "Scar, did you forget something?" Gwyneth asked. "I'm in deep trouble, Gwyneth. The group leader knows, but he let me go this one time. He ordered me to hide with you." I said. "Knows about what? She asked. "Uh... um… my feelings for you. They are prohibited when we hunt." I explained. She nodded and let me in. "Don't they know where I live?" She asked. I shook my head, "Leader took off my tracker before I came." I said. She nodded and made a bed on the couch, "If you prefer a bed, I can camp out here." She offered. I shook my head, "Here's fine." I said and lay down. She went to bed, I could hear both Lizzy and Gwyneth's breathing, but it helped me sleep faster. When I woke, I found Gwyneth cooking in the kitchen. "Good-morning." She greeted. "Good-morning." I said back and walked to her. The food looked a lot different than ours, that I can say.

"What's your planet like?" Gwyneth asked. "Warm, windy, full of my species and lots of space ships." I said. She nodded, "How are the women there?" She asked. Can't say I didn't see that one coming, didn't know human women look for competition around here. "Well, women are highly respected and we try so hard to impress them. The women also take pride in birthing, and to me, that's strange." I said. She nodded, "That does sound strange, women here hate the pain it brings, but happy that we have a child." She said. Lizzy got in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk, and then looked at me. "Just can't get enough of Gwyneth, can you?" She teased. "He has to hide here with us, his hunt leader let him go. Apparently he was supposed to hill him." Gwyneth said. "Why would Scar's leader want to kill him for?" Lizzy asked. "Having feelings for a human is not allowed during a hunt." She explained. Lizzy nodded and took a long drink form her cup. "That hardly sounds fair."

Gwyneth nodded, "Yeah, but his leader let him go." She added. Lizzy nodded and went to the living room. I stepped out of the way for Gwyneth when she moved to the living room. "There's a plate for you on the counter." Gwyneth said. I picked up the plate and sat down on the chair. 'Wait, I'm still in human form, oh well.' I thought and began eating. I found it kind of difficult, since I'm used to eating with mandibles. Lizzy and Gwyneth tried not to laugh, but with no prevail. "Hey, how about you spend all your life eating with mandibles, and then switch back to human." I said after I gulped down the food. "He's got a point, Lizzy. Stop laughing." Gwyneth said. Lizzy stopped laughing and focused on her food. I started looking at Gwyneth and how she ate. I started to look away and put my attention to my food. After we got done eating and put the dishes into the sink, we watched T.V, well they did, I just stared at the screen, not paying any attention to the show.

They were watching 'The Big Bang Theory'; I found this one slightly amusing. "Who's the smart alec?" I asked. "That's Sheldon Cooper, portrayed by Jim Parsons. He's my favorite character." Gwyneth replied. "My favorite would be Leonard, he's adorable." Lizzy said. "Better not let Chase find out." Gwyneth warned. Lizzy smiled and pretended to zip her lips. After that, Gwyneth and Lizzy got ready for college. They put their trust leaving me here alone. Once they left, I was completely bored. I walked around the place for a bit, sat back down, and paced across the room. Then I felt the sudden urge to check out Gwyneth's room. 'I definitely shouldn't go in there.' I thought, but ignored myself and went into the room. It was a dark navy blue color with a matching bed. On her desk were pictures, ones that were obviously friends and family. But there was one that got my attention, it was Gwyneth and Richard, from when they were together, I suppose. They looked happy, and it looked like Gwyneth was having the time of her life. I found her drawers and found underwear, I quickly shut the drawer and went to her closet, but it was a bunch of personal stuff, but I found her diary. 'She owns one of these? Well, it isn't heavily guarded.' I thought and began to read it.

I had trouble translating a couple words, but I could comprehend. Gwyneth talked about how she first met me, a disturbing ugly creature. 'Ouch.' I thought, lankly and continued. She wrote about how I kept visiting and how she's starting to suspect that I have feelings for her. Then I read the entry when I confessed. She wrote how confused she was, should she go wit hit? Or maybe just ignore him. She wrote at the very end that she agreed to go on with it and date me. 'I know how that feels, the confusion. 'I thought while I put her diary away and walked out of the door. I sat down on the sofa, and began to daydream. I dreamt that I had no worries and no having to run away all the time. Then, there was Gwyneth, beautiful as ever, wit her bow and arrow at the ready.

I snapped out of it, and Gwyneth and Lizzy entered their home. "Professors gave us so much homework!" Lizzy groaned. "I know, I don't think I'm going to get it done." Gwyneth agreed. Lizzy sat down next to me, "Did you have to go to college?" She asked. "No." I said. "Well, you're not missing anything." She said. I nodded, "Though we do get home schooled." I said. Lizzy nodded and got back up and went to her room. "Someone's been in my room." Gwyneth called out. 'Crap.' I thought and tried to put on a straight face. "Don't look at me, I didn't go in there." Lizzy called out. Gwyneth came out of her room and sat down next to me, she didn't' say anything. 'Maybe if I switch back to my normal form, she won't hurt me as bad.' I thought. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "Why did you go to my room for?" She asked. "I got bored, and I didn't go through much."

She looked at me, her deep forest green eyes searching mine to see if I was telling the truth. "Like what?" She finally asked. "You're diary." I said. "Oh, well I guess it's not a big deal then. Just don't do it again." She warned. I nodded as she went to the bathroom. Lizzy came to me with big eyes. "She let you go that easy? Scar, you must be something else." She said. I looked at her confused, "I don't understand what you mean." I said. "I mean, that Gwyneth doesn't let people who go in her room goes that easily. The reason she would, would be that she either likes you, or to test you." Lizzy explained. I nodded. I heard a distant screaming from below. I switched to my normal form and went to check it out. The cause of the scream came from a young woman; her brain looked like it's been eaten. "Xenomorphs." I said and checked my surroundings. I caught one, still eating. I shot at it, but missed.

Chapter 8 – Must Be Dreaming – Gwyneth

It really wasn't surprising to me that Scar would look at my room, he did nothing to do, and I could've taught him how to use a TV. But he read my diary. No, I didn't keep it locked, but I think he would've found a way to break it. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Scar was gone. 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.' I thought and asked Lizzy where he was. "We heard a woman screaming below, so he went to go check it out." She said. "Well, shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked. "Chill, Gwyneth, everything's going to be okay." She assured. "Well, I'm going to check on him." I said and grabbed my bow and arrow. I searched floor to floor when finally, I reached my destination. Ms. Walburne was lying there, dead with a hole in her head. I noticed Scar was laying down. I ran to him, "Scar, are you okay?" I asked. I knew he wasn't alright; he was bleeding in some areas. Scar was in his normal form, "Yeah, just watch out for the alien behind you." He warned.

I turned around quickly and shot a bulls-eye at it. It fell dead in a matter of seconds. "Here, let's get you back to my place." I said as I helped him get up. He nodded and tried to put too much of his weight onto me. When we got there, I sat him down on the couch. "What all did you read of my diary?" I asked when I sat him down. "Nothing much, just what you thought of me." He said while turning into his human form. I nodded, 'Knew I shouldn't have written that.' I thought. I sat down next to him, "So, what do you think?" I asked. "Okay." He said plainly. He awkwardly put his arm around me. I smelled a hint of the woods on him. I quickly turned my attention to him. 'I wonder what he's think right now.' I wondered. "I could stay in this form forever for you, if you want me to." Scar suggested. "I don't want to take your true identity away from you." I said. He shook his head, "I'm basically an outcast now. Besides, if this means staying here forever, I want to fit in." He said. I nodded, "But still, it'd be like taking away who you are." I said. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Like I said, I'm an outcast, it doesn't matter anymore." He said. I kept staring at him, he sighed, "if it makes you feel better, if any danger comes at us, I'll switch to my normal form and protect you guys."

I announced that I was going to get ready for bed, "You're going to explain what that 'alien' thing was later, okay?" I asked. He nodded and lay down. I switched to my pajamas and went to sleep in my bed. 'Good thing I have no school tomorrow.' I thought and went to sleep. I dreamt that I was in the woods, with my bow and arrow. Then, Scar, in his human form came up to me and kissed my hand and smiled. But then an alien popped from behind him and killed him in front of my eyes. I woke up, sweat running down my brow. "It was just a dream." I whispered and walked my way to the kitchen. I looked in Scars' direction, he was asleep. I thought about lying down with him, but quickly changed my mind; I didn't want to wake him up. I poured myself a glass of water and took a long drink from it.

"Had a bad dream?" Scar asked. "I thought you were asleep." I said. He smiled, "I couldn't sleep very well, either." He said. "What was your dream about?" He asked. "We were in the woods, and that alien popped out from behind you and killed you." I said. He chuckled, "Same thing for me, only the alien killed you." He said. I finished my water and put it in the sink, "I'll see you in the morning." I said. He walked closer to me and really awkwardly kissed my cheek. I smiled a little and went back to my room. I lay back down in my bed and went back to sleep. When I woke up, the sun was shining, with a little bit of clouds. I went to the living room; Scar and Lizzy were watching the news. "Who's missing today?" I asked. Lizzy looked at me, tears w ere running down her cheeks, "Chas is missing."

My eyes widened, "Chase is missing? But he just answered my text yesterday. How could he be missing?" I asked. "I don't know, I-"She stopped and looked at Scar, "You know where he is." She assumed. "I have an idea on where he might be, and it'll be pointless going. That alien that was inside your brother? It's most likely inside Chase." He said. "You have to help me find him! We can take that thing out without killing Chase." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, there's no possible way." He said. "Yes there is, they did it to Ripley." I said. "Your grandmother, Gwyneth, you never told me this." Lizzy said. "I know, it's just that my grandmother told me stories about her and those 'Xenomorph' she called them. She also told me that she was a clone of Ripley, since she did successfully killing the Xenomorph race, until they cloned her and took out the Xenomorph queen. Ripley gained Xenomorph-like abilities s well."

I saw Scar's expression grow from confused to worry. "Then that must mean that you have Xenomorph-like abilities, too." Scar said. "Scar, what do you mean?" Lizzy asked. "Don't answer her." I pleaded. I don't want her to know the truth just yet. Scar looked at me, "Gwyneth has Xenomorph-like abilities, but only the queen's abilities, which are very strong." He said. "I'm still not following." She said. "Those things that killed your brother, she has those things' abilities only stronger." He explained. "That explains a lot and yet so little." She said, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Well, it would also make it easier to find Chase. I can feel them whenever they're near." I said. "So you lied to me when you said you didn't know what it was." She assumed. I nodded, "But out of safety reasons, I had to be sure it was a Xenomorph, I've never seen one as an infant."

She nodded, showing a hint of betrayal. "I'm sorry, I should've told you. But I thought not telling you were the best thing." I apologized. "It's okay, I'm glad you told me now, because if you told me when that thing popped out of my brother's chest, I would've been more confused and I probably wouldn't believe you." She accepted my apology. She gave me a hug, and Scar too, before she went to bed.

"Are you not used to being hugged?" I asked. He silently nodded, "The scientists who cloned your grandmother with the queen xenomorph inside her, they must've been complete idiots." He said. I nodded, "We can learn more about the xenomorphs, just to know what we're really dealing with, from Ripley. Believe it or not, she's still alive, and still looks young." I said. He nodded and kissed me good-night. When I lay down on my comfortable bed, I think of Ripley, all the hell she had to deal with.

Chapter 9 – Ellen Ripley – Scar

Gwyneth's grandmother didn't live that far away. When we arrived, she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman with black hair, as black as Gwyneth's. "Why, hello Gwyneth, what brings you here?" The one and only Ripley asked. "The xenomorphs have returned, and we need your help to give us more information about them." She said. Ripley's eyes widened, "Who brought them back?" She asked. Gwyneth looked at me, "Uh, my kind, ma'am." I answered. Ripley looked at me confused, "Oh, I get it, you're one of those predators. Decided to hunt again?" She asked. I nodded, "How the hell did you meet him?" Ripley asked Gwyneth. "I was walking through the woods, as I normally do, and I stumbled into him while on my way home." She explained. "You're very lucky to have escaped, if he knew you had the queens' blood in you; he would've killed you on the spot. But, I know he's figured it out by now."

Ripley welcomed us in, "Are you on some human cloaking device?" She asked me. I nodded, "I've been banned from the hunt, and my leader let me go." I said. Ripley nodded, "I sense you have infatuated feelings towards my granddaughter." She said. 'There's no point in lying to her.' I thought and cleared my throat, "Yes, ma'am." I answered. Ripley hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Have you two had sex yet?" She asked. "Grandma!" Gwyneth moaned. "You're mother and father isn't here to do this, so I have to do it for their sake." She replied. Gwyneth nodded and let her grandmother continue. "No, we haven't, ma'am." Ripley nodded, "Good." Gwyneth put her head on her hands and shook her head. "You all wanted to know more about xenomorphs? Well, here's the thing, they're stronger than anything and they will fight to get their prey. To kill one, you need a strong weapon or have the DNA of a queen." Ripley looked at Gwyneth.

"My granddaughter is the only hope for you to defeat the xenomorphs." Ripley said. "Grandma, I don't think I can do that, I mean I've never fought a xenomorph in my life." Gwyneth said. Ripley put her hand on top of Gwyneth's, "You'll know what to do when you encounter one." She assured. Gwyneth smiled and nodded. "So, are we going to kick some butt?" Lizzy asked. Gwyneth smiled again and nodded. "Ripley, do you think you could help us? You do have the queen's DNA as well." I told her. Ripley shook her head, "I'm not as good as I once was. But I can train you." She said. I nodded and got up, tired of sitting. "Great, so when do we start?" Lizzy asked. "Tomorrow afternoon." She answered and let us go. "Your grandma is so cool, Gwyneth." Lizzy said. "I know." She only said. When we got home, Lizzy went to her room and passed out. Gwyneth stayed up a little longer.

"I didn't think merging DNA with a xenomorph was possible." I said. She smiled, "Neither did my grandma. But, here we are. Once we're done wiping out the xenomorphs, are you going to kill me?" She asked. 'How could I kill her? True, she shares traits of my enemy, but that doesn't make her a true xenomorph.' I thought. "No, I'm not going to kill you. How could I? I'm in love with you; I could never bring myself up to kill you." I said. She smiled and laid down next to me, "What would happen if your others find this out?" She asked. "Find about what?" I asked. "You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." She explained. "They'll never find out, trust me." I told her, and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Chapter 10 – Caught – Wolf

"You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." Gwyneth said. "They'll never find out, trust me." Scar responded. "That's what you think. I need to tell this to Bear, this'll change things." I said to myself. I reached Bear in no time. "What is it, Wolf?" He asked. "It seems that it's possible to share DNA with xenomorphs." I said. "This isn't new, it happened to Ellen Ripley." Bear said. "Well, Ripley has a granddaughter that shares the DNA with a queen xenomorph." I said. Bear stopped abruptly, "Is it the girl Scar is infatuated with?" He asked. I nodded, "She's more powerful than Ripley or any other xenomorph." I said, excited that finally my component might actually get taken care of.

Bear nodded," Where does this girl live?" I smiled and led the way.

Chapter 11 – Confrontations – Gwyneth

I sensed that someone was eavesdropping. "What is it?" scar asked. "One of your kinds might be eavesdropping." I said. I squinted my eyes to see better and saw a figure move off a tree. "Yeah, definitely one of your kind." I said. "How can you tell?" He asked. "Because he was invisible." I replied. He nodded, "Yeah, and that means he must've heard you talking about you being practically a xenomorph, which also means he's taking this to our leader." He told me. "That's a bad thing, I suppose." I guessed. "Extremely bad, when we heard about what happened to Ripley, we were outraged, but in the end we thought it was just one, and hoped that she couldn't reproduce." Scar said. "But now they know they were wrong, and they'll try to kill my grandmother and me." I assumed. "No, they won't kill Ripley. Strangely, we'd come to respect her, probably still now. No, they'll probably just kill you. But I won't ever let them."

I smiled and hugged him, a sudden pound, and then a crash came at the door. Two of Scars' kind broke in with the door shattered. "Scar, move out of the way." The biggest one which I assumed was his leader, told him. "No, I won't let you harm her." He defended. "Scar, she's the enemy! She is more powerful than Ripley, Scar; she's even more powerful than a xenomorph queen." The leader said. "Sir, she hasn't attacked us." He said. "Yes she has!" Wolf said, I remembered that voice and I felt my blood began to boil. "She only threw those arrows at us to keep us from killing each other." Scar said. "You actually believe this guy?" Wolf asked in disbelief. The leader went silent, probably thinking.

"She still has xenomorph blood in her, and that makes her our enemy." He finally said. I could tell Wolf was pleased with himself, which aggravated me even more. I didn't think what I was dong when I attacked Wolf head on. I heard a screech came out of nowhere. We all stopped what we were doing. "Was that me?" I asked. Scar slowly nodded and I lifted my hand to see green blood, then Wolf collapsed. I quickly got up. "I didn't mean to, I had no idea what I was doing." I said. I looked at Scar again, I saw fear, and then I realized that he had seen something horrible. I sat down and began to shake. 'Oh god, I just killed someone. The leader must be furious.' I thought. The leader then pulled me up and studied me for a long time. I didn't really want to see Scar's face, but I did anyway. His fear was gone, but now all I saw was confusion.

The leader finally stopped examining me and cleared his throat, "You killed on of our lousiest fighter. I should be mourning, not relieved. But in our home planet, we don't accept ones like Wolf. I'll let you live, just make sure that Ripley trains you to the limit." He said and went away. "I can tell your leader has honor." I said out of nowhere. He nodded, "He's been fighting the xenomorphs for ten thousand years." He said. 'That's impressive.' I thought, "Let's go hid this body." I said and picked up his legs. "I se what Ripley means when she said you're more powerful than her, and the queen. No xenomorph could've done that so quickly to a predator, which is what humans call us." He said. We hid the body in a very huge dumpster can, and headed back to my block. "Tomorrow's training." I reminded him. "I know." He replied and lay down.

I lay down with him and fell asleep. I woke and saw Lizzy smiling at me. "So, did you two have fun?" She giggled. "We didn't do anything, Lizzy. We just slept." I whispered and got up. "Oh, well it could've fooled me." She said and started cooking. Scar woke up twenty minutes after I did. Good-morning." Lizzy and I said in unison. He looked at both of us and waved. He got up and stretched, even in his human form, he was still built. I caught Lizzy staring and in response, I put my hands over her eyes. She laughed and put my hand away. "Don't worry; I'm not going to take him away from you." She said and went back to cooking. After we ate, we went to Ripley's.

She opened the door and let us in. "Did you eat before coming?" She asked. We nodded, and in response Ripley smiled, "Good, I wasn't in the mood to cook." She said and led us to her training/exercise room. "This is very impressive." Lizzy said. Ripley thanked her, "Scar, it'd be better if you were in your true form." She said. He nodded and tried to turn the device off. But it wouldn't, Scar looked at the device and cursed, "Bear told me this would happen." He muttered. 'Bear must be the leader.' I assumed to myself. "The device doesn't work anymore?" Lizzy asked. "Apparently so, Bear told me it was kind of dodgy, but he gave me direct order to keep this device on." He said. "Look lie he planned it." Ripley told him. Scar looked offended, "My leader wouldn't..." He trailed off. Ripley nodded, "You know deep down that he would, because no one likes competition."

Scar slowly nodded and shook out of it, "I'm ready." He announced. "Are you sure, Scar? I mean you just found out your own leader betrayed you." I said. "If he betrayed me, then why did he let me live/" He boasted. I stood my ground, expression hardened, "Because he wants to fight you one-on-one, he doesn't want anyone in his way." I said. "She's right, Scar. You know your own kind better than we do, you should know about competition, betrayal, and being a warrior." Ripley said. Scar softened and nodded, "Yeah, you're both right. I'm sorry, Gwyneth." He said. I nodded and gave my grandmother a nod. "Okay, looks like everyone is ready. So, let's being."

Chapter 12 – Training Begins Now! – Scar

I have to admit, Ripley knows her stuff when it comes to xenomorphs and how to fight them. Gwyneth was keeping up wit her without breaking a sweat, but Lizzy and I were far from keeping up. "Work a little bit harder. Now, here's what I want you all to do, exercise for at least an hour tonight." She instructed. We all nodded and she let us go. "I call dibs on the shower." Gwyneth said. "What, now fair!" Lizzy said and playfully shoved her. What Gwyneth did to Wolf did make me scared; it was like seeing a real life xenomorph kill Wolf. Was I happy? No, I didn't want Wolf to tend up like that. I wanted to fight him to the death. But I could tell he was ticking off Gwyneth, so he had it coming. Ripley's training, I am certain we have a winning chance against the xenomorphs. I remember a face hugger caught me off guard, and I knew I'd have been impregnated by one. Once Bear found out, he had it removed and brought me back to life.

I now see the reason behind it, Bear was jealous of my abilities and feared that I would take his place. SO, he had to kill me himself. He made this human cloaking device on purpose, knowing I would ask for it and that it would change me into a human permanently. I could feel my senses slowly fading already. But, that means I can be with Gwyneth. I smiled at the thought, her and I sitting on the couch, talking. "Scar, are you alright?" Gwyneth's voice came out of nowhere. I shook my head, I was in deep thought. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just in really deep thought." I explained. Gwyneth nodded and went inside. "Well since I called dibs on the shower, I'm going to take one."

I collapsed on the sofa and quickly fell asleep. I dreamt of my life with Gwyneth again. But soon, I woke up and felt Gwyneth cuddling close to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "I'm slowly changing into a human permanently. I can feel it, my vision is fading, and my instinct isn't as sharp as it used to be." I said. "Are you worried about it?" She asked. "Yes, but there's one good thing about it, I would be able to really be with you, I would be able to bare children with you properly." I said. She nodded, "That is a good thing, I suppose. But is it what you really want?" She asked. I thought for quite some time, 'Do I really want it? I've basically spent most of my life being what I am, and I know little of what humans are like, or even how they have sex.'

"Yes, it's what I really want." I decided. I knew she was smiling, "That's good." She said. "Want to know something, Gwyneth?" I asked. "Yeah, go ahead." She said. "I love you." I said. She laughed, "I love you too." She replied. We both fell asleep, well Gwyneth did faster than I could. I was thinking about what my human life would be like, Gwyneth having xenomorph abilities, and when we finally battle them into extinction, would Gwyneth be alright? Would Bear interfere, of course he would. But, with Ripley training us, we stand a chance against the xenomorphs, and if we have to fight a predator, I can train them on that situation.

End of Part 1


	11. Chapter 11-Confrontations-Gwyneth

The Hunt Part 1

(Alien V. Predator, Scar X (OC) Gwyneth.)

By, Darkfire333 (Megan)

Chapter 1 – Arrival – Scar

I do not own anything except for my OC, I do hope you enjoy this story -Darkfire33 (Megan)

I loaded my weapons onto my back and waited for the others to do the same. I've wanted to go on another hunt after my maturity. After the Elder gave me permission to go on another one, I had the feeling that this one would be better than the last. Although, I couldn't forget about that human girl, Lex, I also couldn't forget the embarrassment she caused. Because of her, I'm the laughing stock of the whole Youtja Clan. Everyone was ready, so we went into the ship and headed our w ay to earth. A lot has changed since my last hunt; we finally thought it best to learn the human language, and to learn how to speak it. 'What a pain that was.' I thought to myself. I heard one of my teammate laughing, I shouldn't even bother turning to see what they were laughing about, I knew they were laughing at me.

But, I turned anyways, and I was right. "Hey, Scar, I bet we're going to meet that human girl." I snarled at them in response, but that only made them laugh harder. Bear was the only one that didn't laugh, "Just leave him alone, Wolf, he was forced to make that alliance with her. Besides, she showed a lot of bravery that night." Bear defended. They went silent, Bear was the leader of this hunt, and everyone had to obey his orders. After a while, we reached earth, all big and round. Once we entered, we put on our cloaking device. "Okay hunters, here are the rules; No getting cocky, no messing around, and absolutely no killing people who are sick and almost dying." Bear said and ordered us to move out. Everyone ran, going off to find people to kill, except me, I went scouting.

"Scar, just ignore the others. They would surely know how it feels if they were in your place." Bear said while patting my back. "They don't, though. They'll keep pestering me." I said, while scouting the area. "Like I said, ignore them. You're a smart hunter, smarter than your teammates." He said and went to go check on the others.

Chapter 2 – Normal Days – Gwyneth

I lay on my bed while skimming through a 'Nation Geographic' magazine. 'This day has been so long and boring. I need something to do.' I thought to myself. I couldn't really go anywhere, except for the woods, but my roommate would start panicking if I left for the woods in the night. I offered so many times for her to come with me, but she back down each time. I decided that I would only go for a walk for an hour, so I headed to Lizzy's room, "Lizzy, I'm going out for a walk." I said. "But it's nine o'clock, aren't you worried about criminals?"

"It'll only be an hour." I said. She nodded and told me to grab some pepper spray. I did so on the way out. Lizzy and I have been best friends since high school, we decided to become roommates and live on our own after high school, but now we're in college, Lizzy majoring in biology. I'm majoring in therapy, and so far, I'm pleased with my decision. I entered the woods in no time, I took a deep breath of air, and the smell of pine filled my senses. I continued to walk, but felt uneasy, really uneasy. 'That's strange; those trees seem to be moving.' I thought. I squinted to get a better look, my eyes went open, 'There's someone in front of that tree!' My mind screaming me to run, I turned a right and headed to a building. I went inside and hid.

'Wait, that person was invisible.' I thought as my mind was clearing up. That's impossible; no one can turn invisible, can they? I replayed all what happened in my heard, and it turned out that person was indeed invisible. 'The stupid thing would be to go back, smart thing would be to go back home. But that would mean explaining what happened to Lizzy, not only would she say, "I told you so." But she would also tease me. Like she has any room to talk.' I thought while exiting the building. I noticed that tree red dots were aimed at a sleeping homeless guy. I looked to where it was pointing from, but there was no one there. Suddenly, what seemed to be a cloaking device went off to show a creature that I've never seen before. It was about to kill the guy, but another one of them stopped it. He said something, but it sounded like a bunch of clicking noises.

I started to run back home, but I bumped into something. I looked and saw another one of those things in front of me, this one was smaller, but I could tell he meant business. He grabbed me and pulled me up, his touch cold. He just stood there, not doing anything. Then those three red dots aimed at my chest. I braced myself, for what I thought meant he was going to kill me. After a while, I opened my eyes and he was doing nothing. "Well, aren't you going to kill me? You pointed those lasers at me; doesn't that mean you're going to kill me?" I asked. He said nothing and turned to the side, letting me go. I ran all the way home, panting when I reached my apartment door. "You're back early." Lizzy called out. "Yeah, something freaky just happened."

"Like what?" She asked. "You probably won't believe me, but there were these freaky things that were hunting people, and I ran into one. He pointed his lasers at me, as if he was going to kill me, but he didn't. He let me go." I explained. "Sounds a bit crazy, Gwyneth. But, I believe you. Did you use that pepper spray?" She asked. "Something told me it wouldn't have worked, they were wearing masks." I told her. "Are they human?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, they looked different than a human being." I said. She came out of her room and went to the kitchen, "Sounds really crazy, maybe Alex was right, maybe there are aliens." Lizzy said. I nodded, "Here's another thing, they had cloaking devices, and they were invisible, until they turned it off." I said. She nodded in response. "Lizzy, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said, I heard her say the same thing, while I got in my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke, I immediately got dressed for college. I looked at the clock; it told that it was six in the morning. I had plenty time to get ready. I went to the bathroom and put my makeup on, then fixed me some breakfast. I sat down on the couch, still replaying what all happened last night. 'What were they looking for, exactly?'

Chapter 3 – Waiting – Scar

'Why did I let that girl go?' I kept asking myself. I almost killed her, but something held me back. 'This better not be like that moment with Lex. But at least that was forced. This time, I let her go willingly. 'I should be scorned for this.' I thought, but then I remembered how Bear scorns his team, not pretty at all. I walked to where that homeless guy was. Snake got his way and got to kill him. I snorted, "I thought we were supposed to follow orders." I mumbled and scouted somewhere else. I found a random guy in an alleyway, smoking. He didn't pay attention to me; so I pointed my laser at him and shot a bullet at him, his head exploded, would've been funny if that cigarette smoke wasn't affecting my vision.

I went somewhere else, I found an apartment block, it was a jackpot, yes, but if I were to go in there now, I'd cause attention. So I decided to go back to the woods. I couldn't stop wondering why I let that human girl get away. "She even embraced herself for death." I said to myself. "Who embraced death?" Wolf asked behind me. I sighed, "Go mind your own business." I said. "Oh, look who's all bossy!" He teased. I started walking away, remembering what Bear said. "Don't you turn your back on me, Scar." Wolf said and began to attack me, but before he touched me, what looked like an arrow flew past him. I looked to where the arrow came from, it was from that girl that I let go the other day.

Wolf looked in my direction, "Is that the girl you made an alliance with?" Wolf asked. I shook my head. "I bet that's the one you let go." He said. "Will you shut up?" I asked. I looked back at the human girl, she was confused. Which means she doesn't understand us, "Go and talk her language, Scar." Wolf laughed. I hit him on the head, "How about you?" I suggested. Wolf chuckled, "Hello, whatever your name is." He said. I expected her to fall out of the tree, but instead she stood her ground and loaded another arrow. "My name is Gwyneth, what in the world are you?" She asked. "Wolf, don't answer that." I warned. "Scar, you might as well speak her language, we didn't learn it because it was fun." He said. 'He's doing this to torment me.' I thought. "Oh, this is Scar, don't be afraid of him, he's friendly." He burst out laughing. "Won't you ever stop talking, we have work to do, woman-cheater."

Wolf stopped laughing, "How do you know about that?" He asked. "Everyone knows, Wolf, not a big surprise either." I said. "I guess even people like you get into arguments, too huh?" Gwyneth asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Hey, you just said to stop talking to her, why are you doing it?" Wolf asked in our normal language. I shoved him off, "So, what are you?" Gwyneth asked. "From a planet far from yours, the ones here on earth are from the Youtja Clan." I said. "Scar, she doesn't know what you mean." Wolf muttered. "Were you the one that was going to kill me? I remember seeing that symbol on your mask." She said. I nodded, "Why let me go? I was ready." She asked. "Because he likes you." Wolf muttered, laughing.

"Shut up, it was nothing like that!" I said to him. "Then what was it?" Gwyneth asked. "I don't know, maybe I was surprised that you were ready for death so quickly." I said. She went quiet for a while, "I knew it was pointless to run. I've seen hunters like this before." She explained. 'That explains that.' I thought. I stood there, probably looking stupid, but I didn't know what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." Wolf laughed. I wanted to so badly rip him a new one, but I restrained myself.

Chapter 4 – Hiding – Gwyneth

The one named Scar stood there, probably not knowing what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." His buddy said. I could tell Scar wanted to hurt him, but he didn't. Suddenly I heard cops from the distance. Wolf disappeared and I'm guessing he went away. "You better get going." I told Scar while I climbed down the tree. I ran to my home as quickly as I could. When I got there, Lizzy was sitting down reading a book. "So, did you find that freaky thing?" She asked. "Yeah, and there's two of them." I replied. She looked at me, "Two of them, better stay away from that forest." Lizzy teased. I gave her the finger and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Then someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it!" Lizzy called out and ran to the door. I heard the door open, "Um, Gwyneth? She asked. "What?" I called out. "I think this one's for you." She answered. I went to the door, it was Scar.

He then collapsed, passed out I think. "Hey, look he was shot by tranquilizer dart." Lizzy pointed out. "Come on, help me hide him." I told Lizzy. I grabbed him under the shoulders while Lizzy grabbed his ankles. We struggled to get him in my room, since Lizzy wanted to be funny. But, finally we got him there, and we shut the door. Another knock came at the door, "I'll go get it." I said and went to the door. Two policemen were standing there, "Good evening, ma'am. We need your help." One of them announced. "With what?" I asked. "There was one really weird looking thing in the forest, we got one with a tranquilizer, but it ran away. We think it went here, do you know anything?" The second cop asked. "No, but I'll take a look out." I said, hoping that they would believe me.

They both nodded, "Thank you, ma'am. Let us know if you found him, or if you have any problems." The other cop said. I nodded and said good-bye and they left. Lizzy came towards me, "What were you doing? We could've turned that thing in!" Lizzy whispered. "Those cops would've had tests and examinations on him, I don't like it." I said and went back to cooking. "What did he do to you that made you think you should save him?" She asked. "He let me go instead of killing me." I answered. I turned on the radio, a song by David Gueta with Akon came up, 'Sexy Bitch.'. I started to dance, while Lizzy laughed and joined in. We heard a clicking noise; we turned to see that thing looking at us. "I think he was checking you out, Gwyneth." Lizzy whispered in my ear. I playfully hit her and finished cooking.

Lizzy switched to a different station, this time 'Applause' by, Lady GaGa came on. "Yes, I've wanted to hear this one!" Lizzy said excitedly jumping up and down. I started to dance again. "We're such rude guests." Lizzy said while laughing. "Well, since when do we have company, except for you boyfriend?" I asked. "At least I have one. Hate to break it to you, but you don't have one." She laughed. 'Well, maybe I want to be the only one in college to not have a boyfriend." I said. "This is why almost everyone here laughs at you." She said. "I know they do, and they can keep laughing for all I care." I said and playfully shoved her. "What's your name?" Lizzy asked Scar. "Scar." He answered. "Lizzy, don't you dare make a reference."

She looked at me, straining, and "I need to!" She said. "Say it in your head, not out loud." I suggested. She did, and burst out laughing. "What did she think?" Scar asked. "There's a movie that has your name in it, only he's a lion, and he's the villain." I said. Then the door came open, Chase came in, "What did you make?" He asked. "Food and we're going to eat it." I said. "Darling girlfriend, Gwyneth made food for eating!" He said in his fake English accent. Lizzy called out saying she knew, Chase laughed, "I found someone who's interested in you, and he's single." He told me. I sighed, "For the last time, I'm not interested in being in a relationship right now. I just need to focus on college more than a boyfriend." I said. Chase moaned, "Come on, Gwyneth! College is going to get boring for you if you don't exercise your mingling." He complained. "Well, sorry. I'm just not into it right now."

Chase nodded, "Alright, alright. It's just hat Lizzy and I hate to see so many people laugh at you. I can't tell you how many times we've told them to leave you alone." He said and looked at Scar. "What is that, Gwyneth?" He asked, still staring. "Gwyneth found herself a new friend; she even saved him from the cops." Lizzy said. "Gwyneth barely saves anyone from cops." Chase muttered, pointing to that one incident that I couldn't help him with. "It wasn't my fault that you got caught, Chase." I defend. He smiled, "I know, I just like to get on to you. Try to make you feel bad." He laughed. "Well, it's not working. Anyways, his name is Scar." I said. "Oh, like Simba's murdering uncle?" Chase laughed. "Oh, I see, Chase gets to make a reference, but I can't."

"Lizzy, Chase didn't give me the chance to warn him not to. Chase, no he's not Simba's murdering uncle." I said. Chase continued to laugh, "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." He said between laughing. "Whatever." I only said and handed him a plate. "Food, Lizzy come and get it before I eat it all." He called out. "Are you hungry?" I asked Scar. He shook his head. Lizzy went into the kitchen, "Are you sure Scar? Gwyneth's cooking is really good." Lizzy said to make sure. "Maybe he doesn't eat human food." I guessed. Lizzy shrugged and grabbed her plate and went to sit on the couch. "You can go sit down; Chase and Lizzy aren't going to hurt you." I said while fixing my plate. "As if they could." Scar muttered and went to go sit down. I sat next to Lizzy, "So, Chase, how's your day?" Lizzy asked. "Oh, it's been good. How about you?"

"Oh, it's been a day. I've been worried sick about Gwyneth, always going to the woods to walk or hunt rodents." She said. Chase laughed, "You aren't her mother, Lizzy. Gwyneth can do what she wants." Chase defended me. "She almost died last night. That Scar there, tried to kill her." She said. "How did it feel like, Gwyneth?" Chase asked. "It felt fabulous." I pulled of my Kristen Stewart impression. We both laughed, "This isn't funny guys." Lizzy said. "Yeah, it is. Geez, have a chill pill." Chase continued to laugh. "Well, it won't be funny if Gwyneth actually did die." Lizzy said. "Well, she's still alive, which means that Scar let her go." Chase said and playfully nudged Lizzy. She smiled and did the same to him, "Okay, how was Gwyneth's day?" Chase asked. "Absolutely marvelous, absolutely. Scar and his buddy were having what almost ended up as a Mortal Kombat level, but unfortunately, I stopped them. Lovely stuff."

Chase laughed, "Does sound positively marvelous. See, Lizzy, Gwyneth knows how to play along." Chase teased. "Well, it's taking me a long time to learn, okay?" Lizzy laughed. "Okay, next person, how was your day, Scar?" Chase asked. I could tell Scar really didn't want to talk but he did, he told Chase that it's been a day. "He's mad because I interrupted him with his feud with his buddy." I whispered. "What are you talking about, Wolf isn't my buddy." Scar said. "Sorry, I didn't know." I apologized and continued eating. Scar shook his head, "No, it's fine." He said and stared out the window. 'What do you look like without the mask?" Chase asked. Scar looked at him, "You don't want to know." He only said and continued to look out the window. After I got done eating, I put my dirty dish in the dishwasher.

Chapter 5 – Leaving – Scar

"I'm afraid I have to go. I have something to do." I announced and left. 'Her friends are a whole lot different from friends I've seen here.' I thought. I met up with Bear, "Do we have any type of cloaking device that can turn us to looking like a human?" I asked. "We're working on it, so far, we're almost done. All we need is for someone to try it." He said. "Could I try it?" I asked. "Why do you want to try it?" Bear asked. "Just want to." I said shortly. Bear studied my expression, but gave me the device anyways. "It's sill a bit dodgy, so be careful." He warned. I nodded and I walked back to the woods. I kept wondering what I would look like as a human, or if this thing worked at all. I found a restroom near the park. I went in and saw a mirror.

I only saw half my face, 'Guess I'm too tall for this mirror.' I laughed and set the device to male and turned it on. I looked in the mirror; I had a full head of black hair, shoulder length. I was shorter, meaning I could see all of my face. "I look weird." I told myself and exited the restroom. I saw Gwyneth and her friends playing on a swing set. "Hey stranger, are you new in town?" Chase asked. "Yeah, thought I'd get used to the woods first." I said, hoping to trick them. "Awesome, where are you from?" He asked. 'What's a reasonable place?' I asked myself. "I'm from New York." I replied. "Oh, I've always wanted to go there." Lizzy said. I smiled and nodded, 'This is weird, but I'm in disguise, so they wouldn't know me, or recognize me.' I thought. "How is it up there?" Gwyneth asked. I don't know what made it so hard to answer her, but I managed to say that it was good.

Gwyneth smiled and looked at one of my wrists, "Nice looking watch. What's your name?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, thanks. My name is….uh…Samuel." I said. "Nice to meet you, Samuel, this is Chase and Lizzy." She said. I waved hi as they said their hellos. "Hey, wanna hang out with us?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, is it alright with you guys?" I asked. Gwyneth smiled, "Of course, we like new company." She said and put her arm around my shoulder and led me to her home. When they got home, Gwyneth started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Chase asked. Gwyneth composed herself, "That's Scar, he's dressed up as a human." She said. 'How the hell did she figure that out?' I asked myself in disbelief. "Gwyneth, someone put something in your food today, he looks like a regular human being." Chase said. I remembered that Bear said this thing was dodgy, so I'm guessing some people, like Gwyneth, can see through it.

I turned off the cloaking device. "See, I told you." Gwyneth said. "Oh, you were testing us to see if we'd recognize you in a human form." Lizzy said. I nodded, "It's fairly new, and a bit dodgy. So, I'm guessing that some people, like Gwyneth, can see right through it." I said. Chase laughed, "Guess that means that Gwyneth ahs super eye strength." He said. "Guess so." Gwyneth laughed. I started to leave, but Gwyneth caught my arm and pulled me back. "We invited you here to hang out, stay with us for a little while." She said. I nodded and went to the living room. "Could you turn back into human form, please?" Lizzy asked. I nodded and turned the device on. Lizzy just sat there and stared at me. "Lizzy, it's not nice to stare at people." Gwyneth teasingly scorned. "Yeah, Lizzy. The only one you should be staring at is me." Chase said while pointing to himself

Lizzy giggled, "Sorry." She quickly apologized and went to the kitchen. "Why was she staring at me?" I asked. "I have no idea, man." Chase said as he sat down on the floor. "I've decided that we're going to watch Labyrinth guys." Gwyneth said as she, what her kind says, 'popped the movie in'. So far, I didn't get the movie, I mean, what's the storyline? "Gwyneth, Scar looks pretty confused, you might want to explain the movie to him." Chase said. Gwyneth sat down next to me and explained the movie to me. I understood half of the movie after that. Next, Lizzy suggested we should watch Pan's Labyrinth. "Isn't that the same thing we just watched?" I asked. Lizzy shook her head, "No, Labyrinth has David Bowie in it and made by Jim Henson, Pan's Labyrinth is way different, it's like a fairy tale for grown ups."

I nodded as the movie began to play. I have to admit, I liked this one, and Gwyneth barely had to explain anything like the last movie. "So, what did you think of those movies, Scar?" Chase asked. "Labyrinth didn't make much sense to me, but Pan's Labyrinth I liked." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, Labyrinth is for some girls, most men like the movie, but I honestly think I shouldn't have to look at David Bowie's junk every scene." He complained. I laughed, "That was showing?" I joked. He nodded, "Hey, you two be nice! David didn't choose his outfits." Lizzy defended. Gwyneth began to yawn, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." She said and left for her room. I decided to go, so I said good-bye and went to the woods, and turned off the device. I climbed up a tree, and began to fall asleep. I began to dream about the Xenomorph Queen, and how she stabbed me.

Chapter 6 – Sometimes bad things happen – Gwyneth

I woke up and found that Scar left his mask here. 'Crap! How am I going to give this back to him?' I asked myself. I can't go out in public with this mask in front of everyone, people would start asking what it was. I quickly got up to find a bag. I found one and put the mask in it. Lizzy was in the kitchen making breakfast, "I'm going to find Scar, he left his mask here." I said. "He did? That's not good. Good thing you found a bag to hide it." She said as I left the apartment. I entered through the woods through my natural route. I whispered Scar's name every once in a while, then I bumped into a figure, he looked like Scar, but it wasn't, he had his own mask.

"You're the one that shot that arrow at me." He recognized. I nodded and started to take Scar's mask out, "Can you give this to Scar? Left it at my apartment block." I asked. He grabbed the mask and said he would. "What's your name again, woman?" He asked. "Gwyneth, mind me asking what's yours?" I said. He shook his head, "Mine's Wolf." He said and walked away. Something told me he really wanted to kill me, but I had his buddy's mask. So, I've given him something else to do, besides killing people. Which, surprisingly, I haven't heard any missing people on the news at all. I went back home, Lizzy was watching the news, but it was paused. "What's wrong, Lizzy?" I asked. I looked at the screen, there was a person missing, and that person was Lizzy's older brother, Jacob. "They'll find him, don't worry. In fact, I'll go help." I said. "Those things like Scar, they took him and killed him."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Lizzy, you don't know that for sure. It could be anyone else." I said. Soon, there was a knock at the door, I went to go see who it was, "Jacob, what are you doing? Everyone's out looking for you." I said. Lizzy jumped out of the chair and ran to Jacob, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed. "Sorry…no, wait! Lizzy, you must not be near me. It's inside me." He warned. Lizzy looked confused, "Jacob, you're not making sense." She said. I heard a snapping sound come from Jacobs' ribs. "Lizzy, get out of the way!" I warned and pulled her near me. Then, with one final crack, the ugliest thing came out of him. Lizzy began to scream, but I clamped my hand over her mouth. The creature ran out of our apartment and I ran to shut the door. "What was that thing?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it killed Jacob."

Tears formed in my eyes as Lizzy ran to Jacob's side and began to cry. Another knock came at the door; I opened to see our neighbor, Charlotte. "Hello, Charlotte." I said. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming." She asked. "No, Jacob's dead, you heard Lizzy screaming and crying." I told her. "Oh, my condolences, Lizzy." She said over my shoulder and left. "That thing killed Jacob. I want to know what it is." Lizzy announced. "Well, the creature may still be in our apartment building, so it's dangerous to go out there without weapons." I said. "I don't care! I just want that thing dead." She said. Another knock came at our door, "We must be popular today." I muttered and looked through the peephole. It was Scar, I think; all I saw was his chest. I opened the door and Scar stood there with the creature in its hand, dead. "Where's the person that birthed this alien?" He asked. "Oh, he's right there." I pointed at Jacob. He walked to him and grabbed him.

Lizzy grabbed Scar's arm, "What are you doing?" She asked. "Taking him to burial." He answered shortly and left. After he was gone, I went to my room and grabbed my archery equipment. "We should follow him." I suggested. Lizzy nodded and we followed Scar to where the so called "Burial". Turned out they were just burying the dead in random places. Scar dropped Jacob in a random hole. "At least he gets buried." I whispered to Lizzy, she nodded and hid behind me. 'She can be a child sometimes.' I thought to myself and equipped an arrow to my bow. "I'm not going to shoot one unless absolutely necessary." I whispered to Lizzy. She nodded, still hiding behind me. I saw Wolf approach Scar, "Hey, that human girl that tried to shoot me? Yeah, she came up to me with your mask claiming that you forgot it." He jeered. I saw Wolf give Scar his mask back.

"Hey, Scar, another human girl alliance, or are you visiting for pleasure?" Wolf laughed. Scar bopped him on the head, and soon they started fighting. "Gwyneth, you need to break it up, someone could catch them." Lizzy whispered. I aimed the bow to nearby tree and shot. It was one of my special arrows, the made a loud ringing after it hit. Scar and Wolf immediately stopped fighting to cover their ears. I grabbed Lizzy and ran off. I heard Wolf's distant screaming in the background. We entered our block and sat down on the couch. "You're pretty good with those arrows, Gwyneth." She complimented. Another knock came at the door, "Guess you're right, Gwyneth. We are popular today." She said as I opened the door. "You really have a selection of arrows." Scar muttered as he handed me back my arrow. I began to laugh, "Did it hurt your ears?" I asked. "Gee, I don't know." He said sarcastically as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Well, if you and your buddy there continued fighting, you'd have attracted people." I explained. "Wolf is not my buddy, and I know that." He said as he entered, turning on his human cloaking device. "He's not, I thought you two were." I said. "I doubt a buddy would make fun of you constantly about past problems." He said. "Yeah, that guy mentioned you made another alliance with someone." Lizzy said, wanting Scar to explain. "I was sent here a few years ago to reach maturity, all my brothers died during the process, and I couldn't face every single enemy on my own. There was this human girl named Lex, I made an alliance wit her, and we had to fight the queen, only for me to get stabbed and almost die. So, everyone heard that I had to have help from a puny human girl to reach maturity." He explained. "For one thing, we're not puny human girls. For another, don't let them get to you, Gwyneth has her fair share of people who make fun of her."

I mouthed a sarcastic "thanks' to her and she responded with a giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Gwyneth's being sarcastic." Lizzy replied shortly. He nodded, "Are we actually done wit the door knocking, I'm getting sick of it." Lizzy said as the door knocked. "You know it's probably Chase." I said and opened the door. I was wrong; it was my ex-boyfriend, Richard. "Baby, come back, you can blame it all on me." Lizzy murmured and laughed. I gave her the finger in response. "What do you want?" I asked. Richard looked over my shoulder, "Um… Gwen-"He started. "Gwyneth." I interrupted. "Yeah, okay. Um, Gwyneth, who's that?" He asked. "His name is Scar; we met him during a hunt." I said. He nodded and turned his attention on what he was going to say.

"There's a party at Sarah's place, if you want to go with me..." He trailed off. I shook my head, "I'm not interested in Sarah's parties, Richard." I said. "Oh, well if you don't want to go there, we could go somewhere else." He offered. "Richard, remember what I told you when we broke up?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, "I meant it, leave me alone, please." I said and he nodded and left, before I could shut the door, Chase entered. "I saw Richard walk by, did Gwyneth turn him down?" He asked. I nodded. I heard Scar sigh, "Are you bored?" I asked. He shook his head. Lizzy giggled, "Scar just got jealous for a moment, that's all." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, I wasn't." He said. "I remember Wolf ask you if you made an alliance with Gwyneth or keep meeting her for pleasure. I think he keeps coming here because he likes her."

Chapter 7 – Why – Scar

I felt like killing Lizzy for figuring that out, 'I thought blondes were supposed to be stupid.' I thought. "Dude, are you?" Chase asked. "No." I replied. Chase looked at Gwyneth, "He likes you, I can tell." He said and went to the kitchen. "Hey, if Gwyneth had Scars' kids, what would they look like?" Lizzy asked. "Uh, they would have Gwyneth's beautiful hair and body figure, and they would have Scar's mandibles. Gwyneth gave both of them a smirk and put her bow and arrow back up. "Do you?" She asked behind me. 'What should I say? Tell her the truth, or lie. Lying would make me feel bad, and possible more when she found out I was lying. But the truth would freak her out; I wouldn't call myself good looking.' I thought. "Yeah."

"Snap, crackle, and pop I didn't see that coming." Chase joked. "Yeah, you did. It was obvious." Lizzy said. "Well, it's not like Scar has a human cloaking device so that when him and Gwyneth go out on dates, he won't get stared at." Chase said. "Well, it's up to Gwyneth to decide on whether she wants to or not." Lizzy said. I looked at Gwyneth, her expression was unreadable. I probably waited there for fifteen minutes, she cleared her throat, "Sure, uh, why not?" Gwyneth said nervously. Couldn't blame her, if I were in her place, I would be more nervous than I already was. I excused myself and went to base, where I found Wolf building up ammo. "So, you visited her…?" Wolf trailed, wanting me to explain. "Yeah, they invited me in and we did what we normally did, or they watched movies." I said. Wolf snorted, "I still think you've got feelings for her, not good in the middle of a hunt. What if she gets impregnated by those face huggers?" He asked. I didn't answer straight away; it'd be obvious that I would protect her.

"I would let her be." I lied. "You do realize that if Bear finds this out, he'll execute you. We're not allowed to form feelings for humans, that Lex girl was the exception because it was forced. But like I said, you're visiting her for pleasure." Wolf said. I growled and paid my attention to equipping more ammo. "What will you do when we go home? We can't bring her unless she does something extremely honorable." He said. 'I know this, which is why I'm considering staying her.' I thought to myself. "Just be honest with me, Scar, do you love that girl?" Wolf asked. Should I trust him? No, I shouldn't. "No." I replied and went to my station. 'If Bear does find out, I'm not going to come home, alive. I hope it never has to come down in death.' I thought and stayed alert for aliens. Flashbacks of the queen came through my mind. Then an alien came charging at me, so I blast it with a high voltage energy bolt.

One hit, and it was done for. I heard Bear's distant calling. I immediately stopped what I was doing and went to bear. In the end, he wanted to talk to me alone. "I've been hearing a lot of things about you." He started. 'Did he find out? Or am I being paranoid." I thought. "Some positives and some negatives. Positives are that you're hunting abilities and strength. Negatives, I hear rumors that you've been seeing this human girl way too much. Now, answer me honestly, is this true?" He asked. "Yes, sir." I said calmly. He nodded, "So, is it also true that you have developed feelings for her?" He asked. 'If I make it out alive, I'm going to kill Wolf.' I told myself. "Yes, sir." I replied. "Are you well aware that was prohibited?" He continued. "Yes, sir." I replied. Bear shook his head, "What I'm going to do is prohibited as well, I'm not going to kill you. You're like a son to me, now I want you to turn on your human cloaking device and hid with her. If you have to outside, use the cloaking device."

I nodded and did exactly what he instructed. "Scar, did you forget something?" Gwyneth asked. "I'm in deep trouble, Gwyneth. The group leader knows, but he let me go this one time. He ordered me to hide with you." I said. "Knows about what? She asked. "Uh... um… my feelings for you. They are prohibited when we hunt." I explained. She nodded and let me in. "Don't they know where I live?" She asked. I shook my head, "Leader took off my tracker before I came." I said. She nodded and made a bed on the couch, "If you prefer a bed, I can camp out here." She offered. I shook my head, "Here's fine." I said and lay down. She went to bed, I could hear both Lizzy and Gwyneth's breathing, but it helped me sleep faster. When I woke, I found Gwyneth cooking in the kitchen. "Good-morning." She greeted. "Good-morning." I said back and walked to her. The food looked a lot different than ours, that I can say.

"What's your planet like?" Gwyneth asked. "Warm, windy, full of my species and lots of space ships." I said. She nodded, "How are the women there?" She asked. Can't say I didn't see that one coming, didn't know human women look for competition around here. "Well, women are highly respected and we try so hard to impress them. The women also take pride in birthing, and to me, that's strange." I said. She nodded, "That does sound strange, women here hate the pain it brings, but happy that we have a child." She said. Lizzy got in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk, and then looked at me. "Just can't get enough of Gwyneth, can you?" She teased. "He has to hide here with us, his hunt leader let him go. Apparently he was supposed to hill him." Gwyneth said. "Why would Scar's leader want to kill him for?" Lizzy asked. "Having feelings for a human is not allowed during a hunt." She explained. Lizzy nodded and took a long drink form her cup. "That hardly sounds fair."

Gwyneth nodded, "Yeah, but his leader let him go." She added. Lizzy nodded and went to the living room. I stepped out of the way for Gwyneth when she moved to the living room. "There's a plate for you on the counter." Gwyneth said. I picked up the plate and sat down on the chair. 'Wait, I'm still in human form, oh well.' I thought and began eating. I found it kind of difficult, since I'm used to eating with mandibles. Lizzy and Gwyneth tried not to laugh, but with no prevail. "Hey, how about you spend all your life eating with mandibles, and then switch back to human." I said after I gulped down the food. "He's got a point, Lizzy. Stop laughing." Gwyneth said. Lizzy stopped laughing and focused on her food. I started looking at Gwyneth and how she ate. I started to look away and put my attention to my food. After we got done eating and put the dishes into the sink, we watched T.V, well they did, I just stared at the screen, not paying any attention to the show.

They were watching 'The Big Bang Theory'; I found this one slightly amusing. "Who's the smart alec?" I asked. "That's Sheldon Cooper, portrayed by Jim Parsons. He's my favorite character." Gwyneth replied. "My favorite would be Leonard, he's adorable." Lizzy said. "Better not let Chase find out." Gwyneth warned. Lizzy smiled and pretended to zip her lips. After that, Gwyneth and Lizzy got ready for college. They put their trust leaving me here alone. Once they left, I was completely bored. I walked around the place for a bit, sat back down, and paced across the room. Then I felt the sudden urge to check out Gwyneth's room. 'I definitely shouldn't go in there.' I thought, but ignored myself and went into the room. It was a dark navy blue color with a matching bed. On her desk were pictures, ones that were obviously friends and family. But there was one that got my attention, it was Gwyneth and Richard, from when they were together, I suppose. They looked happy, and it looked like Gwyneth was having the time of her life. I found her drawers and found underwear, I quickly shut the drawer and went to her closet, but it was a bunch of personal stuff, but I found her diary. 'She owns one of these? Well, it isn't heavily guarded.' I thought and began to read it.

I had trouble translating a couple words, but I could comprehend. Gwyneth talked about how she first met me, a disturbing ugly creature. 'Ouch.' I thought, lankly and continued. She wrote about how I kept visiting and how she's starting to suspect that I have feelings for her. Then I read the entry when I confessed. She wrote how confused she was, should she go wit hit? Or maybe just ignore him. She wrote at the very end that she agreed to go on with it and date me. 'I know how that feels, the confusion. 'I thought while I put her diary away and walked out of the door. I sat down on the sofa, and began to daydream. I dreamt that I had no worries and no having to run away all the time. Then, there was Gwyneth, beautiful as ever, wit her bow and arrow at the ready.

I snapped out of it, and Gwyneth and Lizzy entered their home. "Professors gave us so much homework!" Lizzy groaned. "I know, I don't think I'm going to get it done." Gwyneth agreed. Lizzy sat down next to me, "Did you have to go to college?" She asked. "No." I said. "Well, you're not missing anything." She said. I nodded, "Though we do get home schooled." I said. Lizzy nodded and got back up and went to her room. "Someone's been in my room." Gwyneth called out. 'Crap.' I thought and tried to put on a straight face. "Don't look at me, I didn't go in there." Lizzy called out. Gwyneth came out of her room and sat down next to me, she didn't' say anything. 'Maybe if I switch back to my normal form, she won't hurt me as bad.' I thought. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "Why did you go to my room for?" She asked. "I got bored, and I didn't go through much."

She looked at me, her deep forest green eyes searching mine to see if I was telling the truth. "Like what?" She finally asked. "You're diary." I said. "Oh, well I guess it's not a big deal then. Just don't do it again." She warned. I nodded as she went to the bathroom. Lizzy came to me with big eyes. "She let you go that easy? Scar, you must be something else." She said. I looked at her confused, "I don't understand what you mean." I said. "I mean, that Gwyneth doesn't let people who go in her room goes that easily. The reason she would, would be that she either likes you, or to test you." Lizzy explained. I nodded. I heard a distant screaming from below. I switched to my normal form and went to check it out. The cause of the scream came from a young woman; her brain looked like it's been eaten. "Xenomorphs." I said and checked my surroundings. I caught one, still eating. I shot at it, but missed.

Chapter 8 – Must Be Dreaming – Gwyneth

It really wasn't surprising to me that Scar would look at my room, he did nothing to do, and I could've taught him how to use a TV. But he read my diary. No, I didn't keep it locked, but I think he would've found a way to break it. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Scar was gone. 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.' I thought and asked Lizzy where he was. "We heard a woman screaming below, so he went to go check it out." She said. "Well, shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked. "Chill, Gwyneth, everything's going to be okay." She assured. "Well, I'm going to check on him." I said and grabbed my bow and arrow. I searched floor to floor when finally, I reached my destination. Ms. Walburne was lying there, dead with a hole in her head. I noticed Scar was laying down. I ran to him, "Scar, are you okay?" I asked. I knew he wasn't alright; he was bleeding in some areas. Scar was in his normal form, "Yeah, just watch out for the alien behind you." He warned.

I turned around quickly and shot a bulls-eye at it. It fell dead in a matter of seconds. "Here, let's get you back to my place." I said as I helped him get up. He nodded and tried to put too much of his weight onto me. When we got there, I sat him down on the couch. "What all did you read of my diary?" I asked when I sat him down. "Nothing much, just what you thought of me." He said while turning into his human form. I nodded, 'Knew I shouldn't have written that.' I thought. I sat down next to him, "So, what do you think?" I asked. "Okay." He said plainly. He awkwardly put his arm around me. I smelled a hint of the woods on him. I quickly turned my attention to him. 'I wonder what he's think right now.' I wondered. "I could stay in this form forever for you, if you want me to." Scar suggested. "I don't want to take your true identity away from you." I said. He shook his head, "I'm basically an outcast now. Besides, if this means staying here forever, I want to fit in." He said. I nodded, "But still, it'd be like taking away who you are." I said. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Like I said, I'm an outcast, it doesn't matter anymore." He said. I kept staring at him, he sighed, "if it makes you feel better, if any danger comes at us, I'll switch to my normal form and protect you guys."

I announced that I was going to get ready for bed, "You're going to explain what that 'alien' thing was later, okay?" I asked. He nodded and lay down. I switched to my pajamas and went to sleep in my bed. 'Good thing I have no school tomorrow.' I thought and went to sleep. I dreamt that I was in the woods, with my bow and arrow. Then, Scar, in his human form came up to me and kissed my hand and smiled. But then an alien popped from behind him and killed him in front of my eyes. I woke up, sweat running down my brow. "It was just a dream." I whispered and walked my way to the kitchen. I looked in Scars' direction, he was asleep. I thought about lying down with him, but quickly changed my mind; I didn't want to wake him up. I poured myself a glass of water and took a long drink from it.

"Had a bad dream?" Scar asked. "I thought you were asleep." I said. He smiled, "I couldn't sleep very well, either." He said. "What was your dream about?" He asked. "We were in the woods, and that alien popped out from behind you and killed you." I said. He chuckled, "Same thing for me, only the alien killed you." He said. I finished my water and put it in the sink, "I'll see you in the morning." I said. He walked closer to me and really awkwardly kissed my cheek. I smiled a little and went back to my room. I lay back down in my bed and went back to sleep. When I woke up, the sun was shining, with a little bit of clouds. I went to the living room; Scar and Lizzy were watching the news. "Who's missing today?" I asked. Lizzy looked at me, tears w ere running down her cheeks, "Chas is missing."

My eyes widened, "Chase is missing? But he just answered my text yesterday. How could he be missing?" I asked. "I don't know, I-"She stopped and looked at Scar, "You know where he is." She assumed. "I have an idea on where he might be, and it'll be pointless going. That alien that was inside your brother? It's most likely inside Chase." He said. "You have to help me find him! We can take that thing out without killing Chase." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, there's no possible way." He said. "Yes there is, they did it to Ripley." I said. "Your grandmother, Gwyneth, you never told me this." Lizzy said. "I know, it's just that my grandmother told me stories about her and those 'Xenomorph' she called them. She also told me that she was a clone of Ripley, since she did successfully killing the Xenomorph race, until they cloned her and took out the Xenomorph queen. Ripley gained Xenomorph-like abilities s well."

I saw Scar's expression grow from confused to worry. "Then that must mean that you have Xenomorph-like abilities, too." Scar said. "Scar, what do you mean?" Lizzy asked. "Don't answer her." I pleaded. I don't want her to know the truth just yet. Scar looked at me, "Gwyneth has Xenomorph-like abilities, but only the queen's abilities, which are very strong." He said. "I'm still not following." She said. "Those things that killed your brother, she has those things' abilities only stronger." He explained. "That explains a lot and yet so little." She said, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Well, it would also make it easier to find Chase. I can feel them whenever they're near." I said. "So you lied to me when you said you didn't know what it was." She assumed. I nodded, "But out of safety reasons, I had to be sure it was a Xenomorph, I've never seen one as an infant."

She nodded, showing a hint of betrayal. "I'm sorry, I should've told you. But I thought not telling you were the best thing." I apologized. "It's okay, I'm glad you told me now, because if you told me when that thing popped out of my brother's chest, I would've been more confused and I probably wouldn't believe you." She accepted my apology. She gave me a hug, and Scar too, before she went to bed.

"Are you not used to being hugged?" I asked. He silently nodded, "The scientists who cloned your grandmother with the queen xenomorph inside her, they must've been complete idiots." He said. I nodded, "We can learn more about the xenomorphs, just to know what we're really dealing with, from Ripley. Believe it or not, she's still alive, and still looks young." I said. He nodded and kissed me good-night. When I lay down on my comfortable bed, I think of Ripley, all the hell she had to deal with.

Chapter 9 – Ellen Ripley – Scar

Gwyneth's grandmother didn't live that far away. When we arrived, she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman with black hair, as black as Gwyneth's. "Why, hello Gwyneth, what brings you here?" The one and only Ripley asked. "The xenomorphs have returned, and we need your help to give us more information about them." She said. Ripley's eyes widened, "Who brought them back?" She asked. Gwyneth looked at me, "Uh, my kind, ma'am." I answered. Ripley looked at me confused, "Oh, I get it, you're one of those predators. Decided to hunt again?" She asked. I nodded, "How the hell did you meet him?" Ripley asked Gwyneth. "I was walking through the woods, as I normally do, and I stumbled into him while on my way home." She explained. "You're very lucky to have escaped, if he knew you had the queens' blood in you; he would've killed you on the spot. But, I know he's figured it out by now."

Ripley welcomed us in, "Are you on some human cloaking device?" She asked me. I nodded, "I've been banned from the hunt, and my leader let me go." I said. Ripley nodded, "I sense you have infatuated feelings towards my granddaughter." She said. 'There's no point in lying to her.' I thought and cleared my throat, "Yes, ma'am." I answered. Ripley hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Have you two had sex yet?" She asked. "Grandma!" Gwyneth moaned. "You're mother and father isn't here to do this, so I have to do it for their sake." She replied. Gwyneth nodded and let her grandmother continue. "No, we haven't, ma'am." Ripley nodded, "Good." Gwyneth put her head on her hands and shook her head. "You all wanted to know more about xenomorphs? Well, here's the thing, they're stronger than anything and they will fight to get their prey. To kill one, you need a strong weapon or have the DNA of a queen." Ripley looked at Gwyneth.

"My granddaughter is the only hope for you to defeat the xenomorphs." Ripley said. "Grandma, I don't think I can do that, I mean I've never fought a xenomorph in my life." Gwyneth said. Ripley put her hand on top of Gwyneth's, "You'll know what to do when you encounter one." She assured. Gwyneth smiled and nodded. "So, are we going to kick some butt?" Lizzy asked. Gwyneth smiled again and nodded. "Ripley, do you think you could help us? You do have the queen's DNA as well." I told her. Ripley shook her head, "I'm not as good as I once was. But I can train you." She said. I nodded and got up, tired of sitting. "Great, so when do we start?" Lizzy asked. "Tomorrow afternoon." She answered and let us go. "Your grandma is so cool, Gwyneth." Lizzy said. "I know." She only said. When we got home, Lizzy went to her room and passed out. Gwyneth stayed up a little longer.

"I didn't think merging DNA with a xenomorph was possible." I said. She smiled, "Neither did my grandma. But, here we are. Once we're done wiping out the xenomorphs, are you going to kill me?" She asked. 'How could I kill her? True, she shares traits of my enemy, but that doesn't make her a true xenomorph.' I thought. "No, I'm not going to kill you. How could I? I'm in love with you; I could never bring myself up to kill you." I said. She smiled and laid down next to me, "What would happen if your others find this out?" She asked. "Find about what?" I asked. "You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." She explained. "They'll never find out, trust me." I told her, and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Chapter 10 – Caught – Wolf

"You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." Gwyneth said. "They'll never find out, trust me." Scar responded. "That's what you think. I need to tell this to Bear, this'll change things." I said to myself. I reached Bear in no time. "What is it, Wolf?" He asked. "It seems that it's possible to share DNA with xenomorphs." I said. "This isn't new, it happened to Ellen Ripley." Bear said. "Well, Ripley has a granddaughter that shares the DNA with a queen xenomorph." I said. Bear stopped abruptly, "Is it the girl Scar is infatuated with?" He asked. I nodded, "She's more powerful than Ripley or any other xenomorph." I said, excited that finally my component might actually get taken care of.

Bear nodded," Where does this girl live?" I smiled and led the way.

Chapter 11 – Confrontations – Gwyneth

I sensed that someone was eavesdropping. "What is it?" scar asked. "One of your kinds might be eavesdropping." I said. I squinted my eyes to see better and saw a figure move off a tree. "Yeah, definitely one of your kind." I said. "How can you tell?" He asked. "Because he was invisible." I replied. He nodded, "Yeah, and that means he must've heard you talking about you being practically a xenomorph, which also means he's taking this to our leader." He told me. "That's a bad thing, I suppose." I guessed. "Extremely bad, when we heard about what happened to Ripley, we were outraged, but in the end we thought it was just one, and hoped that she couldn't reproduce." Scar said. "But now they know they were wrong, and they'll try to kill my grandmother and me." I assumed. "No, they won't kill Ripley. Strangely, we'd come to respect her, probably still now. No, they'll probably just kill you. But I won't ever let them."

I smiled and hugged him, a sudden pound, and then a crash came at the door. Two of Scars' kind broke in with the door shattered. "Scar, move out of the way." The biggest one which I assumed was his leader, told him. "No, I won't let you harm her." He defended. "Scar, she's the enemy! She is more powerful than Ripley, Scar; she's even more powerful than a xenomorph queen." The leader said. "Sir, she hasn't attacked us." He said. "Yes she has!" Wolf said, I remembered that voice and I felt my blood began to boil. "She only threw those arrows at us to keep us from killing each other." Scar said. "You actually believe this guy?" Wolf asked in disbelief. The leader went silent, probably thinking.

"She still has xenomorph blood in her, and that makes her our enemy." He finally said. I could tell Wolf was pleased with himself, which aggravated me even more. I didn't think what I was dong when I attacked Wolf head on. I heard a screech came out of nowhere. We all stopped what we were doing. "Was that me?" I asked. Scar slowly nodded and I lifted my hand to see green blood, then Wolf collapsed. I quickly got up. "I didn't mean to, I had no idea what I was doing." I said. I looked at Scar again, I saw fear, and then I realized that he had seen something horrible. I sat down and began to shake. 'Oh god, I just killed someone. The leader must be furious.' I thought. The leader then pulled me up and studied me for a long time. I didn't really want to see Scar's face, but I did anyway. His fear was gone, but now all I saw was confusion.

The leader finally stopped examining me and cleared his throat, "You killed on of our lousiest fighter. I should be mourning, not relieved. But in our home planet, we don't accept ones like Wolf. I'll let you live, just make sure that Ripley trains you to the limit." He said and went away. "I can tell your leader has honor." I said out of nowhere. He nodded, "He's been fighting the xenomorphs for ten thousand years." He said. 'That's impressive.' I thought, "Let's go hid this body." I said and picked up his legs. "I se what Ripley means when she said you're more powerful than her, and the queen. No xenomorph could've done that so quickly to a predator, which is what humans call us." He said. We hid the body in a very huge dumpster can, and headed back to my block. "Tomorrow's training." I reminded him. "I know." He replied and lay down.

I lay down with him and fell asleep. I woke and saw Lizzy smiling at me. "So, did you two have fun?" She giggled. "We didn't do anything, Lizzy. We just slept." I whispered and got up. "Oh, well it could've fooled me." She said and started cooking. Scar woke up twenty minutes after I did. Good-morning." Lizzy and I said in unison. He looked at both of us and waved. He got up and stretched, even in his human form, he was still built. I caught Lizzy staring and in response, I put my hands over her eyes. She laughed and put my hand away. "Don't worry; I'm not going to take him away from you." She said and went back to cooking. After we ate, we went to Ripley's.

She opened the door and let us in. "Did you eat before coming?" She asked. We nodded, and in response Ripley smiled, "Good, I wasn't in the mood to cook." She said and led us to her training/exercise room. "This is very impressive." Lizzy said. Ripley thanked her, "Scar, it'd be better if you were in your true form." She said. He nodded and tried to turn the device off. But it wouldn't, Scar looked at the device and cursed, "Bear told me this would happen." He muttered. 'Bear must be the leader.' I assumed to myself. "The device doesn't work anymore?" Lizzy asked. "Apparently so, Bear told me it was kind of dodgy, but he gave me direct order to keep this device on." He said. "Look lie he planned it." Ripley told him. Scar looked offended, "My leader wouldn't..." He trailed off. Ripley nodded, "You know deep down that he would, because no one likes competition."

Scar slowly nodded and shook out of it, "I'm ready." He announced. "Are you sure, Scar? I mean you just found out your own leader betrayed you." I said. "If he betrayed me, then why did he let me live/" He boasted. I stood my ground, expression hardened, "Because he wants to fight you one-on-one, he doesn't want anyone in his way." I said. "She's right, Scar. You know your own kind better than we do, you should know about competition, betrayal, and being a warrior." Ripley said. Scar softened and nodded, "Yeah, you're both right. I'm sorry, Gwyneth." He said. I nodded and gave my grandmother a nod. "Okay, looks like everyone is ready. So, let's being."

Chapter 12 – Training Begins Now! – Scar

I have to admit, Ripley knows her stuff when it comes to xenomorphs and how to fight them. Gwyneth was keeping up wit her without breaking a sweat, but Lizzy and I were far from keeping up. "Work a little bit harder. Now, here's what I want you all to do, exercise for at least an hour tonight." She instructed. We all nodded and she let us go. "I call dibs on the shower." Gwyneth said. "What, now fair!" Lizzy said and playfully shoved her. What Gwyneth did to Wolf did make me scared; it was like seeing a real life xenomorph kill Wolf. Was I happy? No, I didn't want Wolf to tend up like that. I wanted to fight him to the death. But I could tell he was ticking off Gwyneth, so he had it coming. Ripley's training, I am certain we have a winning chance against the xenomorphs. I remember a face hugger caught me off guard, and I knew I'd have been impregnated by one. Once Bear found out, he had it removed and brought me back to life.

I now see the reason behind it, Bear was jealous of my abilities and feared that I would take his place. SO, he had to kill me himself. He made this human cloaking device on purpose, knowing I would ask for it and that it would change me into a human permanently. I could feel my senses slowly fading already. But, that means I can be with Gwyneth. I smiled at the thought, her and I sitting on the couch, talking. "Scar, are you alright?" Gwyneth's voice came out of nowhere. I shook my head, I was in deep thought. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just in really deep thought." I explained. Gwyneth nodded and went inside. "Well since I called dibs on the shower, I'm going to take one."

I collapsed on the sofa and quickly fell asleep. I dreamt of my life with Gwyneth again. But soon, I woke up and felt Gwyneth cuddling close to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "I'm slowly changing into a human permanently. I can feel it, my vision is fading, and my instinct isn't as sharp as it used to be." I said. "Are you worried about it?" She asked. "Yes, but there's one good thing about it, I would be able to really be with you, I would be able to bare children with you properly." I said. She nodded, "That is a good thing, I suppose. But is it what you really want?" She asked. I thought for quite some time, 'Do I really want it? I've basically spent most of my life being what I am, and I know little of what humans are like, or even how they have sex.'

"Yes, it's what I really want." I decided. I knew she was smiling, "That's good." She said. "Want to know something, Gwyneth?" I asked. "Yeah, go ahead." She said. "I love you." I said. She laughed, "I love you too." She replied. We both fell asleep, well Gwyneth did faster than I could. I was thinking about what my human life would be like, Gwyneth having xenomorph abilities, and when we finally battle them into extinction, would Gwyneth be alright? Would Bear interfere, of course he would. But, with Ripley training us, we stand a chance against the xenomorphs, and if we have to fight a predator, I can train them on that situation.

End of Part 1


	12. Chapter 12-Training begins now!-Scar

The Hunt Part 1

(Alien V. Predator, Scar X (OC) Gwyneth.)

By, Darkfire333 (Megan)

Chapter 1 – Arrival – Scar

I do not own anything except for my OC, I do hope you enjoy this story -Darkfire33 (Megan)

I loaded my weapons onto my back and waited for the others to do the same. I've wanted to go on another hunt after my maturity. After the Elder gave me permission to go on another one, I had the feeling that this one would be better than the last. Although, I couldn't forget about that human girl, Lex, I also couldn't forget the embarrassment she caused. Because of her, I'm the laughing stock of the whole Youtja Clan. Everyone was ready, so we went into the ship and headed our w ay to earth. A lot has changed since my last hunt; we finally thought it best to learn the human language, and to learn how to speak it. 'What a pain that was.' I thought to myself. I heard one of my teammate laughing, I shouldn't even bother turning to see what they were laughing about, I knew they were laughing at me.

But, I turned anyways, and I was right. "Hey, Scar, I bet we're going to meet that human girl." I snarled at them in response, but that only made them laugh harder. Bear was the only one that didn't laugh, "Just leave him alone, Wolf, he was forced to make that alliance with her. Besides, she showed a lot of bravery that night." Bear defended. They went silent, Bear was the leader of this hunt, and everyone had to obey his orders. After a while, we reached earth, all big and round. Once we entered, we put on our cloaking device. "Okay hunters, here are the rules; No getting cocky, no messing around, and absolutely no killing people who are sick and almost dying." Bear said and ordered us to move out. Everyone ran, going off to find people to kill, except me, I went scouting.

"Scar, just ignore the others. They would surely know how it feels if they were in your place." Bear said while patting my back. "They don't, though. They'll keep pestering me." I said, while scouting the area. "Like I said, ignore them. You're a smart hunter, smarter than your teammates." He said and went to go check on the others.

Chapter 2 – Normal Days – Gwyneth

I lay on my bed while skimming through a 'Nation Geographic' magazine. 'This day has been so long and boring. I need something to do.' I thought to myself. I couldn't really go anywhere, except for the woods, but my roommate would start panicking if I left for the woods in the night. I offered so many times for her to come with me, but she back down each time. I decided that I would only go for a walk for an hour, so I headed to Lizzy's room, "Lizzy, I'm going out for a walk." I said. "But it's nine o'clock, aren't you worried about criminals?"

"It'll only be an hour." I said. She nodded and told me to grab some pepper spray. I did so on the way out. Lizzy and I have been best friends since high school, we decided to become roommates and live on our own after high school, but now we're in college, Lizzy majoring in biology. I'm majoring in therapy, and so far, I'm pleased with my decision. I entered the woods in no time, I took a deep breath of air, and the smell of pine filled my senses. I continued to walk, but felt uneasy, really uneasy. 'That's strange; those trees seem to be moving.' I thought. I squinted to get a better look, my eyes went open, 'There's someone in front of that tree!' My mind screaming me to run, I turned a right and headed to a building. I went inside and hid.

'Wait, that person was invisible.' I thought as my mind was clearing up. That's impossible; no one can turn invisible, can they? I replayed all what happened in my heard, and it turned out that person was indeed invisible. 'The stupid thing would be to go back, smart thing would be to go back home. But that would mean explaining what happened to Lizzy, not only would she say, "I told you so." But she would also tease me. Like she has any room to talk.' I thought while exiting the building. I noticed that tree red dots were aimed at a sleeping homeless guy. I looked to where it was pointing from, but there was no one there. Suddenly, what seemed to be a cloaking device went off to show a creature that I've never seen before. It was about to kill the guy, but another one of them stopped it. He said something, but it sounded like a bunch of clicking noises.

I started to run back home, but I bumped into something. I looked and saw another one of those things in front of me, this one was smaller, but I could tell he meant business. He grabbed me and pulled me up, his touch cold. He just stood there, not doing anything. Then those three red dots aimed at my chest. I braced myself, for what I thought meant he was going to kill me. After a while, I opened my eyes and he was doing nothing. "Well, aren't you going to kill me? You pointed those lasers at me; doesn't that mean you're going to kill me?" I asked. He said nothing and turned to the side, letting me go. I ran all the way home, panting when I reached my apartment door. "You're back early." Lizzy called out. "Yeah, something freaky just happened."

"Like what?" She asked. "You probably won't believe me, but there were these freaky things that were hunting people, and I ran into one. He pointed his lasers at me, as if he was going to kill me, but he didn't. He let me go." I explained. "Sounds a bit crazy, Gwyneth. But, I believe you. Did you use that pepper spray?" She asked. "Something told me it wouldn't have worked, they were wearing masks." I told her. "Are they human?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, they looked different than a human being." I said. She came out of her room and went to the kitchen, "Sounds really crazy, maybe Alex was right, maybe there are aliens." Lizzy said. I nodded, "Here's another thing, they had cloaking devices, and they were invisible, until they turned it off." I said. She nodded in response. "Lizzy, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said, I heard her say the same thing, while I got in my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke, I immediately got dressed for college. I looked at the clock; it told that it was six in the morning. I had plenty time to get ready. I went to the bathroom and put my makeup on, then fixed me some breakfast. I sat down on the couch, still replaying what all happened last night. 'What were they looking for, exactly?'

Chapter 3 – Waiting – Scar

'Why did I let that girl go?' I kept asking myself. I almost killed her, but something held me back. 'This better not be like that moment with Lex. But at least that was forced. This time, I let her go willingly. 'I should be scorned for this.' I thought, but then I remembered how Bear scorns his team, not pretty at all. I walked to where that homeless guy was. Snake got his way and got to kill him. I snorted, "I thought we were supposed to follow orders." I mumbled and scouted somewhere else. I found a random guy in an alleyway, smoking. He didn't pay attention to me; so I pointed my laser at him and shot a bullet at him, his head exploded, would've been funny if that cigarette smoke wasn't affecting my vision.

I went somewhere else, I found an apartment block, it was a jackpot, yes, but if I were to go in there now, I'd cause attention. So I decided to go back to the woods. I couldn't stop wondering why I let that human girl get away. "She even embraced herself for death." I said to myself. "Who embraced death?" Wolf asked behind me. I sighed, "Go mind your own business." I said. "Oh, look who's all bossy!" He teased. I started walking away, remembering what Bear said. "Don't you turn your back on me, Scar." Wolf said and began to attack me, but before he touched me, what looked like an arrow flew past him. I looked to where the arrow came from, it was from that girl that I let go the other day.

Wolf looked in my direction, "Is that the girl you made an alliance with?" Wolf asked. I shook my head. "I bet that's the one you let go." He said. "Will you shut up?" I asked. I looked back at the human girl, she was confused. Which means she doesn't understand us, "Go and talk her language, Scar." Wolf laughed. I hit him on the head, "How about you?" I suggested. Wolf chuckled, "Hello, whatever your name is." He said. I expected her to fall out of the tree, but instead she stood her ground and loaded another arrow. "My name is Gwyneth, what in the world are you?" She asked. "Wolf, don't answer that." I warned. "Scar, you might as well speak her language, we didn't learn it because it was fun." He said. 'He's doing this to torment me.' I thought. "Oh, this is Scar, don't be afraid of him, he's friendly." He burst out laughing. "Won't you ever stop talking, we have work to do, woman-cheater."

Wolf stopped laughing, "How do you know about that?" He asked. "Everyone knows, Wolf, not a big surprise either." I said. "I guess even people like you get into arguments, too huh?" Gwyneth asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Hey, you just said to stop talking to her, why are you doing it?" Wolf asked in our normal language. I shoved him off, "So, what are you?" Gwyneth asked. "From a planet far from yours, the ones here on earth are from the Youtja Clan." I said. "Scar, she doesn't know what you mean." Wolf muttered. "Were you the one that was going to kill me? I remember seeing that symbol on your mask." She said. I nodded, "Why let me go? I was ready." She asked. "Because he likes you." Wolf muttered, laughing.

"Shut up, it was nothing like that!" I said to him. "Then what was it?" Gwyneth asked. "I don't know, maybe I was surprised that you were ready for death so quickly." I said. She went quiet for a while, "I knew it was pointless to run. I've seen hunters like this before." She explained. 'That explains that.' I thought. I stood there, probably looking stupid, but I didn't know what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." Wolf laughed. I wanted to so badly rip him a new one, but I restrained myself.

Chapter 4 – Hiding – Gwyneth

The one named Scar stood there, probably not knowing what to do. "Scar just likes you, that's all." His buddy said. I could tell Scar wanted to hurt him, but he didn't. Suddenly I heard cops from the distance. Wolf disappeared and I'm guessing he went away. "You better get going." I told Scar while I climbed down the tree. I ran to my home as quickly as I could. When I got there, Lizzy was sitting down reading a book. "So, did you find that freaky thing?" She asked. "Yeah, and there's two of them." I replied. She looked at me, "Two of them, better stay away from that forest." Lizzy teased. I gave her the finger and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Then someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it!" Lizzy called out and ran to the door. I heard the door open, "Um, Gwyneth? She asked. "What?" I called out. "I think this one's for you." She answered. I went to the door, it was Scar.

He then collapsed, passed out I think. "Hey, look he was shot by tranquilizer dart." Lizzy pointed out. "Come on, help me hide him." I told Lizzy. I grabbed him under the shoulders while Lizzy grabbed his ankles. We struggled to get him in my room, since Lizzy wanted to be funny. But, finally we got him there, and we shut the door. Another knock came at the door, "I'll go get it." I said and went to the door. Two policemen were standing there, "Good evening, ma'am. We need your help." One of them announced. "With what?" I asked. "There was one really weird looking thing in the forest, we got one with a tranquilizer, but it ran away. We think it went here, do you know anything?" The second cop asked. "No, but I'll take a look out." I said, hoping that they would believe me.

They both nodded, "Thank you, ma'am. Let us know if you found him, or if you have any problems." The other cop said. I nodded and said good-bye and they left. Lizzy came towards me, "What were you doing? We could've turned that thing in!" Lizzy whispered. "Those cops would've had tests and examinations on him, I don't like it." I said and went back to cooking. "What did he do to you that made you think you should save him?" She asked. "He let me go instead of killing me." I answered. I turned on the radio, a song by David Gueta with Akon came up, 'Sexy Bitch.'. I started to dance, while Lizzy laughed and joined in. We heard a clicking noise; we turned to see that thing looking at us. "I think he was checking you out, Gwyneth." Lizzy whispered in my ear. I playfully hit her and finished cooking.

Lizzy switched to a different station, this time 'Applause' by, Lady GaGa came on. "Yes, I've wanted to hear this one!" Lizzy said excitedly jumping up and down. I started to dance again. "We're such rude guests." Lizzy said while laughing. "Well, since when do we have company, except for you boyfriend?" I asked. "At least I have one. Hate to break it to you, but you don't have one." She laughed. 'Well, maybe I want to be the only one in college to not have a boyfriend." I said. "This is why almost everyone here laughs at you." She said. "I know they do, and they can keep laughing for all I care." I said and playfully shoved her. "What's your name?" Lizzy asked Scar. "Scar." He answered. "Lizzy, don't you dare make a reference."

She looked at me, straining, and "I need to!" She said. "Say it in your head, not out loud." I suggested. She did, and burst out laughing. "What did she think?" Scar asked. "There's a movie that has your name in it, only he's a lion, and he's the villain." I said. Then the door came open, Chase came in, "What did you make?" He asked. "Food and we're going to eat it." I said. "Darling girlfriend, Gwyneth made food for eating!" He said in his fake English accent. Lizzy called out saying she knew, Chase laughed, "I found someone who's interested in you, and he's single." He told me. I sighed, "For the last time, I'm not interested in being in a relationship right now. I just need to focus on college more than a boyfriend." I said. Chase moaned, "Come on, Gwyneth! College is going to get boring for you if you don't exercise your mingling." He complained. "Well, sorry. I'm just not into it right now."

Chase nodded, "Alright, alright. It's just hat Lizzy and I hate to see so many people laugh at you. I can't tell you how many times we've told them to leave you alone." He said and looked at Scar. "What is that, Gwyneth?" He asked, still staring. "Gwyneth found herself a new friend; she even saved him from the cops." Lizzy said. "Gwyneth barely saves anyone from cops." Chase muttered, pointing to that one incident that I couldn't help him with. "It wasn't my fault that you got caught, Chase." I defend. He smiled, "I know, I just like to get on to you. Try to make you feel bad." He laughed. "Well, it's not working. Anyways, his name is Scar." I said. "Oh, like Simba's murdering uncle?" Chase laughed. "Oh, I see, Chase gets to make a reference, but I can't."

"Lizzy, Chase didn't give me the chance to warn him not to. Chase, no he's not Simba's murdering uncle." I said. Chase continued to laugh, "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." He said between laughing. "Whatever." I only said and handed him a plate. "Food, Lizzy come and get it before I eat it all." He called out. "Are you hungry?" I asked Scar. He shook his head. Lizzy went into the kitchen, "Are you sure Scar? Gwyneth's cooking is really good." Lizzy said to make sure. "Maybe he doesn't eat human food." I guessed. Lizzy shrugged and grabbed her plate and went to sit on the couch. "You can go sit down; Chase and Lizzy aren't going to hurt you." I said while fixing my plate. "As if they could." Scar muttered and went to go sit down. I sat next to Lizzy, "So, Chase, how's your day?" Lizzy asked. "Oh, it's been good. How about you?"

"Oh, it's been a day. I've been worried sick about Gwyneth, always going to the woods to walk or hunt rodents." She said. Chase laughed, "You aren't her mother, Lizzy. Gwyneth can do what she wants." Chase defended me. "She almost died last night. That Scar there, tried to kill her." She said. "How did it feel like, Gwyneth?" Chase asked. "It felt fabulous." I pulled of my Kristen Stewart impression. We both laughed, "This isn't funny guys." Lizzy said. "Yeah, it is. Geez, have a chill pill." Chase continued to laugh. "Well, it won't be funny if Gwyneth actually did die." Lizzy said. "Well, she's still alive, which means that Scar let her go." Chase said and playfully nudged Lizzy. She smiled and did the same to him, "Okay, how was Gwyneth's day?" Chase asked. "Absolutely marvelous, absolutely. Scar and his buddy were having what almost ended up as a Mortal Kombat level, but unfortunately, I stopped them. Lovely stuff."

Chase laughed, "Does sound positively marvelous. See, Lizzy, Gwyneth knows how to play along." Chase teased. "Well, it's taking me a long time to learn, okay?" Lizzy laughed. "Okay, next person, how was your day, Scar?" Chase asked. I could tell Scar really didn't want to talk but he did, he told Chase that it's been a day. "He's mad because I interrupted him with his feud with his buddy." I whispered. "What are you talking about, Wolf isn't my buddy." Scar said. "Sorry, I didn't know." I apologized and continued eating. Scar shook his head, "No, it's fine." He said and stared out the window. 'What do you look like without the mask?" Chase asked. Scar looked at him, "You don't want to know." He only said and continued to look out the window. After I got done eating, I put my dirty dish in the dishwasher.

Chapter 5 – Leaving – Scar

"I'm afraid I have to go. I have something to do." I announced and left. 'Her friends are a whole lot different from friends I've seen here.' I thought. I met up with Bear, "Do we have any type of cloaking device that can turn us to looking like a human?" I asked. "We're working on it, so far, we're almost done. All we need is for someone to try it." He said. "Could I try it?" I asked. "Why do you want to try it?" Bear asked. "Just want to." I said shortly. Bear studied my expression, but gave me the device anyways. "It's sill a bit dodgy, so be careful." He warned. I nodded and I walked back to the woods. I kept wondering what I would look like as a human, or if this thing worked at all. I found a restroom near the park. I went in and saw a mirror.

I only saw half my face, 'Guess I'm too tall for this mirror.' I laughed and set the device to male and turned it on. I looked in the mirror; I had a full head of black hair, shoulder length. I was shorter, meaning I could see all of my face. "I look weird." I told myself and exited the restroom. I saw Gwyneth and her friends playing on a swing set. "Hey stranger, are you new in town?" Chase asked. "Yeah, thought I'd get used to the woods first." I said, hoping to trick them. "Awesome, where are you from?" He asked. 'What's a reasonable place?' I asked myself. "I'm from New York." I replied. "Oh, I've always wanted to go there." Lizzy said. I smiled and nodded, 'This is weird, but I'm in disguise, so they wouldn't know me, or recognize me.' I thought. "How is it up there?" Gwyneth asked. I don't know what made it so hard to answer her, but I managed to say that it was good.

Gwyneth smiled and looked at one of my wrists, "Nice looking watch. What's your name?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, thanks. My name is….uh…Samuel." I said. "Nice to meet you, Samuel, this is Chase and Lizzy." She said. I waved hi as they said their hellos. "Hey, wanna hang out with us?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, is it alright with you guys?" I asked. Gwyneth smiled, "Of course, we like new company." She said and put her arm around my shoulder and led me to her home. When they got home, Gwyneth started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Chase asked. Gwyneth composed herself, "That's Scar, he's dressed up as a human." She said. 'How the hell did she figure that out?' I asked myself in disbelief. "Gwyneth, someone put something in your food today, he looks like a regular human being." Chase said. I remembered that Bear said this thing was dodgy, so I'm guessing some people, like Gwyneth, can see through it.

I turned off the cloaking device. "See, I told you." Gwyneth said. "Oh, you were testing us to see if we'd recognize you in a human form." Lizzy said. I nodded, "It's fairly new, and a bit dodgy. So, I'm guessing that some people, like Gwyneth, can see right through it." I said. Chase laughed, "Guess that means that Gwyneth ahs super eye strength." He said. "Guess so." Gwyneth laughed. I started to leave, but Gwyneth caught my arm and pulled me back. "We invited you here to hang out, stay with us for a little while." She said. I nodded and went to the living room. "Could you turn back into human form, please?" Lizzy asked. I nodded and turned the device on. Lizzy just sat there and stared at me. "Lizzy, it's not nice to stare at people." Gwyneth teasingly scorned. "Yeah, Lizzy. The only one you should be staring at is me." Chase said while pointing to himself

Lizzy giggled, "Sorry." She quickly apologized and went to the kitchen. "Why was she staring at me?" I asked. "I have no idea, man." Chase said as he sat down on the floor. "I've decided that we're going to watch Labyrinth guys." Gwyneth said as she, what her kind says, 'popped the movie in'. So far, I didn't get the movie, I mean, what's the storyline? "Gwyneth, Scar looks pretty confused, you might want to explain the movie to him." Chase said. Gwyneth sat down next to me and explained the movie to me. I understood half of the movie after that. Next, Lizzy suggested we should watch Pan's Labyrinth. "Isn't that the same thing we just watched?" I asked. Lizzy shook her head, "No, Labyrinth has David Bowie in it and made by Jim Henson, Pan's Labyrinth is way different, it's like a fairy tale for grown ups."

I nodded as the movie began to play. I have to admit, I liked this one, and Gwyneth barely had to explain anything like the last movie. "So, what did you think of those movies, Scar?" Chase asked. "Labyrinth didn't make much sense to me, but Pan's Labyrinth I liked." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, Labyrinth is for some girls, most men like the movie, but I honestly think I shouldn't have to look at David Bowie's junk every scene." He complained. I laughed, "That was showing?" I joked. He nodded, "Hey, you two be nice! David didn't choose his outfits." Lizzy defended. Gwyneth began to yawn, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." She said and left for her room. I decided to go, so I said good-bye and went to the woods, and turned off the device. I climbed up a tree, and began to fall asleep. I began to dream about the Xenomorph Queen, and how she stabbed me.

Chapter 6 – Sometimes bad things happen – Gwyneth

I woke up and found that Scar left his mask here. 'Crap! How am I going to give this back to him?' I asked myself. I can't go out in public with this mask in front of everyone, people would start asking what it was. I quickly got up to find a bag. I found one and put the mask in it. Lizzy was in the kitchen making breakfast, "I'm going to find Scar, he left his mask here." I said. "He did? That's not good. Good thing you found a bag to hide it." She said as I left the apartment. I entered through the woods through my natural route. I whispered Scar's name every once in a while, then I bumped into a figure, he looked like Scar, but it wasn't, he had his own mask.

"You're the one that shot that arrow at me." He recognized. I nodded and started to take Scar's mask out, "Can you give this to Scar? Left it at my apartment block." I asked. He grabbed the mask and said he would. "What's your name again, woman?" He asked. "Gwyneth, mind me asking what's yours?" I said. He shook his head, "Mine's Wolf." He said and walked away. Something told me he really wanted to kill me, but I had his buddy's mask. So, I've given him something else to do, besides killing people. Which, surprisingly, I haven't heard any missing people on the news at all. I went back home, Lizzy was watching the news, but it was paused. "What's wrong, Lizzy?" I asked. I looked at the screen, there was a person missing, and that person was Lizzy's older brother, Jacob. "They'll find him, don't worry. In fact, I'll go help." I said. "Those things like Scar, they took him and killed him."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Lizzy, you don't know that for sure. It could be anyone else." I said. Soon, there was a knock at the door, I went to go see who it was, "Jacob, what are you doing? Everyone's out looking for you." I said. Lizzy jumped out of the chair and ran to Jacob, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed. "Sorry…no, wait! Lizzy, you must not be near me. It's inside me." He warned. Lizzy looked confused, "Jacob, you're not making sense." She said. I heard a snapping sound come from Jacobs' ribs. "Lizzy, get out of the way!" I warned and pulled her near me. Then, with one final crack, the ugliest thing came out of him. Lizzy began to scream, but I clamped my hand over her mouth. The creature ran out of our apartment and I ran to shut the door. "What was that thing?" Lizzy asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it killed Jacob."

Tears formed in my eyes as Lizzy ran to Jacob's side and began to cry. Another knock came at the door; I opened to see our neighbor, Charlotte. "Hello, Charlotte." I said. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming." She asked. "No, Jacob's dead, you heard Lizzy screaming and crying." I told her. "Oh, my condolences, Lizzy." She said over my shoulder and left. "That thing killed Jacob. I want to know what it is." Lizzy announced. "Well, the creature may still be in our apartment building, so it's dangerous to go out there without weapons." I said. "I don't care! I just want that thing dead." She said. Another knock came at our door, "We must be popular today." I muttered and looked through the peephole. It was Scar, I think; all I saw was his chest. I opened the door and Scar stood there with the creature in its hand, dead. "Where's the person that birthed this alien?" He asked. "Oh, he's right there." I pointed at Jacob. He walked to him and grabbed him.

Lizzy grabbed Scar's arm, "What are you doing?" She asked. "Taking him to burial." He answered shortly and left. After he was gone, I went to my room and grabbed my archery equipment. "We should follow him." I suggested. Lizzy nodded and we followed Scar to where the so called "Burial". Turned out they were just burying the dead in random places. Scar dropped Jacob in a random hole. "At least he gets buried." I whispered to Lizzy, she nodded and hid behind me. 'She can be a child sometimes.' I thought to myself and equipped an arrow to my bow. "I'm not going to shoot one unless absolutely necessary." I whispered to Lizzy. She nodded, still hiding behind me. I saw Wolf approach Scar, "Hey, that human girl that tried to shoot me? Yeah, she came up to me with your mask claiming that you forgot it." He jeered. I saw Wolf give Scar his mask back.

"Hey, Scar, another human girl alliance, or are you visiting for pleasure?" Wolf laughed. Scar bopped him on the head, and soon they started fighting. "Gwyneth, you need to break it up, someone could catch them." Lizzy whispered. I aimed the bow to nearby tree and shot. It was one of my special arrows, the made a loud ringing after it hit. Scar and Wolf immediately stopped fighting to cover their ears. I grabbed Lizzy and ran off. I heard Wolf's distant screaming in the background. We entered our block and sat down on the couch. "You're pretty good with those arrows, Gwyneth." She complimented. Another knock came at the door, "Guess you're right, Gwyneth. We are popular today." She said as I opened the door. "You really have a selection of arrows." Scar muttered as he handed me back my arrow. I began to laugh, "Did it hurt your ears?" I asked. "Gee, I don't know." He said sarcastically as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Well, if you and your buddy there continued fighting, you'd have attracted people." I explained. "Wolf is not my buddy, and I know that." He said as he entered, turning on his human cloaking device. "He's not, I thought you two were." I said. "I doubt a buddy would make fun of you constantly about past problems." He said. "Yeah, that guy mentioned you made another alliance with someone." Lizzy said, wanting Scar to explain. "I was sent here a few years ago to reach maturity, all my brothers died during the process, and I couldn't face every single enemy on my own. There was this human girl named Lex, I made an alliance wit her, and we had to fight the queen, only for me to get stabbed and almost die. So, everyone heard that I had to have help from a puny human girl to reach maturity." He explained. "For one thing, we're not puny human girls. For another, don't let them get to you, Gwyneth has her fair share of people who make fun of her."

I mouthed a sarcastic "thanks' to her and she responded with a giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Gwyneth's being sarcastic." Lizzy replied shortly. He nodded, "Are we actually done wit the door knocking, I'm getting sick of it." Lizzy said as the door knocked. "You know it's probably Chase." I said and opened the door. I was wrong; it was my ex-boyfriend, Richard. "Baby, come back, you can blame it all on me." Lizzy murmured and laughed. I gave her the finger in response. "What do you want?" I asked. Richard looked over my shoulder, "Um… Gwen-"He started. "Gwyneth." I interrupted. "Yeah, okay. Um, Gwyneth, who's that?" He asked. "His name is Scar; we met him during a hunt." I said. He nodded and turned his attention on what he was going to say.

"There's a party at Sarah's place, if you want to go with me..." He trailed off. I shook my head, "I'm not interested in Sarah's parties, Richard." I said. "Oh, well if you don't want to go there, we could go somewhere else." He offered. "Richard, remember what I told you when we broke up?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, "I meant it, leave me alone, please." I said and he nodded and left, before I could shut the door, Chase entered. "I saw Richard walk by, did Gwyneth turn him down?" He asked. I nodded. I heard Scar sigh, "Are you bored?" I asked. He shook his head. Lizzy giggled, "Scar just got jealous for a moment, that's all." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, I wasn't." He said. "I remember Wolf ask you if you made an alliance with Gwyneth or keep meeting her for pleasure. I think he keeps coming here because he likes her."

Chapter 7 – Why – Scar

I felt like killing Lizzy for figuring that out, 'I thought blondes were supposed to be stupid.' I thought. "Dude, are you?" Chase asked. "No." I replied. Chase looked at Gwyneth, "He likes you, I can tell." He said and went to the kitchen. "Hey, if Gwyneth had Scars' kids, what would they look like?" Lizzy asked. "Uh, they would have Gwyneth's beautiful hair and body figure, and they would have Scar's mandibles. Gwyneth gave both of them a smirk and put her bow and arrow back up. "Do you?" She asked behind me. 'What should I say? Tell her the truth, or lie. Lying would make me feel bad, and possible more when she found out I was lying. But the truth would freak her out; I wouldn't call myself good looking.' I thought. "Yeah."

"Snap, crackle, and pop I didn't see that coming." Chase joked. "Yeah, you did. It was obvious." Lizzy said. "Well, it's not like Scar has a human cloaking device so that when him and Gwyneth go out on dates, he won't get stared at." Chase said. "Well, it's up to Gwyneth to decide on whether she wants to or not." Lizzy said. I looked at Gwyneth, her expression was unreadable. I probably waited there for fifteen minutes, she cleared her throat, "Sure, uh, why not?" Gwyneth said nervously. Couldn't blame her, if I were in her place, I would be more nervous than I already was. I excused myself and went to base, where I found Wolf building up ammo. "So, you visited her…?" Wolf trailed, wanting me to explain. "Yeah, they invited me in and we did what we normally did, or they watched movies." I said. Wolf snorted, "I still think you've got feelings for her, not good in the middle of a hunt. What if she gets impregnated by those face huggers?" He asked. I didn't answer straight away; it'd be obvious that I would protect her.

"I would let her be." I lied. "You do realize that if Bear finds this out, he'll execute you. We're not allowed to form feelings for humans, that Lex girl was the exception because it was forced. But like I said, you're visiting her for pleasure." Wolf said. I growled and paid my attention to equipping more ammo. "What will you do when we go home? We can't bring her unless she does something extremely honorable." He said. 'I know this, which is why I'm considering staying her.' I thought to myself. "Just be honest with me, Scar, do you love that girl?" Wolf asked. Should I trust him? No, I shouldn't. "No." I replied and went to my station. 'If Bear does find out, I'm not going to come home, alive. I hope it never has to come down in death.' I thought and stayed alert for aliens. Flashbacks of the queen came through my mind. Then an alien came charging at me, so I blast it with a high voltage energy bolt.

One hit, and it was done for. I heard Bear's distant calling. I immediately stopped what I was doing and went to bear. In the end, he wanted to talk to me alone. "I've been hearing a lot of things about you." He started. 'Did he find out? Or am I being paranoid." I thought. "Some positives and some negatives. Positives are that you're hunting abilities and strength. Negatives, I hear rumors that you've been seeing this human girl way too much. Now, answer me honestly, is this true?" He asked. "Yes, sir." I said calmly. He nodded, "So, is it also true that you have developed feelings for her?" He asked. 'If I make it out alive, I'm going to kill Wolf.' I told myself. "Yes, sir." I replied. "Are you well aware that was prohibited?" He continued. "Yes, sir." I replied. Bear shook his head, "What I'm going to do is prohibited as well, I'm not going to kill you. You're like a son to me, now I want you to turn on your human cloaking device and hid with her. If you have to outside, use the cloaking device."

I nodded and did exactly what he instructed. "Scar, did you forget something?" Gwyneth asked. "I'm in deep trouble, Gwyneth. The group leader knows, but he let me go this one time. He ordered me to hide with you." I said. "Knows about what? She asked. "Uh... um… my feelings for you. They are prohibited when we hunt." I explained. She nodded and let me in. "Don't they know where I live?" She asked. I shook my head, "Leader took off my tracker before I came." I said. She nodded and made a bed on the couch, "If you prefer a bed, I can camp out here." She offered. I shook my head, "Here's fine." I said and lay down. She went to bed, I could hear both Lizzy and Gwyneth's breathing, but it helped me sleep faster. When I woke, I found Gwyneth cooking in the kitchen. "Good-morning." She greeted. "Good-morning." I said back and walked to her. The food looked a lot different than ours, that I can say.

"What's your planet like?" Gwyneth asked. "Warm, windy, full of my species and lots of space ships." I said. She nodded, "How are the women there?" She asked. Can't say I didn't see that one coming, didn't know human women look for competition around here. "Well, women are highly respected and we try so hard to impress them. The women also take pride in birthing, and to me, that's strange." I said. She nodded, "That does sound strange, women here hate the pain it brings, but happy that we have a child." She said. Lizzy got in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk, and then looked at me. "Just can't get enough of Gwyneth, can you?" She teased. "He has to hide here with us, his hunt leader let him go. Apparently he was supposed to hill him." Gwyneth said. "Why would Scar's leader want to kill him for?" Lizzy asked. "Having feelings for a human is not allowed during a hunt." She explained. Lizzy nodded and took a long drink form her cup. "That hardly sounds fair."

Gwyneth nodded, "Yeah, but his leader let him go." She added. Lizzy nodded and went to the living room. I stepped out of the way for Gwyneth when she moved to the living room. "There's a plate for you on the counter." Gwyneth said. I picked up the plate and sat down on the chair. 'Wait, I'm still in human form, oh well.' I thought and began eating. I found it kind of difficult, since I'm used to eating with mandibles. Lizzy and Gwyneth tried not to laugh, but with no prevail. "Hey, how about you spend all your life eating with mandibles, and then switch back to human." I said after I gulped down the food. "He's got a point, Lizzy. Stop laughing." Gwyneth said. Lizzy stopped laughing and focused on her food. I started looking at Gwyneth and how she ate. I started to look away and put my attention to my food. After we got done eating and put the dishes into the sink, we watched T.V, well they did, I just stared at the screen, not paying any attention to the show.

They were watching 'The Big Bang Theory'; I found this one slightly amusing. "Who's the smart alec?" I asked. "That's Sheldon Cooper, portrayed by Jim Parsons. He's my favorite character." Gwyneth replied. "My favorite would be Leonard, he's adorable." Lizzy said. "Better not let Chase find out." Gwyneth warned. Lizzy smiled and pretended to zip her lips. After that, Gwyneth and Lizzy got ready for college. They put their trust leaving me here alone. Once they left, I was completely bored. I walked around the place for a bit, sat back down, and paced across the room. Then I felt the sudden urge to check out Gwyneth's room. 'I definitely shouldn't go in there.' I thought, but ignored myself and went into the room. It was a dark navy blue color with a matching bed. On her desk were pictures, ones that were obviously friends and family. But there was one that got my attention, it was Gwyneth and Richard, from when they were together, I suppose. They looked happy, and it looked like Gwyneth was having the time of her life. I found her drawers and found underwear, I quickly shut the drawer and went to her closet, but it was a bunch of personal stuff, but I found her diary. 'She owns one of these? Well, it isn't heavily guarded.' I thought and began to read it.

I had trouble translating a couple words, but I could comprehend. Gwyneth talked about how she first met me, a disturbing ugly creature. 'Ouch.' I thought, lankly and continued. She wrote about how I kept visiting and how she's starting to suspect that I have feelings for her. Then I read the entry when I confessed. She wrote how confused she was, should she go wit hit? Or maybe just ignore him. She wrote at the very end that she agreed to go on with it and date me. 'I know how that feels, the confusion. 'I thought while I put her diary away and walked out of the door. I sat down on the sofa, and began to daydream. I dreamt that I had no worries and no having to run away all the time. Then, there was Gwyneth, beautiful as ever, wit her bow and arrow at the ready.

I snapped out of it, and Gwyneth and Lizzy entered their home. "Professors gave us so much homework!" Lizzy groaned. "I know, I don't think I'm going to get it done." Gwyneth agreed. Lizzy sat down next to me, "Did you have to go to college?" She asked. "No." I said. "Well, you're not missing anything." She said. I nodded, "Though we do get home schooled." I said. Lizzy nodded and got back up and went to her room. "Someone's been in my room." Gwyneth called out. 'Crap.' I thought and tried to put on a straight face. "Don't look at me, I didn't go in there." Lizzy called out. Gwyneth came out of her room and sat down next to me, she didn't' say anything. 'Maybe if I switch back to my normal form, she won't hurt me as bad.' I thought. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "Why did you go to my room for?" She asked. "I got bored, and I didn't go through much."

She looked at me, her deep forest green eyes searching mine to see if I was telling the truth. "Like what?" She finally asked. "You're diary." I said. "Oh, well I guess it's not a big deal then. Just don't do it again." She warned. I nodded as she went to the bathroom. Lizzy came to me with big eyes. "She let you go that easy? Scar, you must be something else." She said. I looked at her confused, "I don't understand what you mean." I said. "I mean, that Gwyneth doesn't let people who go in her room goes that easily. The reason she would, would be that she either likes you, or to test you." Lizzy explained. I nodded. I heard a distant screaming from below. I switched to my normal form and went to check it out. The cause of the scream came from a young woman; her brain looked like it's been eaten. "Xenomorphs." I said and checked my surroundings. I caught one, still eating. I shot at it, but missed.

Chapter 8 – Must Be Dreaming – Gwyneth

It really wasn't surprising to me that Scar would look at my room, he did nothing to do, and I could've taught him how to use a TV. But he read my diary. No, I didn't keep it locked, but I think he would've found a way to break it. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Scar was gone. 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.' I thought and asked Lizzy where he was. "We heard a woman screaming below, so he went to go check it out." She said. "Well, shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked. "Chill, Gwyneth, everything's going to be okay." She assured. "Well, I'm going to check on him." I said and grabbed my bow and arrow. I searched floor to floor when finally, I reached my destination. Ms. Walburne was lying there, dead with a hole in her head. I noticed Scar was laying down. I ran to him, "Scar, are you okay?" I asked. I knew he wasn't alright; he was bleeding in some areas. Scar was in his normal form, "Yeah, just watch out for the alien behind you." He warned.

I turned around quickly and shot a bulls-eye at it. It fell dead in a matter of seconds. "Here, let's get you back to my place." I said as I helped him get up. He nodded and tried to put too much of his weight onto me. When we got there, I sat him down on the couch. "What all did you read of my diary?" I asked when I sat him down. "Nothing much, just what you thought of me." He said while turning into his human form. I nodded, 'Knew I shouldn't have written that.' I thought. I sat down next to him, "So, what do you think?" I asked. "Okay." He said plainly. He awkwardly put his arm around me. I smelled a hint of the woods on him. I quickly turned my attention to him. 'I wonder what he's think right now.' I wondered. "I could stay in this form forever for you, if you want me to." Scar suggested. "I don't want to take your true identity away from you." I said. He shook his head, "I'm basically an outcast now. Besides, if this means staying here forever, I want to fit in." He said. I nodded, "But still, it'd be like taking away who you are." I said. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Like I said, I'm an outcast, it doesn't matter anymore." He said. I kept staring at him, he sighed, "if it makes you feel better, if any danger comes at us, I'll switch to my normal form and protect you guys."

I announced that I was going to get ready for bed, "You're going to explain what that 'alien' thing was later, okay?" I asked. He nodded and lay down. I switched to my pajamas and went to sleep in my bed. 'Good thing I have no school tomorrow.' I thought and went to sleep. I dreamt that I was in the woods, with my bow and arrow. Then, Scar, in his human form came up to me and kissed my hand and smiled. But then an alien popped from behind him and killed him in front of my eyes. I woke up, sweat running down my brow. "It was just a dream." I whispered and walked my way to the kitchen. I looked in Scars' direction, he was asleep. I thought about lying down with him, but quickly changed my mind; I didn't want to wake him up. I poured myself a glass of water and took a long drink from it.

"Had a bad dream?" Scar asked. "I thought you were asleep." I said. He smiled, "I couldn't sleep very well, either." He said. "What was your dream about?" He asked. "We were in the woods, and that alien popped out from behind you and killed you." I said. He chuckled, "Same thing for me, only the alien killed you." He said. I finished my water and put it in the sink, "I'll see you in the morning." I said. He walked closer to me and really awkwardly kissed my cheek. I smiled a little and went back to my room. I lay back down in my bed and went back to sleep. When I woke up, the sun was shining, with a little bit of clouds. I went to the living room; Scar and Lizzy were watching the news. "Who's missing today?" I asked. Lizzy looked at me, tears w ere running down her cheeks, "Chas is missing."

My eyes widened, "Chase is missing? But he just answered my text yesterday. How could he be missing?" I asked. "I don't know, I-"She stopped and looked at Scar, "You know where he is." She assumed. "I have an idea on where he might be, and it'll be pointless going. That alien that was inside your brother? It's most likely inside Chase." He said. "You have to help me find him! We can take that thing out without killing Chase." She said. Scar shook his head, "No, there's no possible way." He said. "Yes there is, they did it to Ripley." I said. "Your grandmother, Gwyneth, you never told me this." Lizzy said. "I know, it's just that my grandmother told me stories about her and those 'Xenomorph' she called them. She also told me that she was a clone of Ripley, since she did successfully killing the Xenomorph race, until they cloned her and took out the Xenomorph queen. Ripley gained Xenomorph-like abilities s well."

I saw Scar's expression grow from confused to worry. "Then that must mean that you have Xenomorph-like abilities, too." Scar said. "Scar, what do you mean?" Lizzy asked. "Don't answer her." I pleaded. I don't want her to know the truth just yet. Scar looked at me, "Gwyneth has Xenomorph-like abilities, but only the queen's abilities, which are very strong." He said. "I'm still not following." She said. "Those things that killed your brother, she has those things' abilities only stronger." He explained. "That explains a lot and yet so little." She said, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Well, it would also make it easier to find Chase. I can feel them whenever they're near." I said. "So you lied to me when you said you didn't know what it was." She assumed. I nodded, "But out of safety reasons, I had to be sure it was a Xenomorph, I've never seen one as an infant."

She nodded, showing a hint of betrayal. "I'm sorry, I should've told you. But I thought not telling you were the best thing." I apologized. "It's okay, I'm glad you told me now, because if you told me when that thing popped out of my brother's chest, I would've been more confused and I probably wouldn't believe you." She accepted my apology. She gave me a hug, and Scar too, before she went to bed.

"Are you not used to being hugged?" I asked. He silently nodded, "The scientists who cloned your grandmother with the queen xenomorph inside her, they must've been complete idiots." He said. I nodded, "We can learn more about the xenomorphs, just to know what we're really dealing with, from Ripley. Believe it or not, she's still alive, and still looks young." I said. He nodded and kissed me good-night. When I lay down on my comfortable bed, I think of Ripley, all the hell she had to deal with.

Chapter 9 – Ellen Ripley – Scar

Gwyneth's grandmother didn't live that far away. When we arrived, she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman with black hair, as black as Gwyneth's. "Why, hello Gwyneth, what brings you here?" The one and only Ripley asked. "The xenomorphs have returned, and we need your help to give us more information about them." She said. Ripley's eyes widened, "Who brought them back?" She asked. Gwyneth looked at me, "Uh, my kind, ma'am." I answered. Ripley looked at me confused, "Oh, I get it, you're one of those predators. Decided to hunt again?" She asked. I nodded, "How the hell did you meet him?" Ripley asked Gwyneth. "I was walking through the woods, as I normally do, and I stumbled into him while on my way home." She explained. "You're very lucky to have escaped, if he knew you had the queens' blood in you; he would've killed you on the spot. But, I know he's figured it out by now."

Ripley welcomed us in, "Are you on some human cloaking device?" She asked me. I nodded, "I've been banned from the hunt, and my leader let me go." I said. Ripley nodded, "I sense you have infatuated feelings towards my granddaughter." She said. 'There's no point in lying to her.' I thought and cleared my throat, "Yes, ma'am." I answered. Ripley hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Have you two had sex yet?" She asked. "Grandma!" Gwyneth moaned. "You're mother and father isn't here to do this, so I have to do it for their sake." She replied. Gwyneth nodded and let her grandmother continue. "No, we haven't, ma'am." Ripley nodded, "Good." Gwyneth put her head on her hands and shook her head. "You all wanted to know more about xenomorphs? Well, here's the thing, they're stronger than anything and they will fight to get their prey. To kill one, you need a strong weapon or have the DNA of a queen." Ripley looked at Gwyneth.

"My granddaughter is the only hope for you to defeat the xenomorphs." Ripley said. "Grandma, I don't think I can do that, I mean I've never fought a xenomorph in my life." Gwyneth said. Ripley put her hand on top of Gwyneth's, "You'll know what to do when you encounter one." She assured. Gwyneth smiled and nodded. "So, are we going to kick some butt?" Lizzy asked. Gwyneth smiled again and nodded. "Ripley, do you think you could help us? You do have the queen's DNA as well." I told her. Ripley shook her head, "I'm not as good as I once was. But I can train you." She said. I nodded and got up, tired of sitting. "Great, so when do we start?" Lizzy asked. "Tomorrow afternoon." She answered and let us go. "Your grandma is so cool, Gwyneth." Lizzy said. "I know." She only said. When we got home, Lizzy went to her room and passed out. Gwyneth stayed up a little longer.

"I didn't think merging DNA with a xenomorph was possible." I said. She smiled, "Neither did my grandma. But, here we are. Once we're done wiping out the xenomorphs, are you going to kill me?" She asked. 'How could I kill her? True, she shares traits of my enemy, but that doesn't make her a true xenomorph.' I thought. "No, I'm not going to kill you. How could I? I'm in love with you; I could never bring myself up to kill you." I said. She smiled and laid down next to me, "What would happen if your others find this out?" She asked. "Find about what?" I asked. "You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." She explained. "They'll never find out, trust me." I told her, and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Chapter 10 – Caught – Wolf

"You know, that I share DNA of the xenomorphs, that I'm practically one of them." Gwyneth said. "They'll never find out, trust me." Scar responded. "That's what you think. I need to tell this to Bear, this'll change things." I said to myself. I reached Bear in no time. "What is it, Wolf?" He asked. "It seems that it's possible to share DNA with xenomorphs." I said. "This isn't new, it happened to Ellen Ripley." Bear said. "Well, Ripley has a granddaughter that shares the DNA with a queen xenomorph." I said. Bear stopped abruptly, "Is it the girl Scar is infatuated with?" He asked. I nodded, "She's more powerful than Ripley or any other xenomorph." I said, excited that finally my component might actually get taken care of.

Bear nodded," Where does this girl live?" I smiled and led the way.

Chapter 11 – Confrontations – Gwyneth

I sensed that someone was eavesdropping. "What is it?" scar asked. "One of your kinds might be eavesdropping." I said. I squinted my eyes to see better and saw a figure move off a tree. "Yeah, definitely one of your kind." I said. "How can you tell?" He asked. "Because he was invisible." I replied. He nodded, "Yeah, and that means he must've heard you talking about you being practically a xenomorph, which also means he's taking this to our leader." He told me. "That's a bad thing, I suppose." I guessed. "Extremely bad, when we heard about what happened to Ripley, we were outraged, but in the end we thought it was just one, and hoped that she couldn't reproduce." Scar said. "But now they know they were wrong, and they'll try to kill my grandmother and me." I assumed. "No, they won't kill Ripley. Strangely, we'd come to respect her, probably still now. No, they'll probably just kill you. But I won't ever let them."

I smiled and hugged him, a sudden pound, and then a crash came at the door. Two of Scars' kind broke in with the door shattered. "Scar, move out of the way." The biggest one which I assumed was his leader, told him. "No, I won't let you harm her." He defended. "Scar, she's the enemy! She is more powerful than Ripley, Scar; she's even more powerful than a xenomorph queen." The leader said. "Sir, she hasn't attacked us." He said. "Yes she has!" Wolf said, I remembered that voice and I felt my blood began to boil. "She only threw those arrows at us to keep us from killing each other." Scar said. "You actually believe this guy?" Wolf asked in disbelief. The leader went silent, probably thinking.

"She still has xenomorph blood in her, and that makes her our enemy." He finally said. I could tell Wolf was pleased with himself, which aggravated me even more. I didn't think what I was dong when I attacked Wolf head on. I heard a screech came out of nowhere. We all stopped what we were doing. "Was that me?" I asked. Scar slowly nodded and I lifted my hand to see green blood, then Wolf collapsed. I quickly got up. "I didn't mean to, I had no idea what I was doing." I said. I looked at Scar again, I saw fear, and then I realized that he had seen something horrible. I sat down and began to shake. 'Oh god, I just killed someone. The leader must be furious.' I thought. The leader then pulled me up and studied me for a long time. I didn't really want to see Scar's face, but I did anyway. His fear was gone, but now all I saw was confusion.

The leader finally stopped examining me and cleared his throat, "You killed on of our lousiest fighter. I should be mourning, not relieved. But in our home planet, we don't accept ones like Wolf. I'll let you live, just make sure that Ripley trains you to the limit." He said and went away. "I can tell your leader has honor." I said out of nowhere. He nodded, "He's been fighting the xenomorphs for ten thousand years." He said. 'That's impressive.' I thought, "Let's go hid this body." I said and picked up his legs. "I se what Ripley means when she said you're more powerful than her, and the queen. No xenomorph could've done that so quickly to a predator, which is what humans call us." He said. We hid the body in a very huge dumpster can, and headed back to my block. "Tomorrow's training." I reminded him. "I know." He replied and lay down.

I lay down with him and fell asleep. I woke and saw Lizzy smiling at me. "So, did you two have fun?" She giggled. "We didn't do anything, Lizzy. We just slept." I whispered and got up. "Oh, well it could've fooled me." She said and started cooking. Scar woke up twenty minutes after I did. Good-morning." Lizzy and I said in unison. He looked at both of us and waved. He got up and stretched, even in his human form, he was still built. I caught Lizzy staring and in response, I put my hands over her eyes. She laughed and put my hand away. "Don't worry; I'm not going to take him away from you." She said and went back to cooking. After we ate, we went to Ripley's.

She opened the door and let us in. "Did you eat before coming?" She asked. We nodded, and in response Ripley smiled, "Good, I wasn't in the mood to cook." She said and led us to her training/exercise room. "This is very impressive." Lizzy said. Ripley thanked her, "Scar, it'd be better if you were in your true form." She said. He nodded and tried to turn the device off. But it wouldn't, Scar looked at the device and cursed, "Bear told me this would happen." He muttered. 'Bear must be the leader.' I assumed to myself. "The device doesn't work anymore?" Lizzy asked. "Apparently so, Bear told me it was kind of dodgy, but he gave me direct order to keep this device on." He said. "Look lie he planned it." Ripley told him. Scar looked offended, "My leader wouldn't..." He trailed off. Ripley nodded, "You know deep down that he would, because no one likes competition."

Scar slowly nodded and shook out of it, "I'm ready." He announced. "Are you sure, Scar? I mean you just found out your own leader betrayed you." I said. "If he betrayed me, then why did he let me live/" He boasted. I stood my ground, expression hardened, "Because he wants to fight you one-on-one, he doesn't want anyone in his way." I said. "She's right, Scar. You know your own kind better than we do, you should know about competition, betrayal, and being a warrior." Ripley said. Scar softened and nodded, "Yeah, you're both right. I'm sorry, Gwyneth." He said. I nodded and gave my grandmother a nod. "Okay, looks like everyone is ready. So, let's being."

Chapter 12 – Training Begins Now! – Scar

I have to admit, Ripley knows her stuff when it comes to xenomorphs and how to fight them. Gwyneth was keeping up wit her without breaking a sweat, but Lizzy and I were far from keeping up. "Work a little bit harder. Now, here's what I want you all to do, exercise for at least an hour tonight." She instructed. We all nodded and she let us go. "I call dibs on the shower." Gwyneth said. "What, now fair!" Lizzy said and playfully shoved her. What Gwyneth did to Wolf did make me scared; it was like seeing a real life xenomorph kill Wolf. Was I happy? No, I didn't want Wolf to tend up like that. I wanted to fight him to the death. But I could tell he was ticking off Gwyneth, so he had it coming. Ripley's training, I am certain we have a winning chance against the xenomorphs. I remember a face hugger caught me off guard, and I knew I'd have been impregnated by one. Once Bear found out, he had it removed and brought me back to life.

I now see the reason behind it, Bear was jealous of my abilities and feared that I would take his place. SO, he had to kill me himself. He made this human cloaking device on purpose, knowing I would ask for it and that it would change me into a human permanently. I could feel my senses slowly fading already. But, that means I can be with Gwyneth. I smiled at the thought, her and I sitting on the couch, talking. "Scar, are you alright?" Gwyneth's voice came out of nowhere. I shook my head, I was in deep thought. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just in really deep thought." I explained. Gwyneth nodded and went inside. "Well since I called dibs on the shower, I'm going to take one."

I collapsed on the sofa and quickly fell asleep. I dreamt of my life with Gwyneth again. But soon, I woke up and felt Gwyneth cuddling close to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "I'm slowly changing into a human permanently. I can feel it, my vision is fading, and my instinct isn't as sharp as it used to be." I said. "Are you worried about it?" She asked. "Yes, but there's one good thing about it, I would be able to really be with you, I would be able to bare children with you properly." I said. She nodded, "That is a good thing, I suppose. But is it what you really want?" She asked. I thought for quite some time, 'Do I really want it? I've basically spent most of my life being what I am, and I know little of what humans are like, or even how they have sex.'

"Yes, it's what I really want." I decided. I knew she was smiling, "That's good." She said. "Want to know something, Gwyneth?" I asked. "Yeah, go ahead." She said. "I love you." I said. She laughed, "I love you too." She replied. We both fell asleep, well Gwyneth did faster than I could. I was thinking about what my human life would be like, Gwyneth having xenomorph abilities, and when we finally battle them into extinction, would Gwyneth be alright? Would Bear interfere, of course he would. But, with Ripley training us, we stand a chance against the xenomorphs, and if we have to fight a predator, I can train them on that situation.

End of Part 1


End file.
